El Drama De Hinata
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno Pues Si... Esta es mi obra mas reciente. :3**

**Quiero Dedicarle el Primer Capitulo a Hiromi Di Lune !**

**Y de verdad espero q les guste!**

**Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece solo cojo prestado los personajes para escribir mi ideas._**

_El Drama de Hinata:_

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1:

-Siéntate, Hinata.-dijo una voz entusiasmada.- Hace un siglo que no vienes por aquí.-continuo.- ¿Qué es de tu vida?-le pregunto Ino Yamanaka a su amiga Hinata Hyuga.-  
-Lo de siempre- replico la aludida - Lo que pasa es que cuando una amiga se casa no me gusta molestarla.

Su rubia amiga soltó una carcajada.

-Hina-chan, tú nunca molestas.-replico.- Debes saberlo, es absurdo lo que dices.-

Contraria a la chica, nuestra protagonista siguió con su semblante intacto.

-¿Dónde está tu esposo?-pregunto cambiando súbitamente de tema.  
- Sai, esta en la consulta.-replico.- Demo, luego subirá puedes hacerme compañía y lo esperamos juntas.  
-No podre verlo.-dijo la chica, poniéndose en pie.- Quede con unos amigos en la cafetería.  
-Pero Hina, si acabas de llegar…  
-Ino, solamente pasaba por aquí, y me acorde que no te veía desde hacía dos meses.

La chica se puso en pie como ella, mientras se acercaba a su amiga. Mirándola detalladamente.  
-Tienes un aspecto de aburrida-dijo.  
Hinata se alzó de hombros. ¿Aburrida? Lo estaba. Si. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba aburrida, aunque tratara de disimularlo.

Era una muchacha de unos 5'3 pies, más o menos alta, delgada, de unos 23 años, una pelinegra muy atractiva, ojos perlados y gran personalidad. Su familia estaba rodeada de lujos, pero nunca el dinero se le había subido a la cabeza, era muy sencilla.  
-Pues no lo estoy, lo que pasa es que llevo una vida monótona.

Ino se quedo pensativa, ante la respuesta de la ojiperla, y continuo a mirarla con mas intensidad, lo cual incomodo un poco a la Hyuga.  
-¡Ya se lo que te pasa!- reacciono muy efusiva.

Su amiga solo espero la repuesta de la impredecible rubia.

-Necesitas un novio, para que no tengas una vida monótona.-concluyo sonriendo ante su _solución._

Hinata la miro con los ojos en blanco, para después rodar sus ojos de forma discreta, ya había tenido suficiente con este tipo de discusión en su hogar, para luego venir a casa de su amiga y le saliera con lo mismo, ya estaba harta. Era su problema mantener la soltería ¿no?  
- Mira Ino, para tener novio hay que amar mucho.- dijo de manera cortante.-Y a decir verdad, no creo en ese tipo de amor.- continuo.

Su rubia amiga le soltó otra carcajada, lo cual irrito a la peli azabache.  
-Hina, tienes una vida joven, y hablando así pareces de una vieja…  
La aludida alzo su rostro con clara altanería, actitud que solo mostraba cuando alguien retaba algo que ella consideraba cierto.  
-A cualquier edad se puede opinar.-

Ino negó con la cabeza.  
-No sin tener experiencia.-aseguro.- El amor no es como lo pinta un novelista.- continuo. -Es mucho mejor.  
-Oh! La eterna enamorada.-murmuro la Hyuga, aun así fue escuchada por la Yamanaka, que se sorprendía más y más con la actitud de su amiga.

¿Dónde había quedado la amable y discreta chica que ella conocía? Solo había una razón para su comportamiento, aunque no estaba del todo segura, es cuestión de correr el riesgo en este tipo de situación.  
-¿Sabes que creo, Hinata?-dijo claramente agitada.- Que estas enamorada.-termino muy seriamente.

La Hyuga, se sorprendió pero es acción solo duro segundos para, luego mirar a su amiga como si hubiera dicho una ridiculez, pero eso era solo un acto e Ino vagamente se lo presentía.  
-Ino-chan, cariño, siempre has visto visiones.-le dijo, agarrando su bolso.-Ahora me voy.-  
-Espera Hinata.-llamo la rubia- Desde que me casé no he hablado contigo, ya ha pasado un año y medio.-le dijo agarrando la mano de su amiga, como se le tuviera compasión, cosa que irrito a la ojiperla, mientras la miraba con cierto recelo.

-Tengo un hijo y experiencia suficiente para darte un consejo.- dijo.- Echo mucho de menos cuando íbamos de compras y las largas conversaciones.- admitió, causando un cálido sentimiento a su interlocutora.

-¿Por qué no esperamos a que venga Sai y almorzamos los tres juntos?- pregunto entusiasmada ante el nuevo plan.

Sin embargo Hinata no compartía esa línea de pensamiento.  
-Lo siento Ino.- dijo con un poco de culpabilidad.-Realmente tengo que irme. Otro día vengo con más calma.- le prometió, al ver como se opacaba el brillo e los azules zafiros de su amiga.  
-¿Mañana?- le pregunto con su habitual alegría.

Hinata hizo un gesto.  
-Prefiero el jueves.-dijo.- Ojala no esté Sai, me emocionan los hombres enamorados.-dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Ay Hina, nunca pensé que fu era el tipo de burlarte de los demás.- comento con su semblante serio.-Pero creo que tienes una careta para ocultar tus sentimientos, por eso te comportas de esta manera tan irracional.- le dijo como si pudiera leerla.

Hinata solo se alzo de hombros. Solo eran palabras, estas el viento se las lleva, y aunque era su amiga, no le importaba saber su opinión al respecto de su actitud ni lo que hiciera. Ino estaba casada, y ella no, era su libertad la que le importaba, o eso se trataba de convencer, pero ella muy en el fondo sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

-Sayonara, Ino.- se despidió secamente. Desapareciendo por la puerta de la casa, dejando a su amiga estupefacta.

La chica en el interior de la casa solo suspiro. Lo cierto era que no entendía a su _"nueva"_ mejor amiga, y cada vez se le hacia difícil buscar la raíz de su comportamiento. Iba a ser muy dificultoso para ella el ayudarla, solo quería lo mejor para Hinata. Pero ¿Por qué ella no quería ser ayudada?

¿Qué era lo que le causaba el alejamiento y esa amargura?

.

.

.

.

El debate tenía lugar entre la pareja que estaba frente a Uchiha Sasuke, el cual ese encontraba en completo mutismo.

Hyuga Hiashi estaba furioso, y su esposa, Hiromi Hyuga, trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Cariño, deja a Hinata en paz, solo tiene 23 años.

-Pronto cumplirá los 24 y parece que tiene 60 por su dejadez.- se quejó, el patriarca con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Verdad, Sasuke?- le cuestiono, dirigiéndose directamente a su socio.

El pelinegro titubeo. Sabía que el asunto era delicado, y le molestaba que hablaran de Hinata enfrente de él. Sasuke era socio de la compañía Hyuga desde que su padre, Uchiha Fugaku murió, además era muy amigo del matrimonio Hyuga a pesar de la diferencia de edad, pues el tenía 34 años.

-¡Por Kami Hiashi!- dijo la dama -¿Qué sabe Sasuke de Hinata? Él no la conoce como a nosotros.-aclaró.

-¡Por favor! Sasuke no es tonto y ve que Hinata no se porta como las muchachas de su edad.- dijo.-Ella coquetea con todos, demo no se decide por ninguno.

Hiromi le dedico una mirada dura a su esposo ante ese comentario, tanto que el Uchiha se sorprendió, nunca había visto esa faceta en esa persona dulce y gentil. En cambio su esposo se hizo el desentendido, aunque sabia que tendría problemas después.

-Mi hija no es ninguna coqueta.

Hiashi bufó siguiendo con su indiferencia.

-¿Sabes quién está enamorado de Hinata?-le dijo al pelinegro.- Inuzuka Kiba.- siguió.-Es absurdo que no lo acepte.- catalogó ignorando completamente a su esposa, quien rodó sus ojos a lo que su esposo relataba.

Sasuke en cambio no estaba seguro de que pensar. En esas intimidades no tenía ni voz ni voto. Entonces ¿para que Hiashi le decía sus discusiones familiares?

Era como si él fuera el saco anti estrés de su socio, cosa que lo irritaba. Sabia que era una situación muy incomoda, puesto que conocía a Hinata, y hablar de ella así le resultaba incorrecto, como si le molestara la conciencia.

-Querido creo que debes despreocuparte de eso.- dijo Hiromi tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, y de por si cambiar la actitud alterada de su esposo.

-¿Despreocuparme de lo que haga mi hija?-pregunto, para luego dirigir su atención a Sasuke- ¿Oyes eso Uchiha?

El ojinegro se puso nervioso. No quería meterse en ese problema familiar, prefería hallarse lejos, ni siquiera pensar en las soluciones de _este_ altercado. Era irónico pero, cada vez que se encontraba en casa de sus amigos, la conversación rondaba siempre a lo mismo. Hinata.

-Hiashi.-llamo la mujer.- Si tanto te preocupa la situación, habla con ella.-

-¿Yo?-se señalo.- Yo no voy a decirle nada. Te lo comento a ti que eres su madre, para que le digas que no me gusta su comportamiento. Hanabi nos causa menos problemas.-

-Hinata no causa ningún problema.- defendió con tono alterado, para después calmarse y seguir con su voz habitual.-Además Hanabi está estudiando y Hina ya termino la universidad…

-Ahora que busque un esposo y forme un hogar. Es lo que debe hacer.- interrumpió Hiashi con los brazos cruzados.

Hiromi era una mujer muy amable y compresiva, pero cuando se trataba de la terquedad de su esposo todas esas cualidades se esfumaban, un dato muy conocido para el amigo que se encontraba presente entre ellos, para evitarlo se maldijo al hacer lo que hizo a continuación...

-Yo creo- dijo el pelinegro al fin-que Hinata es muy joven para casarse.- si, eso fue lo que siempre anduvo pensando, en un inicio no lo comentaría, pero como era un tema que siempre agobiaba al Hyuga patriarca decidió decírselo. Todo por acabar la estúpida conversación, que por alguna razón, estaba incluido.

-No hay ningún obstáculo, ni si quiera la edad. Ese es el destino de un hombre y una mujer: casarse.-concluyo Hiashi, causando un bufido cansado en los demás presentes.- ¿Y tu Sasuke? Tú también tienes edad para eso.- añadió el Hyuga.

No sabía si lo había dicho para vengarse de que su socio no lo apoyara, o lo hizo por simple _"cortesía"._ Pero al Uchiha nunca le ha gustado que se metan en su vida y menos con ese tipo de _insinuaciones._

-Mira Hiashi, yo no me caso.- espetó firme.- Metete con tu hija, pero a mi déjame en paz.

La situación se puso tensa, pues a Hiashi no le gustaba que le escupieran las palabras de esa forma, por unos segundos se conocieron las asesinas miradas de negro y perla.

-¿Y por qué no te casas, Sasuke-kun?- dijo la Hyuga, tratando de desviar la conversación.

Hiromi sabia que esas discusiones no tenían solución cuando su pareja las planteaba; se quejaba todo lo que quería, pero cuando Hinata llegaba el no le decía nada. Pero con Sasuke las cosas cambiaban, pues era como el hermano menor que Hiashi nunca tuvo, y aunque lo apreciaba, no podía evitar meterse en la vida de él, no queriendo entender que el era un hombre que podría valerse de si mismo.

Uchiha fue el primero en romper el contacto visual con su socio, para dirigirse a la Dama Hyuga con una radiante sonrisa.

-Sencillo; no he encontrado a la mujer que me interese lo suficiente para dejar mi soltería.- le contestó galante.

-Muy pronto la encontraras.- animó Hiromi.

Sasuke chasqueo su lengua. - Soy una persona que no cree en el amor.- dijo el con una sonrisa melancólica.-Dudo mucho que exista alguien que me pueda enamorar.- dijo.- Además prefiero que sea así, todas las personas que amo se han ido, no quiero amar en vano.- termino causando cierta lástima en la mujer peli azabache.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos instantes.

-Eres un tonto.-opino Hiashi, rompiendo esa atmosfera silenciosa que se había formado.

-Gracias, Hiashi.- sonrió torcidamente el pelinegro.

-Por favor…no vayan a pelear.- pidió la ojiperla.

-No te preocupes Hiromi.-le resto importancia el Uchiha.- Cuando mi padre aun vivía, recuerdo que tenían de estas discusiones, pero después de un rato se abrazaban.- término con una risa, haciéndole recordar al matrimonio al niño interactivo de antes.

-¡Ay ya! Dejemos los sentimentalismos.-dijo Hiashi un poco rosado ante ese recuerdo, cosa que no paso por desapercibido.

-No sabia que el gran Hyuga tenía ese tipo de expresión.- se burló Sasuke.

Hiashi se puso rojo de la ira, pero cuando iba a responder el ojinegro se le adelanto.

-Bueno, tengo que irme.-dijo poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose al umbral de la salida de esa terraza.

-Imagino que tienes una cita.-dijo altanero el Hyuga.- Tú de santo no tienes nada.

-Hiromi por favor, defiéndeme- dijo el joven riendo, saliendo definitivamente del lugar.

Cuando el se fue. La Hyuga miro a su esposo con seriedad, para luego proceder a darle en la cabeza a su esposo:

-Eres un impertinente.- regaño la dama.-No te puedes meter en la vida de Sasuke-kun así…

-Tiene que casarse.- interrumpió Hiashi sobándose el lugar afectado, sin abandonar el semblante serio.

-Por lo visto todo lo arreglas con el matrimonio.-objeto.- Creo que no deberías juzgar al prójimo por ti mismo.

-Pues insisto en que Sasuke debe casarse.- declaró.- Y Hinata tiene que aceptar a Kiba Inuzuka. Díselo así.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú?- cuestiono, mientras comía un rollo de canela.- Yo no pienso hacerlo.- admitió con completa tranquilidad.

-Eres su madre.- le acuso.

-Y tu su padre.- recordó su esposa.

Hiashi la observo exasperado.

-Yo siempre he sido un cero a la izquierda.-dijo el.- Siempre lo seguiré siendo, y prefiero serlo siempre.-pauso por un momento para tranquilizarse.- Lo que deseo es que Hinata deje de fantasear. Lo que tiene que hacer es enamorarse, casarse tener hijos y un hogar.

Hiromi suspiro pero decidió no responder, su esposo era muy terco, y a pesar de que lo había instruido para no siempre imponer su autoridad de forma exagerada, nada podía cambiar las opiniones de él.

.

.

.

.

_**Madre Mia... Lo hice,creo q llorare!**_

_**Correccion: Al paso q vamos, puede q sepan de mi ;D**_

_**Me alimento de Sus RR**_

_**Y desde ahora les digo q Adoro a mis Futuros Lectores! :DD**_

_**-Emilee**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Nuevamente! Si... tenía ya el capitulo 2 hecho. Asi que cuando lei los review me emocione tanto q me dije q no los iba a dejar esperar hasta la otra semana.**

**Este es mi regalo para ustedes! **

**Quiero dedicarle este Capitulo a las primeras 3 personas q dejaron su review:**

**__****Tokeijikakeno orenji**

**__****kierinahana**

**__********BubbleGumer**

**********Muchas En serio me dieron animo sus palabras! :')**

**********Bueno a lo q vinimos... **

**********Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto Me pertenecen, solo los cojo prestados para protagonizar mi Imaginación.**

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2:

Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba sentado en el sofá con un cigarrillo en los labios, mirando al techo con bastante indiferencia.

-Sasuke-kun…-dijo una voz llena de melancolía.

-Dime, Sakura

-¿Ya no me quieres?

Él la miro con una expresión cuestionable. ¿La había querido? No. Para el Uchiha

Sakura era una mujer como todas, con la diferencia de que ella es bonita y no demasiado exigente.

-Entre tú y yo nunca va a pasar nada.- le contesto tajante.

-Maldito. ¡Qué cruel eres!- le acuso la pelirrosada de pelo corto.- No sé cómo me pude enamorar de ti.-se lamento con voz rota.

Sasuke le resto importancia al asunto.

-Fue tu problema.- le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero así era su actitud, frío, distante...

Se puso de pie, y por primavera vez se sintió asqueado de la vida como si todo le cansara. Sin decir nada más, se dirigió a la puerta, escuchando detrás de si algunos llantos y sollozos silenciosos; se sentía culpable…pero no hizo movimiento alguno para cambiar aquel escenario.

Cuando estuvo ya en la calle se detuvo a analizar.

"Es medianoche. Tomare algo en la primera cafetería que vea."

Siguió caminando con tranquilidad, sin prisas, solo a su paso, ignorando todo a su alrededor, pero sin pensar en algo en especifico. ¿Qué tenia sentido en su vida, además de su trabajo?

No tenia nada para que soñar, él ya era un hombre de la calle, el niño alegre de antes había partido con la muerte de su padre, y aunque lo recordara con sumo cariño, no podía afrontar por completo su partida, al menos tenia amistades que por unos instantes le hacían olvidar esa soledad que cargaba.

Por eso no quería enamorarse, no era mero capricho, era que no quería contagiar a nadie con su mártir, decidió cargarlo el solo, y por el momento... así seguiría.

Tomo una esquina, para cumplir su cometido entrando en el establecimiento. Cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Hola trasnochador.-le dijo una voz burlona.

-Hola Suigetsu.-saludo. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Ya veo que vienes de andar con… Sakurita.-le sugestiono con tono pícaro.

-¿Y qué te importa?-dijo el pelinegro claramente todas señales de ser cortes desparecieron.

-¡Uy! Con que con esas estamos.- dijo haciéndole una seña al cantinero para que les sirviera dos tragos.

-Hmp.- fue todo lo que dijo. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en meterse en sus asuntos?

Permanecieron en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

Conocía a Hozuki Suigetsu desde el bachiderato, y a pesar de que estuvieron en diferentes cursos y clases siempre tuvieron una buena amistad, se separaron por un tiempo cada uno por su respectivo destino, hasta que se encontraron en unos de esas fiestas de facultad. Además de que ambos siempre buscaban el _entretenimiento_, pues era lo único que tenían en común: Las Mujeres.

-Uno se cansa.-dijo de pronto el blanquecino, después de que le sirvieran sus tragos.- Con lo de Sakura, claro.- término con una risa.

Sasuke solo lo escuchaba sin realmente estar alli, pero no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que el tuviera que decir, prefería sus pensamientos.

-De pronto quiero un hogar y una familia.-confeso con voz quieta.

Ahora, eso capto el interés del pelinegro...

-Quien diría el eterno rompecorazones.-se burlo el Uchiha, causando un pequeño rubor en su interlocutor.

-Idiota.- lo insulto, al ver como se amigo de reía.

-¿Que te ha hecho pensar así ahora?- cuestiono.

Sin embargo el blanquecino tomaba su de su vaso de cristal degustando el liquido dorado, mirando hacia el frente. -Puede que sea una mujer.- le dijo el con el mismo tono de voz.

-Dime.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.- ¿Quien es la desafortunada?

Suigetsu lo miro mal, pero no dijo nada más.

-Anda, dime.- alentó.- Prometo que no me reiré.-

El hombre miro a su amigo con sus ojos violáceos, como si examinara a su acompañante. Sabia muy bien que había empezado a picarle la curiosidad al Uchiha, total el había iniciado esa conversación.

-Pues a decir verdad.- empezó.- Me gusta mucho la hija de tu socio, Hyuga Hinata.

Eso no se lo espero, fue como si a Sasuke le hubieran dado un golpe, la sonrisa de el desapareció y miro a su amigo con expresión extraña.

-No lo dirás en serio- gruño.

La actitud no pasó desapercibida por Suigetsu, quien al ver la nueva actitud de su amigo lo disfruto, ahora el que sonreía era el.

"Quién diría que la princesita Hyuga seria uno de tus puntos débiles" se dijo mentalmente. Hinata le gustaba, pero le gustaba más ahora que sabía lo que podía causar en el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo no? Mas en serio no he hablado.-le dijo- Daria media vida para tenerla en mi cama.- continuo mientras disfrutaba las expresiones del Uchiha.

Claramente el tema le afectaba en gran manera, pero esto no lo notaba ni el mismo Sasuke, pues estaba muy centrado en su _"disgusto"._

-Hinata, no es ninguna de tus… "amigas".-dijo claramente.- Además ella no es para ti.- dijo tomando un poco del trago dejando que la sensación caliente en su garganta lo relajara, aunque fuera un poco, cosa que no lo logró.

-Claro que no, ella es especial.-dijo el blanquecino. Quien al parecer no se daba por vencido en molestar a Sasuke.-Te has fijado en su cuerpo, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa…-

-¡Cállate! -interrumpió.- Me revienta que la trates como a una cualquiera.-

Suigetsu tomo otro sorbo de su trago con una sonrisa ladina, actuando como si no le afectara el comportamiento de su acompañante.

-Ya te dije, esta es distinta.-recalco.

-Como sea, no es para ti.

-¿Por qué?- le cuestiono.- Hinata, se puede enamorar cualquier día de alguien.-dijo mirándolo fijamente. -Demo, eso no quita las posibilidades de que se fije en mí.-

Sasuke lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, las manos en puños, y estaba muy agitado.

"¿Qué sucedía con él?"

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto el hecho de que Hinata se enamorara? Mas aun ¿Por que se sentía molesto de solo imaginar a Suigetsu coqueteando le a la peliazul?

Estas preguntas inundaron su mente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una escena solo por _la hija de su socio._

Cayó en sí nuevamente; no tenía una respuesta a lo de Suigetsu. Trato de relajarse

-Buenas Noches- y sin más se fue de allí, dejando a su amigo con una sonrisa torcida, pues para el todo lo que acaba de ocurrir había sido una gran sorpresa. Muy pocas veces había visto al Uchiha perder el control, pero ¿por algo como Hinata Hyuga? Sin alguna duda para el Hozuki,fue una noche muy entretenida sin lugar a dudas.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba en su cuarto escribiendo sobre su escritorio, cuando sintió que alguien estaba en la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto su hermana Hanabi.

- Si, está bien.-le pareció extraño ese comportamiento de su hermana menor. Pues normalmente, ella entraba a su habitación sin tocar, y más aun sin pedir permiso. Algo raro pasaba, y eso se lo presentía la Hyuga mayor.

-Vengo a hacer un trato contigo…- propuso la castaña.

-¡Ah no!- dijo.- No me vas a volver a robar.- continuo.- Sabía que tanta amabilidad no era simple casualidad.

-Demo Hina, tengo que ir a una fiesta este viernes. Onegai.- le dijo con la manos juntas.

-No.- dijo mientras continuaba escribiendo.

-Onegai, Nee-chan.- continuo su suplica.

-¿Para que necesitas más dinero?-le pregunto.-Y espero que sea una muy buena razón.

-¡Ettoo!... Pues, veras esta este chico en la escuela.-dijo.

-¿Aja?- la alentó, mirandola con el rostro recostado en su palma abierta.

-Bueno, pues a mi me gusta, y al parecer yo le agrado también.-

-¿Entonces para que necesitas el dinero?- fue al grano la Hyuga tratando de entender el punto de su hermana. -¿Le piensas comprar un reloj de diamantes, o la pelota de Fútbol mas cara del mundo…?

-¡No!- le dijo con el rostro rojo.- No le voy a comprar nada a él. Es para mí.-

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca?- le dijo con los ojos en blanco.- Ottou-san y Oka-san te dan mas dinero a ti que a mí.- le acuso la hermana peli azabache.

-Hinata. Hinata.-dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado otro.-No es muy sencillo estar así de sexy.-

Ahora le toco el turno de rodar sus ojos.

"Mi hermana y su mundo de vanidades." pensó.

-¡Ah ya entiendo!- dijo.- ¿Quieres impresionarlo?-

-Me alegra que entiendas la importancia del asunto.- le comento sarcásticamente.

-Si a mí también.- le dijo con una sonrisa fingida.-Busca dinero en otro lado.-

-¿Qué? Demo Hina, onegai…- suplico la castaña.

-¡Ah!- dijo su hermana.- Cuando estés seduciendo al chico, asegúrale de decirle que acostumbras a asaltar a tu hermana para lucirte frente a él.-

-¡Hina!- dijo la chica.-Te digo un secreto si me das una cantidad.-

-No me interesa, Hanabi.- dijo soltando un suspiro de frustración, cerrando sus ojos ante la presión que tenia.

Quería a su hermana de verdad que sí, pero eran en esos momentos donde se volvía insoportable.

-Es sobre Kiba.- continuo la Hyuga menor.- Ottou, está molesto porque no lo aceptas.- le dijo sonriendo al ver como su hermana buscaba su bolso.

Hinata suspiró nuevamente. -Ottou-san no sabe cuáles son mis sentimientos.-dijo.- Ni él, ni nadie pueden obligarme a casarme con alguien que no quiero.- dijo sacando dinero.

-Si, lo que digas.- dijo su hermana, con sus pupilas perladas fijas en los billetes.

- Toma el dinero y vete.- le dijo entregándoselo

-Sabes que te quiero mucho Hina-chan.-dijo saliendo de su cuarto, contando el dinero.

Cuando salió por fin, Hinata suspiro.

-Esta niña me debe una fortuna.-dijo sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.- Y lo que me da a cambio son dolores de cabeza.- termino por la lamentarse, masajeando sus sienes.

.

.

.

.

**Lamento si lo encontraron mas corto q el anterior u.u **

**Juro que lo recompensare :D**

**Les confesare que tengo el Capitulo 3 Listo... y puede q con una sorprea q le agrade...**

**Pero No Adelantare NADA!**

**Soy tan Evil =.=**

**Pero dependen de ustedes si actualizo rapido... un La es ese bello botoncito de abajo !**

**Adoro a mis lectores...tanto los q hay como los futuros!**

**_-Emilee_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mis Amados Lectores! Ya llegue para darle lo que les prometí! :3**

**Esto es un Capitulo con DRAMA! Ya sabran por que!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence, solo utilizo sus personajes para que protagonizen mi imaginacion. **

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3:

Hinata esperaba a sus amigos sentada en un restaurante muy famoso el: _Konoha_ _Palace_. Lugar donde acostumbraban ir personas muy importantes, y donde ella pasaba su tiempo sin obligaciones, con sus amistades. Se bebía un Martini; de vez en cuando fijaba su vista al reloj rodeando su muñeca.

No pensaba en nada en particular, solo se decía a si misma lo entretenido de observar el ir y venir de las personas que vivían en la atmosfera metropolitana. Sabía que su aburrimiento terminaría por devorarla, pero por alguna extraña razón no hacia nada por evitarlo, en cambio se aferraba a _ese nuevo estilo de vida_, como si fuera su bote salvavidas.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué veía todo a su alrededor como si fuera monótono, sin vida? ¿Por qué sentía que había vivido lo suficiente, para no querer luchar más?

Buscaba una _sola_ respuesta, para auto converserce a si misma; pero cuando se la encontraba simplemente no quería aceptarlo, encerrándose más y más en esa actitud ignorante que había adquirido.

¿Qué ocultaba la peliazul? ¿Qué era lo que no podía admitir?

-Estás sola.- dijo una voz cálida, pese a la frialdad con que enredaba su habla.

Hinata miró a quien le había hablado.

-Ah!- exclamó.- Es usted Uchiha-kun.

Sasuke ignoro el honorifico de su interlocutora, pese a que le molestaba en gran manera.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Como guste, solamente estaba aquí esperando a mis amigos.- le dijo la chica, bebiendo otro sorbo de su trago.

-Entonces, te acompañare.- decidió él finalmente cumpliendo con su cometido.

La Hyuga no dijo nada más; no tenia deseos de nada. Sabia que Sasuke no era del tipo hablador, y eso a pesar de todo, le era grato. Aunque aveces prefería que el pelinegro no le prestara la más mínima atención.

Cierto; se había acostumbrado al hecho de que el estuviera en su casa, cuando su padre y él tenían que trabajar en algún negocio, o cuando el visitaba de vez en vez para pasar un buen momento.

Entonces, ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Siempre que se veían estaban otras personas. Decía presente con Sasuke por que era como el más intimo amigo de los Hyuga, pero fuera de eso, prefería no verse con el _a solas_.

El Uchiha por otra parte se encontraba cuestionando que estaría pasando por la mente de esa joven, con quien, prácticamente,veía todos los días. Su interactuar era de, conocidos y extraños a la vez. Sabia que, por alguna estúpida razón, Hinata no lo quería cerca, pero el ignoraba aquello, en parte por el aprecio que le tenía a su socio, y increíblemente, por cariño a la chica. Por qué eso era lo único que le profesaba ¿verdad?

Observó detenidamente las facciones de la Hyuga; recordando la noche anterior, su encuentro con Suigetsu y los comentarios de este. Le molestaba admitirlo pero el blanquecino tenía razón, Hinata es muy _especial._

No solo tenía por herencia una gran fortuna, si no que era muy bella. Con ese cabello largo negro con tintes azulinos que le caía como cascada por esa espalda perfectamente erguida. Los ojos perlados, que de por sí son una rareza le dan ese toque exótico. La piel nívea tan blanca y suave, la hacen ver inocente, exquisita. Sin duda, era _una en un millón._

Aunque había algo en ella que le había chocado mucho al pelinegro, y eso era: su _nueva_ actitud. Le gustaba más esa niña que era muy soñadora, buscando el lado positivo de todo y de todos, esa manera tan abnegada de ayudar a los demás, aunque aveces necesitara ayuda. Cuando se sonrojaba por cualquier bobería y el suave tartamudeo… Eso la hacía más hermosa, más única, que todas sus cualidades físicas o lujos.

Pero, al parecer no todos compartían esa misma línea de pensar…Sasuke Uchiha era muy conocido en los negocios por su genuina intuición en captar el más mínimo movimiento, gesto y expresión de alguien, descifrando sus intenciones u emociones. Claro no solo lo hacia en los negocios, también le había servido como una treta de seducción cuando _captaba_ algo que le gustaba.

Sin embargo en estos instantes vio algo que quizás, podría funcionar con su inicial acometido cuando vio a la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga: encontrar la raíz de por que ella esta tan reacia. Así que el Uchiha decidió romper aquel incomodo silencio, que ambos estaban incluidos.

-He notado que te miran muchos hombres.- comentó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Hmp.-contesto, mirando hacia un lado.- No me interesan sus miradas.

Esa respuesta la encontró muy curiosa, pues la hacía sonar muy superior a todo lo que estaba cercano a ella.

-¿De ninguno?- quiso indagar.

-No, de ninguno.-aclaró con una firmeza decidida. Nunca la había visto de ese modo tan altanero, era tanto, que le molestaba, como si ella indirectamente lo estuviera _despreciando._

Al notar esto, el pelinegro se dejo llevar por la emoción de su orgullo herido y no pudo refrenar su lengua…

-Dime Hyuga.- fue claro, cortante.- ¿Por qué no te soy simpático? Antes todo era muy diferente, recuerdo cuando conversábamos mucho los dos.

Hinata también se acordaba, eran memorias, que inconscientemente, atesoraba. Fue como un balde de agua helada que el sacara esa anécdota de pronto.

-Ah…-dijo con fingida ironía.- Entonces te molesta.

Sabia que ella era predecible, pero en momentos como aquellos, salía con una cosa muy distinta a lo que usualmente esperaba.

-No cariño- dijo Sasuke riendo- No puedo darte tanta importancia.

La peliazul se puso muy seria, y le dedico esa mirada altanera de antes. No le agradaba para nada al Uchiha,el hecho de que una mujer lo desafiara con la otra situación, si Hinata no fuera la hija de su amigo…

Bajo la cabeza tratando de no pensar en _el efecto de la causa_

-Me gustaría- le dijo- Leer tu mente y así descubrir lo que realmente sientes.- y alzando la vista la miro directamente a los ojos.

Un último esfuerzo, por averiguar en que situación estaban ellos:

No había un rastro de esa amistad que en tiempos pasados compartían.

Aun así se podía ver un brillo extraño en esos ojos claros que lo intrigaban…

Quería pensar, que en realidad lo que le pasaba a la Hyuga no le afectaba tanto como quería suponer. Pero pese a su orgullo, no lo admitía, se resistía como si fuera de poca importancia. Se convencía de que era muy joven como para no saber cual era su propósito en la vida, y actuaba de esa manera.

Aun así intuía que en _esta_ situación estaba relacionado, pero ¿Cómo? ¿En que sentido? Ni el mismo sabía con seguridad si estaba en lo cierto, cuando creía saberlo, Hinata hacía un algo que lo dejaba como al principio, confundido. Irritado de no saber lo que pasaba.

Y a pesar del que a principio se rindió y decidió seguir con su vida, sabía que su curiosidad terminaría destrozando lo que se trazo desde el principio. No podía comprender el ritmo que mantenían sus emociones, y todo por culpa de la chica que se encontraba frente a él.

Sasuke desconecto el contacto, mirando sobre el hombro de la Hyuga.

-Bueno me marcho, ya llegaron tus amigos.- le avisó.- Así me voy tranquilo dejándote acompañada.- le sonrió ladinamente.

Cosa que causó que Hinata se pusiera rosada, el Uchiha sonrió más amplio, al ver tal gesto que recordaba de esa niña, que hasta hace poco, se había ido como el humo.

"Al parecer, no todo esta perdido, Hyuga." Pensó retirándose del lugar, pasando al lado de una chica pelirroja, que ni siquiera disimulo en mirarlo con aparente interés, cosa que el Uchiha ignoro olímpicamente.

Hinata, por su parte, estaba muy conmocionada. ¿Qué sucedió allí? ¿Cómo pudo reaccionar de esa forma frente a Sasuke? Estos eran los momentos en que ella deseaba que se la tragara la tierra. Tenía rabia consigo mismo misma, pues al final, según ella, quedo como una tonta.

Karin, la pelirroja y una de sus amigas pregunto interesada:

-Hina.-llamo.- ¿Quién era ese hombre?

La chica despertó de su trance, dirigiéndose a su amiga con una actitud "relajada".

-El socio de mi padre.-le dijo, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

-Es bien sexy.- comento con tono pícaro.

Hinata rodó sus ojos.-Es un mujeriego-

-¿Y qué?- la miro la despampanante pelirroja.-Yo también he tenido mis aventuras.- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

La peli azabache decidió cortar el tema, ya había tenido suficiente con la intensa conversación que mantuvo con el Uchiha. Conocía a su amiga a veces podía ser muy impertinente, sobretodo si con hombres se trataba.

-¿Donde están los otros?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

Karin no podía entender que era lo que pasaba con la Hyuga. ¿Qué le pasaba para que se pusiera de esa manera indiferente? ¿Qué era lo que la molestaba tanto?

Y aunque la curiosidad la mataba decidió no indagar nada. Ver a Hinata de esa manera significaba una cosa: No Cuestionarla.

-Ahí vienen.- le dijo ella, sentándose a su lado.

Segundos después, aparecieron sus amigos.

-¿Que tal Hinata?- dijo una voz profunda con un tinte de entusiasmo.

La aludida, tomo un esfuerzo para por lo menos curvar de forma discreta sus labios. –Hola Kiba.- saludo.

El chico que ahora le sonreía era muy atractivo, era alto, de tez morena gracias a que el acostumbraba ir a su casa de verano casi todos los fines de semana para relajarse de la vida laborar que llevaba. La familia Inuzuka era muy estable económicamente y muy influyente en Japón.

Tenía unos 24 años, carismático, tenía unos ojos achocolatados muy sugestivos, gustaba a las mujeres, considerándolos uno de los hombres mas atractivos de su generación.

Había conocido a Hinata desde niños, y siempre estuvo interesado en ella en plan romántico, cosa que la chica ignoraba, pues solo lo veía como un hermano, o como lo que era: _un amigo de la infancia._

-Hola.- dijo una voz media misteriosa.

Sabía muy bien quien era, pues nadie más podía hablar como él. Shino Aburame, llevaba cabello negro pero lo escondía con un sombrero negro, y claro llevaba esas gafas que ocultaban sus ojos. Solía ser serio, y venia de una familia de médicos, era muy estudioso y muy maduro para su edad, y claro otro amigo de la infancia de la Hyuga.

Los dos se sentaron, al lado opuesto de las chicas, pronto pidieron lo que querían, para centrar la atención entre ellos.

-Míranos.- comento el Inuzuka.- Pareciéramos que estuviéramos en una cita.-continuo, su comentario tenía como propósito captar la atención de Hinata, pues el notaba que ella estaba ausente.

Los demás rodaron sus ojos pero se rieron ante ese comentario, Hinata solo curvo los labios. Siempre le había gustado el sentido del humor del castaño, tenía como propósito hacía que ella sonriera, aunque sea un poco.

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- dijo de pronto, cuando noto la ausencia de su pelirrosada amiga.

-Pues, estaba hace un momento…- empezó a decir la Kiba.

-Al parecer se encontró con alguien en la entrada.- dijo Shino fijando sus gafas en las perladas orbita de la Hyuga.

-O quizás este coqueteando.- insinuó de manera maliciosa Karin.- Mira que Sakura no pierde tiempo.-

La Hyuga ignoro su comentario, pero eso no evita que le haya molestado, solo era amiga de Karin por que formaba parte del grupo, pero una de las cosas que le molestaba de ella era su hipocresía, nunca se sabe cuando una de ellas hablaban de ti tan pronto cuando dabas la espalda, sabía que Karin no hacía eso con ella, pero no se confiaba, con personas así era mejor andar con cautela.

-Creo que se acerca.- le dijo Kiba.

La peliazul miro más allá y vio como una cabellera rosada se movía.

-Siento llegar un poco tarde.- dijo con voz ausente ubicándose al lado de Shino.

-No te preocupes, no hablábamos de nada interesante.- le dijo Karin.

Sakura asintió silenciosamente.

Hinata noto que la chica de belleza exótica de ojos jades y cabello rosa, tenia un semblante muy apagado, como si hubiera_ sufrido_ una desilusión. No miraba a nadie, pues estaba perdida en un trance. Claro nadie se dio cuenta de eso, excepto Shino y Hinata, aun así decidieron no indagar, compartían el mismo dicho de que meterse en la vida de los demás era de imprudentes.

Pronto empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, o más bien Kiba y Karin, pues ella comentaba muy poco, Sakura no decía nada estaba ida, y Shino pues el siempre le ha gustado escuchar y solo hablar cuando le era requerido.

-Entonces.- se dirigió el Inuzuka a Hinata.- ¿Iremos a la fiesta juntos, Hina-chan?- le pregunto.

-Pues…supongo.- dijo cruzándose de brazos, con un pequeño gesto en sus labios, lo cual fue devuelta con una enorme sonrisa por parte del castaño.

-Pues yo no iré.- dijo una pelirroja, dándole un mordisco a su panecillo de limón.

-¿Por que no iras? – le cuestiono el carismático chico. -Es una fiesta, tu nunca te pierdes una.- le dijo acusadoramente.

-Es que no todos tienen la dicha de tener un prometido para que las lleve al baile.-

Kiba sonrió, y Hinata adopto un semblante serio, pero decidió no comentar nada, ¿para que desmentir? Total nadie le hacía caso, aunque ya estaba harta de lo mismo.

-Aun no es oficial.- dijo el chico.- Demo, creo que no tardara mucho.- le sonrió a la chica.

Todos se quedaron callados en la mesa, esperando alguna respuesta de la Hyuga, inclusive la pelirrosada miraba interesada lo que ocurriría luego.

-Hmp.- dijo simplemente la peliazul. Ante eso todos se quedaron en silencio, hoy mas que nunca Hinata no deseaba ser estas situaciones la agobiaban, como destetaba que todos suponían sin ni siquiera pensar en ella.

Hinata, agradeció el silencio mentalmente. Ahora lo menos que quería era conversar, tantas cosas en la cabeza la tenían con un cansancio emocional casi intolerable…ya había tenido suficiente drama.

.

.

.

.

**Este Fue Uno De Mis Capitulo Favoritos!**

**Hello! Sasuke y Hinata se hablan! :33**

**Les Gusto? Si? No? **

**Son Invitados a Opinar! **

**Los Quiero! **

**-Emilee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfiction De Pie! Llego _Emilee!_**

**_Yes Que Yes! Pero nop con las manos vacias, (my god q pecado seria si no trajera el Chapter) xDD_**

**_Pues les digo q tengan los nervios tranquilos! Por que este capitulo te dejara los pelos de punta!_**

**_Disclaimer: Por que nacio alguien mas inteligente que yo, llamado Masashi Kishimoto, creador de Naruto, el anime no me pertence. Aun asi tengo el don de escribir historias utilizando sus personajes como mis protagonistas._**

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4:

Se sentó en la butaca perfectamente acolchonada que se ubicaba a un lado de la habitación de su hija. La contemplo con orgullo; se veía muy elegante con su vestido color lavanda, que se adhería a la proporcionada figura que tenia la chica. A través del espejo grande enmarcado con bordes de oro haciendo trazos exquisitos, ubicado en una esquina donde se arreglaba.

-Te ves hermosa.- la halago, cuando su hija alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de la dama.

-Arigato, madre.- le sonrió, acomodándose un arete.

La dama sabía que tenía que abordar ese tema, que se había vuelto un _tabú_ en su hogar, lo único que esperaba era que su hija no se lo tomara a mal. No le gustaba que sus hijas estuvieran disgustadas, y más cuando ella le daba una razón para que se sintieran así.

-Hinata.- llamo.- Tenemos que hablar.

La aludida paro en seco bajando lentamente el cepillo con el que se acomodaba su oscura cabellera, al escuchar el tono de su madre. Muy pocas eran las veces que ella notaba esa actitud en ella, y le preocupaba, pues sabia que solo lo empleaba cuando quería hablar de un asunto delicado, aunque sabia que no se necesitaba tanta ciencia como para saber lo que quería consultarle la dama.

-Dime, mamá.- alentó; paciencia era lo que necesitaba en estos instantes, y le rezaba a Kami para dicha cualidad.

- Cuando yo tenía tu edad…- empezó.- Ya yo estaba comprometida con tu padre…

-Sabía que por ahí iba.- interrumpió la peliazul, dándose la vuelta para encarar a la Hyuga mayor con cara de reproche. Estaba harta de escuchar el mismo tema.

Hiromi se sintió mal, esto era lo menos que quería, pero sabía que era de suma importancia. Ella se preocupaba mucho por su hija y como tal quería verla feliz con esa persona especial. Le agobiaba pensar en un futuro donde probablemente Hinata quede completamente sola, el día en que Hiashi y ella tengan que partir.

Quería saber la razón por la que su hija estaba apagada. Sin duda extrañaba a la niña risueña llena de sueños con muchas ganas de vivir. Su hija era especial y ella lo sabía muy bien, por eso quería que ella encontrara al indicado con el cual ella pudiera ser feliz.

-Demo.- inquirió.- ¿No te gusta Kiba-kun?- cuestiono. Claro ella estaba al tanto de esa amistad que su hija tenía con el Inuzuka, y el sentimiento que este le profesaba a su primogénita.

La joven ojiperla suspiro, se sentía abrumada, lo más que deseaba era que por lo menos entendiera su punto, algo que ella consideraba _esencial_ para una unión matrimonial. Su padre seguramente no la entendería mucho puesto, que es un hombre experto en lo negocios, pero no en los sentimientos.

En cambio su madre podría comprenderla, y lo más que necesitaba era su comprensión. -Mamá.- llamo, acercándose a ella tomando una de sus manos. La dama la miraba expectante. -Dime, ¿Tú _amas_ a Ottou?-

Hiromi no se esperaba que su hija le contestara con una pregunta; cosa que le sorprendió mucho, y que a principio no entendía a donde quería llegar su hija. Pero en ese instante, al ver la mirada, y la forma en que apretaba su mano, tuvo una vaga idea de lo ella le transmitía.

-Hai.- dijo con un dulce tono de voz.- Hiashi, parece una persona fría, demo el es todo lo contrario. El fue _mi primer amor_, desde el principio en que el me sonrió sentí que el era el _indicado_. Yo estoy completamente convencida de que lo amare de por vida. Él me dio dos hijas maravillosas, haciéndome sentir muy bendecida. Siempre dije que el es todo lo que yo necesitaba, y yo…- en ese momento un tono rojizo cubrió las mejillas de la dama, cosa que causo que Hinata sonriera. –Y-yo siento me siento mas enamorada de el a medida que los días pasan.- termino con una sonrisa radiante.

Hinata sonrió más ampliamente. Ella amaba a sus padres, y ver a su madre hablar tan orgullosamente de lo que ella sentía por su padre, le alegraba. Por que ellos siempre transmitieron ese cálido sentimiento ante todo, enseñándole tanto a ella como a Hanabi que esa era la clave para la verdadera felicidad, y sus padres eran vivo ejemplo de eso. Sentía admiración por ese matrimonio.

-A mi me gusta Kiba-kun mamá como _amigo_.- dijo Hinata captando la atención de su madre. -Demo, yo no lo amo.- comento firme. -El día en que me case quiero hacerlo amando a _esa _ miro a ustedes y me pregunto si yo estaré como ustedes dentro de 25 años amando a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que tú amas a papá.- le dijo ella sintiendo como si hubiera hablado la mitad de su alma.

La dama miro a su hija con mucho orgullo, se sintió muy halagada al escuchar las intensiones de ella, sus deseos, y le emocionaba saber que su hija aun confiara en ella. Sabía que su primogénita, tenía muy adentro a una soñadora enamorada con un apasionamiento insaciable una que no fue extinguida por los años.

Hiromi comprendía que sus hijas tenían inquietudes como una vez ella las tuvo cuando era más joven, tal como su madre, ella no podía presionarlas solo las ayudaba a encontrar la dirección indicada. Y el amor es un sentimiento, que confunde, que llega inesperadamente en el lugar menos esperado.

Era muy confuso cuando entraba por esos lugares, pero ella siempre ayudaría a sus hijas a encontrar el lugar indicado. Por eso se encontraba feliz al descubrir que la Hinata fría y testaruda no es más que una careta…

Pero, ¿Cuál era la razón de su comportamiento?

Esa era la duda que ahora rondaba por la Hyuga mayor, y claro, ella por naturaleza era muy curiosa. Entonces, ¿por qué no preguntar aquello que tenia pensado desde hace tiempo? Si, por que la madre, conocedora de los instintos de sus hijas ya tenia en mente una razón a la actitud de Hinata.

-Hina-chan.- la llamo mirándola a los ojos fijamente.- ¿Acaso estas enamorada de _alguien_?

Hinata se turbo. Bajó la mirada como por instinto, de las expectantes orbitas perladas de su madre. Esta era la segunda vez que le mencionaban algo así, y por alguna razón algo en ella siempre reaccionaba, maldijo sus nervios en esos momentos.

¿Lo estaba ella?

Quería decir que no; aun eso no quitaba el hecho de que sentiría que estaría _mintiéndose_…

-Mamá.- le dijo de repente, revisando el reloj plateado amarrado en su muñeca.- Es hora de que me vaya. Quede de verme con Ino-chan.-le aviso ella.

-Oh, hai.- dijo poniendo en pie. -Ve, no quiero que por mi culpa de retrases.- sonrió. -Mándale mis saludos.-

-Hai. Se los hare saber.- le contesto mientras tomaba su bolso.- Sayonara, Okasan- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a la dama, saliendo de una vez de la habitación.

Hiromi Hyuga sonrió. Su hija había crecido tanto que le parecía irreal, pareciera que fue ayer cuando ella la vestía y arreglaba, ahora era toda una mujer que se cuidaba por si sola. Tantos sentimientos, tantos cambios, físicos y emocionales todo eso la transformo en lo que ella veía ahora, pero aun así era la de siempre: _su Hinata_. Aunque había algo que la había dejado desconcertada:

¿Por qué Hinata había huido de su pregunta? ¿Acaso sus teoría eran ciertas, y su hija estaba enamorada? Y ese fuera el caso, ¿de quien?

.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Hinata llego a la casa de su amiga. Esta la recibió con una gran sonrisa, recordándole a nuestra protagonista la pequeña extrovertida Yamanaka con la que jugaba en sus años de infancia.

Ino la abrazó de forma efusiva, cosa que la tomo muy desprevenida.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.- le dijo esta cuando la libero, con tono de alivio en su voz.

La peliazul sonrió ligeramente.-Como si no me conocieras.- le dijo.-Sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.-

-Que bueno que no todo se encuentra perdido.- murmuro para sí la rubia.

Hinata escucho el comentario una punzada de culpabilidad fue lo que sintió, aun así hizo como si no la escucho. –Pues aquí me tienes, de que estas tan "interesada" en conversar conmigo? -le dijo con ironía.

Ino la miraba, y no se lo creía. De verdad le molestaba esa actitud de su amiga, le alteraba en gran manera que quería sacudirla por los hombros, para que volviera a ser la de antes. Aun así hizo un esfuerzo casi inhumano, para sonar lo más serena posible.

-Solo, quería ponerme al tanto del tiempo que hemos perdido.- le contesto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Hinata se miro a otro lado desinteresadamente, con ese dejo de aburrida.

-Nada, interesante.-le dijo. -No hay mucho que contar.- comento volviendo la vista a la ojiazul. -Aunque, supongo que la vida de casada es mas emocionante, ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo bien que llevas tu vida?- otra vez estaba el tono de sarcasmo.

Ino se sentía disgustada, no podía entender a su amiga con esa actitud cínica. Era como si Hinata la estuviera alejando, como si le diera razones para que dejaran de ser amigas, la pregunta era: ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón que Hinata tenía para que se empeñara en cortar la amistad?

-Hinata.- le dijo.- Antes tú y yo nos llevábamos bien. Íbamos al parque y hacíamos muchas manualidades juntas. Siento que ahora la relación entre nosotros ya es diferente.- la observo detenidamente esperando encontrar en las facciones de la peliazul una respuesta. -Y lo mas que me duele es que seas tu la que este causando esta diferencia entre nosotras.- se lo dijo claro y firme.

Hinata mantuvo su rostro inalterado, aunque en el fondo le dolía mucho como ella trataba a su otra hermana, su mejor amiga. Pero ella se convencía de que era mejor así. Ino, además de su familia, la conocía mejor que nadie, pues desde niña la rubia siempre descifraba las emociones y el actuar de ella.

Por eso tenia miedo, a que la Yamanaka descubriera la razón por la que ella se comportaba así de esa manera. Tenía temor de escuchar _esa_ razón por boca de su amiga; una _razón_ que ella _no podía_ aceptar.

-Ino ahora estas casada. Tienes muchas cosas más importantes en que ocuparte.- le dijo la oji perla.

La rubia la miro con esos expresivos ojos azules. -El hecho de que este casada no te da una razón para que, súbitamente, quieras dejar de ser mi amiga.-

-Hmp.- comento la Hyuga. -Estuviste mucho tiempo sin hablarme. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te iba a esperar, y que cuanto te dignaras "retomáramos" nuestras actividades?

-¿Pues sabes que?- le dijo Ino.- Lo esperaba. Por que tú siempre me perdonas, eras tan compresiva que hasta me sentía culpable.

-Esa persona se fue.- le dijo amargamente.

-Yo admiraba a esa Hinata, la sencilla, la comprensiva, la transparente, la que siempre sonreía, la que olvidaba…no conozco a la de ahora y no quiero hacerlo.-termino con un pequeño hilo de voz, se sentía al borde de las lágrimas.

Le dolía mucho esta situación tensa que se llevaba. No podía comprender quería entender los motivos de la Hyuga, pero es que no le cabían en la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba su mejor amiga? ¿Su hermana? ¿La tierna Hinata Hyuga?

Quería mantener su amistad con la peliazul, pues esta era muy valiosa para la Yamanaka, pero le dolía saber que a ella no le afectara romper una amistad de tanto tiempo, la desilusionaba el ver que aportaba que se perdiera esa unión, a que desapareciera ese pacto de amigas por siempre.

Hinata, no estaba muy lejos de cómo se sentía Ino, ella estaba muy dolida, y mas aun por que se sentía el peor ser humano que ha respirado en la tierra, al hacer lo que estaba ocasionando. La estaba lastimado a ella y así misma. Sin embargo creía que así se protegería, ¿por qué no solo le dije sus inquietudes? Por que era algo que ella no quería aceptar, y conociendo a la rubia le animara a hacer cosas que ella ni siquiera imaginaria.

Aunque también le hacia un favor a Ino, sin ella, seria mas libre de mantener una vida sencilla, como actriz, esposa y madre. Ella necesitaba todo el tiempo libre que pudiera dedicarse a cumplir de manera cómoda su ocupada vida.

Y claro Hinata comprendía que aveces no tenia tiempo para estar con ella, por eso no le importaba que su amiga le dedicara 3 minutos, sabía muy bien que sus energías se agotaban por cumplir cada una de sus metas. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de su amiga por casa logro que ella alcanzaba, pero era el momento en que se separaran: por el bien de ambas.

Así que bajando la cabeza, por unos momentos para aparecer con una mirada dura pintada en la orbitas perladas de la Hyuga, le dijo:

-Me da igual si quieres aceptar ser mi amiga, no te necesito.-contesto dispuesta a irse. -Sigue jugando a la casita, que ya no me interesa lo que hagas.- trato de que no se le quebrara la voz; cerro los ojos evitando que la rubia viera las lágrimas traicioneras que se empeñaban en salir.

Se dio la vuelta para irse del hogar de Ino, quien se encontraba bañada en lágrimas.

¿Tanto se había alejado de ella, para que cambiara en unos meses? ¿Tanto le había afectado? Se culpaba, una y otra vez se echaba la responsabilidad de cómo ahora Hinata se comportaba, de cómo habían perdido la amistad, de cómo la había dejado abandonada.

Tanto se preguntaba, mirando con vista borrosa por donde había partido hace unos momento la peliazul, las gotas saladas no cesaban de salir de sus ojos. Cayó al suelo de rodillas sollozando, con un nudo en el estomago y una inmensa soledad que nunca espero sentir.

No muy lejos de ese lugar, Hinata Hyuga, caminaba a paso apresurado hasta el ascensor. Quizás fue suerte, o solo una señal para que descargara todas sus emociones, al encontrar ese pequeño espacio vacio. Tan pronto cerraron las puertas plateadas, le dio al ese botón para que se quedara inmóvil.

Pasaron unos segundos, para que le luego la chica emitiera silenciosos sollozos, y más lágrimas. Cruel. Esa es la palabra con la que ella se describía a si misma en esos instantes. No podía creer lo que ella había hecho.

Se tapo con la mano los sollozos que escapaban de su boca, lloraba como nunca hubiera imaginado hacer alguna vez. Recostó su espalda a la pared del ascensor, deslizándose de forma lenta por esta, hasta caer al frío suelo llorando sin consuelo.

Había perdido a una hermana, una parte de ella sintió morir, todo por su egoísmo uno que no pensaba que existía pero que lo vio tan real una vez sus palabras cortaron esa amistad…

.

.

.

**Oh mi Dios! 0.0 No Odien a Hinata! Ella tiene sus razones, por que yo tengo mis razones para escribirlo asi...**

**Insisto Mis queridos lectores, dejen su opinion 98% por ciento de q este fic exista es por ustedes...me interesa sus comentarios y Quejas!**

**Pero si no quieren expresar su opinion. I comprendo capish? xDD**

**Ya lo saben Amo a mis lectores y a los futuros lectores tambn!**

**Hasta el Chapter 5!**

**Sayo!**

**-Emilee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi Gente! Llegue! Me tarde 7 Minutos! No se enojen! ONEGAI!**

**Okeii... Vamos a lo que vinimos. :3**

**Disclaimer: Disfruten el chapter, pues Naruto no me pertence, pero lo que sucedera si!**

**Oh Yeah! xD**

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5:

Salió de su escondite, donde desde allí aquel pelinegro había presenciado, lo que jamás imagino ver. Nunca supo mucho sobre las emociones, pero intuía que en estos instantes su esposa lo necesitaba.

Así que caminando pausadamente, se arrodillo junto a la rubia, abrazándola por los hombros, dándole un tierno beso en las hebras doradas de la ultima al sentir el contacto de su esposo; se aferró a él sollozando más fuerte que antes. Le consolaba un poco que estuviera el aquí con ella en este momento crítico que había pasado hace solo unos minutos.

Buscaba una respuesta para saber porque Hinata se comporto como lo hizo, de esa forma cruel y despectiva. No podía guardarle rencor, no, eso le seria imposible, estaba convencida de que la Hyuga tenía un motivo, eso creía; pero aun el dolor no cesaba,como si estuviera empeñando en hacerle daño.

Pasaron un tiempo donde se escuchaba a Ino sollozando, y Sai, su esposo, no dispuesto a soltarla, acurrucándola en su pecho. El pelinegro se sentía muy confundido, no sabia lo que pasaba, puesto que su esposa nunca le había mencionado que algo estaba distinto en la Hyuga. El solo lo comprobó; y pocas cosas son la que les sorprenden, y la nueva Hinata formo parte de esa lista; le parecía ilógico que en tan solo dos meses ella cambiara de esa manera. No lo podía comprender, pero los hechos estaban ya marcados, y estos eran muy sorprendentes.

-¿Y Hairo-chan?- dijo con voz algo rasposa la rubia gracias al llanto.

-Esta dormido, y creo que seguirá así hasta mañana.- le contesto su esposo.

-Que bueno, no me gustaría que me viera así.- dijo tratando de alegrar la atmosfera, limpiando los rastros de agua salada de sus ojos. -Debo de verme horrible.- término con una risa seca.

Sai por su parte frunció levemente el ceño. -Eso no es cierto. Tú eres hermosa como sea.- le dijo acariciando suavemente el largo cabello de su esposa.

-¿Hasta vestida con un saco de papas?- bromeo Ino.

-Hum.-dijo. -Te prefiero desnuda.- termino con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-¡Sai!- le dijo dándole un golpe leve en el hombro mientras reía.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado,viendo más alegre a su pareja, aunque solo había dicho su más sincera opinión, se sentía orgulloso de sacarle una sonrisa a su querida rubia, haciéndole olvidar por unos instantes el desagradable episodio con la ojiperla.

-Arigato, Sai.- le dijo la Yamanaka después de unos instantes en cómodo silencio.

-¿Hmp?- dijo con tono de confusión.

Ino soltó una risa pequeña.- No se como estaría en un momento así sin ti.- le contesto con un hilo de voz.

Sabía que iba a ser un tema muy complicado de abordar, pero por naturaleza era muy curioso. Así que sin refrenar su lengua, observando a la ojiazul…

-¿Qué paso con Hinata-san?-

A la rubia se le ensombreció la mirada, y su esposo lo notó, aun quería saber como pintaba la situación, solo así sabría si podía ayudar en algo.

-Ni siquiera yo se muy bien como ocurrieron las cosas.- le contesto.

-Pues para todo hay un principio…-ofreció casualmente Sai.

Ino sonrió suavemente, su esposo era muy ingenuo a veces, pero eso le encantaba, su forma de ser tan despistada hacia que le tomara cariño, y claro que su complicada vida laborar fuera más ameno y brillante. Tantas cualidades hacia que se enamorara más de él, teniendo ese fuerte lazo llamado _confianza_.

Con eso le conto todo lo ocurrido hace dos días, de como había notado la actitud aburrida y altanera de Hinata, los comentarios llenos de sarcasmo con relación al matrimonio, y como ella notaba que la Hyuga estaba tratando de cortar ese lazo de amistad que ambas llevaban.

Sai la escuchaba atentamente, sorprendiéndose en algunos puntos que eran relatados por su pareja. Él siempre estuvo consiente de que su esposa exageraba en algunos aspectos, pero en momentos que eran de suma importancia, como este, solo se veía la genuina verdad. Aun con todo y eso, no lo podía creer, nunca había imaginado a la tierna Hinata Hyuga en ese plan de egoísmo, repasaba la escena que vio a medida que la versión de su mujer avanzaba,supo que lo que decía su esposa y lo que presencio tenían sentido. Solo era cuestión de aceptarlo

¿No?

Entonces, ¿por qué se hallaba tan confundido?

Sentado en el recibidor del apartamento, donde hace un año vivía, con su esposa recostada sobre el, buscaba opciones, teorías y soluciones sobre el tema que tenia tan agobiada a su querida rubia.

-¿Y si esta celosa?- dijo el de momento.

-No.-negó la chica.- Hinata no es de dejarse llevar por la envidia.-

-¿Quién sabe?- dijo el. -Ha cambiado tanto que creo que algo así no me sorprendería.-

-No lo creo.- defendió la ojiazul. -Admito que hubo momentos en que no podía hablar con ella, demo ella siempre me perdonaba los desplantes que le hacia, y tu lo sabes bien.- lo acuso con la mirada.

-Hai, tienes razón.- le concedió la razón a su esposa, mientras recordaba la dulce sonrisa que daba la Hyuga cuando se disculpaba, solo se sentía la comprensión que ella _expresaba_ cuando eso ocurría. -Demo, ¿que crees que es lo que le pasa?-

Indago el hombre mirando la expresión pensativa de la rubia.

La Yamanaka repasaba la primera visita que recibió ese martes al medio día. Su actitud, su silencio, su dureza al hablar, sus vagas expresiones, las indirectas… no sabia muy bien que exactamente buscaba, pero aun sabia que en ese día se mostraron rastros de la transparente Hyuga, pese a la actitud sombría que portaba.

-Tengo la sensación de que me quería ocultar algo.- se dijo mas para si la mujer, que ignoraba la mirada analítica de su pareja.

-¿Algo como que?- le cuestiono el pelinegro, ahora con curiosidad.

En ese instante Ino reacciono, pues había recordado el comentario que le hizo…

-Yo…no se, fue algo como si mi sexto sentido me dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella.- le dijo esta.

Ahora su esposo la miraba con una gotita escurriendo por su nuca. Nunca en su vida había escuchado ese término, y que su esposa le dijera algo así lo confundía en gran manera.

-No entendiendo.- admitió.

Ino se rio suavemente. Ahora estaba mas tranquila, quizás Hinata solo necesitara tiempo para algo tan _normal_, el caso es que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Ya ella se encargaría de volver a hablar con la Hyuga, todo tenía solución, y para ese tipo de situaciones Ino Yamanaka jamás se daba por vencida. Así que acercándose a su esposo, que tenia el ceño fruncido, le dedico una sonrisa.

-Te lo explico luego.- le susurro suavemente, dándole un tierno beso en los labios; en ese momento Sai se olvido de todo centrando todo sus sentidos en ese contacto.

Aunque fuera una imaginación, Ino se convencía, de que quizás, solo quizás aquella era _la razón_ por la que Hinata estaba reaccionando como estaba, total todas las personas eran diferentes, y su mejor amiga no era la excepción, ella había caído, solo que ella aun _no se daba cuenta_, ¿o si?

Su pregunta era, ¿quien era _él_?

.

.

.

.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando en aquel ascensor, en que momento salió de él, cuando encendió su auto, o como fue que condujo sin tener algún accidente, llegando a su casa de manera casi inconsciente. Solo pensaba, recordaba, indagaba…muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza, sobretodo aquel doloroso episodio con su amiga.

Sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho, y aunque lo deseara, no podía remediar lo que había ocurrido. Su propósito ya estaba realizado, y ella se había prometido que seguiría adelante aun con su dolor marcado.

Entro al recinto Hyuga, uno muy espacioso con jardines perfectamente arreglados, los cuales parecía no tener fin. No quiso mirarlos, era como recordar las veces en que Ino y ella jugaban pensando en hacer una casa para vivir allí para siempre, en su mundo de princesas y muñecas. Uno muy lejos de la realidad en que vivían.

No sabría cuanto tiempo estaría sin su otra hermana, no era ningún secreto de que la extrañaría, pero aprendería a seguir su camino sin ella ser parte de su vida. Se limpio algún rastro de lágrimas, sabia que la hinchazón en sus ojos había cesado, aun no quería dejar huella de su dolor, no mientras no estuviera en la soledad de su habitación.

Estaciono su auto, frente a la puerta de la propiedad de sus padres. Allí inmediatamente reconoció el auto del amigo íntimo de la familia. Era algo normal que algo así sucedería, sus padres y _él _tenia una gran amistad. Como una vez lo fueron ella e Ino…

Se bajo del auto, caminado con un rostro inexpresivo, atravesando el gran umbral de la puerta. No tenia deseos de ver a nadie en particular, ni el hambre estaba presente en ella, solo quería recostarse en la cama y olvidarse del mundo.

Pero, al parecer eso era mucho pedir…

-Nee-chan.-llamo la castaña menor, desde el tope de las escaleras. -Que bueno que llegas, estábamos todos excepto tú. Ya mismo esta la cena.-le aviso bajando los marfiles escalones para pararse frente a ella.-Pensé que tardarías mas, y tendría que esperar casi un milenio para comer.- termino soltando un suspiro.

En otro momento hubiera reído ante la ocurrencia de su pequeña hermana, pero solo alcanzo para una mueca en los labios. Hanabi, nunca había sido indiferente a la emociones de la peliazul, y esta no iba a ser la excepción, pues tan solo ver la expresión en el rostro de ella supo que algo delicado había pasado. -Nee-chan.- llamo.- ¿Estas bien?-

Hinata en cambio volteo el rostro rehuyéndole a la mirada de la adolescente.

-No es nada, solo estoy…agotada.- dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

Estaba aliviada de que su hermana le hubiera preguntado sobre su estado y no su madre, pues sabría que con solo ver a la dama Hyuga, rompería a llorar como hace unos momentos. No quería preocupar a la despreocupada hermana, y solo se le ocurrió lo más conveniente para escapar…

-Me avisas cuando este todo listo.- dijo subiendo a paso moderado las escaleras. –Iré a refrescarme y a cambiarme de ropa.- le dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo.

- Hai.- dijo la castaña.- ¡No te tardes!- le grito.

.

.

.

.

El comedor tenia una decoración sencilla, combinados con colores cremas y blancos, haciendo mas espaciosa y relajante la habitación. Tenía algunas fotografías familiares, y uno que otro jarrón de hermosas flores que la dueña cultivaba, dándole un toque en armonía con la naturaleza. Aun así se conservaba ese aire oriental clásico de una familia japonesa, solo con un avance más moderno.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa, excepto la primogénita del matrimonio, los demás esperaban por ella. Hanabi, jugaba con los palillos de manera aburrida, en su mano reposando su cabeza. El patriarca con sus brazos cruzados con una inexpresiva expresión, su esposa con su semblante cálido tranquilamente sentada.

El invitado, nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, solo estaba quieto con sus parpados cerrados, era impaciente por naturaleza pero no comentaba nada, especialmente por que estaba en una casa que no era la suya. Era casi imposible de creer que el pelinegro tenía modales pese a su característico orgullo.

-¿Dónde estará Hinata?- dijo el patriarca rompiendo el silencio.

Su esposa le sonrió de manera comprensiva, sabia que esa era su manera de decir: "Tengo Hambre."

-Seguro que no tarda en bajar.- le consoló la peliazulada dama.

-Demo, ¿habrá llegado?- cuestiono el Hyuga. -Su amiga puede ser muy habladora…- opino, causando risas en los demás presentes.

Sasuke solo curvo sus labios, ¿Quién no se podría olvidar de una antigua enamorada como Yamanaka Ino? Sasuke aun recordaba como lo seguía a escondidas cuando niña, después de adolescente le coqueteaba con preguntas como ayudarla en la tarea de matemáticas alegando que ella era pésima. Solo eran intenciones claras, pero su manera fría de ser siempre hablaba por el, nunca la presto mas que la debida atención o, a veces, ninguna.

-Nee-chan llego.- dijo la castaña. -Solo fue a su habitación a prepararse.-

-Ella podía venir de inmediato, no había necesidad de ello.- dijo Hiashi con el ceño fruncido.

-Padre, padre…- dijo la menor negando con la cabeza. -Como se ve que no entiendes a las mujeres.-

El Hyuga se puso rosado. A veces la pequeña Hanabi era especial con sus ideas.

Aclaro su garganta, callando a las risas de los demás presentes. -Hanabi busca a tu hermana.- ordeno.

En ese momento como si la invocaran, Hinata entro en el comedor con la vista fija en el suelo. Llevaba un vestido negro sencillo hasta las rodillas, sin mangas, viéndose muy sencilla, pero a la misma vez elegante.

Se quedaron callados ante la aparición de la peli azul. Cada uno admirándola en distintos puntos de vista. Su madre orgullosa al ver lo hermosa que era su hija, su padre pensando en decirle algo luego de la cena por el vestido tan corto que portaba, su hermana pensando en preguntarle si podía tomar prestado el atuendo, y el Uchiha sorprendido una vez mas de ver que la niña que conocía antes estaba casi extinta físicamente y en su lugar una hermosa mujer de 23 años.

-Gomen por la tardanza.- sonó la dulce voz de la chica, rompiendo el silencio.

-No te preocupes.- dijo disculpándola Hiromi. -Ven, siéntate antes de que se enfrié.- con eso hizo lo que su madre le ordeno, y luego cada uno empezó a comer.

Durante la comida estuvo callada, en ningún momento participo de la conversación que se llevaba a acabo, mayormente por que trataba de negocios y un dato era que, solo la llevaba su padre, claro en ese aspecto siempre tenia el control.

Hinata sabia que Sasuke estaría allí como de costumbre, siempre le hubiera gustado que no fuera tan formal y que por lo menos faltara un día a su hogar, que se fuera lejos, no lo quería cerca tenía un gran rencor hacia el…

Sasuke notaba las oscuras miradas de le Hyuga,y de verdad, no las entendía del todo, si fuera otra persona le daba igual como lo mirara como se dirigía a él. Pero esta hablando de alguien que conoce bastante bien, y no entendía su forma de ser. ¿Le habría hecho algo malo? No sabia, pero eso lo tenía con una incertidumbre, siendo tan joven con esa clase de sentir, no podía comprenderlo.

Los demás estaban ajenos a todo lo que ocurría entre los dos pelinegros, creían que _aun_ existía esa amistad que alguna vez llevaron, que conversaban y que de vez en cuando pasaban buenos momentos en las fiestas que organizaba la empresa Hyuga.

Sin Embargo la realidad era otra, ellos no sabían ni de los sentimientos de Hinata ni de la confusión del Uchiha.

Cuando terminaron de comer, seguían ensimismados en la conversación, Hinata no sabían de qué hablaban ni tampoco le interesaba, estaba como ida, muchas emociones en un día la agotaban mucho. Así que opto por hacer lo más prudente.

-Yo me retiro.- dijo poniéndose en pie consciente de que tenia la atención de los presentes.

-Demo.- interrumpió el patriarca. -¿Porqué te vas tan pronto?

-He tenido un día muy pesado.- le dijo. -Necesito descansar, pues mañana tengo unos compromisos.-

El Hyuga frunció el ceño, y Hiromi al notarlo decidió interceder.

-Esta Bien, Hinata. Oyasumi.- con eso ella abandono la habitación murmurándole las buenas noches a los demás, sintiéndose aliviada con la comprensión de su madre.

Cuando la peliazul se retiro, de manera evidente Hiashi mostro su disgusto

-Noto a Hinata, más aburrida y ausente que nunca.- comento.

-Creo que tiene una menopausia prematura.- dijo la adolescente en pose pensativa.

Los demás la miraron horrorizado, provocando una atmosfera incomoda, la cual Hanabi ignoraba. Hiromi puso una mano sobre su frente moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, Sasuke la miro como si estuviera loca, y Hiashi…pues digamos que quedo mas que sorprendido con el crecimiento de su hija menor.

Aclaro su garganta.

-No, n-no es eso.-dijo Hiashi recuperando su estado habitual. -Es que no la comprendo.-

-Cariño, Hinata es muy-movió su mano, buscando la palabra correcta.-_Espiritual_.- termino de decir Hiromi.

-Eso es una tontería.- dijo neciamente el esposo. -¿Tu que opinas Uchiha?-

Sasuke maldijo interiormente, siempre lo ponía en ese tipo de situación, ya lo molestaba, ¿a el que le importaba como Hinata actuaba? Aunque ya no debería de estar sorprendido, al parecer era común que sucedería algo así.

-Hmp.- dijo su característico monosílabo.

Aunque no lo quería decir, opinaba que Hinata buscaba algo, algo que no hallaba y que por eso estaba decepcionada. Por eso de su actitud tan ignorante, necia, altanera, distante…

La verdad era que encontraba muy lejos de saber lo que realmente ocurría con la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga.

.

.

.

Hanabi entro como un huracán al cuarto de su hermana. La peliazul se sobresalto, y de un movimiento rápido con su mano secó las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas, incorporándose para darle la espalda a su hermana.

-¿Estas bien, nee-chan?- pregunto la castaña, observando las acciones de la peliazul.

-Hai.- dijo.- ¿Paso algo?-

Hanabi ensancho una gran sonrisa, y recostándose en el sillón morado ubicado cerca de la cama. -Ni te imaginas. Tengo unas cosas que contarte.- le dijo.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo dándose la vuelta, ocultando la mirada de la adolescente.

-Hai. Después de que te fuiste, Ottou estaba molesto, con eso de que estabas actuando raro.- continúo. -A principio pensé que estaba en celibato…-

-¡Hanabi!- se sorprendió Hinata ante eso, sin duda las ideas de su hermanita no parecían tan inocentes.

-Gomen, gomen.-dijo la Hyuga menor. - Demo, es que aveces lo parece.- se defendió.

Hinata rodo los ojos. -Ve al punto Hanabi-chan.-

-Hai.- contesto. -Pues al principio no le hacia mucho caso a Ottou. Demo después vi que actuabas raro, como si todo te molestara.

Hinata miro hacia otro lado, sintiendo incomodidad por el asunto que ahora quería tocar su hermanita. Sin embargo, no estuvo dispuesta a compartir el asunto que le angustiaba respecto a su amiga, menos con Hanabi que era menor y sabía que no podría entender. La mejor opción era reservárselo.

-Nee-chan, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- le miro con ojitos de suplica a la peliazul. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada.-contesto el tono duro Hinata. -Prefiero no hablar, déjame sola.- se acostó reposando su cabeza en la almohada.

La castaña se quedo de piedra al ver esa manera tan hostil de hablar, desde que tenia uso de razón jamás Hinata Hyuga se le había dirigido la palabra de esa forma algo estaba realmente mal, y ella quería saber la razón…

-Hinata.- llamo ella aun mirándola con incredulidad pese a que esta le daba la espalda. -No te conozco, antes eras muy _espiritual. _-había utilizado la palabra que anteriormente su madre había utilizado para referirse a su primogénita.

La peliazul quedo en un intenso mutismo, y Hanabi lo comprendió, seguramente no era el mejor momento de presionarla, ya otra oportunidad tendría para hablar con ella con mas calma, y de vez con unos rollitos de canela para hacerle un _pequeño_ soborno. Rio mentalmente ante eso.

- Oe, nee-chan.-llamo nuevamente, inclinándose hacia su hermana. -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿No la estas haciendo?- murmuro sarcásticamente, aun fue escuchado.

-Que chistosa.- rio suavemente.- Me gustaría saber que piensas sobre _el amor_.

Hinata se quedo extrañada. ¿A que venia eso? ¿Qué estará tramando la pequeña diablilla?

-En realidad no lo se.- dijo con completa honestidad. -Si te refieres al amor de pareja, no me interesa saber que es. Demo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Escuche que Kiba Inuzuka esta muy enamorado de ti.- le soltó sin discreción alguna.-¿No te gusta?

-Maldita sea- murmuro ella para si misma, después dirigiéndose a su hermana- Eres la segunda persona que me pregunta eso. - le dijo. - No me gusta.-

-Oh, ya veo.- comento. -Y ¿es cierto que es muy guapo?

-Hai.- le dijo. -Demo eso es todo.-

Decidió dejar el tema, ya había aclarado una de las cosas que la inquietaban con curiosidad. Aun así veía muy ausente a su hermana, antes cuando hablaban lo hacían con mucha confianza mirándose a los ojos, ahora era un poco incomodo, casi parecía una terapia de una psicóloga. Supuso que seria buena idea darle algo un poco mas interesante de que hablar, pero no sabia cuanto le iba a afectar a su hermana mayor lo que esta le tenia que decir…

-Tengo algo que contarte.- dijo muy entusiasmada. -Esta como pan caliente.-

-Si son otros de tus chismes, no me interesan.- le dijo esta enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

-¡Ahh! Demo, ¿no te interesan los pecados inconfesables de el amigo de nuestra familia Uchiha Sasuke?

Hinata se quedo de piedra, agradeció a Kami el hecho de que su hermana no pudiera ver su rostro, pues presentía de que se trataba y no quería enterarse.

-¡No!- sabía mucho de aquel hombre a quien siempre considero un ejemplo a seguir.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto su hermana, observando como los músculos de la peliazul se tensaban.

-No me interesan los pecados de un mujeriego ambicioso.- dijo alejando su rostro de la almohada sin mirar a Hanabi.

-No lo es tanto.- le resto importancia la adolescente.-El es soltero y rico. Además es endemoniadamente sexy.-

"Claro se las da de intachable…" pensó Hinata, sintiendo mas desprecio hacia el Uchiha.

-Nee-chan escucha, Sasuke tiene…algo así como una novia, demo no es secreto que sean amantes. Según he escuchado es muy bella y que quizás aparezcan ella y el al baile de la semana que viene.

Hinata sintió como palideció. No entendía como su hermana se enteraba de ese tipo de cosas, pero lo más que le afectaba era el hecho de que era _la verdad_.

-Creo que se llama Haruno Sakura.- dijo en pose pensativa Hanabi.

-¿QUÉ?- eso fue lo que desato todo…

.

.

.

.

**Les gusto? Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.**

**Mama would be right here hearing your Opinions!**

**;) Sayo**

**-_Emilee_**


	6. Chapter 6

**LES DIRE UN GOMEN BIEN GRANDE! ME Siento tan mal! por que no he actualizado en casi dos semanas ! **

**Comprendo si estan molestos conmigo u.u Pero esta semana la tuve muy ajetreadra... y ustedes diran pero como va hacer si estas de vaciones... pues es q mi prima vino de E.U y como nosotros somos la version puertorriqueña de la familia Peluche...toda la familia tenia q estar alli para recibirla...y he estado ocupada haciendo turismo interno! . PLAYA A CADA momento! Ya no tengo mas Bikinis para estrenar xDD**

**Pues ni modo Queridos lectore leccion de la semana: Mejor tarde que NUNCA! **

**Disclaimer: Me duele en el alma decir que Naruto no me pertence todo es del maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

Capitulo 6:

"_Estuvo siguiéndolo con la vista hasta que decidió que sus pies hicieran algo para retenerlo de manera definitiva. Espero a que sus amigos se adelantaran convencida de que no extrañarían su presencia, para luego irse a perseguir como una sombra a ese quien la convirtió en mujer, y del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada._

_Lo vio, caminando justo antes de doblar en la esquina hacia el estacionamiento del local. Corrió por instinto sin pedirle permiso a sus piernas para hacer esa fuerza._

_-¡Sasuke!- fue lo que sus labios pronunciaron como intento para llamar su atención. Sentía su corazón bombear de una manera casi irracional, la emoción del momento la llenaba de felicidad, con solo verlo era suficiente para poner toda su atención. _

_Todo lo que sentía se multiplico cuando lo vio de frente, reflejándose en esas oscuras orbitas mirándola de vuelta. Tenía mucho que decirle, tantas cosas sin hablar y solo se conformaba con observarlo…_

_-¿Qué quieres?- su voz dura y fría rompió el encantamiento al que ella se había dejado hundir._

_Pestañeo, tratando de adaptarse a la realidad que le acaecía._

_El Uchiha alzo una ceja. -¿Y bien?- mostro su impaciencia.-No tengo mucho tiempo Sakura…dime de una vez que quieres.-_

_Boqueo buscando las palabras mas indicadas para decir. _

_-Y-yo…-empezó con un tinte de nerviosismo.- Solo quería hablar.-_

_-Hmp.- comento el pelinegro.-No me gusta repetir lo mismo.- le recalco irritado._

_-Demo…Sasuke.-_

_-¿Qué?- le dijo de una manera tan tranquila que parecía que le hubiera gritado, sintiendo como ella se sobresaltó._

_-Es que t-tu… yo…n-nosotros…lo q-que p-pasó.- empezó a tartamudear la peli rosada. _

_Sasuke solo se impaciento más. Algo así debería haberlo sabido, aunque un error así jamás se lo permitiría de nuevo. No comprendía como las mujeres iban de mal en peor, acaso no entendían que el solo buscaba "algo" sin compromiso alguno. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en algo que nunca existió?_

_-Sakura…lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no fue más que sexo.- le dijo las palabras claras y sencillas.-Entre nosotros no hay nada.-_

_Quizás fue por egoísmo, o por un capricho que se intensifico cuando estuvo en contacto con el pelinegro, pero no podía, no quería creer lo que ahora mismo escuchaba._

_-D-demo, Sasuke…-_

_-Tú y yo tuvimos lo que buscábamos. Cada quien sigue con su camino.- interrumpió el Uchiha._

_Lo cierto es que sentía lastima por la chica, pero eso era todo. Tampoco lo iba a decir, su orgullo no permitía a tanto. Aun él no podía entender como ella pensaba lo indispensable. Tenia que dejar las cosas claras y él lo sabía, si no sacaba el problema de raíz las cosas se podían complicar._

_-Olvídame.- le dijo de manera que sonó como una advertencia. -Que yo hare lo mismo.- paso por su lado si ni siquiera dignarse mirar hacia atrás. Era lo mejor, por el bien de ambos, ella no podía sentir algo por un hombre de mundo, alguien como el. Confiaba en que solo era un enamoramiento pasajero._

_Contrariada, dolida, desilusionada, dañada emocionalmente… Haruno Sakura nunca se había sentido con ese torbellino de emociones negativas. Lo vio irse, cada paso que el daba le dolía, lagrimas decidieron salir bañando sus mejillas, una mano en pecho como queriendo apaciguar la amargura dolorosa que pasaba, un paso mas alejada de el. No quería resignarse, no, no quería aceptar que solo fue una aventura del Uchiha, una que formaba en la lista de: 'Si te visto no me Acuerdo'._

_Lamentablemente, eso era todo lo que era, un recuerdo que en segundos se desvanecía."_

Lloraba desconsoladamente, estaba sola, solo las paredes de su habitación eran testigos de la desgracia que vestía su corazón. Sasuke había sido su primer amor, en quien confió ciegamente, dejando que el tomara las riendas del momento que la marcaria como su mujer, sin restricciones por parte de ella restando las consecuencias del después.

¡Que Tonta!

Se culpaba, por que ella lo conocía, ella sabia lo que ocurría con todas las mujeres que se acercaban al moreno, terminaban desechadas. La mayoría con sentimientos rotos, y ella era una mas en el montón. Ella había caído en la trampa que ella misma había analizado… sagaz es el que ha visto la calamidad y huye de ella, y sin embargo ella había caído bajo, sin amor y con dignidad rasgada.

Ahora su rutina era llorar, lamentarse mediante lágrimas entregándose al sueño para que se repitiera el proceso… ¿por cuanto tiempo más soportaría sentimientos?

No lo sabía…

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba muy entretenida haciendo sus compras por el internet cuando de pronto escucho el timbre sonar, soltó su tarjeta de crédito, y antes de que alguien de la servidumbre se dignara a abrir la puerta, ella corrió escalera abajo para llegar a la entrada principal.

Cuando era más niña ella y su hermana hacían muchas competencias para ver quien llegaba primero, una pequeña tradición que habían formado, a pesar de ser una adolescente todavía lo hacia.

Su padre siempre suspiraba y le preguntaba a nadie en particular para que le diera un salario a un mayordomo si sus hijas parecían más adaptadas para dicha labor, su esposa y sus hijas solo se alzaban de hombros para luego reírse. Unos momentos muy peculiares en la legendaria familia Hyuga.

Se arregló su cabello castaño, pues sabía que estaba hecho un desastre. Para luego calmar su respiración, abrió la puerta, y sorpresa…

Era un chico, nunca lo había visto, con una sonrisa radiante, un gesto que nunca hubiera olvidado si hubiera una ocasión pasada en que lo hubiera presenciado.

Todo lo que caracterizaba a Hanabi Hyuga quedo en el olvido, pues sintió como su estomago se llenaba de mariposas, las mejillas perdían el color natural por un rojo mas intenso. No se dio cuenta de todas las claras señales que su cuerpo reaccionaba en ese preciso momento…

-Hola.- dijo la voz varonil del chico frente a la puerta. -¿Nos conocemos?- le pregunto extrañado, pues por alguna razón la reconocía pero a la misma vez no.

-Etto… yo.- nervios sentía incluso en su forma de interactuar. -¿Y-yo vivo aquí?-

Kiba se rio de la chica, pero no de manera burlona, sino de su forma de ser, pues le parecía adorable.

-Soy Inuzuka Kiba.- se presento con su característica sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano.

Hanabi se quedo de piedra. Tanto que había escuchado de ese muchacho, el afanado pretendiente de su hermana. Por un momento pensó el por que su querida hermana no aceptaba al chico que estaba frente a ella.

Mas allí que estaba en su casa, al parecer a buscarla a ella, demostrando sus atenciones para la peliazul. Era de una muy buena familia, según tenia entendido. Ya sabía la razón por el afán de su padre en que Hinata aceptara al castaño.

Sin duda su hermana tenía un serio problema, dado de que él era simplemente perfecto.

"Para gustos existen colores." Pensó la Hyuga menor.

Correspondió el gesto con una tímida sonrisa. -Hanabi-.

-¿Eres la hermana menor de Hina-chan?- pregunto incrédulo. -Estas enorme. Ya no pareces una niña.-

Eso la desconcertó un poco, ¿él la había visto? ¿Por qué no se acordaba? Sin duda ella jamás se habría olvidado de él.

Se alzó de hombros. -Todo cambia.-

-Ya lo creo.- asintió. -Aun recuerdo cuando te cambie el pañal.- termino riendo.

Hanabi se sonrojo, abriendo de manera exagerada su perladas orbitas. ¿Qué el hizo que...? Ella nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada como se sentía en esos instantes, y eso que en situaciones así ella las ignoraba olímpicamente. Como todo eso cambiaba cuando deseabas obtener la atención de un chico que te empieza a interesar…

-Era pésimo en ello.- continuo el Inuzuka ignorando todas y cada una de las reacciones de la Hyuga castaña. -Hina-chan siempre me recordaba que tuviera cuidado…-

A medida que seguía recordando Kiba sucesos que para la Hyuga eran faltos de uso de razón, puesto que solo tenía unos meses de vida, los cuales revivían cuando observaba fotografías, que la obsesiva de su madre tomaba. Por eso mismo Hanabi no expresaba comentario alguno. Puesto que solo dejaba que el pudor que esas frases pronunciadas causaran, un absoluto silencio.

-Eras muy gordita…- hasta que eso causo todo. Nadie le decía esa palabra que jamás existía en su vocabulario. Para Hanabi, Kiba Inuzuka podía ser todo lo bien parecido que quisiera, pero si decía esa palabrita que causaba que ella removiera cielo y tierra para que no se lo mencionaran directamente, podía caer en su lista negra.

-¿A que viniste?- le dijo con la seriedad Hyuga. -¿A sacarme en cara los defectos o a que? - lo miraba de manera analítica como si el siguiente moviente de el le diera una señal para hacerle un daño físico.

Kiba se sorprendió ante la repentina defensiva que estaba presenciando. Por un momento se pregunto si ella tenía algún desorden de personalidad crítico. Lo dejo pasar al fin de cuentas puede que haya sido tan grave. Su ingenuidad en esos aspectos lo dejaba muy alejado de lo que realmente ocurría en la cabeza de la pequeña Hyuga.

-Vamos cuñada no te pongas así.- trato de amedrentar la situación que de forma inconsciente se había metido. -Era una broma.- rio nerviosamente ante el intacto rostro serio de la adolescente.

-Pues no me gusta ese tipo de bromas, Inuzuka.- le dijo ella ahora con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de observarla analíticamente.

Por un momento Kiba sudo frio, después de todo la hermana menor de la chic a que le gustaba era de armas a tomar, muy peligrosa, por que quizás ella no le haga un buen prospecto en cuanto a la peliazul.

Se aclaro la garganta, tratando de disipar aunque fuera un poco la tensión del ambiente. Se quedaron en silencio el mirando a todos lados sin mirarla, y ella enfocando todos sus sentido en el.

Probablemente su actitud se consideraba muy inmadura, pero eso eran detalles de su peculiar personalidad, en algunos casos pudiera ser una bendición en otros, como este, pudiera resultar caprichoso y malcriado. Aun esos detalles no le importaban a Hanabi, ella era así. Su familia la aceptaban con todas sus virtudes y defectos. En este caso ese defecto de canjear una revancha a un cometario inocente del castaño disfrazaba el hecho de que se sentí un poco avergonzada, aunque esa no era la mejor manera de disimularlo.

Escucho pasos cerca de la entrada y cuando alzo su vista se encontró a Hinata, llevando un vestido casual color menta, zapatos de tacón blancos, con detalles perlas como accesorios.

Como siempre se encontraba sencilla pero elegante, cualidades que no muchas tenían, pero que la peliazul aprovechaba al máximo.

Kiba mostro su gran sonrisa, no ocultando el alivio y el gusto de verla. Mientras mas la miraba, mas la trataba, se convencía de que era la indicada para el. La esposa perfecta con la cual el estaría mas que feliz el pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

-Hina-chan.- llamo en forma de saludo el Inuzuka.

-Hola Kiba-kun.- le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

De pronto noto a su hermanita con un gracioso fruncido en su expresión facial. La observo con expresión confusa, volteo la vista a Kiba buscando una explicación, el solo se limito a alzarse de hombros. Sin pensarlo mucho asumió que algo raro había pasado entre su hermana y su amigo, y algo un poco "complicado" para que su Hanabi estuviera como estaba.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto lentamente mirando ambas personas.

-Nee-chan.- llamo su hermana sin apartar sus perladas orbitas del castaño. -Deberías elegir mejor tus amistades.

Eso la extraño a ambos, se miraron de manera cómplice ante la confusión. Para cuando volvieron a observarla Hanabi le hizo una seña a Kiba de que lo estaba vigilando haciendo una cómica salida que a principio fue incomoda.

-Creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu nee-chan.- afirmo Kiba, aun mirando por donde se había ido la Hyuga menor.

-Parece que si.- apoyo. -Algo le habrás hecho.

-Pues si es así no tengo idea de que.- dijo el, pues aun el no entendía lo que había resultado mal para ese cambio tan de pronto de la adolescente.

-No te preocupes…- le resto importancia Hinata. -Mejor vamos que se nos hace tarde.- sugirió ella, haciéndose una nota mental de recordarse hablar con su hermana mas tarde.

-Hai.- y con eso se montaron en el auto de Kiba, tomando rumbo al lugar donde ambos representaban a sus respectivas familias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No acostumbraba a beber a la hora donde el crepúsculo estaba en su mas alto apogeo, pero en estos momentos no quería pensar en sus costumbres. Pues al parecer hoy eso era lo que estaba haciendo durante toda la semana. Hoy había decidido no ir a casa de su socio, con todo lo que tenia en su cabeza no quería escuchar las quejas de su amigo sobre sus hijas, bueno, sobretodo de Hinata.

Esa niña que la había visto crecer y convertirse en mujer, que de manera casi irrazonable pensaba en ella. No sabía cuando había decidido darle más atención a ella, pero todo se aclaro cuando ella empezó a mostrarse hostil para su persona. No entendía, aun le tenía en oscura incertidumbre ese comportamiento que había adoptado.

Había escuchado los cometarios de Hiashi, y al poco tiempo le dio razón, en ese tiempo se había dedicado a observarla, a comparar a la Hinata del pasado y la que vivía en el mismo tiempo en el que ambos estaban presentes; y no, no asimilaba alguna razón clara que le convenciera de su actitud.

Pero ese no era su problema, sino que su forma de vivir, un camino que el mismo había elegido le estaba asfixiando quitando ganas de hacer y deshacer, energías era la mas que necesitaba, o mas bien _una razón para vivir._

Siempre le había costado expresar sus emociones mediantes palabras, pero en acciones nunca fallaba puesto que era muy impulsivo. Aun nada interesante se había presentado en los últimos 4 años.

Lo que había pasado con Sakura Haruno lo revivía mínimo cada semana, y no eso para el no era algo que se considerara interesante. Solo era una ilusión que por espacio de tiempo el cumplía para su propósitos para luego deshacerse de ello.

Solo que a medida que pasaba el tiempo las mujeres comprendía menos lo que el realmente buscaba. Ese tipo de cosas lo calificaba como una costumbre, una que desde hacia tiempo tampoco cumplía.

¿Qué pasaba con el? No lo sabía con exactitud cosa que lo frustraba. Frustración que el trataba de ahogar con el trago que disponía entre sus dedos.

-Sasuke Uchiha solo.- escucho de pronto una voz sensual femenina. -Que raro.-

Volteo su rostro hacia el sonido para saber quien se había dirigido a el.

No le sorprendió mucho encontrarse a una despampanante pelirroja de unos 24 años al parecer, muy atractiva.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto muy directo como siempre, puesto que o reconocía la figura que se le presentaba.

-Lo sabrás si me dejas tomar unos minutos de tu tiempo Sasuke-kun.- le sugirió la chica, dándole una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, no había nada que perder. Total el mismo había dicho que era tiempo de romper costumbres, en este caso hablar con una completa extraña a la cual probablemente doblaba su edad.

Hizo un movimiento seco con la cabeza. La chica sonrió mas ampliamente sentándose muy cerca de el cruzando sus piernas. Una conversación muy interesante para el Uchiha acababa de dar inicio.

.

.

.

.

.

**Si quieren dejar comentario sean bienvenidos! **

**Los Amos Mis Queridos Lectores ! ;DD**

**-Emilee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! ^.^ Siento que me haya tardado nuevamente! u.u **

**Demo...eso no quiere decir que no haya dejado de escribir! MY CellPhone esta lleno de capitulos! **

**Yay! Que felicidad al fin pude hacer unas editaciones en este chapter por que algunas cosas no me convencian! Pero lo Hice...Nno todo es imposible.**

**Este Capitulo quiero dedicarselo una lectora q desde el primer capitulo dejaba RR para apoyarme ! **

**Digo los capitulo siempre son para ustedes...pero a ustedes yo le digo todo lo q siento por mensaje privado. A esta Lectora, sin embargo no puedo, por q al parecer no tiene cuenta y ella es _andrea _**

**Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabtas de animo, me gusta mucho q te agrade este loco Fanfic q hago con todo mi corazon ! Cuidate ! Y Arigato por todo ;)**

**Bueno al CHAPTER! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: Por que publico en _Fanfiction...obviamente Naruto no es mio._**

**_._**

.

.

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

Capitulo 7:

No le gustaba estar en ese tipo de evento, pero para criticar escogía como opción quedarse callada, a hacer el ridículo por algo a lo que estaba destinado a hacer sin algún tipo de interrupción a lo inevitable. Ser silenciosa traía sus ventajas, y más cuando estaba en esas fiestas, veía como la hipocresía abundaba, las sonrisas falsas llena de humor ajeno para luego esparcir rumores. Lo odiaba, ese ambiente lo odiaba, era una atmosfera a la que se acostumbro, pese a que los valores eran meramente escasos.

Entendía a su madre en eso; la matriarca Hyuga le disgustaba estar en este tipo de lugar en dicha actividades, pues se sentía incomoda, al tanto aparentar, la tensión de la atmósfera...ningún ser tan compresivo y sin malicia podría aguantar tanto, pero Hinata no le importaba los comentarios de los demás estaba allí por una buena causa, lo que sobra lo ignoraba.

¿Qué hacia allí entonces?

Tal como a Hiromi Hyuga, Hinata prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos en esa fiesta, estaba allí por algo bueno, aunque eso no quitara el hecho de que le disgustara el estar allí presente. Como heredera de Hiashi Hyuga, ya presentada en sociedad, eran parte de sus obligaciones estar en esos compromisos en honor a caridades y fundaciones, por el bien del país.

Si era parte de su trabajo, como ella le diría. Aveces se preguntaba por que no podía tener u trabajo normal, como ser maestra, cocinera profesional, abogada, o cualquier cosa lejos de la realidad donde le tocaba vivir. No se quejaba, es cierto se sentía afortunada en estar con el tipo de familia que pese a que tuvieran todo el dinero del mundo, mantenía el amor como la mayor fuente de verdadera unidad, sin trampas, ni sacrificios, ni conflictos familiares, era feliz con las maravillosas personas con las que le toco vivir, desde su serio padre, su alocada hermana hasta su cariñosa madre, más le era imposible pedir.

Solo que aveces deseaba no vivir parte de su tiempo en el ojo público, solo por ser una heredera muy joven y prácticamente millonaria, era una gran desventaja. Te observaban, te criticaban, te halagaban hipócritamente solo por estar cerca de ella. Era molestoso, y hasta en ciertos casos deprimente. La práctica le ha ayudado a sobrellevar ese tipo de situaciones, y hasta el momento siempre ha salido ilesa de todos los ataques.

También existía algo bueno…que a la misma vez la hacia el centro de atención, y eso la fastidiaba. Era que Kiba estaba con ella, o mas bien ella con el puesto que el Inuzuka la había invitado. Para los demás, se consideraba que la Hyuga y el castaño estaban a un paso de su compromiso _oficial_, cosa que estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Lo consideraban mas aun, puesto que la peliazul le sirvió de acompañante al hermano menor de la heredera del las empresas Inuzuka, Hana, a una de sus compañas. ¿Qué pareja no se acompañarían en un evento social como ese?

Hinata no le veía lo malo, al fin y al cabo ella estaba acompañando a un amigo a un evento muy importante para el. Eso era lo que se convencía, los demás no lo consideraban así, y a pesar de que la ojiperla aparentaba que no le importaba la opinión de los demás, lo cierto era que le afectaba, se sentía tonta por que algo así era lo que ella se esperaba.

Quizás no haya sido buena idea el acompañarlo, pero no podía ser descortés con un buen amigo, a pesar de que este _no la quería como tal._ Era difícil, ser el blanco de miradas en esa tarde. Pese a todo hacia lo de siempre: _Ignorarlo todo._

Trataba de pensar positivo, auto converserce de que no todo podía ser malo, que algo positivo saldría de esa Odisea en la que, sin querer, se había metido.

"Si como no…" eso fue el pensamiento sarcástico que surgió cuando pensó en ello.

Se encontraba sola, y no se quejaba, Kiba aveces podía ser un perro guardián con ella, al no dejarla sola por lo menos cinco segundos. En estos momentos consideraba necesario pensar. Pero, ¿Cómo lo puedes hacer si eres el tema principal demás? Lo había sido desde que llego al evento, tan pronto cuando entro a su lado Kiba, todos miraron callados analizando el mas mínimo movimiento…un momento vergonzoso según ella.

Kiba se encontraba hablando con unos proveedores importantes, junto con su hermana, conversaciones que tenia como propósito lo mejor para el patrimonio familiar, cosas que ella entendía bastante bien. Las empresas de los Inuzuka eran larga cadena de hospitales para animales. Hana Inuzuka, hermana mayor de su amigo, y la heredera de las empresas, organizo una campaña contra el maltrato de animales. Evento en el que ella estaba, no solo por compromiso, sino por que era una causa que, en su opinión, afectaba tanto directamente como indirectamente.

Era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar, y sabia que seria útil en ese tipo de cuestión. Además, sabia que tanto Hana como Kiba se lo agradecían, con eso le bastaba y sobraba.

Estar allí sola no le causaba diversión, aumentaba mas su aburrimiento. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo desde que estuvo sola, y eso en cierto modo la desganaba. Estaba allí auto dominándose como un _"Vegete Elegante"_. No era como si tuviera mucho que hacer, solo escuchaba conversaciones ajenas, soportando ser el centro de atención, mirando por los jardines de vez en cuando, hasta buscar detalles de la decoración, sin decir ni hacer nada mas que sostener una copa con un liquido dorado dulzón.

Según ella, ese era su entretenimiento. "¿Divertido no?" rodo los ojos ante su sarcasmo mental.

-Me parece raro encontrar a una joven tan bella, sola.- se hizo escuchar una voz masculina, con un tinte de coquetería.

Instintivamente volteo el rostro hacia la dirección escuchada, ubico de pronto a un hombre vestido con colores claros de forma elegante, resaltando su cabellera azulina, y eso peculiares ojos violetas.

Supo quien era aquella figura que le sonreía, mirándola con intensidad, como si la desnudara con la mirada, ante eso ella no se inmuto, recibía ese tipo de mirada de vez en vez, lo que le sorprendió es que fuera el. Un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad. No se puso un paro mental, actuaria como siempre.

Lo conocía de lejos y alguna vez había escuchado su nombre, sobretodo al ser la heredera, tenia que saber todo de todas las personas influyentes en Japón, cosa que incluía a Hozuki Suigetsu.

El blanquecino era dueño de una importadora de armas blancas de mucho valor, incluidas las espadas. Según había escuchado el poseía una enorme colección de antiguas armas que guerreros legendarios habían usado para batallas y guerras, una que en la actualidad tendría mucho valor. Además, de era muy famoso entre las mujeres, estas solo lo buscaban por su dinero y el se dejaba hacer a cambio de placer, de pasar un buen rato, como el libertino que era, otro hombre de mundo, otro como Sasuke Uchiha, no por nada estaban relacionado.

Cerró los ojos sacudiendo su cabeza levemente, recomponiéndose ante aquel ultimo pensamiento.

-Hozuki-san.- saludo cortésmente, encarándolo. -Konnichiwa.-

El aludido sonrió ladinamente, le encanta ese perfil que la heredera Hyuga daba, con un rostro angelical y un carácter frio y distante, su manera de ser era muy contradictoria y eso lo excitaba. Encontraba a Hinata Hyuga una mujer fascinante, la admiraba en todos los aspectos.

Aunque encontraba bastante frustrante el hecho de lo llamara por honoríficos, no lo entendía las veces que había tratado con ella era el mismo trato, pero como no si nada mas se veían cada dos años, y nunca había hablado con ella asolas, hasta ahora que encontró la oportunidad. Desde luego también existía el hecho de que ella era una Hyuga, miembro de una de las familias más antiguas e importantes del país.

-Konnichiwa.- saludo. -¿Cómo estas hoy, Hina-chan?- la chica respingo cuando vio que el la trataba con mucha confianza cosa que le molesto, aun así lo ignoro, con el rostro impasible sin reflejar nada de lo que mostraba.

-Bien.- dijo. -¿Y usted?- siguió con el repertorio de modales…algo monótono según ella, ni modo no podía darse el lujo de ser descortés, y mas cuando los observadores estaban mas pendientes que antes.

Suigetsu bufo. -No soy tan viejo como para que me trates de usted.- le apunto dándole un sorbo a la similar bebida que ella tenía. -Hablemos de tu.- sugirió el con el tinte de coquetería, que comenzaba a irritarla, y esa mirada de el como sus violáceos ojos brillaban de deseo. Estaba incomoda.

Hinata alzó una ceja, manteniendo su expresión seria. -No suelo llevar ese tipo de confianza con personas que rara vez trato.- dijo ella con la mirada dura en su perlados ojos.

Quedo impresionado, con esa respuesta, la actitud con la que se desenvolvía para con el. Sin duda la sumisa Hinata Hyuga, era muy difícil y directa. A primera vista se ve callada inocente, tranquila.

Sin embargo, _'No Todo Es Lo Que Parece'_ un dicho que le vino a la mente, y en el cual creía de manera plena. Estaba atraído, cosa que solo sentía cuando se le presentaba un reto. Uno que el no iba a dudar en tomar…

-Siempre se pueden hacer cambios.- ofreció el, mirándola con la misma intensidad.

-Me temo que eso no ocurre conmigo.- le presento ella inflexible.

Sonrió. Para el la conversación tomaba un rumbo favorable, su manera tan agresiva de hablar, y eso lo alentaba en gran manera.

-Demo…-empezó. -Un pequeño cambio puede que termine por gustarte.- sugirió rozando levemente dos de sus dedos sobre el brazo de la chica.

Hinata respingo ante eso, y de forma instintiva retrocedió, a la misma vez que le dedicaba una mirada fría.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Acaso no tendría vergüenza?

Se preguntaba la Hyuga, ante la forma tan descarada con la que el se desenvolvió para con ella. Miro de reojo a su alrededor, las miradas como agujas observando cada detalle entre ella y el blanquecino. Tenia que mantener la calma, con un respiro hondo se permitió observar al hombre con la sonrisa torcida.

-No comprendo como, Hozuki-san.- le dijo ella.

-No es necesario que entiendas.- le contesto. -Solo déjame actuar.- se acerco mas agarrando su mano libre. Suigetsu llevaba a todo vapor sus tácticas de seducción, y al parecer no daba señales de rendirse ante el trato amargo de su interlocutora.

Hinata aparto su mano de forma brusca, ya la tenia harta, le faltaba el respeto con todo el descaro del mundo. Aunque algo menos no se podía esperar, estaba tratando con Hozuki Suigetsu, un gran mujeriego que jugaba con todas y después olvidarlas, pero ella no Hyuga Hinata tenía dignidad, no dejarían que la trataran de ese modo irrespetuoso. No podía hacer un escándalo indecoroso y menos en un lugar donde se caracterizaban personas importantes.

-No me interesa lo que usted quiera enseñarme.- le dijo a modo de despedida, pero antes de que ella diera el primer paso, el blanquecino la detuvo.

-Bien, Hinata-chan.- acepto.-Demo si cambias de opinión no dude en llamarme.

La peliazul lo miro sobre el hombro, para luego retirarse con una elegancia rápida.

Hozuki la dejo irse con cierta amargura. Sabia que no había causado la impresión que el causaba en el genero femenino, pero una vez mas algo así debía de haberlo alertado. La heredera Hyuga no era cualquier mujer, era el tipo por la que valía la pena pelear, sin duda subestimo a la chica. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que solo por ser mayor ella se deslumbraría ante su presencia? ¿Qué por ser más experimentado en el campo de enamorar le iba a hacer sencillo seducir a la chica?

Admitía que todo seria sencillo, pero una vez mas se equivoco, la Hyuga no era fácil de galantear. Esa actitud que tenia, su perspicacia al leer intenciones, su brusquedad contra lo que ella consideraba un amenaza…el impresionado había sido el.

Con una sonrisa torcida, tomo el resto de su trago a movimiento pasivo, dejo la copa a un lado, puso una mano en su bolsillo delantero, dio media vuelta empezando a caminar lejos donde había mantenido su conversación con la cual el quería que fuera la madre de sus hijos…

.

.

.

.

.

'Patético…' 'Un completo patético' pensaba mientras se escabullía de las demás personas en aquel lugar. Necesitaba aire, aclarar su mente, despejarse. Que mal rato había ocurrido, no lo entendía como ese tipo de situaciones ocurría solamente a ella.

'¿Se cree que soy tan ingenua?' siguió pensando mientras bufaba de forma exasperada. 'Sin duda vamos de mal en peor.' Y es que para ella era absurdo toda esta situación ese hombre se aparecía de la nada tratándola de 'Hina-chan' se las daba de conocido y le coqueteaba sin vergüenza alguna.

Quería pensar que era una broma…y una de mal gusto. Por que no podía ni pensarlo, no se le hacia estúpido. Claro algo menos no se podía esperar de un hombre de mundo. '¿Acaso Sasuke trata así a sus amantes?' No pudo evitar preguntarse con mucho dolor, cosa que lo saco pronto de su cabeza. Ya sabia; la respuesta muy bien…por algo Hozuki y el se llevaban como camaradas.

-Hinata.-escucho de pronto reconociendo al instante esa voz. Se dio un golpe mental, ella no había venido sola.

-Kiba-kun.-dijo ella escondiendo en tiempo record su gran disgusto. -¿No estabas con los proveedores?-

-Hace unos minutos abandone la conversación, Hana se encargara de lo demás.- dijo con su carismática sonrisa.

-Espero que ella no se moleste.- le dijo ella en forma de advertencia, conocía de sobra el carácter de la Inuzuka mayor, y sinceramente compadecía a su amigo.

-Ella entenderá que quiera estar contigo.- le dijo el.

La peliazul no dijo ni hizo nada. No sabía exactamente como reaccionar ante ese tipo de situaciones.

-Miren…el futuro matrimonio Inuzuka.- dijo la voz de una mujer muy quisquillosa. Era de esas con fama de saber todo de todos. Se dice que algunos le envían regalos muy costosos para que ella no diga nada de esa persona, así es como ella había escalado tanto. En opinión de Hinata, ella era una gran desvergonzada, pero decirle eso en la cara era como ocasionar la tercera guerra mundial.

-¿Como esta Mako-san?- contesto con su voz monótona Hinata.

-Tan respetuosa como siempre, ¿neh Hina?- le dijo la de pelo naranjo pálido con una risita fingida, característica de ella.

-Arigato.- murmuro la chica por cortesía.

Mako Negiko era una mujer de baja estatura, con pelo naranja opaco, ojos marrones y tenía pecas en los pómulos, ya entrada en mediana edad. Era una mujer de temer, para los demás. La mayor frustración era no saber algo íntimo de la familia Hyuga, no sabia como hacia pero Hiashi junto con su familia no se permitían cometer errores a lo publico. Era una familia muy admirable, y Negiko buscaba por lo meno un ínfimo error en el orgullo, en este caso Hinata.

¿Y como no haciéndolo con su "compromiso"?

La mujer sonrió. -¿Y para cuando es la boda?- dijo quisquillosa.

Hinata rodo los ojos internamente, ya volvía con el disco. ¿Qué acaso no sabían lo que eran asuntos personales? Aveces pensaba que el mundo se alineaba en su contra. Kiba sin embargo era muy ingenuo ante eso, no era como Hinata, que notaba las verdaderas intenciones, que notaba las miradas de los demás, y los rumores que muy pronto se escucharan como zumbidos…

-Hmp.- dijo ella como toda respuesta.

Ambos se conocían desde niños, y era cierto que le dolía el hecho de no poder corresponderle de la manera que el quería, pero si Hinata la catalogaban de egoísta sería solamente con sus sentimientos, pues desde que tenía uso de razón esperaba ese principe azul que le enseñara amar incondicionalmente; y el no la hacía sentir así.

Por otro lado, ella quería mucho a Kiba, lo suficiente para hacerle saber que ella era lo que _el no necesitaba_. Lo único que le podía ofrecer era su amistad, y estaba completamente segura de ello.

-Aun no hay boda.- aporto Kiba.-Solamente estamos esperando el momento indicado.- añadió el Inuzuka ante el monosílabo de su "prometida".

-Pues espero que me inviten a la boda.- dijo la mujer.- Algo así no le pienso perder.- término con una risa. -Y dime Hinata, ¿Qué planes tienen?-

¿El mundo habrá hecho un complot en su contra? Era lo que se preguntaba, y ya empezaba a creerlo. Primero paso lo de Hozuki y sus galanteo, ahora la indiscreción de Negiko sobre algo de lo que es imposible que exista. No quería explotar, pero así era como se sentía, quería gritarle a cualquiera que salieran de su vida, y que no decidieran por ella.

Quizás esa era una de las razones por la que había adoptado es actitud; le cansaba que todos la tomaran como una muñeca que se podía manejar.

- Creo que es ya se lo había dicho anteriormente, Mako-san.- le dijo el chico, confuso ante tanta insistencia por parte de la mujer.

Esta por su parte, no tenía una respuesta contundente a eso, así que opto por lo más prudente quedarse callada, y retirarse tal como había llegado.

Hinata, agradeció el comentario mentalmente. Ahora lo menos que quería era conversar, tantas cosas en la cabeza la tenían con un cansancio emocional casi intolerable…

.

.

.

.

.

**Wow no? Son bienvenida las Criticas You know!**

**Ya saben cualquier duda o pregunta...ese boton! xD**

**Los Amo! Sayo! 3**

**-Emilee.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo entiendo si quieren darme un golpe, o matarme, tambn me siento mal conmigo misma! T.T**

**DEMO traje el Chapter 8! :DD **

**Sooo...quienes tenian ganas de leer, vengo a cumplir algunos deseos ! **

**Sobretodo para los q aman a Hanabi y a Kiba...! :33**

**Disclaimer: No Soy tan inteligente como Masashi Kishimito, puesto que no invente el Anime en que esta historia se basa. **

**A Leer Se Ha Dicho! **

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

Capitulo 8:

Estaba pendiente a la ventana de su habitación que daba vista, directamente, a la entrada de su casa. ¿Qué Hacia la pequeña castaña?

Si le preguntaran diría que quería asegurarse de que su hermana llegara sana y salva. No mentía…era media verdad, aunque ella no lo supiera. ¿Por qué?

Hanabi Hyuga tiene el orgullo más grande del universo, razón por la que no acepta que algo color castaño, había llamado mucho su atención.

A pesar de que ese _alguien _le había dicho algo que ella consideraba inaceptable, lo cierto es que no podía, ni quería pensar en otra cosa. ¿Por qué ese chico le había llamado tanto su atención?

No quería aceptarlo, pero su mente divagaba en aquella escena en la tarde frente al balcón de su casa. Tenía una sonrisa grande, blanca, encantadora…un_ Idiota Encantador. _

Sacudió su cabeza ante ese repentino adjetivo. Empezó a pensar en los Pro y los contras. Unos que según ella lo hacia por diversión...

Era mayor…pero eso no era impedimento, bueno uno, no, para Hanabi. Comprendía que poseía ese ego de que si quería, podía hacer que le gustara a todos inclusive a una persona de edad avanzada de unos 80 años. 'No hay que ser exagerada...' pensó. Sonrió ante eso.

El era un inconsciente descerebrado. Eso lo tenía más que claro.

Frunció sus labios de manera leve.

Se molestaba mucho, y quizás era muy infantil de su parte pero es que, como toda Hyuga, en tiempos pasados hubiera sido sentenciado a muerte, pero ella no era una neandertal como para perder su _'glamur' _y hacersemejante ignorancia_. _Tenía 16 años y debía portarse como tal…aunque esa niña caprichosa saliera a flote algunas veces…o eso era lo que la chica se repetía, no se culpaba por esa cualidad que tomaba posesión de ella en unas ocasiones.

Y claro, posiblemente seria su cuñado…

Realización nublo su mente, ese era el dato mas solido que existía…el estaba prácticamente prohibido, y mas por que no era cualquier chica su "novia".

No…era su hermana. Una de las personas que más quería.

Era cierto que Hinata nunca había hablad de una posible relación o Compromiso con Kiba Inuzuka. Pero, ¿eso que asegura? Absolutamente nada.

Quien sabe quizás Hinata no quería aclararlo pero eso no quita el hecho de que le guste, ¿verdad?

Negó nuevamente.

Sabía que la misma Hinata le había aclarado que ella no sentía nada por el Inuzuka.

¿Quitaba eso la ansiedad de la que era presa en ese mismo instante?

No lo sabía…

¡Demonios! Tampoco sabía con certeza por que pensaba en ese asunto. ¿No que no debería importarle? ¿No había considerado agregar a Kiba Inuzuka por la palabra tabú que ella más aborrecía? ¿Entonces?

Ni siquiera tenía explicaciones para dar a estas interrogantes que salían de su subconsciencia. Jamás en sus momentos de adolescente se había sentido tan cansada emocional, y solo por un chico. Ella era la que se encargaba de nublar su presencia en la mente de otros chicos. Nunca se había sentido tan…problemática.

Mientras resoplaba, vio unos focos pasando el gran portón de la entrada a los jardines de la casa. Ni corta ni perezosa corrió escalera abajo como era su costumbre. Estaba tan concentrada, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pasado a su madre. Hiromi miro tras ella con clara confusión, pero solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa, ante la hiperactividad de su hija menor, siguiendo su camino.

Escucho como el motor del auto se apaciguo, para luego dejarse escuchar pasos firmes sobre el pavimento. Se extraño un poco ante eso, para luego ignorarlo. Con esa impulsiva emoción, abrió la puerta del recibidor de manera brusca y rápida. Quedándose sorprendida al descubrir quien era el que estaba frente a ella al quitar la división entre exterior e interior.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante la inesperada reacción de la pequeña Hanabi. Este había decidido ir a la casa de su amigo, para despejarse un poco del ambiente en que, la mayoría de las veces el consideraba como su _entretenimiento._ Sin embargo los negocios eran una manera _racional_ de despejar su mente, si fuera otro tipo de persona, estaba seguro de que el gastaría en una docena de botellas de vino o cualquier liquido embriagante.

Sin embargo, lo que paso con la hija menor de Hiashi Hyuga, era lo menos que se había esperado que ayudara a disipar su mente de lo que el tenia ocupado, causando así una repentina curiosidad por muchas razones que no dejaban de nacer en su cabeza.

-Oh.- dijo la adolescente reponiéndose de la visita inesperada. -Konbawa Sasuke-san.- saludo, no pudiendo evitar que un tinte rosado se apoderara de sus pálidos pómulos.

-Hmp.- dijo el, con su característico rostro serio e indescifrable, puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos delanteros del pantalón de vestir negro. -Konbawa.- pronuncio secamente.

-Gomen.- empezó la castaña, le disculpa, que por, buen refinamiento y modales seguía en este saludo. La chica se hizo a un lado dándole una muda invitación al interior de la casa al Uchiha. -Pensé que era mi Imoto.- explico la chica cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Eso capto la atención del chico, poso la mirada en la chica castaña. -¿Hinata no esta?

Hanabi negó.- Salió con…-paro unos instantes, ¿Cómo se le podía llamar a Kiba Inuzuka?

No sabia exactamente que tipo de relación tenia, ¿y que le importaba que clasificación tenia su hermana con el castaño? Una vez mas no sabia, pero para el ojo publico, ellos eran "comprometidos", la pareja del momento, y Sasuke Uchiha sea o no amigo de la familia, parecía que también sabia de esa noticia, después de todo es amigo de su padre, el cual desea que su primogénita acepte al chico que la pretende.

-Salió…con su _novio._- término en voz queda, aun si saber la razón de por que su pecho se oprimía, estaba viendo sin realmente ver.

Por Otro lado, Sasuke no se molesto en disimular la sorpresa que esa frase causo en el. -¿Qué?- dejo escapar. Por que eso era una noticia completamente nueva. No negaba que había escuchado como era muy mencionado _el rumor_ de que la hija de su socio tuviera una relación que el segundo hijo de los Inuzuka, pero era solo eso, un rumor, una habladuría que las personas se encargaban se crear por simple aburrimiento. Sin embargo, escucho perfectamente como la hermana de la chica involucrada en el chisme, decía que había salido con '_su novio_'…y en cierto modo aquello no le pareció nada agradable.

-Hai.-la voz de la chica lo saco de sus cavilaciones.- Nee-chan, tiene…algo así como un novio.- termino de decir ella dándole mas detalles, que sin saber por que, ansiaba saber.

Hizo un seco movimiento de cabezo, guardando silencio. Estaba confundido, no entendía todo este súbito asunto, pero lo que lo tenía completamente consternado era el hecho de que se encontraba así mismo, interesado en los asuntos de Hinata.

'¿Por qué diablos?' se reprocho.

¿Que estaba experimentando el exactamente? ¿Por qué le disgustaba tanto?

Había hablado con Hiashi, de ese tema, que se preguntaba el por que siempre se lo mencionaba, sobre la soltería de Hinata. Este ultimo le había expresado incontables de veces su preocupación del estatus de su primogénita, con relación a casarse o no. ¿Cómo es que, repentinamente, Hinata aparece con que tiene novio? Pero más aun, ¿que le garantizaba a el que fuera Kiba Inuzuka?

Hinata era una belleza, lo había escuchado muchas veces, y una que otra vez el lo había admitido, no era de extrañar que la chica tuviera una gran cantidad de pretendientes, que estarían dispuestos ha hacer lo que sea con tal de que ella aceptara ser novia.

Pero, ¿acaso había aceptado ser la novia de su pretendiente? ¿Ese que tanto su socio deseaba que su hija mayor aceptara? Y si era así, ¿Por qué no le agradaba la idea?

Aclaro su garganta, desechando esa cuestión que su conciencia le presentaba. –Hmp.- dijo su característico monosílabo, dando por terminada la conversación.

Le pareció extraño toda esa nuevo escenario, más aun al sentirse ¿desilusionado?

No comprendía, lo cual lo frustraba en gran manera, no tenia ni idea de cómo sentirse ante lo que su mente dictaba sus pensamientos, no entendía lo que pasaba con el.

-Sasuke.- escucho la poderosa voz de su socio. -No te esperaba a estas horas.- dijo ubicándose al lado de su hija menor.

-Hai.-dijo el Uchiha. -Demo, ocurrió un altercado, algo que requiere de tu punto de vista.- le informo el con voz seria, que rápidamente el Hyuga pudo identificar como algo importante.

-Pasemos al estudio.- accedió de forma rápida, recibiendo por parte del pelinegro un asentimiento de cabeza. -Hanabi.- llamo a su hija, observándola. -Vete a dormir.- ordenó.

-Tan temprano.- protesto la castaña. -Si apenas son las once.-

-Precisamente por eso debes irte a la cama.-

-Padre.- le dijo ella. -Para mí la noche apenas comienza.- término diciendo media picarona, en forma de despedida guiñando un ojo juguetonamente, subiendo escalera arriba.

Ambos hombres se quedaron con los ojos en blanco, luego se recompusieron. Hiashi movía su cabeza de lado a lado, mientras Sasuke lo miraba con cierta diversión. -Vaya hija que tienes.- le comento el Uchiha.

Suspiro. -No tienes ni idea.-le aseguro su socio.-Ese es mi pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Con eso se fueron camino estudio de la casa, que de por si era la biblioteca.

.

.

.

.

.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta, y sin pudor alguno se quito los tacones, para seguir caminando descalza sintiendo el alivio en la planta de sus pies. Había pasado un buen momento con Kiba y Hana, la hermana mayor de este ultimo, pese a las miradas y algunas habladurías que había estado apunto de colmar su paciencia y mandar todo al mismísimo diablo, pero al final se contuvo y siguió actuando de una manera prudente aprovechando al máximo las cosas buenas que ocurrían.

Vaya que había sido una tarde abrumadora, nunca pensó que unas horas le quitaran muchas energías.

Tanto que pensar le había agotando físicamente. Subió las escaleras a paso lento, se le hacia interminable el camino hacia su habitación, sentía los brazos pesados, una calentura en el cuerpo, todo le molestaba. Cuando llego al último escalón, soltó un largo suspiro, reanudo su camino a su aposento.

Abrió la puerta, procediendo a encender la luz, encontrándose de frente con su hermanita, sentada encima de su cama, cruzada de piernas, con una pose de seriedad en su rostro.

-¡Hanabi!- grito sorprendida. -¡No me asustes así! Kami casi me matas del susto.

-¿Dónde estuviste a altas horas de la noche, señorita?- le dijo esta ignorando la anterior reacción de su hermana.

-Lo mismo te preguntaría.- dijo. -¿Qué haces despierta? Son más de las doce.

-Yo soy la que hago las preguntas.- interrumpió la adolescente. -Limítate a contestarlas.- le dijo sin abandonar la seriedad en sus facciones.

Hinata rodo sus perladas orbitas, sabia lo que más o menos se esperaba, y sin embargo no quería enfrentarlo. Tenía que hablar con su hermana de lo que había pasado con Kiba, pero de solo pensarlo se cansaba mas. Ahora su hermana venia con un interrogatorio, y ella sin la cordura suficiente para aguantar las locuras de su adolescente hermana.

-Nee-chan, no estoy de humor.-dijo bajando la cremallera de su vestido. -Tengo mucho sueño.- dijo retirándose hacia el baño. Dejando a Hanabi sin una oportunidad para protestar, a lo cual ella frunció los labios.

Momentos después, Hinata salió sintiéndose un poco mejor, aunque el cansancio seguía. Sintió la mirada penetrante de su hermana, y supo que esta vez no tendría escapatoria, la peliazul se tenso. ¿Qué nueva travesura estaría maquinando en la cabeza de la castaña?

-Hablamos mañana.- dijo Hinata recostándose en su cama, dándole la espalda.

Negó. -Hablaremos ahora.- dijo la Hyuga menor.

La peliazul, respiro hondo, como dándose un auto alivio a lo que viviría a continuación. Aunque quizás así pudiera preguntarle algo que le venia rondando en la cabeza desde que esa tarde.

Encaro a su hermana.- No te daré más dinero. -advirtió la mayor.

-Kami, ¿por quien me tomas?- expreso la castaña falsa indignación, los ojos desorbitados, y facciones de incredulidad. -Ni que fuera una estafadora.

Hinata rodo los ojos, para luego ignorarla. -Déjate de rodeos, y dime de que quieres hablar.-

-Hai.- dijo adoptando expresión seria, nuevamente, la castaña. -¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta?- claro interés incrustados en la cuestión.

La chica resoplo.-Aburrido…- su hermana la miraba expectante, cosa que la mayor noto. -¿Qué?

-Dame mas detalles.- exigió la menor.

-No fue nada del otro mundo, hice lo que todo el mundo hace.- dijo ella. -Abrir negocios.-

-No.- dijo ya desesperada. -Eso no es a lo que me refiero.-

-Pues dime que quieres saber, Hanabi.

Resoplo. -¿Como te fue con…-bajo la voz, y el rostro. -tu pretendiente?-

Alzo una ceja, le pareció extraña la forma en que ella hiciera esa pregunta, no era como antes que preguntara en tono eufórico que si había aceptado ser la novia del Inuzuka. Ahora lo preguntaba con cierto temor. Lo dejo pasar y decidió no comentar nada al respecto de la observación que recién había realizado.

-Normal.- dijo ella. -Charlamos como siempre.-

-¿Nada más?- ahí estaba ese tono, el cauteloso que pocas veces había presenciado.

-¿A donde quieres llegar?- fue directa, mirándola de lleno, poniendo nerviosa a la castaña.

-Pues…si tú sabes.- dijo sin abandonar el tono de precaución recién usado por ella.-Si tuvieron contacto…f-físico.-

La miro sorprendida. ¿De donde había sacado eso ella? ¿Por qué lo preguntaba con temor? ¿De cuando acá Hanabi se interesaba en ese tipo de cosas en su vida? Cuestiones similares se hacia la peliazul

-No existe ese tipo de trato entre nosotros.- le aclaro. -Solo somos amigos.-

No supo por que Hanabi se sintió aliviada al escuchar aquello, claro tampoco tenia una clara idea de por que actuaba como actuaba. Ni que estuviera interesada en el Inuzuka, ¿verdad?

-¿No te gusta Kiba-kun?- si eso era algo que la estuvo carcomiendo. La pregunta no paso desapercibida por la chica. Aun así…

-Te lo he dicho anteriormente.-dijo. -Yo no lo veo de esa manera.- finalizo la mayor.

Sintió un alivio inmenso, la opresión en el pecho, y el temor se habían disipado. ¿Así que no eran novios? Mucho más, ellos no estaban comprometidos. Su hermana no lo deseaba como pareja. ¿Y que significaba aquello para ella?

¿Qué?

.

.

.

**Y? Que les parecio? **

**Tienen el derecho de regañarme si quieren**

**Aceptare Criticas y Comentarios...**

**Saben que soy FLEXIBLE en ese aspecto ! xD**

**Si me vuelvo a Tardar me Dsiculpo de antemano**

**Quiero a mis lectores! Tanto a los futuros como a los de ahora ;)**

**Sayo!**

**-Emilee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saben Que? Vine A Publicar! **

**Y Estoy Orgullosa Conmigo Misma Por que lo Traje A Tiempo! ^.^**

**Gracias A Los Lectores Por Los RR Se los agradezco! **

**Aunque Fueron Pocos Fueron Suficiente Para Alegrar **

**Este Corazon n.n**

**Disclaimer: No Tengo El Don de Dibujar Animes como Kishimoto, Sin Embargo si tengo el Don De Imaginar Y Escribir Historias como esta... c:**

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 9:

Se recompuso ante lo dicho por la Hyuga mayor. Había encontrado lo que, al parecer le atormentaba, y que seguía sin aceptar. ¿Es que tan complicado era?

Se presento un silencio entre las hermanas, la castaña en su mundo, y Hinata…

-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo de suma importancia para ti, Nee-chan?- le dijo la mayor mirándola analítica.

Hanabi por instinto trago con dificultad, mas al fijarse en el rostro de la mayor le complico más el nerviosismo que sentía. No era como si tuviera miedo de que su hermana supiera, pero ¿Estaba ella escondiendo algo?

'No' negó mentalmente.

Entonces, ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo de que Hinata descubriera lo que le ocurría?

O, ¿era el hecho de que temía que su hermana le dijera lo que no _aceptaba_?

-Por nada.- dijo alzándose de hombros.-Solo…me dio curiosidad.- se excuso.

Hinata no aparto la mirada de la figura de su castaña hermana, la observaba con _insistencia_, por alguna razón, no se creía lo que decía su hermanita, tenia la sensación de que había otro motivo.

'¿Acaso se habría sentido Ino así?' su conciencia no evito preguntarle eso. Por instinto se sintió mal, aquí estaba ella con claras sospechas de que Hanabi se empeñaba en ocultarle algo, entonces ¿acaso ella no había hecho lo mismo?

¿Con que cara ella estaba tratando de hacer algo que su mejor amiga intento sin un resultado favorable?

Aunque no podía evitar de darle vueltas al asunto; la conocía mejor que a ella misma, sabia que Hanabi no estaba actuando de acuerdo a lo que comúnmente haría; desde ese instante supo que algo pasaba con ella, algo que curiosamente apuntaba hacia su amigo.

-Además.- la voz de la adolescente la saco de sus divagaciones. -Creo que haces bien en no aceptarlo.- se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Ah, si?-dijo la peliazul. -¿Por qué lo dices?- animo curiosa esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Hanabi se puso de pies dando unos pasos por la amplia habitación de su hermana mayor, dándole la espalda a esta última. -Pues…- empezó. -Es algo infantil e inmaduro.- comento ella, mirando distraídamente las cortinas que decoraban el gran ventanal de la recamara.

Hinata alzo una ceja.-Me sorprende que lo catalogues de esa manera.- comento ella casualmente, consciente de cómo su hermana se tensaba de músculos. -Y mas aun sabiendo que tú no lo conoces.- objetó.

Objeción que fue como un golpe a la realización a la Hyuga menor, por su puesto, ella nunca lo había visto hasta ese día, es mas ignoraba de su existencia, y eso que su padre hablaba de él día y noche, de lo buen chico que es, de que seria un esposo ideal, y otras cosas mas.

Se estremeció, se supone que no lo conocía, pero ella había cometido la indiscreción, para ser solo una simple _"desconocida."_

-Me cruce unas palabras con el esta tarde.- le contesto controlando el nerviosismo de su voz, tenia que mantener sus emociones quietas.

-Supuse algo así.- le confeso su hermana. -Justo antes de que saliera.-

-Hai.- le re-afirmo la castaña.

-Entonces, recién lo conociste.- le dijo ella.- ¿Qué te pareció?

Hanabi se volteo para encarar a su hermana con un cómico fruncido en los labios.

-Ya te lo dije.-

-Creo que lo estas juzgando muy aprisa.- le comento ella, ahora cruzándose de brazos.

-Es mi opinión.- le señalo inflexible la castaña presuntuosa.

Se sumieron en el silencio por unos momentos, solo observando en el más crucial duelo de miradas, colores similares conociéndose, no dispuestas a retirarse. Una de pie, totalmente inmóvil, la otra sentada leyendo desde su altura las diferentes emociones que diferenciaban la similitud.

La castaña decidió romper el silencio, abandonado de si el duelo para mirar al suelo aclarando su seca garganta.

-Aunque, en otras circunstancias.- empezó. -Yo en tu lugar, lo aceptaba.- admitió en un tono mas bajo en su voz.

Eso llamo mucho su atención, ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-

Hanabi, sabia que esta vez no existía milagro que la salvara de esta encrucijada que ella misma se había metido, maldijo su lengua en ese instante. Al mirar a su hermana, que la observaba de vuelta con gracia pintada, se sintió más nerviosa.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa brillante.

-Es muy guapo.- admitió, bajando la mirada.

Hinata no se espero la tan íntima opinión de ella.

-Proviene de muy buena familia.- siguió la castaña.

Rodo los ojos ante eso, por un momento sintió un Deja Vú de su padre hablándole.

-Además de que, padre lo acepta.- termino de enlistar. -Eso es un extra.- apareció la sonrisa juguetona que le era muy común.

-Demo, pese a todo eso.- le dijo relajando sus brazos. -Yo solo lo veo como a un hermano.- aclaro por segunda vez.

Puso sus piernas encima de su cama, acomodándose con la sabana, preparándose para irse a dormir, todo lo que había hecho en el día, empezaban a cobrarle factura, un involuntario bostezo escapo de sus labios rojizos, por instinto la chica se tapo la boca con una mano. -Ahora, quiero dormir.- le dijo ella a su hermana, que aun seguía en su habitación.

-Hai Hai…-dijo.-Ya entendí la indirecta. -la adolescente se empezó a retirar, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta, su hermana la llamó.

-¿Sabes?- dijo la peli azulada. -Yo no tendría ningún problema si quisieras casarte con Kiba-kun.- término de decir ella con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios.

La menor la miro incrédula y ojos desorbitados, sin evitar que un intenso rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas, y a paso rápido salió de la habitación sin ni si quiera decir las buenas noches.

Sin duda, su propósito había sido un fracaso, el cual era que su hermana no se diera cuenta de lo que tanto le causaba 'curiosidad'. Tenia en claro una caso, si algún día decidía ser actriz, se moriría de hambre. Por otro lado, había pasado un momento agradable con su hermana, siempre era así, la quería mucho, y aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, la admiraba y la respetaba, después de que llevara a cabo conversaciones con ella el resultado era el mismo: Se sentía orgullosa de tener una hermana mayor como Hinata.

Hinata dio un largo suspiro, mientras aun recordaba la plática que había tenido con _su_ pequeña Hanabi. Podía tener los cuarenta años y ella aun la vería como la menor de la familia. Más o menos tenía claro lo que pasaba entre Hanabi y Kiba…bueno este último no sabía que se había ganado, inconscientemente, la atención de ella. No accedería mas, en las opiniones y sentimientos de la castaña menor, consiguió lo que quería saber y hasta ahí lo dejaría, estaba creciendo, y ella conocía muy bien lo que eran las hormonas en la adolescencia. Soltó una risa ante eso, y con ello en mente, apago la lámpara quedando la habitación en oscuridad sin ninguna interrupción a su tan anhelado sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiashi había pedido unos te verdes humeantes, que pronto había sido deliberados por la servidumbre pese a la hora. Los dos hombres de similares cualidades, analizaban cada papel del proyecto que era uno muy importante para la empresa. No sucedía nada grave, solo un problema _'tratable'_. De esos errores que ocurren cuando van al camino de la perfección.

Ambos eran una maquina para los negocios, pensando de manera fría y capaz de no dejar el más mínimo detalle fuera, resolvieron el problema a tiempo para sentarse y tomar la caliente bebida cómodamente. Cada uno tenía una hoja mientras degustaban del aperitivo, individualmente realizaban y analizaban que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, no solo con los negocios compartidos con otras empresas, sino también las actualizaciones de la suya propia.

Sasuke se encontraba muy concentrado viendo una hoja, a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su taza, pero lo que vio a continuación llamo mucho su atención.

-¿Vas a hacer una campaña?- cuestiono alzando su vista hacia su amigo, que estaba sentando frente a él, el aludido lo miro de vuelta ante el llamado de su joven socio.

-No.- dijo él, un poco confundido.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué en este papel está escrito que se llevara a cabo una campaña apoyando al orfanato Uzumaki?- le mostro la hoja probando lo que acaba de decir.

Hiashi tomo la hoja, echándole un vistazo al contenido, frente al pelinegro observaba los leves movimientos del Hyuga. ¿Cómo no pudo haberse enterado de algo así? Una campaña era de suma importancia, sobre todo cuando otros están incluidos. ¿Cómo a su socio se le ocurrió meterse en semejante compromiso? No lo entendía…a menos que no fuera su socio quien estaría realizando esa campaña, y Hiashi solo servía como promotor. Al parecer del Uchiha, eso ultimo cuadraba un poco más, pero aun así…

-Esa es la campaña de beneficencia que Hinata está organizando.- le explico el patriarca, claro y preciso, aunque aun así, algo así no se lo esperaba. Por lo tanto, lo tomo por sorpresa lo que su socio acababa de notificarle.

-Hinata, ¿esta recaudando un evento de beneficencia?- lo pregunto aun sin creérselo.

-No.- negó, dejándolo por un segundo confundido, nuevamente. -Esta recaudando fondos para las mejoras del orfanato.- le explico, tomando un sorbo de su te.

No se lo espero, lo admitía a si mismo, y el mismo padre de ella se lo decía. ¿Es que acaso se le hacía imposible creer que una chica, que apenas comienza lo que es vivir la vida, ya esté realizando una responsabilidad pesada? Eso le demostraba que Hinata, si quería, podía escalar alto. Lograr algo así era muy admirable, sin duda.

Por otro lado, Hinata Hyuga había adquirido una actitud, muy agria, y era un poco arrogante, dándole un perfil de egoísta. Un perfil, que recién acaba de descubrir, era una farsa, para el mundo ajeno, un mundo donde al parecer el estaba incluido.

Le causo una gran sorpresa, después de todo, la chica seguía teniendo solidaridad en su ser, que a pesar de que la niña gentil que había conocido, era opacada por la que _"existía"_ entre ellos, seguía allí, viva en su interior.

-Hacer algo tan grande debe ser complicado.- decidió comentar casualmente, analizando el rostro de su calmado amigo.

-Ha tenido sus malos ratos….-dijo.-Demo, le va muy bien, yo mismo he administrado su trabajo. Le informo con total seguridad. -Su trabajo, y esfuerzo dieron fruto, hasta ahora tiene dos promotores. Hinata tiene un optimismo fuerte, cree que todo saldrá muy bien.- término con una discreta sonrisa, claro orgullo brillando en sus ojos.

-Hmp.-se limito a decir. Siempre supo que cuando la peliazul se proponía algo, tarde o temprano lo conseguía, como había dicho Hiashi, ella siempre ha estado llena de optimismo, aun en tierna edad de la niñez, cuando el siendo un adolescente la conoció, en ese instante no le pareció una niña distinta. Una chica especial, transformando todo de manera única, aun después de eso lo lograba y esa campaña era un resultado a lo grande de aquello. El no era de lo que expresaba todo con palabras, pero tal como su padre, sentía cierto orgullo por Hinata.

Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse, para que luego se escucharan unos pasos en ascendencia, perdiéndose por el corredor, dejando el anterior silencio nuevamente.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.-murmuro el patriarca.-Al parecer Hinata regreso.-

El Uchiha se mostro desinteresado ante aquello, aunque lo cierto era que se sentía atraído. ¿Qué tanto hacia Hinata hasta altas horas de la noche? Más aun, ¿Qué hacia _sola_ con el chico Inuzuka? Sacudió su cabeza, el no era ningún pervertido con la cabeza revuelta en malos pensamientos…

Había querido abordar el tema de la hija de su socio, y de su enamorado de peculiares facciones caninas, pero ¿Cómo abordar ese tema _casualmente_? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que se dieran cuenta de su interés?

-Debe estar muy cansada.- comento el patriarca en su usual tono de voz.-A Hinata no le gusta estar en eventos donde hay muchas personas… Eso es culpa de Hiromi.-rio suavemente ante eso último.

El pelinegro no estaba muy seguro de comentar algo o no, pero por el momento opto por solo limitarse a escuchar, lo que parecía ser un monologo de ideas de su socio.

-Demo. Creo que fue una buena idea que fuera, después de todo Kiba Inuzuka estuvo con ella, dudas no tengo de que el cuidara de mi hija.- dijo.-Me gustaría que Hinata lo aceptara, que pensara en él como posible esposo. El es el más indicado.- bebió parte del contenido de su taza al sentir la garganta seca.

-¿Fue al evento con el Inuzuka?- decidió preguntar él, siendo participe de la conversación, claro preguntar algo que ya sabía lo irritaba, pero no tenia de otra, si quería encontrar lo que buscaba tenía que hacerlo, aunque todo en su interior le dijera que era un maldito idiota.

-El evento era de su hermana.- dijo.-Naturalmente él se ofreció a llevarla.- le termino de informar al Uchiha.

-Hmp.- comento.-Eso quiere decir que ¿a Hinata no le es indiferente?- decidió presionar un poco.

Se quedo pensativo por unos momentos. -No lo sé.- dijo con toda la sinceridad el patriarca.-Hinata ha cambiado tanto, que ya ni si quiera sé lo que le agrada, o que le desagrada. No sé si a ella le interesa Kiba.-

Sasuke se quedo pensando ante lo dicho por su socio. ¿Qué estaría ocultando Hinata, tan bien, como para que su padre no supiera sus más recónditos pensamientos u anhelos?

Sin embargo, ¿Quién era el para estar tan pendiente a la vida de la chica? No sabía cómo contestarse así mismo ante eso. ¿Por qué debería preocuparle lo que haga o dejara de hacer una niña malcriada, que lo despreciaba con el peor de los tratos?

¿Por qué sentía como se le hervía la sangre de solo pensar en Hinata con otro hombre a solas?

Tenía muchas preguntas…y las respuestas el mismo las desconocía.

.

.

.

.

**Q les parecio? :33**

**Q Pasa Con Sasuke? Quien se Atreve A Decirmelo? xD**

**Opiniones,Criticas y Demas son Aceptables! **

**Los Quiero Mis Maravillosos Lectores!**

**-Emilee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Llegue con un capitulo intenso! Se acuerdan de la chica Pelirroja? Al fin sabran su identidad! Ah se me olvido decirles; en el anterior Capitulo Yo no mencione el apellido _Uzumaki_ por nada xDD **

**Ya sabran por que! Puede q me haya tardado! Y de verdad lo lamento...pero he estado enfretandome a la triste realidad de que pronto empiezan las clases en la escuela T^T El verano se me fue tan pronto! Estoy en la depre! **

**Pero Basta de sufrimiento...les traje el capitulo y ustedes van a disfrutar el leerlo, tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo! :DD **

**Disclaimer: Digo Humildemente que Naruto no es mio, por que si lo fuera, que no hubiera hecho yo xDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 10:

-No. Ese no.-decía Hinata ante el vestido amarillo que le mostraba su hermana.

Estaba sentada en la butaca frente de su coqueta, cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata de baño blanca. Hanabi estaba parada frente a ella con otras prendas apropiadas para el baile donde ellas asistirían.

-Creo que este te quedaría bien, nee-chan.- le dijo la castaña mostrándole un atuendo rojo rubí.

Lo miro con pose pensativa, para luego negar con la cabeza, como lo estaba haciendo con los últimos vestidos que su hermana le enseñaba.

La castaña dio un suspiro de frustración. -¿Cómo esperas verte bien si no haces algo para ayudar?- le dijo esta, dejando a un lado los vestidos rechazados por la mayor.

-Es que tu estilo no va de acuerdo al mío.- le dijo la peliazul.

La adolescente giró hacia ella con pose dramática. -¿Piensas que tengo mal gusto en cuanto a la ropa, Hyuga Hinata?-

La Hyuga mayor rodó sus ojos. -Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir.-dijo. -Tenemos diferentes estilos, además de que la edad entre nosotras está muy marcada.- término explicándole.

-No seas exagerada.- le dijo la chica tomando entre sus manos un collar de perlas, observándose en el espejo. -Ni que fueras una vieja de setenta.-

Hinata ignoro el comentario con un gesto acoplado con gracia.

-Además, yo conozco mucho de la moda, y sé lo que te queda bien y lo que no.- le guiño un ojo a su hermana a través del espejo.

-Hai.-dijo.- Como quieras.-

-Eres una pesimista.- le acusó la chica.

Se alzo de hombros, cosa que irrito más a la castaña, pero justo cuando iba a replicar, escucho que alguien chocaba los nudillos en la puerta de la habitación.

Ambas Hyugas miraron en aquella misma dirección de donde se produjo el llamado. -¿Esta todo en orden?- se dejo escuchar la voz de la madre de ambas chicas.

-Hai.- exclamaron las dos.

-Pasa, Oka-san.- dijo Hinata, ante lo cual la dama acepto la invitación; camino hacia la cama procediendo a sentarse en ella.

-¿Cómo va todo?- les pregunto mientras notaba todos los vestido, prendas, tacones, por toda la habitación de su primogénita.

-Mal, mamá, mal. - y otra vez llegaba Hanabi con el tono dramático.

Hiromi alzó una ceja. -¿Por Qué?-

-¿Cómo que por qué?- le cuestiono incrédula, siguiendo con su acto. -Hinata tiene una fobia contra vestidos, horrible.-

Ambas, madre e hija, rodaron sus ojos. A veces, la dama se preguntaba donde había sacado esa personalidad de su hija menor que tanto la caracterizaba, pero de una cosa estaba segura, del lado de su familia no lo había adoptado.

-Ya te lo dije Hanabi, los vestidos que me has mostrado no son muy apropiados para alguien como yo.- le dijo la mayor.

-¿Y Cuáles son los vestidos indicado para ti? Según tu.- le dijo esta con una mano en su cadera.

-Si me dejaras ver los vestidos entonces te lo diría.-le objeto ella.

-Hai, hai.- contesto en mala manera.-Demo, sabes que si me pides ayuda no lo hare.-

La chica la ignoro, mientras observaba los otros vestidos.

-¿Dónde sacaron tantos vestidos?- pregunto la matriarca al darse cuenta de que aquellas prendas no las había visto antes.

-Hanabi estuvo haciendo compras por la red.- le dijo Hinata.

-Hija…te damos dinero para emergencias, para utilizarlo en cosas importantes.- reprendió la mayor.

-Mamá, un baile es un caso de vida o muerte. Uno tiene que ir bien vestido, y con algo nuevo.- dijo. -No nos podemos dar el lujo de que Mako-san hable de nosotros.-

Hiromi rodo los ojos ante la mención de esa señora. No era que la tratara mal, pero le gustaba tenerla a distancia, desde que había entrado a ese círculo de sociedad, era el blanco principal de habladurías de Mako. Aun recordaba como ella se la llevaba a parte para hacer preguntas un tanto personales sobre ella, su esposo y de por si de la familia, nunca fue habladora, así que solo contestaba lo que le parecía conveniente. Luego se entero de que ella era una mujer que se hacía rica amenazando con sobornar a las personas contando sus intimidades, cosa que le desagrado en gran manera.

-Además, ¿verdad que esta hermoso todo lo que compre, Oka-san?- le dijo la castaña enseñándole un vestido color verde esmeralda.

-Demo, querida, solo hubieras tomado unos cuantos, no la mercancía entera.-

-Es que había mucho por escoger que se me hizo difícil.- dijo la chica con un tierno fruncido de labios.-No puedes negar que son unas preciosidades.- le sonrió mostrándole un vestido plateado.

-Hai. Son muy hermosos.- dijo. -¿Quiere que las ayude a prepararse?

Las dos jóvenes se miraron, un tanto entusiasmadas, para luego dirigirse a ella con un similar brillo en sus perladas orbitas. -Hai.-

.

.

.

.

El cielo teñido de un azul oscuro, decorado sencillamente, con pequeños brillos que tintineaban incesante; no había luna, solo era una noche sencilla, pero singular de todas las demás. Un pedazo se reflejaba en un ventanal de una mansión, y el único espectador era un hombre de cabellos azabache.

Estaba esperando a la chica donde tendría que acompañar a un estúpido baile, según su opinión. No tenia emoción ni deseos de ir, odiaba las multitudes y eso incluía las fiestas de sociedad que se realizaban. No aseguraba de que lo pasaría bien, solo lo hacía por complacer a su próximo entretenimiento. Por qué ese había sido el trato, ¿no?

-Ya estoy lista- se hizo sonar la voz fémina. Por instinto observo a la chica, era una pelirroja muy sensual, debía admitir, con ese vestido rojo que resaltaban sus facciones físicas.

-Tardaste mucho.- le hizo saber el.

-Tan puntual como siempre, ¿no, Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp.-

La chica dejo escapar una risa, como haría toda chica cumpliendo su capricho.

Podía ser todo lo bonita y deseable que quisiera, pero de ambiciones,era muy exigente, sin mucho por que luchar, la típica chica mantenida por la herencia; un caso que era muy común entre las chicas que él no soportaba, las mimadas de sociedad…

.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- dijo Hiashi.

-Son mujeres, le gusta prepararse con perfección. Tienes que atenderlas. Siendo impaciente no lograras nada querido.- le dijo Hiromi.

-Eso lo heredaron de ti.-

La esposa sonrió. -Por suerte, prefiero eso a que heredara tu terquedad.-

-Hiromi, no me tientes.-

-No lo hago, demo, sabes que tengo la razón.- le dijo esta, poniendo su rostro con una dulce seriedad.-Te amo, a pesar de todo.-

Hiashi se puso rosado ante las palabras de su esposa. Hyuga Hiashi, tiene una personalidad muy especial, por eso le costaba expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, y más aun cuando su pareja se los decía.

-Yo también te amo, Hiromi.- dijo el medio apenado, su esposa sonrió.

-Si se besan me vomito.- dijo de pronto la voz, demasiado conocida de Hanabi, bajando las escaleras con un vestido dorado tomado del cuello, pegado al cuerpo caído hasta más arriba de sus rodillas.

-Ya Hanabi, déjalos tranquilos.- reprendió levemente la primogénita, apareciendo, con un vestido largo azul royal pegado al cuerpo, calzando unos tacones negros, maquillada de forma sencilla resaltando sus labios de un tono rojo.

Ambas hijas del matrimonio Hyuga lucían fabulosas, la madre las miraba con orgullo, después de todo había sido su obra. Sin embargo, como todo padre, Hiashi las miraba de manera extraña, quizás nostálgico de saber que sus pequeñas hijas era solo un recuerdo frente a las mujeres que estaba frente a él.

-Hanabi.- dijo.- Esta muy corto ese vestido.- le dijo.

-Padre…no empieces, onegai.- le dijo suplicando la castaña.

Uno de los temas más triviales de esta familia de característicos ojos perlas, era la ropa, como se vestían, el largo, el calzado, el maquillaje, y el principal huelguista era el patriarca, que en esta guerra siempre empezaba el. No podían evitarlo su padre era muy sobreprotector, aunque en opinión de Hanabi era un criticón insaciable.

-Hinata, esos zapatos están muy altos, podrías caerte.- siguió el analizando los atuendos, mirando los pro y los contra. La primogénita ni si quiera se inmuto ante eso, miraba todo tal cual un espectáculo de comedia.

-Hiashi, querido…-trato de interceder la matriarca.

-No espera…Hanabi ese maquillaje quítatelo.

-Mamá…

-Hiashi.- dijo la madre. -Déjalas, total si haces que se cambien llegaran más tarde al baile.

-Demo, Hiromi…-

La dama negó. -Vayan a donde Ko, que las está esperando.- dijo la dama.

Ambas aceptaron, se despidieron de forma rápida para luego desaparecer por la puerta principal.

Hiashi miro tras ella, con el fruncido marcado en su entrecejo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Hiashi, debes dejarlas ir, no puedes protegerlas para siempre.

-Hmp.-

-Hinata tiene 23 años, y Hanabi ya cumplirá pronto los 17, tienes que aceptar la realidad.

-Son mis hijas.-

-Y no dejaran de serlo…demo es necesario que las dejes ser libres, que exploren el mundo por si mismas, ser independientes para poder saber enfrentarse al mundo si alguna vez llegáramos a faltar nosotros.-

No podía evitar en darle la razón. Aunque aun estaba medio reacio a todo ese cambio, tenía que aceptar que había perdido ante lo inevitable: Sus hijas habían crecido.-Está bien.- le dijo él, después de estar minutos pensando en las dolorosas y ciertas palabras de su, al parecer, sabia esposa.

-Hiashi ve el lado positivo.- dijo la dama sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Estamos en casa... solos.-

Como si de manera automática fuera, a Hiashi se le olvido el dilema de sus hijas, miró a su esposa de forma traviesa formándosele una sonrisa que pocos habían sido los afortunados en ver…

.

.

.

.

Estaban en la entrada del Hotel de cinco estrellas donde se llevaba a cabo el baile anual, era la primera vez que Hanabi iba, y estaba emocionada, contraria a su hermana, que ni si quiera emitía una sonrisa.

No estaba: entusiasmada, alegre, o emocionada…nada. Ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que asistió. Ella no encontraba lo divertido de ir a un baile, ir bien vestida y arreglada. Si, es cierto, quería estar con su hermana, si hasta había cancelado la invitación de Kiba a llevarlas, en consideración de su hermana que seguro no quería andar de chaperona en una relación que ni siquiera existe. Estaba tan tentada a decirle a su hermana que no quería ir, que prefería sentarse en el cómodo mueble purpura de su habitación leyendo, como el gusano de biblioteca que era…

Todo por la monotonía que llevaba como rutina.

Hasta ella misma se había dado cuenta que lo que hacía, como actuaba, como reaccionaba, y como interactuaba con las demás personas, dejando aparte a su familia, claro está. No era como la antigua ella, y a pesar de que ella misma había tomado la decisión de ser más dura, sentía que los resultados que obtenían la dejaban _vacía._

Sacudió su cabeza, por Dios, estaba en una fiesta, ¿Por qué sus divagaciones se molestaban tanto en molestarla en los momentos menos oportunos? Estaban empeñadas en hacerlas pesadillas diarias.

-¿Crees que habrán chicos lindos, nee-chan?- le dijo la castaña, que hacía rato le hablaba, en cada frase se dejaba ver la emoción, la fantasía de estar en un lugar tan glamoroso, con todos sus detalles.

Por unos momentos la envidio profundamente, deseando tener 16 años otra vez, esa ingenuidad de la adolescencia, donde todo lo que podías hacer era pensar que no importa cómo, todo te podía salir como tu deseabas. Tan difícil era volverse un adulto cargando responsabilidades, arreglando, desarreglando, actuando con pasos pensando con la amenaza de que falles miserablemente.

-No puedo esperar…-dijo la chica a su lado con una pequeña risa. -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve marcando el calendario? ¡6 meses! Y fueron los meses más largos de mi vida. -Seguía diciendo la chica.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo Hinata, parándose frente a las puertas, eran blancas con detalles dorados. -¿Lista?-

-Yo nací lista.- le dijo.

Ante eso la puerta se abrió por el mozo que se encontraba a un lado. Con una sonrisa, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entraran. Ambas agradecieron, procediendo a entrar al gran salón, donde se dejaba escuchar la orquesta con una melodía alegre. Había muchas personas, y el salón parecía casi vacío de lo espacioso que era, a un lado se encontraba la mesa de refrigerios, donde las mujeres eran las menos que la frecuentaban, no queriendo arriesgar la figura.

Había varias parejas en la pista de baile, moviéndose al son de la música que se presentaba. La habitación estaba alumbrada por varias lámparas en el techo que tenían detalles en cristal, dejando ver los paneles de colores crema brillante. Era un lugar hermoso, casi de ensueño.

Iba a decirle algo a su hermana, pero ella se había ido de su lado. Miro más adelante y la encontró con otros jóvenes de su edad. Sonrió discretamente, su hermana era muy sociable, no habían estado ni cinco minutos cuando ya ella tenía compañía en un santiamén. Se alegraba por ella, por que decidiera reírse, conversar…todo lo que una adolescente hacía.

-Hinata.-escucho la voz varonil de Kiba, por instinto se dirigió a donde la voz provenía.

-Hola, Kiba-kun.- le saludo como le era usual, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te ves hermosa.- halago él.

Sonrió nuevamente, de forma amplia, lo miro por un instante, vestido de etiqueta de color blanco, estaba muy guapo debía admitir.-Tu tampoco estas muy mal.- le dijo, causando que el sonriera como él solía hacerlo.

-¿Me permite acompañarla en esta velada, señorita Hyuga?- le dijo él, reflejándose en sus ojos un brillo de diversión.

-Hai.- le dijo tomando el brazo que él le ofrecía.

Hanabi Hyuga, miro la escena que se acababa de dar, desde su distancia. Kiba era un hombre tan encantador, a su parecer. Sabía que su hermana no lo quería como hombre, pero eso no garantizaba que sería así siempre, pudiera existir el momento en que ella se termine enamorando de él, y podría cumplir el deseo de su padre: que se casaran.

Se sintió culpable al pensar que si eso ocurría, no se lo podría perdonar a su hermana; culpable se sintió cuando se dio cuenta de los celos que sentía al ver a su hermana mayor estar con él, sin embargo más rabia sintió cuando se sonreían como si fueran enamorados…

Por primera vez en su vida sintió temor de sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

La velada siguió su curso, las personas mayores se dedicaban a escuchar la música, relajarse con un champan entre sus manos, observando cómo los más jóvenes se divertían en la pista de baile. Hanabi había bailado cada música que la orquesta tocaba, claro con diferentes chicos, tenía que aprovechar, y que mejor manera que en un _"inocente"_ baile.

Hinata, no había tenido deseos de ir a la pista, pese a que Kiba la seguía invitando, le agradecía y le decía que en otro momento, estaba hablando con buenos prospectos para proveedores, sí aun en un fiesta, seguía trabajando. Hablaba con todos los que serían buenos para el cargo, cuando apareció Shino acompañado por Sakura.

-Hola.- había saludado Kiba, que no se había mantenido alejado de ella, ni por un segundo.

-Hola.- dijo Sakura, que al parecer estaba muy animada. Quizás sea por que estaba arreglada con un hermoso vestido esmeralda que combinaba con sus expresivos ojos. -Hinata te ves hermosa.-

-¿Verdad que si?- le dijo el castaño con su usual sonrisa agarrándola por la cintura.-Esta radiante.-

-Qué lindo es cuando tu prometido te halaga, ¿no, Hinata?- le dijo Sakura, quizás con buenas intenciones o no, pero quien sabe.

Hinata sonrió forzadamente, pero aun así opto por no decir nada…después de todo _"La Mejor Palabra Es La Que No Se Dice."_

-Veo que trajiste a tu hermana.- le comento Shino, que sorpresivamente se había quitado las gafas, mostrando sus bellos ojos negros como el lucero, vestido de etiqueta color gris.

-Hai.- dijo.-Estaba muy emocionada.- le comento ella.

-Se nota que se está divirtiendo.- le comento Kiba, que se había quedado mirando donde la pequeña castaña bailaba con un chico pelirrojo. Le extraño un poco verla sonreír, como si se divirtiera. Aun no podía evitar el episodio de que había vivido con ella y su furia, el cual hasta el solo de hoy no sabía que había hecho él.

-¿Y Karin?- pregunto Sakura. -¿No ha llegado?-

-No.- le dijo Kiba.- Creo que tardara un poco más en llegar.

-O quizás, no consiguió pareja.- dijo.- Saben cómo es ella de caprichosa.- comento despectivamente.

-Pues yo creo que ese no es el caso.- dijo Shino.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó la de cabellos rosado.

-Acaba de llegar.- dijo el.- Y está acompañada de alguien.-

Todos miraron la entrada del salón, y que sorpresa se llevaron las féminas del grupo. Karin Uzumaki estaba acompañada de, nada más y nada menos de Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

**Sus opiniones son muy importantes para esta escritora empedernida! **

**Los Quiero Mis Maravillosos Lectores!**

**-Emilee**


	11. Chapter 11

**AHHHHH! DE VERDAD LAMENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA! PERO UN DRAMA MAYOR QUE EL DE ESTE FIC HA COMIDO MI TIEMPO Y MENTE! **

**Los extrañe tanto...mis lectores! Demasiado se queda corto! T.T  
**

**Pero llegue...yo nunca rompo mis promesa! y HE LLEGADO AL FIN! :DD  
**

**Aqui el Capitulo que esperabamos  
**

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

Capitulo 11:

Haruno Sakura, siempre se había caracterizado por muchas cosas: su inusual color de cabello, su cuerpo sin curvas, y su manera de golpear a alguien cuando la hacen perder la paciencia saliendo a la luz su monstruoso genio. Había pasado todo tipo de experiencias, mas nunca se había enamorado.

Había leído novelas, visto películas donde se reflejaba el amor, y como toda muchacha fantasiosa, soñaba con encontrar a ese príncipe azul. Más sin embargo nunca había hecho algún esfuerzo por encontrarlo, sino que seguía su camino, viviendo al máximo cada experiencia que se le aparecía. Había pasado la secundaria, aun en su soltería, con su virginidad intacta, el máximo contacto que había llegado eran a simples besos. Después de su etapa de adolescente, logro entrar a la universidad ejerciendo la profesión que deseaba: la medicina.

Tuvo muy buenos resultados al estar en esa institución: el promedio más alto, invaluables esperiencias, valiosas horas de prácticas, y finalmente, había sido una medico reconocida mas joven en el país, todo gracias a sus amplios conocimientos. Al parecer, todo lo que la chica hacia lo lograba con mucho éxito, no se quejaba de ello era prácticamente bendecida con la vida que llevaba; aun así, seguía el tema del amor. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener un novio formal, y a veces se sentía _menos_ al ver que algunas chicas de su edad tenían una relación, estaban _comprometidas_ o incluso casadas con un bebé en camino.

¿De qué le valía ser la mejor en todo, si no tenía a alguien quien pudiera compartir sus logros? La respuesta no le era ajena, y había decido no pensar más en ello seguir con su vida como la llevaba, pero su propio destino la dirigió a encontrarse con _el_…

"_Estaba con Uzumaki Karin, una chica hermosa de ojos rojos con cabello naranja que llamaba mucho la atención entre la populación masculina. Ambas estaban allí, sentadas en una mesa, discutiendo sobre cosas triviales._

_¿Desde cuándo se había hecho tan amigas? No lo sabía, pero estaba claro que ellas solamente se hablaban cuando les convenía. Cosa que le pareció un tanto extraña. La cafetería en donde estaban se encontraba media vacía, haciendo el ambiente más cómodo para interactuar._

_Había aceptado la invitación que la pelirroja le había hecho, cuando esta había aparecido en persona a su lugar de trabajo, no sabía con que propósito ella quería verla, pero ya que estaba en su descanso, no desaprovecho la oportunidad, además, ¿había algo de malo en ello? _

_-No entiendo como Hinata no acepta a Kiba.- le comento Karin.- ¿Es tonta o se hace? Kiba es tan guapo, y es uno de los mejores partidos en la ciudad.- siguió diciendo._

_Sakura se cohibió ante eso, ¿acaso no estaba mal hablar así de despectivo de sus amigas?_

_Por el momento la peli rosada no supo qué hacer._

_-¿Tu qué crees, Sakura?- cuestiono luego de tomar un sorbo de su amargo café._

_-Pues…yo.- si estaba cohibida y con la mente en totalmente en blanco._

_-Anda no seas tímida, estamos entre amigas, ¿verdad?- le sonrió asegurándole confianza._

_Le devolvió la sonrisa, y desde ese momento se volvieron 'inseparables'._

_Cada que tenía un descanso, Karin la llamaba, y ambas se encontraban momentos después en aquella, o en otras cafeterías, y hablaban de todo y de todos. La mayoría de las veces eran de manera despectiva. Sakura no supo cuando ella había cambiado adaptándose más a las aptitudes de aquella Uzumaki, no se había dado cuenta, de su manera de expresarse, comportarse y hasta los gestos, eran igual que los de aquella chica, cualquier persona diría que si no fueran por sus "obvias" características fueran parientas. Ambas disfrutaban mutuamente de la presencia de la otra, como si se conocieran de toda la vida junto a sus más recónditos secretos. No existía un final a aquella relación que ambas había formado…_

…_Sin embargo aquella amistada fue rota tan pronto él hizo su aparición. _

_Como era costumbre se reunieron para tomar unos bocadillos y hablar de una reunión que había tenido el anterior día._

_-¿Viste como ella, reaccionó?- dijo Sakura. -Pareciera que se le desfiguro el rostro.- término riéndose, acompañada por la risa de su acompañante._

_-Pobre diabla.-dijo Karin.-Era obvio que él le había sido infiel. Tonta fue ella al no darse cuenta.-_

_-Si hasta los hijos lo sabían- _

_-Demo, también lo sabían los padres de ella.- _

_-¿No? ¿De verdad?-_

_-Hai.- dijo.-Toda la familia lo sabía excepto ella.-_

_-Entonces, ¿fue doble traición?_

_-Algo así.- dijo tomando un trago de su jugo de naranja. –No quisiera estar en sus zapatos.-_

_-Hai. Yo tampoco.- tomo un bocadillo de cereza la peli rosada._

_Karin miro por unos instantes por sobre el hombro de la chica.-_

_-No puede ser.- dijo lentamente, con una sonrisa picara. _

_-¿Qué?- dijo la chica de ojos verdes._

_-Mira disimuladamente, atrás de ti- le dijo suavemente._

_Sakura hizo lo que se le encomendó, y se quedo de piedra al ver, cerca de la barra, un hombre alto de cabellos negros alborotados de semblante serio, bien atractivo._

_Sakura sintió como todo desaparecía a su alrededor, como si solo quedaran ellos dos en aquel local. El no la miraba, pero ella si estaba consciente de todo lo que hacía, sintió sus mejillas arder, mas sin embargo, no le importo, como si estuviera tiesa, se quedo inmóvil observándolo fascinada, como él, recostado en aquella larga mesa, degustaba de un trago viendo como su manzana de Adán se movía mientras tragaba. Era tan deleitable el solo hecho de verlo. De pronto, vio como esos ojos negros se dirigían hacia los de ellas, con mucha vergüenza volteo rápidamente._

_-Lindo, ¿no?- le dijo Karin._

_Se quedo en silencio._

_-Lo sé, tiene un buen porte, y es muy sexy.- dijo ella.-Lástima que no sepamos su nombre, aunque eso lo podemos cambiar.-_

_-¿Qué?- dijo Sakura confundida._

_-Una de nosotras puede ir a hablarle, y si somos de su agrado quizás terminemos por conquistarlo.- le explico la chica de ojos rojos._

_-Demo…yo.-_

_-Sakura, no estás más en la escuela, somos adultos, y debemos actuar como tal.-dijo Karin. -Además, ¿crees que a alguien como él, le gustara chicas tímidas? No…el está en otro nivel. Uno en el que yo puedo alcanzar.- dijo determinada. -¿Acaso estas tu en él? O ¿Tienes miedo?-_

_Sintió arder en ese momento, ¿Qué se creía Karin para insinuar que ella todavía era una tonta? Las indirectas las entendía muy bien, y ella cuando se proponía algo lo lograba._

_-Vamos a ver quien capta la atención de él. Tú o yo.- le dijo esta cruzándose de brazos. _

_A Karin eso le sonó a competencia, y vaya que le encantaban.- ¿Es un trato Haruno?- le ofreció la mano._

_-Hai.-dijo sin temblor en la voz solo determinación y espíritu competitivo, agarraron sus manos dejando un pacto marcado."_

El resto era historia, y para hacer el cuento corto, una chica había terminado perdidamente enamorada, el hombre rechazando tales sentimientos al obtener lo que quería, su cuerpo. Uno había ganado y el otro había perdido su dignidad, lo más preciado que tenia… ¿Y cómo terminaba toda la historia?

En el más crucial de los anonimatos.

Un suceso donde nadie sabía que había pasado en la ignorancia de las personas

Unas noches donde solo serian guardadas en las memorias de esos amantes temporales…siendo olvidadas por un lado, y por el otro reviviendo todo como si fuera en ese mismo instante. Aun así, como parte de la secuela, había aparecido un tercero, humillando de manera dolorosa y silenciosamente a la _perdedora._

Quería echarse a llorar, patalear como niña en plena rabieta, reclamar, gritar…pero todo eso quedaba en su interior, estaba en una fiesta muy importante y conociendo muy bien cómo eran las lenguas viperinas, se abstuvo de todo lo que quería hacer.

Guardando su dolor y sufrimiento en un cofre, mas sin embargo sin cerrarlo con llave, para cuando fuera el momento adecuado dejara escapar esas ganas que tenía de expresar su lamentable y triste realidad.

Aunque ella no era la única, mas que un triangulo amoroso esto era mas bien un complicado rectángulo. Pues Hinata Hyuga, una chica callada, elegante y grácil en movimientos, estaba a punto de ceder ante la ira que tenía, el desprecio se hacía inminente en las orbitas perladas de la chica, sus manos estaban pegados a sus costados empuñadas.

Lo despreciaba, lo aborrecía, quería verlo en la ruina, _lo odiaba. _Primero, había jugado con Sakura, y ahora estaba empezando su usual juego con Karin su otra _'amiga'._ ¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Qué pretendía? Hacia todo eso, para después dársela de justo. Hinata había visto su vileza, y aun se hacia presente frente a ella, _por eso no lo quería cerca…_

Sasuke se sintió observado con una extraña sensación, viro el rostro, encontrándose de lleno con el rostro de la primogénita de su socio, no se esperaba verla allí. Sin embargo no le agrado la mirada que le dedicaba, estaba llena de resentimiento, de enojo, le sorprendió el hecho de que esas oscuras emociones se reflejaran en ella, y hasta en cierto sentido se preocupó, al punto de sentirse culpable.

Aun así, todo lo que sentía no lo mostró, era bueno para esas cosas, dejar el rostro inexpresivo pese a lo que su conciencia dictaba. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, la saludó a lo lejos, mientras su acompañante no paraba de sonreír orgullosamente.

Eso fue el colmo para Hinata, tras que despilfarraba el valor de una mujer, tenía la cara para saludarle. Si no fuera por todas esas personas le haría caso a su _instinto asesino_ que no dejaba de acosarla, y lo mataba en ese instante. Se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos, ella no era así, nunca actuaba mediante impulsos, jamás se había dejado llevar por eso…

Tomo un hondo respiro, y aclaró su mente de todo lo que hace segundos pensaba. Ella no era así, y él no se merecía que ella estuviera de esa manera, no. Ella sí, tenía dignidad, y ella se lo iba a demostrar. _Ella no era una mas del montón…_

Se tranquilizo completamente, relajando las manos, adoptando un rostro sereno.

-Creo que vienen hacia acá.- le dijo Kiba al grupo, sacando a las dos chicas de sus pensamientos. Hinata miró, y efectivamente, 'la pareja del momento', se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Kiba.- le dijo al chico castaño que aun la sostenía por su estrecha cintura.-Vamos a bailar.- y con eso se lo llevo a la pista de baile, donde casualmente tocaban otra canción.

.

.

.

La Hyuga castaña, miraba lo que todos. Su hermana e Inuzuka Kiba bailando con un ritmo perfecto, el compa de la alegre música que la orquesta transmitía. Pareciera como un baile de enamorados, daba casi _envidia _el verlos. Aveces ellos se sonreían y las miradas, como si solo con eso sabrían lo que pensaba el otro, y eso se podía sentir en el aire; y por mas que ella misma se convenciera de que _su _hermana no gustara de el como _hombre,_ pues no debería sentirse como ahora, ¿no?

Suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? Ya había perdido la cuenta… ¿Por qué suspiraba?

Tampoco lo sabía.

¿Por qué se sentía disgustada?

No lo sabía.

¿Por qué no podía ver a u hermana llevarse tan bien con Kiba?

No podía ser la de siempre, la chica que le gustaba bromear, llevarse bien con todo y con todos…La _Sexy_ Hanabi Hyuga.

Sin embargo, no se sentía como quería, tenia una mezcla entre llorar, gritar, enojarse, irse…solo por el cuadro que se pintaba frente a ella. Al llegar a ese baile, su propósito principal era divertirse, bailar con chicos guapos, socializar, en fin pasar un rato agradable, pero no podía si quiera sentirse bien por ver a su hermana pasar un buen rato con su _'pretendiente'._

¿A cuántos chicos les había negado la oportunidad de bailar con ella? Todo por que ella le daba la gana de moverse, y despegar la vista de la elegante chica de cabellos azulinos y el chico moreno que la acompañaba.

Quizás no era para nada saludable comportarse como lo hacia en esos momentos, pero así ella se sentía aunque no se debería hacerlo. ¡Por Dios era su hermana mayor, su ejemplo a seguir su sostén ante cualquier decadencia! No entendía sus sentimientos, y como estos afectaban su manera de ser en esos momentos.

Ellos eran su escenario, era su visión en esos momentos, cada detalle facial ella lo notaba, y cada vez más estaba disgustada. El solo hecho de que ellos compartieran un baile la dejaba intranquila, bueno uno entre muchos bailes que llevaban en aquella pista, siendo la atracción principal de cada invitado en aquel lujosos local.

_¿Excitante?_ Para nada…era como su pequeño suplicio. Lo sentía así, y por ello se sentía como una gran traidora.

'_¿Culpable, Hanabi?'_ Su subconsciente hablo, mas desquiciada y egoísta se expresaba. Más aun…

Lo vio, si, había notado como el le había dicho algo cariñosamente al oído, tratándola como si lo mas frágil; cuan tela de seda delicada fuera. Como aquella bella peliazul le sonreía de lleno, ¿que querría decir aquello?

'_¿Atormentada por la curiosidad?' _

_Al parecer si…_

Cerro los ojos…Lo sabia, algo no estaba bien con ella, y lo peor, ella sabia el por que. Una razón que estaba empezando a aceptar, puede que sea tonto, pero la hija menor de Hiashi Hyuga, se había enamorado a primera vista del prometido de su hermana.

¿Buen descubrimiento?

_No lo creo Hanabi…_

_._

_._

_._

-¡Sasuke!- llamo la conocida voz de la pelirroja.

El Uchiha que no habia despegado su negruzca mirada de _"La pareja del momento" _se obligo así mismo a prestarle su atención a la Uzumaki.

-¿Que?- fue su habitual y seca respuesta, aun así no fue lo suficiente para desazonar a la chica.

-¿Por que no bailamos?- le sugirió.

-Hmp.- dijo.- No me parece necesario.-

-Demo, un baile no seria de mucho daño.- inquirio.

-No me gusta bailar.- le comunico tomando del contenido de su copa.

-¿No sabes bailar, Sasuke?- rió.- Nunca te tomaste la libertad de aprender, ¿verdad?-

No se inmuto.-No me parecía interesante aprender algo inútil.-

-Quien lo diría…el gran Sasuke Uchiha, no sabe algo tan simple como un baile.- comento esta irónicamente.

El pelinegro solo la ignoro como las mayorías de las veces cuando ella actuaba de esa manera, ni que se derrumbara por un comentario como ese, había cosas más importantes que hacer que bailar una pieza.

-Esta bien Uchiha.-dijo esta cruzada de brazos.-Yo no le rogare a nadie, y mas alguien como tu, por mas atractivo y deseable que seas.- y con eso lo dejo.

Como pasaba a el no le dio importancia, ¿de que valía?

El tenía cosas más transcendentales que hacer.

'_¿Como ver a la Hyuga?' _Dicto su consciente, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa, enojándose en gran manera, ante lo que su mente dijo; ¿que querría decir aquello?

Miro una vez más a la pista de baile, el mismo chico moreno y la hija de su socio. Como ambos se llevaban tan bien, como se acoplaban y complementaban hasta en simples pasos de baile. No supo porque razón, pero en un movimiento de ira, apretó su la copa que tenía en la mano, haciéndola temblar ligeramente, su ceño fruncido, se tranquilizo de pronto, como se había dicho antes, el tenia cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar una pareja como _cualquier otra_, bailar en una fiesta. Lo que había pasado allí, ahí mismo se iba a quedar. Tomo lo que quedaba del recipiente de cristal de un solo trago, y con eso se retiro a un lugar, lejos de la pista de baile.

.

.

.

Suigetsu Hozuki, miraba con una sonrisa ladina, lo que había pasado hace solo unos cuantos minutos. Conocía al Uchiha, casi como asimismo y sabia que el estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, cosa que lo divertía en gran manera, ¿para qué negarlo?

Aun así tenia otros intereses en mente, uno que tenía que ver con aquella chica, que le había rechazado, pero eso hacía muy entretenido el juego, aunque menos no se podía esperar.

Ella era un chica con clase, distinguida entre las demás bellezas que allí se encontraban, una chica elite en toda la extensión de la palabra. La quería para el, ese era su meta en esos momentos, con ella en su poder, siendo su mujer alcanzaría toda fama en el mundo laboral escalando muy alto con la primogénita del imperio Hyuga.

Además, se daría le lujo de alardear de una bella mujer, que además de su físico, era muy amable, servicial, segura, una mujer capaz…no tendría nada de malo vivir con ella. Solo era cuestión de tiempo en que el la enamorara, cosa que no se le hacia para nada complicado.

Miro hacia la pista de baile, allí estaba todavía con el chico Inuzuka. Eso no era ningún impedimento, el sabia muy bien lo que decían sobre esa pareja, aunque el sabia mejor que nadie que ella no se sentía atraída por el. No era nada difícil aprenderse la realidad de esos dos... había sentimiento por arte de el, ero de arte de ella no existía nada comprometedor.

Quiso encaminarse hacia donde ella estaba, para de una forma u otra lograr que ella tuviera su atención aunque sea con un simple baile. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, algo, o alguien, choco contra el desde un costado.

-Gomen.- se hizo escuchar la voz femenina.

-No es necesario la disculpa, los accidentes pasan.- dijo sin inmutarse el Hozuki.

-Arigato.- dijo la chica alzando sus rojizos ojos para ver a su victima, se quedo sorprendida al ver un hombre muy atractivo con mucho porte de elegancia, con un tinte de rebeldía burlesca que llamaba mucho su atención.

-pensándolo bien, no me molesta ara nada que una belleza como tu impactara contra mi.- añadió con un usual flirteo.

La chica se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosado pálido ante el halago de la persona.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda- le cuestiono con un ercetible interés.

-Karin Uzumaki.- le dijo recuperando un poco de su seguridad habitual.

-Suigetsu Hozuki.- dijo mostrando su hilera de dientes afilados.

Cosa que en vez de asustarla, le llamo la atención. Era un hombre tan varonil y deslumbrante, si tan solo su acompañante fuer así… pensó la pelirroja con cierta melancolía, regañándose al instante de lo que su mente dicto.

Su plan siempre había sido enamorar al Uchiha, aun antes de esa entupida apuesta que hizo con Sakura, mucho antes. Estaba totalmente convencida de que era el hombre ideal de su vida… pese al trato que había hecho con el. Estaba segura de que ella podía deslumbrarlo lo suficiente para enamorarlo. Ella no era como las demás, y caer ahora por un hombre que apenas conoció, no iba a olvidarse de su meta así por así, ella tenia muy en claro su propósito.

-Encantada…- dijo.-Demo, temo que tengo irme.-

-No hay ningún problema, querida.- dijo el blanquecino.-Espero encontrarla en lo que queda de la velada.- se hizo un lado para dejarle el camino libre.

No sabia que decir así que opto por irse, sin decirle nada. El Hozuki miro tras ella, era muy hermosa esa particular chica de pelos salvajes y rojizos. Lastima que tenia otro propósito…

Con eso reanudo su camino original…

.

.

.

Por un lado estaba Kiba, quien sonriente no la soltaba, y se pasaba a su lado lo que había durado la velada. Otras chicas, encontrarían eso halagador…pero en su caso era muy distinto. Entendía que el quisiera tener atenciones para con ella, pero de este tipo le resultaba agotador. Se sentía abrumada, pero no tenia la _crueldad _suficiente para pedirle un descanso al chico.

Tenia que ser considerada, ya que era el centro de atención, y a pesar de que su propósito inicial era pasar desapercibida en aquella fiesta, no podía, por que Kiba se empeñaba en demostrarle al mundo entero que estaba con ella. En esos momentos era que le daba pena con el castaño de facciones salvajes, ella sabia que la sabia que ella no podía corresponderle, y por eso trataba de llamar su atención con este tipo de atenciones.

De manera lamentable, eso era imposible, cuando ella se sentía incomoda, rara vez podía ser ella misma. No podía pensar ni actuar con naturalidad; eran puras sonrisas falsas lo que los demás veían. Lo que quería hacer realmente era irse a su casa, y dormir.

Estaba bailando al son de un tango melancólico, pocas parejas los rodeaban, la mano en du estrecha cintura, le molestaba, pero ella solo seguía allí teniendo en cuenta seguir con su actitud elegante. Muchos ojos esperaban un paso en falso por parte de ella…mas sin embargo ella no se iba a dejar amedrentar por esas personas.

-¿Estas a gusto?- cuestiono la voz de Kiba cerca de su oído.

Era un intento por mantener una _'conversación disimulada'._

-Hai.- mintió.

-Me alegra.- le sonrió con total sinceridad, no sabia que mas decir, era en esos instantes donde la conversaciones se volvían incomodos, preguntándose que venia después…

Sasuke había captado esa facción desde el lugar donde permanecía en pie, en una considerable distancia para darse cuenta del contacto que la hija de su socio y su _'novio' _mantenía. No comprendía el debate que se desarrollaba en su interior de su mente, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había dicho que la vida amorosa de Hinata no le importaba, pero a medida que lo repetía sentía como se escuchaba tan…_falso._

Y eso le molestaba, encendía una cólera sin algún tipo de inicio, todo a raíz de la chica de cabellos azabaches azulados y mirada clara…todo por ella. El, un hombre de la calle, que sentía como algo, que jamás había sido suyo_, se lo estuvieran arrebatando._

No le gustaba como ellos se sonreían, como conversaban entre ellos como si lo demás no importara, como ellos tenían atenciones intimas entre ellos, como el agarraba su cintura, como ella reía ante sus ridículas palabras que salían de su boca…

Aun rondaba la estúpida pregunta… _'¿Por qué demonios le importaba?'_

¿Por qué?

La respuesta no parecía llegar…o el no quería _profundizar _lo suficiente como para reconocer lo que realmente pasaba. Tomo de su copa con el liquido brillante bronce; lo necesitaba como sedante para acallar ese estruendoso pensamiento que amenazaba en quedar enterrado en su conciencia.

Se lo repetiría por última vez… Hinata Hyuga no es mas que la hija de su socio, una chiquilla jugando al papel de una dama, una niña que no sabia los sacrificios de la vida, de la perdida de algo valioso… una persona que _no merecía su atención._

Tensando su mandíbula, alzo la vista encontrándose con algo que hizo que su anterior promesa quedara en el rincón del olvido…

.

.

.

Todos en el salón estaban perplejos, la música había desaparecido, los rostros sorprendidos, sonrisa discretas…

La pareja que había sido la total sensación de la noche…estaba separada por un individuo que tenia un sonrisa radiante enorme.

-¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita Hyuga?- fue la voz varonil que interrumpió aquel atónito silencio.

La aludida estaba con las orbitas abiertas, con un expresión de incredulidad.

-Na-Naruto.- fue lo que salió de sus labios.

-Hina-chan…ya no somos unos niños para que tartamudees.- le sonrio nuevamente el chico rubio y mirada azulada llamado Naruto.

La chica dejo escapar una risa corta y exclamativa, se cruzo de brazos mirando al chico de mirada burlesca.-Siempre el bromista, ¿no Uzumaki?

El imito su anterior risa, solo que esta era muy varonil, sacando, sin proponerlo, suspiros de la población femenina que allí estaban.

-Enana.-

-Idiota.- le dijo ella silenciosamente, antes de darle un abrazo. Era mucho el tiempo que no se veían, y verse nuevamente es como si el nunca se hubiera marchado. Había dejado a muchos sorprendidos… pero cierto Uchiha, no parecía tan cómoda que digamos.

'_¿Ya descubriste lo que te pasa, Sasuke-kun?' _fue lo que dicto su mente cuando se retiro_. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_**Se los hice L.A.R.G.O  
**

**Se las debia... espero que lo disfruten.  
**

**Pueden dejar comentarios si lo desean.. :DD  
**

**LOS AMO UN UNIVERSO MIS LECTORES!  
**

**Sayo!  
**

**-Emilee.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**He llegado! _LaCrazyWriter _para hacer de las suyas! xDD**

**Hola! Espero que esten de Animo...para el Capitulo 12! :3**

**He tratado de hacer este capitulo de una manera que le agrade!**

**Le quiero de dedicar el Capitulo a dattebayo- ttebane...Mi Sol Malhumorado, que lo amo y lo adoro.**

**Asi que sin Mas...los dejo con el...**

_**Disclaimer: Admito que Naruto no me pertenece, pero eso no me impide el tomar sus personajes como protagonistas de este Fic. :D**_

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

Capitulo 12:

InuzukaKiba…chico de salvaje y atrayente apariencia, uno de los chicos mas deseados de todo el país, carismático con una sonrisa agradable, divertido, era imposible que te aburrieras a su lado, un chico ideal en cada sueño de cualquier chica. Solo había un problema. El no quería a ninguna de ella, el solamente tenia ojos para una chica.

Hinata Hyuga…

Desde niños le gustaba ir a su casa, jugar con ella, apoyarla cuando se lastimaba, defenderla en la escuela cuando estaban en tiempos escolares, se acordaba de su cumpleaños y se aseguraba que el fuera el primero en felicitarla, sabia lo que le gustaba, y lo que no, cuando era tiempo de dejarla tranquila, cuando sabia que ella necesitaba apoyo. Con el tiempo se fue enamorando de ella, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, quería vivir muchas experiencias con ella, _por que el la conocía como nadie._

Y de eso el estaba totalmente seguro. Quería formar un hogar con ella, darle una razón más para sonreír y ser feliz. La amaba…se convencía cada vez. En esta escena, solo había un problema… el no sabia como ella se sentía.

Cuando le confesó que lo que sentía y le expreso su deseo de casarse con ella, recordaba esa conversación, que hasta ese momento el no comprendía como se habían dado las cosas, para parar hasta donde estaban.

'_Estaban en los terrenos familiares Inuzuka, ambos jóvenes tomando un paseo. Una chica de cabellos negros que el viento se empeñaba en despeinar, pero que a ella no le importaba. Un chico de rasgos salvajes que se encontraba nervioso._

_¿La Razón? _

_Estaba con la chica que le gustaba, en un hermoso atardecer, era una escena romántica, lo único era que ellos no eran ninguna pareja, eran amigos._

'_Amigos…' le pareció muy amargo ese termino._

_Era algo que le resultaba un tanto incomodo en como él quería empezar esta metamorfosis de "amigo a pareja." ¿Pero como? Ese era la raíz de su manojo de nervios, ya sus ganas impulsivas estaban extintas. No sabía como reaccionar en algo como esta, en esta situación, en esos sentimientos que lo carcomían por dentro. Era tanto lo que quería hacer… pero tenía que dejar las cosas claras, y era necesario dejarle saber a Hinata que para el, ella significaba mucho más que una amiga._

_-Hinata…- su nombre salió sin permiso de sus labios de manera temblorosa._

_-¿Si, Kiba-kun?- vio como ella abrió sus perladas orbitas, ante su llamado, dejándolo casi hipnotizado al ver como ella sonreía, demostrándole que tenia toda su atención._

_-Y-yo…- empezó, tomo un segundo para tragar, se sintió sudar frío.-Tengo que d-decirte algo… importante.- a medida que hablaba se le iba bajando la voz._

_-¿Tanto así?- pregunto ella añadiéndole un toque gracioso a la tensa situación, de manera inconsciente.-Puedes decirme.- le alentó a lo ultimo._

_Era el momento, así lo presintió el Inuzuka, era ahora o nunca…_

_-Hinata…- empezó nuevamente pronunciando su nombre de manera seria y con voz ronca.-Yo… estoy enamorado de ti.- la miro directamente a los ojos, notando su sorpresa pintada en esos expresivos ojos.-Y…me gustaría mucho, si…aceptaras ser mi esposa.- lo dijo finalmente, sentía su rostro caliente, las orejas en la misma temperatura, se revolvió el cabello en un tacto suave, pero nervioso._

_Todo en el lugar estaba alborotadamente callado, ni si quiera una brisa hacia su aparición, todo estaba demasiado inmóvil. Hasta las expresiones de los rostros en cada persona. _

_Hinata sentía una enorme sorpresa, y es que jamás en su vida, pensó, ni por asomo, que precisamente el, le dijera tales vocablos, le dijera algo tan 'íntimo'._

_Kiba y ella habían sido amigos desde que tenían uso de razón, se tenían cariño, o eso era lo que pensaba Hinata, hasta ese instante, donde el Inuzuka había transfigurado las cosas de esta manera. _

_Pero, ¿Qué sentía ella? ¿Podría corresponder a los sentimientos que tan humildemente, Kiba le ofrecía en bandeja de plata? _

_Dolía admitirlo, pero Hinata solamente sentía cariño por el, ¿pero, amor?_

_No podía fingir sentir algo tan puro y único, solo para aceptarlo. Seria una persona cruel, si hiciera aquello._

_-Kiba-kun…-dijo.-Yo…- se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho, miraba al suelo, sentía pena, pero tenia que ser clara desde el principio.-Yo…no puedo corresponderte. Gomen.-_

_Algo dentro de si se rompió en mil pedazos, algo así se sospechaba pero no lo quería creer, o más bien se negó a creerlo rotundamente…por que muy en el fondo y quizás, solo quizás, esperaba que Hinata le diera la respuesta que el tanto esperaba._

_Bajo la cabeza, sentía pena por si mismo. La peliazul vio ese gesto y se alarmo en gran manera; si era una situación demasiado incomoda, pero se preocupaba por los sentimientos de su querido amigo, lo respetaba lo tenia en alta estima, pese a que ella, no lo veía como hombre. _

_-D-demo…Kiba-kun.- dijo de pronto.-Tu eres una persona, muy agradable; eres bien parecido, una persona leal, buen amigo.- le dijo.- Estoy segura cualquier mujer estaría feliz de casarse contigo.-_

_Soltó una risa seca, y amarga…-¿Cualquier mujer…?- pregunto a nadie en particular.-Todas menos tu, ¿verdad?_

_-Kiba-kun…- se escucho la voz._

_-No se como- interrumpió mientras se acercaba a ella.- Demo, lograre que te enamores de mi, solo te pido una oportunidad, Hinata, solo eso.- le rogó, deshaciendo sus brazos para tomarles las manos._

_La primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga lo miro largo y tendido; observando esa mirada negruzca del Inuzuka, esos ojos que brillaban de suplica, de un chance. Se llego a sentir culpable…culpable por no corresponderle, por no sentir aunque sea deseo por el. _

_Ella con un corazón quebrado…quebrando a otro corazón._

_Le entraron ganas de llorar, pero al final…solo opto por lo que parecía un poco justo para ambos, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que su situación sentimental no cambiaria…_

_-Hai…Kiba-kun.- accedió.-Te daré una oportunidad.-_

_La sonrisa brillante y particular de Kiba salió a relucir, y sus impulsos aparecieron agarrando a Hinata en un gran abrazo._

_-Arigato, Hinata.- le dijo mientras no dejaba salir a la chica de su agarre._

_Estaba feliz…casi completo, ahora solo debía aprovechar la oportunidad dada._

_Pero de ese par, solo una no compartía la misma felicidad, la peliazul cerro sus ojos fuertemente para evitar derramar lagrimas traicioneras, tenia tantas ganas de llorar por la desgracia de su vida…" _

_._

_._

_._

Entre medio de ese tumulto de personas, el segundo hijo de la familia Inuzuka recordaba lo que hace un año había pasado; aquella promesa, una que recordaba con mucho cariño y puro añoro. Le era, a veces, complicado aceptar que no había algún tipo de avance con la chica que "amaba."

Tomo un sorbo de su bebida, tal como los demás miraba a la peliazul, hablar con ese chico rubio, que nunca había visto en su vida. El era el amigo de Hinata, conocía sus miedos, sus metas, sus deberes, su cumpleaños, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, sus amistades… pero el jamás había visto a esa persona que de un momento a otro, conoce a la Hyuga como si fueran mejores amigos. Suficiente para apartarla de su lado, robándole la atención.

Estaba celoso…

¿Cómo no estarlo? Si la veía a ella echar su níveo cuello hacia atrás para reír a carcajada por algo gracioso que _el_ le había dicho. Le molestaba que tipo de relación había entres esos dos, le irritaba en gran manera. ¿Quién diría que hace unos segundos era el quien estaba a su lado, siendo la principal causa de sus sonrisas y demás hermosas facciones?

Aun entre música, conversaciones de demás personas, podía escuchar como zumbidos molestosos en sus oídos, la manera en que ella disfrutaba del lado de aquel 'Uzumaki'.

Lo examino por unos instante, como el la observaba, con ese brillo en sus azuladas orbitas, en como el sonreía para con ella, como si fuera lo mas importante y hermosos de aquel sitio, ni siquiera prestándole atención a segundos o terceros. Las veces en que se acercaba sigilosamente a su oído para susurrarle algo que inevitablemente sacaba esa sonrisa única en ella…que el no pudo.

Juró que estaba dispuesto a ir hacia allá para parar aquello que veía, tantos esfuerzos para lograr su atención. No iba a perder, primer y ultimo contrincante.

Se dispuso a dejarle el mozo su recipiente de cristal vacío en la bandeja de murano finamente esculpido.

No dio ni tres pasos cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino. Bajo la vista posando su mirada en esa persona, que sorpresa se llevo cuando identificó que a esa persona era Hyuga Hanabi.

-Hanabi-chan.- dijo el.

La castaña frunció un poco sus pequeños labios ante le 'chan' utilizado por el Inuzuka, aun así se limito a ignorarlo.

-Hola.- saludo ella.

Había visto al castaño con su mirada perdida en su hermana mayor, y el chico rubio, que ella conocía bastante bien. Lo que había notado del semblante de Kiba, no le había gustado lo que había descubierto. Se sintió sumamente mal por el, encontraba un poco injusto todo lo que estaba pasando estos instantes.

Lo complicado que se había vuelto, en como el destino jugaba con los sucesos, cambiando las emociones de un momento negativo. Quería hacer algo por el, ¿pero que?

Hacia que se había dejado llevar por el corazón, aquel que recién había descubierto que latía por el Inuzuka. Quizás era estúpido, pero mientras pudiera, haría lo posible por captar la atención del chico.

Kiba le sonrió devolviéndole el saludo, pero nuevamente alzo la vista hasta la pareja que hace tiempo observaba, tenia algo que hacer…

-Gomen, Hanabi-chan.- le dijo.-Demo, debo hacer algo primero.-

La castaña se asusto, ni dos minutos había estado con el y ya se iba, tenía que pensar rápido, y hacer algo pronto.

-¿Sabes? Ya no estoy tan molesta contigo.- le dijo.

Kiba paro para mirarla de lleno. -¿Eh?- clara confusión en su rostro.

La pequeña Hyuga tenia ganas de reír ante la ignorancia del chico, pero en vez de eso, rodó sus perlados ojos.-Ya veo que no te acuerdas de nuestro incidente.- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el.-No se si sentirme dolida.- dijo a nadie en particular.

-Gomen, Hanabi-chan.- dijo.- Demo, en realidad tengo muchas cosas en la mente.- le confeso el.

-Te perdonaría bajo una condición.- le dijo ella, mirándolo de manera altiva , alzando su mentón; así podía ser ella cuando se lo proponía.

La hermana de Hinata, era muy distinta a la mayor en todos los aspectos posibles. Aun así le agradaba, cierto modo le tenia aprecio, bueno…tenia que hacerlo pronto seria un cuñada, o de eso se convencía si el llegaba a ser parte de la familia.

-¿Por qué no bailamos?- le dijo ella de pronto.

Kiba miro hacia un lado, sorprendiéndose ante la petición de la chica, son embargo no le desagradaba, tenia cosas que hacer, pero en realidad, no dolería compartir un baile con la pequeña castaña, ¿verdad?

La Hyuga sintió como sus emociones se emocionaban al presenciar la sonrisa en el rostro del atractivo chico. Eso lo tomaría como una respuesta positiva. Aunque había actuado bajo puro impulso, se alegraba de que todo hubiera tenido un buen resultado…

-¿Me permite esta pieza?- le dijo el chico siguiendo el repertorio como todo caballero que era.

La chica sonrió, mientras posaba su mano en la palma abierta de el…

Estaba feliz…y sus emociones, el nerviosismo y el cosquilleo en su estomago así se lo demostraba.

.

.

.

No se acordaba en que fiesta ella había reído más en su vida que en aquella. Había extrañado a Naruto Uzumaki, era su buen amigo que pese, a sus diferecias en personalidades, eran muy parecidos en algunas cosas. Siempre se había apoyado mutuamente en todo, tanto en sus momentos difíciles, cuando los demás se burlaban, siempre se habían cuidado mutuamente, como los buenos amigo que eran.

Nunca se dignaban a dejar el otro atrás, si no jamás se lo perdonaría así misma. Había ido a esa fiesta principalmente por su hermana, sinceramente jamás tuvo unas ganas de ir, es mas, no encontraba un propósito tan necesario como para que esa velada necesitara de su presencia.

Era cierto que desde hacia mucho tiempo había accedido el ir para pasar un rato con Kiba, pero es que ya todo le parecía monótono, las hipocresías_, 'el glamour'_, el que dirán, las frivolidades de los demás, la buena música, el ambiente tan pesado… sonrisas falsas.

Todo lo que antes encontraba tan impresionante, lo veía ahora sin color alguno, todo le aborrecía, no le encontraba sentido a casi nada. En ese momento exploto, cuando se dio cuenta que su limite estaba inexistente, y las demás personas, verdaderamente cercanas, se dieron cuenta de ello.

Las preocupaciones no tardaron en llegar, pero sabia que no podía engañar a todos, con su excusa de _'Esta es mi manera de ser'_ .Los resultados fueron desastrosos, o fue mas bien el resultado…

Ya Ino no estaba a su lado.

_Kami_ sabia cuanto ella la extrañaba, su gran y única amiga. Que por decisión propia decidió alejarse, si, por que tal como ella la conocía, la rubia Yamanaka la conocía a ella _bastante_ bien. Por eso, sabía que tarde o temprano, ella misma la descubriría, le sacaría en cara la razón de su actitud…

_La razón que tenía nombre y apellido…_

-¡Oe! Hinata.- la voz hiperactivamente clara de su rubio interlocutor la llamaba.

-¿Qué?- le dijo esta, pestañeando un poco para aclarar su vista.

-Diste un viaje a la luna, ¿Cómo te fue?- bromeo el, mientras reía un poco.

-No molestes.- le dijo ella.

-¿Te estas sonrojando? No lo puedo creer.- siguió el.

La chica solamente se rio en respuesta.

Con el las cosas parecía ser como antes, Hinata sabia que con Naruto era difícil ser otra persona, ella no podía darle la careta que siempre se había encargado de mostrar, era algo insólito el hecho de que ella hiciera aquello.

Total el Uzumaki, no se iba a tragar ese cuento, seria tonto el hecho de hacerlo, muy tonto.

-Extrañe tanto a mi pequeño tomate.- le dijo el, con la suficiente confianza para rozar uno de sus blancos pómulos.

-Deja de llamarme así.- le dijo.-Ya no soy una niña, Naruto-kun.- le aparto la mano suavemente.

-Hai, hai.- dijo el dejándose hacer.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida?- le dijo la Hyuga tratando de hacer conversación.

-Pues me case, tuve tres hijos…-

Hinata lo miro sorprendida, y Naruto sonrió ladinamente.

-¿De verdad?- cuestiono la chica.

El rubio empezó a reír copiosamente, claro que extrañaba a la Hyuga, mas aun en estos momentos, era muy fácil molestarla, por que el sabia que ella aunque se molestara, no lo hacia por mucho tiempo, era tan sencillo el estar con ella y ser como él quiere.

-Estaba bromeando.- le dijo entre risas.

La peliazul le dio suavemente en el hombro simulando un golpe.

-No es gracioso.- dijo.

-Eres ingenua, Hinata-chan.- le contesto el.-Por eso a veces te trato como a una niña.-

La Hyuga se cruzó de brazos. -Te crees tan listo, ¿no?

El solo se alzó de hombros.-No lo niego.-

-Esta bien, Uzumaki.- dijo.-Esta vez ganas tu.-

-No te sientas mal.-dijo.-No todo en la vida es como uno quiere.- con eso dicho lo acompaño con un suspiro.

Eso le llamo mucho la atención a la chica; pues según recordaba a Naruto darse por vencido jamás era la mejor opción, el siempre luchaba por lo que quería. Aceptar que el destino decidiera por el, _no era una opción._

-Son palabras muy profundas.- le comento esta mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Tal vez…-

-Ya veo.- dijo. Prefirió no comentar nada más, opto por tomar esa decisión y ser una persona discreta. Sabía que cuando a alguien tenía un problema, era mejor no presionar, y pesar de que Naruto y ella tenían una confianza invaluable, ella no iba a abusar de ello, para saber el escenario de esas palabras dichas por el rubio, que le habían llamado mucho la atención.

Aun así, esperaría a que el tuviera el deseo de decirle, lo que sea que le afectara.

.

.

.

-Bienvenidos a todos.- se hizo escuchar entre medio de un tumulto de personas que estaban en completo mutismo, escuchando en medio de ese gran salón de baile. Lo que un joven de ojos azules tan brillante como el mismo zafiro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja…-Le agradezco en gran manera, el que hayan asistido a este evento de suma importancia. Los aplausos dieron su aparición, las personas allí ansiosas por descubrir que era lo que tenia que decir el Uzumaki.

-Unos pocos tendrán el conocimiento del por que de esta actividad; otros quizás no tengan idea de lo que están haciendo aquí.- continuo con el pequeño discurso.

-Demo, esa razón serán contestada en breve.- sonrío.

-Como muchos sabrán; me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. Tras mucho investigar, realizar, y viajar. He decidido hacer un proyecto, que será muy beneficioso para la comunidad, o más bien, para niños que no tienen un hogar.- vio cada una de las reacciones del público, antes de proceder.-Por eso, he decidido empezar con este proyecto innovador, para beneficio de ellos. Esto niños necesitan nuestra ayuda, nosotros somos los único que podemos darle una esperanza.-

Hinata siempre supo que su amigo tenia ese don de llegar al corazón de las personas, el como el adhería su propio punto de vista, lograba, prácticamente un milagro. El era una persona noble, y un proyecto así era lo más parecido a lo que era capaz de hacer el Uzumaki.

Se enorgullecía así misma al poder ayudarlo con su noble propósito, por eso, cuando supo, no dudo en ayudarlo. Todo por una muy buena causa, primordialmente por esos infantes, y después por el rubio, que siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir en la vida.

-Yo perdí a mis padres, cuando era muy joven.- siguió el rubio.-Demo, a pesar de eso, seguí adelante, gracias a la ayuda de mis abuelos, mi prima, Karin Uzumaki, y mi mejor amiga Hyuga Hinata.- sonrío en su dirección de una forma que solo ellos entendían.

Kiba, quien esta al lado de la peliazul, solo frunció en ceño, mientras su mano se posicionaba en la espalda baja en un gesto posesivo. La pequeña castaña de la familia Hyuga, notó aquel gesto, y siendo honesta consigo misma, no pudo evitar que su semblante se contristara, esta situación en la que se había metido por culpa de sus sentimientos la estaba torturando.

Aunque esos dos no eran los únicos que tenia sentimientos negativos, en este cuadro se añadía un tercero. Aun desde la distancia notaba la manera en que aquel rubio miraba, el castaño Inuzuka tomaba cierto tipo de atención para _con la hija de su socio. _

Pero, ¿a el que le importaba los enamorados de una simple niña?

Otra vez, su mente se empeñaba en hacer tal cuestión en su cerebro. En realidad, quería saber, por que eso era lo que _realmente_ le interesaba. ¿Por qué cada vez su mirada siempre daba a parar hacia ella? ¿Por qué siempre se encontraba indignado cuando notaba que uno de esos individuos, tenía algún tipo de atención para con la Hyuga?

_¿Por qué?_

No tener el control de una situación le frustraba en gran manera. Le molestaba, y mucho. Sin embargo, el destino le hizo tal jugada, mientras el se encontraba confundido, enojado, frustrado, indignado… _todo por ella._

De un momento a otro, ella le interesaba, hasta el mínimo detalle de ella le interesaba. Precisamente ella, quien por alguna 'infantil' razón le huía como si fuera la muerte en persona. Quien lo miraba mal, quien parecía…_odiarlo._

Irónico ¿no?

El Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba interesado en esa persona que no se interesaba ni en su sombra. La única mujer que nunca había caído a sus pies, por más hija de su socio que fuera. Que lo despreciaba de tan solo mirarlo, con esa altanería que le molestaba, con tanta hostilidad en sus ademanes para con el…

Le molestaba, pero le llamaba la atención… ¿Quién lo entiende?

Ni siquiera el mismo entiende ese creciente interés para con ella…

.

.

.

**Ay Santo! Las opiniones cuentan para esta Escritora! **

**Lamento las faltas de Ortografias...mi Word es pesimista conmigo -.-"**

**Anyways... Gracias por leer y esperar, se que me tardo en actualizar...pero Jamas me olvido de este Fic que Amo!**

**Los Amo Mis Lectores!**

_**-Emilee.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Dios Santo! Regrese de la Luna! A la que me había largado... pero les traje un regalito!**

**Y que regalo! ^w^**

**Les va a encantar! Se los aseguro! **

**Para empezar...Este es Mí Capitulo Preferido! Aquel capítulo que lo amo, que lo cree con tanto amor, tanto cariño y tanto DRAMA...! :9**

**Es un Capítulo Apetitoso! Pero antes...**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto no fue, no es, ni será mío... pero el Drama, las escenas, la atmósfera Es TOTALMENTE MÍO_. :3**

.

.

.

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

Capítulo 13:

Uzumaki Karin. Una mujer de apariencia peligrosa, exigente, de carácter impotente; terca en sus metas, buscaba con afán a ese pelinegro que adoraba, tanto así llegando al punto de la obsesión. Ella estaba consiente de que ella era _especial_, por decirlo así en palabras finas, en cuanto a sus deseos y caprichos. Jamás cedía, jamás podía perder; esa era su forma de ser, y a decir verdad, no sentía remordimiento en cuanto a lo que pensaran, o en este caso, sintieran los demás.

Eso incluía a su interés principal, Sasuke Uchiha. Ella se convencía que la tenia que formar parte de _todos_ sus ideales en el futuro. Desde que lo vio por primera vez, desde que había escuchado de ese hombre serio, de carácter frío, muy poco común, se propuso el llamar su atención. Luego a la larga, en cierto modo, _"lo había logrado." _

Bueno si a eso se le podía decir que Sasuke la acompañara al baile que su primo había organizado. Dichosa ella se sentía… ¿y como no?

Ella lo había calculado muy bien, si ella aparecía acompañada a la actividad por el Uchiha, seria el tema de conversación de todos los demás que allí estaban, además de que también el evento contaba con la presencia de los medios noticiosos tales como, los periódicos, revistas; personajes como la terrible Mako-san, que con su lengua podía causar un incendio a centenares de familias prestigiosas, o dar a _entender algo que en realidad no existía._

Un caso era el de Hinata y Kiba; la Uzumaki sabía muy bien que entre ellos no existía una relación llevada por el tan legendario amor. Si, quizás existía cariño y simpatía, pero eso era por parte de la Hyuga, no por el Inuzuka. Karin, no podía negar que sentía pena por este ultimo; ella se había fijado en como el chico trataba por todos los medios existentes llamar la atención de la peliazul.

El Inuzuka tenía detalles para con ella, que haría a cualquier mujer suspirar, claro, cualquiera menos a la seria Hyuga Hinata. Porque le pelirroja estaba mas que convencida de que a la chica de ojos perlas, le podían bajar cualquier estrella, y ella _nunca _se mostraba, conforme, feliz, o por lo menos agradecida. A ella todo le daba igual, y eso le molestaba a Karin. Para ella Hinata era una tonta, una amargada en la vida.

Ella nunca aceptaría que le tenia celos a la Hyuga, pero esa era la realidad de toda la situación, ella la miraba deseando ser ella, tener sus comodidades, viajar a todos los lugares, ser primogénita de una gran empresa, tener una familia, y un pretendiente que prácticamente muere por ella… Hinata tenía la vida _perfecta_; y le molestaba que siendo ella la que podía tener todos los lujos existentes, y solo se conformaba en ser parte de la población de Japón.

Desaprovechaba todo lo que le rodeaba, y eso incluía a Kiba, que era uno de los mejores partidos de la cuidad, si tan solo ella hubiera tenido la dicha de la peliazul… No estaría estancada en eventos de beneficencia. Sin duda, era una tonta…esa era la opinión de Karin Uzumaki, en cuanto a la Hyuga…

_Una Tonta Ilusa._

Aunque claro, no todo podía ser malo, claro que no. Ella tenía consigo a Uchiha Sasuke, siendo la envidia de las demás invitabas que allí estaban… y por el momento _con eso se conformaba._

Aun podía rememorar la cara de Sakura; un completo retrato. Como disfruto su reacción al verla colgada del brazo del Uchiha, del hombre, de quien según ella, se había enamorado.

Pobre Diabla… era otra _tonta _más en la vida.

Sin embargo por primera vez en su vida, tenia ese sentimiento, de que todo salía tal y como lo deseaba. Todo estaba tan bien, que hasta había conocido a un hombre atractivo, Hozuki Suigetsu. Había escuchado hablar de él, un hombre muy influyente en cuanto a empresas de industria se trataba. Además existían rumores un tanto _picantes_ sobre el, y su físico, pensaban que algunas chicas exageraban sobre sus apariencia… pero cuando lo visualizo allí con un _'esmoquin'_ blanco, esa sonrisa matadora resaltando esos brillantes ojos violetas, supo que aquellos comentarios no eran exageraciones. Él era un hombre un poco común en todos los sentidos…

La forma tan penetrante en como la miraba, la hizo sentir tan _distinta, como si el la descubriera…_

Sacudió su cabeza ante ese último pensamiento; ella estaba convencida, lo que hubo allí con aquel hombre fue solo un encuentro _casual; _donde existió algo de química, un momento casual…

'_Solo eso ¿verdad?'_

Antes de que diera una respuesta a lo que su subconsciente decía; la cabellera rubia de su primo hizo aparición frente a ella. Recordándole lo que hacia antes de todo lo que había pensando.

-¿Cómo esta mi querida prima?- rodo sus ojos ante lo que el rubio le decía, cada vez mas se convencía de que el bromista de su pariente _jamás _cambiaria, sí a madurez se refería…

Se cruzo de brazos, pasando por alto el 'afectuoso' saludo.-Hasta que al fin te despegas de Hinata.-dijo.-Temía que en algún momento existiría una guerra.-

-¿Por?- le pregunto un tanto confundido.

Le entraron ganas de darle un golpe en plena cabeza; no entendía como ellos podían ser familia, si eran tan distintos, a veces pensaban que uno de ellos fue adoptado… aunque pensándolo eso no era una mala teoría. Quizás, eso era una cuestión que el mundo jamás resolvería…

-No entiendo como es que estamos relacionados.- le dijo la pelirroja.-Eres tan despistado.

-Hai hai.- dio el rubio.-Intensa, no te pongas así.

Karin sin tratar de ocultar su molestia le contesto de manera irritada.-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames de esa manera.

Como respuesta el rubio Uzumaki, río despreocupadamente, cosa que a la chica frente a él, la dejo con una venita resaltando en su sien.-Eres un idiota de lo peor.-

Lo insulto una vez más.

-Más respeto, prima.-le dijo.-Recuerda que eres una dama.

Esta vez guardo silencio, sabía que un argumento con su primo, era suficiente como para dejarle un desgaste emocional. Naruto, para ella era un caso perdido…

Pero cuando tenía la razón, sabía que tenía que morderse la lengua, por su _propio bien…_

_-_¿Y tu acompañante?

-No lo se…

-No es muy caballeroso de su parte, que te deje sola.- le comento el ojiazul, mientras tomaba una copa de la bandeja que el mozo le había ofrecido.

-No me molesta.- se alzó de hombros.

-Que raro…- dijo.- Si mas no recuerdo, a ti no te agrada que te hagan desplantes de esa manera, en plena velada.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- ya la pelirroja se estaba hartando con todo el cuestionario cortesía de su primo.

-No me agrada…- le encaro con su más honesta opinión.

-¿Y?- le insistió mirándolo retadoramente.

-Sabes su fama.-le dijo con tono más bajo del usual, mientras miraba de reojo los alrededores.

-Vaya…- le comento sarcástica.- No eras tu el que solía decir que lo que dijeran los demás de una persona no era importante, sino crearse una opinión de uno mismo de ello.-

-Karin…- la observo con una rara seriedad en el moreno rostro.

-Que hipócrita eres, primo.- le escupió.

-No es hipocresía, es cautela…- le aclaro el rubio.- Eres mi prima, y te quiero como una hermana, es normal que me preocupe por ti.-

-Yo se me cuidar sola…- le dijo.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda.- le interrumpió.- Demo, soy hombre y sé que cuando pasa una mujer atractiva frente a nosotros, pensamos con 'otra cabeza'.

Karin lo miro, con un creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin habla.

-Si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?- le dedico una sonrisa, de esas tan características de él.

-Pervertido…- le murmuro mientras se alejaba de su pariente con la mirada baja, escuchando la carcajada de su pequeño, y no tan inocente primo…

.

.

.

Tan pronto supo que Hinata estaba libre de aquel hombre, anfitrión de todo este evento, se despidió cortésmente de su pareja de baile, que no era nada mas que su 'cuñada' y secreta enamorada, pero eso ultimo, el Inuzuka no tenía ni idea.

Y fue tras la peliazul, quien se alejaba de la multitud, para refugiarse en al terraza del edificio, fuera de los murmullos, las risas, los bailes, la música…en fin Todo.

Mientras caminaba, no se dio cuenta de la tristeza de unos ojos perlados, que lo seguían. Otra vez, se sentía tan abatida, tan desilusionada…tan 'impotente.' Pero, ¿Qué se podía hacer si la persona que amas, se va detrás de alguien que no seas tú, añadiendo de bono, que esta última sea tu hermana?

_Doloroso, ¿no?_

Pero esa al parecer era su realidad, una que por razones insospechadas le tocaba vivir a ella. ¿Tan cruel tenía que ser todo?

_¿Tan Cruel?_

Al parecer sí…

Solo le tocaba esperar, actuar conforme a lo que la situación ameritaba, por que en realidad, ella se encontraba _perdida…_

Perdida, y enamorada…

'_Perdidamente Enamorada'_

¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Qué Tenía que hacer? ¿Aguantaría? ¿Sería capaz de confesar sus más recónditos sentimientos? ¿Qué pasaría?

A todo, solo podía contestar una cosa…

'_No lo se…'_

Por eso cuando perdió de vista la ancha espalda del castaño, su realidad le pesaba más que antes…

.

.

.

Cada chico, sea guapo, rico, simpático, atrayente, influyente, interesante, alto…cualquiera con cualidades únicas en un varón, que se acercaba a ella, y le dedicaba una simple invitación para bailar…todos terminaban con la misma respuesta.

"_Gomen, me temo que no estoy de humor."_

O quizás…

"_Arigato, demo no podre aceptar la invitación."_

O más bien…

"_Me halaga, demo creo que no me siento bien. En otra ocasión…"_

Todas y cada una de las peticiones las decía con un tono triste, sin emoción alguna, con una mueca en los labios que simulaban una 'sonrisa', y sin brillo en esos ojos expresivos de color jade.

La mayoría de su tiempo fue gastado en quedarse sentada, un poco alejada de la pista, pero en una posición donde podía observar con total perfección lo que hacían los demás…

Eso incluía a una pareja que desde el principio le había dañado la noche, recordándole lo patética e ilusa que es…Lo ingenua que había sido al caer en manos de un hombre que no la miraba como ella lo hacía para con el.

Mas sin embargo, al verlo allí fue mas que suficiente para que su amor por el regresara a nublar sus sentidos, a borrar sus determinaciones de olvidarlo, de empezar de nuevo. Todos esos deseos se fueron, no había rastro de ellos.

Nada…

Otra vez allí le entraron las ganas de llorar, más al recordar lo que había pasado con Karin, a la que consideraba una amiga, como la había traicionado de tal manera, aunque a decir verdad ella tenía parte de la culpa… quizás ese dolor que tenía se lo merecía

Por amar de manera equivocada, por confiar, por aceptar a jugar a ser alguien grande, por dejarse pisotear, por dejarse usar de una manera cruel, _por ella misma buscar su propia ruina…_

Inevitablemente, una lágrima se soltó de uno de sus ojos, dolía su dolor, dolía de forma inaguantable…

Una mano se presento ante su rostro con un pañuelo en mano. Alzo la vista al ver al dueño de dicha extremidad, sorprendiéndose al ver al callado y misterioso Shino Aburame.

-Shino-kun…- dejo escapar de sus labios en un susurro.

-Tómalo.- la insto mientras la miraba con ellos ojos negros.

-Eh…n-no es necesario, Shino-kun.- le dijo.-Estoy b-bien.- el tartamudeo descubrió su mentira, mientras ella limpiaba el líquido salado de su rostro.

-Desde hace días no estas bien.- le aclaró el.

No podía contestarle a aquello, por que tenía razón. ¿Qué caso tenía ocultarlo?

Después de todo, el Aburame era muy observador, sabía descifrar las emociones con tan solo darle una mirada; y sin duda él la había analizado desde hacia tiempo ya… y para ser sincero le _preocupaba._

Pero… él no quería ser tan obvio, como para que se mostrara aquello. Así que hizo lo que le pareció más prudente. De manera disimulada le ofreció su apoyo aunque ella no lo viera de esa manera… aún.

Tomo una de sus manos, y le coloco el pañuelo, luego procediendo a sentarse. No era necesario que hablara; en algunos momentos, a veces las palabras sobraban...

_...Quizás esto era uno de esos momentos._

Se puso cómodo en el asiento, cerró sus ojos dejando que su cabello ocultara esa área. No era necesario las explicaciones de su parte, a él no le importaba aquello, a el solo le importaba el hacerla sentir mejor… aunque eso conllevara a no intercambiar frases.

Por otro lado, Sakura se encontraba absorta en una incomodidad con ella misma. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que ella se abría…sentimentalmente hablando, pero la mayoría de las veces salía _herida._

Tenía miedo…_ "claro que lo tenía."_

Sin embargo, al estar Shino a su lado sentado, no insistiendo nada mas, tenía esa sensación de que quizás exista algo bueno en todo esto, aunque mínimo…El simple hecho de verlo a su lado, fue un poco reconfortante, además de tener un gesto tan 'sencillo' para con ella; la enterneció. Apretó la suave tela entre sus manos…internamente agradecía esa compañía a su costado, quien se había convertido en su soporte, inesperadamente, para no dejarse fundir en el dolor…

-Estaré bien.-le comunico con voz queda.- Muy pronto, espero.- sonrió para nadie en particular.

Abrió un parpado para observarla de reojo. Quizás, su impulsiva acción había dado fruto. No se necesito nada más, para que él se diera cuenta de que la chica de exóticos cabellos rosas, le estaba agradecida.

Aunque no tenía conocimiento exacto de lo que pasaba en su interior, sabía que ella estaba un poco mejor que hace unos instantes, lo supo cuando reconoció el brillo particular renacer en ese verde jade…

Allí quedaron en medio de tantas personas que, no se dieron cuenta de lo que había sido creado por un simple gesto…

.

.

.

Se la encontró allí recostada en un barandal de aquella enorme terraza, no supo por que, pero cuando la vio en medio de esa noche con la brisa nocturna haciendo juego con su vestido, la encontró mas hermosa que antes. Su corazón empezó a bombear de manera frenética…

Mas la veía, se convencía de que ella era la indicada para él, para que fuera su esposa, su amiga, su amante, su mujer… mas se convencía de que la_ 'amaba'._

-Hinata.- llamó.

Por instinto la chica volteo hacía aquel llamado.-Ah… Kiba.- le saludo, volviendo a su posición original.

El Inuzuka se acercó a ella a paso lento. Le agradaba la idea de estar a solas con ella, habían estado rodeados de personas todo el tiempo; sino era, que el Uzumaki se encontraba cerca, acaparando la atención de la Hyuga.

Se posicionó a su lado, admirando el cielo pintado de negro con apenas algunas estrellas parpadeando, la luna ausente…

_'Al igual que ella…'_

-¿Te he comentado lo hermosa que estas?-

-Arigato, demo creo que me lo has dicho.-

-No duele repetirlo.- se alzó de hombros, dejando escapar una corta risa, logrando que la peliazul sonriera un poco.

Volvieron al silencio… al Inuzuka se le hacía un tanto incomodo. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora? Él la había buscado, ¿no?

Pero no sabía que hacer; allí estaba al lado de ella. Una persona que por naturaleza era callada, buscando el silencio y la tranquilidad, prueba de ello era, el porqué de su estancia en aquel lugar aislado.

Se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de ella. Le quería decir tantas y tantas cosas… pero le era tan complicado. Empezando por el hecho de que ella no sentía lo mismo que el…

Lo cual lo orillaba a preguntarse si ella estaría interesada en alguien más. Le pareció tonto, ella había aceptado el estar con el, mientras él lograba conquistarla, y ella le había prometido que lo intentaría, pero a veces Hinata se encontraba ausente en cuanto a su persona.

Por eso se preguntaba la existencia de alguien más en su corazón, y si así fuera, ¿Qué haría?

¿Cómo reaccionaria Inuzuka Kiba si resultaba ser aquello cierto?

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en aquello. Le atraía más la idea de que ella trataba de sentir algo más que amistad. _Algo más…_

-Hinata.- llamo su nombre nuevamente, sintiendo en su interior los crecientes nervios de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

La aludida sin decir nada volteo a verlo, sin necesidad de abrir sus labios; tenía toda su atención.

- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-

-Dime, Kiba-kun- le insto a hablar la chica, mientras se daba cuenta de la determinación en su voz.

-Hinata, yo te amo.- se lo dijo, claro y fuerte.

Ya esta era la tercera vez que escuchaba al Inuzuka profesar tales sentimientos en palabras, y como siempre se quedaba atónita, simplemente los vocablos no salían. Era como si sus cuerdas bocales y su mente se desconectaran.

Volvió en sí, cuando notó que su mano era apresada por la de Kiba. -Y…y me gustaría casarme contigo.- allí estaba de nuevo, la proposición de él.

Y ella, sin nada que decir. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan complicado? ¿Por qué?

-Eres muy hermosa, inteligente, eres lo que todo hombre pide y más…- le dijo con esos ojos brillantes de determinación, de tanto sentimiento…

No pudo observarlos por mas tiempo, la culpa la hacía sentir alguien miserable, por no poder corresponderle a alguien que realmente la ama, la admira… pero no podía ser injusta con el, simplemente no podía.

-Hinata, me harías el honor mas grande, si correspondieras a mi petición.- le dijo todo lo que sentía, había derramado sus sentimientos una vez más frente a ella…

-Kiba, son muy lindas tus palabras, y… y me halagas.- le dijo ella.-Demo, siento decirte que no te amo. Gomen.- se soltó de su mano lo mas delicado posible que pudo. El nudo en su estómago amenazaba con tornarse cada vez más fuerte, casi se le imposibilitaba el respirar; eran emociones muy fuertes y la atmósfera terminaría por asfixiarla.

Algo así se debió haber esperado, aun así dolía el saber que ella no lo amaba con la misma intensidad con que él lo hacía para con ella. Se le hacía tan frustrante, pero darse por vencido, jamás fue una opción para el.

-Hay un dicho que dice, que un amor llama a otro amor…- le dijo el.

-Gomen, Kiba de verdad.- le dijo ella con voz queda.

-¿Acaso, estas enamorada de otro?- le ataco con fuerza al hacer esa pregunta.

Buscaba razones, desesperadamente a todo lo que pasaba, las buscaba sin cesar. Tenía que existir una razón, y aunque le doliera más, sentía que tenía derecho a saberlo.

Hinata sintió sus ojos abrir, su corazón parar de latir al escuchar aquello. Fue un duro golpe, pero hizo lo más conveniente… apartó su vista de la de él.

-No- mintió.

"_Entonces tengo esperanzas…''_ se dijo mentalmente el Inuzuka, mientras sentía como el aire volvía a su cuerpo.

-Hinata.- llamo, mientras se acercaba a ella, posando sus manos a los lados de su blanquizco rostro.- ¿Tú crees que en un futuro me amaras?

Se sorprendió ante la proximidad de aquel rostro, como su aliento acariciaba su rostro, se puso en alerta. La voz le dolía, al punto de querer fallarle… le dolía ser sincera, maldecía su realidad, sus sentimientos, su dicha… lo 'irónicamente' complicado que era todo. El llanto quería salir de su boca…

-Kiba, no me gustaría hacerte daño…- le susurró ella, sus ojos apunto de ceder a las lágrimas.

La miró una vez más…-Entonces hazme feliz.- se acercó más cortando la separación, para apenas rozar sus labios. En el proceso Hinata alejándose de la cercanía, rompiendo todo aquello que paso tan solo unos segundos. Le dio la espalda, ocultando su expresión, su dolor, sus traicioneras lágrimas…

Entonces Kiba cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado. La vio allí; temblando su cuerpo,entonces supo que había hecho algo grave, todo por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, por confiar en su instinto.

-Hinata…

-Déjame sola, onegai…- le dijo la voz rota de la chica.- Onegai…- susurro.

-H-hinata…gomen.-

Tan solo ella se alejó de el a paso rápido, perdiéndose en las sombras de que ella terraza.

Se revolvió los cabellos castaños, ¿Qué había hecho? Aunque le doliera, dejar a Hinata sola era lo mejor. Ya vería lo que pasaría…

Se alejó de allí maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpido.

.

.

.

Se permitió asimismo salir de las sombras, aun le parecía irreal todo lo que había presenciado; pero era mentira, en el fondo no podía ocultar un alivio, uno que no se le podía encontrar razón carente. ¿Que era todo eso que sentía? ¿Por que se alegro del fracaso de otro? Había visto todo lo que ocurrió, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, deleitarse...hasta el punto de sentir lastima..._por ambos._

Siempre le había parecido patético que un hombre se declara de manera abierta a una mujer que se notaba que no sentía nada de lo que deseaba. Era ridículo el solo hecho de pensar en un hombre _'humillándose_' por una mujer. Podía sonar machista, pero ese era su pensar.

¿Qué más se podía esperar de un Uchiha?

Lo que había visto en aquella terraza entre la hija de su socio y el Inuzuka, había cambiado de manera _'extraña'_ aquel punto de vista que confundía cada vez más...

Decidió salir de las sombras, miro hacia un lado; más bien adonde se había ido la chica. Miro hacia los alrededores; estaban ellos solos. Había visto como el Inuzuka había entrado a la recepción, para cumplir con la petición de la chica. Miró una vez mas por donde ella se había ido...

_'¿Sería buena idea el seguirla?'_

Se halló preguntándose aquello, mientras le daba una mirada más hacia aquel lugar donde seguramente ella estaría. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, bueno, quizás eso no era del todo cierto; pero es que estaba tan acostumbrado al verla tan seria, sarcástica, fría...

En otras palabras se le hacía difícil comprender, el hecho de verla de esa manera. Cuando la vio tan desesperada, con esos expresivos ojos perlados brillantes por las lágrimas que querían viajar a lo largo de sus pálidas mejillas, como si ella deseara con todas sus fuerzas que aquello que vivió con el chico, que se le confesaba de manera tan apasionada, no sucediera.

El verla allí, de esa manera,_ le recordó que tan frágil podía llegar a ser Hyuga Hinata._

Inconscientemente, sus pies lo había dirigido hacia donde la chica se encontraba; no sabía que haría, no sabía que decirle. Tampoco tenía idea de como reaccionaria ella cuando se diera cuenta que el se presentaba frente a ella; pero curiosamente eso no era un impedimento para _él._

Recordó las frases,oraciones y palabras que aquel enamorado le había dedicado, no pudo evitar sentir un _'disgusto' _uno muy desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo conocido. Siempre ocurría lo mismo en cuanto a Hinata se refería... lo notaba, pero no quería investigar la razón de aquello...

Quizás por que sabía la razón de antemano, y no quería que lo golpeara de la manera_ brusca_ que seria más que suficiente _para cambiar su mundo entero..._

Es mas que obvio que, Sasuke Uchiha,_ jamás _admitiría que estaba preocupado por ella; claro, dejando a un lado el hecho de que tenía el deseo de servirle de apoyo. Sin embargo, allí estaba visualizando sus grácil y erguida espalda. No notaba nada fuera de lo normal, no, no lo notaba.

Pero estaba seguro de que ella, lloraba, dejando escapar libremente aquellos rastros líquidos que momentos atrás ella se empeñaba en ocultar. Se posiciono, parando su andar justo al lado de ella. Ahora esperaba que haría ella...

Sintió la presencia, la que menos quería ver, de esa persona que despreciaba de una forma que llegaba al odio de manera fácil... de todas las personas que existían en el _'maldito'_ planeta. No quería ceder a esa ira, que lentamente crecía dentro de ella.

Volteó el rostro solo para secarse los rastros de lágrimas lo hizo con un gesto mano '_disimulado'. _Tenía que soportar un poco más, tenía que hacerlo, no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse débil, no podía ser la ilusa de antes;no delante de nadie, no delante de_ él..._

-¿Qué quiere? - le pregunto ella, adaptando su voz al tono de _'siempre'._

Sasuke la miró de reojo, pero decidió no decirle nada.

-Le agradecería si me dejara estar sola.- le dijo ella.

No le sonó una petición, más bien, fue una orden, una muy clara, la cual causo un desconcierto.¿Quién se creía ella para poder exigirle algo a él? El estaba allí, decidido a darle un apoyo, con todo lo que accidentalmente había visto, ¿y ella le trataba de esa manera tan hostil e ignorante?

Desde un punto de vista que no fuera el de el, sonaba irónico todo lo que el pensaba, ese enojo; esas ganas de escupirle las palabras a la peliazul de la misma, o peor manera,que ella hacía para con él. El era un Uchiha, por ende, nadie tenía derecho a tratarlo de esa manera, ni siquiera esa niña, por mas hija de su socio/amigo que fuera. Como otras veces, ella había conseguido herir su mas preciado orgullo.

_Para él eso era imperdonable..._

La miro de lleno, conociendo la mirada perlada de ella. Otra vez ese desprecio pintado en su rostro; y volvía a surgir la pregunta, ¿Qué había hecho el, como para recibir tal trato por parte de ella?

Ella cada vez conseguía confundirlo más, hundiéndolo en esa telaraña que ella misma había tejido para perjudicarlo de manera misteriosa y cruel... y aún así le tenía cariño.

_'¿Verdad Sasuke? ¿Seguro estas de eso es todo lo que sientes?'_

Se sorprendió ante aquella cuestión con la cual su subconsciente lo atacó. ¿A que venía aquello en esos instantes? ¿Por que apareció de la nada ese pensamiento? Más importante aún, ¿que era aquel indicio de calidez en su interior?

La observo de nuevo; había enojo instalado en esos claros ó en que lugar estaba, con quien estaba, y la razón de ese silencioso enfrentamiento...

-¿Por que te empeñas en tratarme de esa manera?-la enfrentó sin pelos en la lengua; la primera fase de la batalla comenzaba, y prometía mucha, mucha tensión...

Hinata ni se permitió inmutarse, conocía más que bien que así era el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha.-No entiendo a lo que usted se refiere, Uchiha-kun.-

-No seas hipócrita, Hinata.- le dijo el.-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.-

La Hyuga supo que en ese instante, el pelinegro la enfrentaba, y todo por que ella había empezado esa tempestad, una muy atemorizante; pero ella darse por vencida...no estaba en sus planes, y menos ante _él_. Ante alguien que solo merecía su total desprecio;que no podía ser considerado alguien importante..._para ella._

-Vaya, quien diría que tus verdaderos colores saldrían de esta manera.- dijo ella sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa de auto-suficiencia.- ¿Qué mas esconde el gran Uchiha Sasuke?- lo estaba molestando y ella lo notaba con tan solo notar la expresión en su rostro.

Pero a pesar de todo el desastre,que estaba consciente que haría, se convencía cada vez más que el se lo merecía, por todo el sufrimiento y la desilusión que el un día le causo a ella. Solo darle un mal rato le consideraba poco con todo lo que ella quería hacerle, quería vengarse de una manera cruel...tal y como el había hecho con ella.

Igual _...o peor._

-Me gustaría comprenderte.- le dijo el.-Demo, a medida que te veo y te escucho, me sorprendo cada vez más.-

Alzo el mentón de manera altanera, ella no estaba tan dispuesta a ceder,solo por un ataque de sinceridad, así lo tenía previsto desde un principio.

-No tienes ningún derecho a que me trates de la manera en que lo estas haciendo.-dijo acercándose a ella a paso amenazante.-Juegas a ser alguien grande, cuando la realidad es que eres una _niña ignorante.-_

...Niña Ignorante.

Esa palabra no dejaba de retumbar en su mente, fue un duro golpe, la manera en que fue pronunciada con el propósito de hacerle un daño, uno que había llegado hasta lo más recóndito de su_ orgullo_, de su _ser_, de su _corazón..._

De ahí en adelante ella no pudo refrenar lo que dijo.

-¿Ignorante?¿Yo?- repitió ella, soltando una corta risa sarcástica. -No me hagas reír. Yo no actuó de manera tan vil y despreciable como tú.- le dijo ella, aparentando estar tranquila cuando la realidad era otro muy distinta...

El solo alzó una ceja, en total y completa confusión.¿A que se refería Hinata? Más cuando en su interior se preguntaba aquello, el solo hablo, quizás preso del coraje que el sentía.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí?- le cuestiono.-No sabes nada..._no tienes derecho a juzgarme._-

En el clímax de esa conversación tan tensa...se quedo callada, solo enfrentándose a esos ojos negros; aquellos que la miraban con brillo cargado en puro enojo.

-Quisiera no saber tanto de ti como lo hago.- le confesó ella, en apenas un susurro. -No sabes..._cuanto te odio._- inconscientemente una ligera lágrima humedeció su pómulo izquierdo.

No supo si fue el momento, el verla allí, a punto de romperse por el dolor, por ser la causa de su sufrimiento, de su odio... pero de manera impulsiva; quizás por orgullo, por no poder soportarlo más, o por que lo deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser...

De forma impulsiva, derrumbó cualquier distancia entre ellos, posando sus dos manos en los lados de su cabeza, en un movimiento brusco, _la beso..._

_._

_._

_._

**Los comentarios son altamente bienvenidos...**

**Si no supieron la razón de por que es mi Capítulo Preferido y Amado**

**LEAN EL FINAL! AHORA!**

**Ademas, de que hice un _"Twist"_ de cierta parejita! El _ShinoSaku!_**

**__Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura! **

**Los Amo Mis Querido Lectores! **

**Demasiado es Poco :"D **

**-Emilee**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA! Espero de todo corazón que estén de animo para este capitulo.**

**Ya lo se todo... se quedaron con ganas de saber que paso... verdad?**

**Pues aquí esta lo que querían!**

**Gracias a los comentarios! Los ame!**

**Ahora...En sus Marcas...Listos...A LEER! :33**

_**Disclaimer: Mi realidad...Naruto no es Mio...pero Esta historia es mia. El que lo dude, sera el fin del mundo para el. ok?**_

_**xD**_

.

.

.

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

Capítulo 14:

Estaban la familia reunida en aquel gran comedor de la sencilla y espaciosa terraza, cada uno ingiriendo el desayuno, hecho por cortesía de la dama Hyuga. Parecía un silencio cómodo, agradable, un simple momento familiar; sin embargo, era todo lo contrario, bueno, para algunas personas… o más bien para las hermanas Hyuga.

Hanabi, estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, y su padre se estaba irritado ante aquello, un llamado de su parte era sordo a los oídos de la castaña; y Hiashi al ser ignorado fruncía el ceño cual niño pequeño. Su esposa al ver aquello dejaba escapar una risa disimulada, el comportamiento de su pareja era tan gracioso, pero ella no se lo admitiría, conociéndolo se molestaría 'infantilmente' con ella.

-Querida, ¿le puedes pasar a tu padre la mantequilla?- le volvió a repetir la orden de su esposo a la adolescente.

La aludida pareció reaccionar ante la dulce voz de su querida madre; parpadeo en el proceso, mientras le pasaba lo que pedía a su padre.-Aquí tienes, Otto-san.- la voz de ella se hizo escuchar de forma monótona.

Según le había parecido a la mujer de cabellos azulinos, también notó a su hija menor, con sus parecidos ojos, tan perdidos, distraídos, no sabía su razón, le pareció un tanto _'extraño'._ Conocía a su hija, ella no acostumbraba a quedarse callada a la hora del desayuno, y de verdad se esperaba que ella conversara más sobre su experiencia en el baile.

Se había ido de la casa con tanta felicidad y emoción, de esas emociones que nunca se acaban, pero, entonces la tenía justo al frente de ella, y no parecía como ella esperaba que estuviera; el resultado era todo lo contrario y tan confuso. Le extraño en gran manera.

Vio como ella parecía jugar de manera perezosa con el poco alimento que había en su vajilla; no había comido bocado alguno. Ella nunca se sorprendía cuando su hija llenaba el plato de cuanta comida estuviera en la mesa, y lo degustaba con tanto placer; aunque esta vez se sorprendió demasiado al verla así con tan poco animo, con aquella expresión de concentración en otro mundo que parecía muy lejos de ellos, de su alrededor, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Acerco el cubierto a su boca mientras abría sus labios en un moviendo delicado para comer una porción de su ensalada de frutas. Masticaba suavemente, mientras deslizaba su mirada de su hija menor hacia su hija mayor…

La preocupación que tenía antes no se comparaba a la que en esos instantes sintió, vio a su primogénita con una expresión _'vacía'._ Sin embargo eso no era todo, la expresión en sus ojos era oscura, de rencor, de dolor.

Estaba con una taza de café como único consumo, la mantenía a la altura de su boca, mientras ella de vez en vez robaba sorbos de su contenido, pero no hacía nada, no hablaba nada, no compartía nada… solo su presencia parecía más bien un fantasma, sus ojos mirando a lo lejos en un punto inexistente.

Estaba tensa… todo su cuerpo era prueba de ello, parecía no estar cómoda, con aquel pensamiento que se empeñaba en no dejar su ser, ¿Qué sería? ¿Qué tendría?

O más bien…_ ¿Qué recordaba?_

La preocupación principal se transformó en pura angustia. Observó a sus dos hijas… ¿Qué les tenía la mente tan ocupada como para que estuvieran en esa posición tan negativa? Como madre, compartía su sufrimiento…aunque no sabía, nada de aquello que las agobiaba, sabía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Miro hacía su esposo, quien comía tranquilamente, al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Por un momento pensó que quizás se estaba volviendo paranoica, pero desecho el pensamiento, ¿Cómo podía dudar del sentimiento de una madre?

¿De ese sexto sentido?

No, en ella no existía duda, algo raro pasaba con sus dos hijas… por qué no era Hanabi, ni Hinata únicamente, el problema venía doble. Tampoco pensaba que entre ella había existido una discusión, no negaba que por un momento le pareció una teoría de los más acertada, pero tenía conocimiento de que no era aquello, pues cada cual ignoraba la presencia de la otra, pero no con un propósito de darse el trato antisocial, sino que, cada una, se absorbía en su propio _'problema', _sin el propósito de ignorarse…

'_¿Qué les pasaba a sus niñas?' _ Se pregunto ella. La preocupación palpable en ella.

-¿Cómo les fue en el baile?- con esa cuestión trataba de llamar su atención.

Cada cual observo a la dama. ¿Que respuesta seria las mas conveniente para dar?

Independientemente de sus pensamientos, no podían decir la verdadera _respuesta_, sobretodo cierta "persona".

-Bien.-contestaron, a coro muerto, las dos chicas; ambas evitando mirar de lleno a su querida madre.

Las miro, tratando de buscar un indicio de saber la situación de sus queridas hijas. -Me alegra.- soltó luego de su examen.-¿Habían muchos invitados?- pregunto.

-Algo.- se lazo de hombros Hanabi.

-Ya veo..- dijo.-Hinata, ¿la pasaste bien?-

-Hai..- no era una respuesta convincente, mas bien pareciera que hizo oídos sordos a su petición.

-Bien, por ti querida.-

-¿Es cierto que Uzumaki Naruto esta de vuelta?- la voz gruesa de su padre hizo aparición en ese comedor.

-Hai.- dijo Hanabi.

-El resulto ser el anfitrión del 'Baile del Año'.- dijo Hinata.

-Que en realidad fue Una fiesta de Beneficencia para el orfanato.- añadió a lo dicho por su hermana,Hanabi.

-Tanto escándalo tenia que hacer para eso.- se quejo el patriarca.

-Recuerda que es Uzumaki Naruto, querido.- le dijo ella.

-Todos los Uzumaki reaccionan igual, unos escandalosos.-

-Así son las personas.- dijo la dama.-¿Recuerdas cuando me decían que me iba a volver agria si me casaba contigo?

-Deja las cosas en el pasado.- le dijo. -Eso no tiene nada que ver lo que estamos diciendo.-

-Como digas, Hiashi.- le resto importancia, mientras su esposo fruncía el ceño cual niño pequeño.

Las chicas se rieron disimuladamente ante la discusión de sus progenitores, en esos momentos ellos eran pura comedia. Hiromi, estaba contenta de haber sacado a sus hijas de esas lagunas llena de problemas que absorbían sus pensamientos, se felicito mentalmente por ello.

-Cambiando de tema...- hizo eco la voz de Hiashi en el comedor. -¿Como va todo con Kiba, Hinata?

El ambiente se volvió tenso, como en un principio, con la diferencia de que era mas pesado que antes, la dama vio como el poco entusiasmo del rostro de sus hijas caía, para adoptar una cara de funeral.

-Solo hablamos.- dijo ella.- Lo de siempre.- le dijo ella.

-¿Lo de siempre...?- pregunto mirándola fijamente.- Tal parece que no te interesara en absoluto.-

-Es que no me interesa.- le dijo ella.

-Hinata...- comenzó.- El te quiere, quiere casarse contigo. Es un buen partido, ¿sabes cuantas mujeres les gustaría estar en tu lugar?-

Hanabi estaba callada, la conversación le interesaba y le dolía, le dolía mucho. Hiromi lo noto, y también noto como su hija mayor fruncía sus labios, como si estuviera aguantando.

-Contestame Hinata.- le dijo de manera severa su padre.-

-¿Quieres la verdad, Otto-san?- le pregunto ella.- No me interesa en absoluto el hecho de casarme. Las otras pueden quedarse con el si quieren, demo, yo no lo haré Y me duele, por que Kiba-kun es un buen chico, se que me quiere, y eso es lo mas que me fastidia,la verdad es que no lo amo.-

-Hija, el amor puede que venga después.-

-Otto-san, te respeto, demo, desearía que respetaras por igual mis deseos.- le dijo ella.

-Hinata...- iba a añadir, pero fue interrumpido por la salida de su hija en aquel comedor. -¿Que le pasa a tu hija?- miro a su esposa.

La dama no respondió, solamente se quedo mirando hacia donde se había ido su hija mayor. Algo muy raro le pasaba, estaba mas preocupada que antes.

-Permiso.- la voz de su hija menor hizo eco en sus oídos.-Yo también me retiro.- salio tan silenciosamente como hablo.

Hiromi no podía ignorar lo que pasaba, puede que no tuviera una gran pista, pero el solo hecho de mencionar a 'Kiba' fue suficiente como para que reaccionara de esa manera, lo cual hizo preguntarse ¿que habría pasado con Hinata y el heredero Inuzuka?

Y Hanabi...¿Que tenia que ver en todo esto?

Sin duda alguna, un suceso se había marcado muy fuerte en ellas, en_ ambas Hyugas_.

_"¿Que paso en la noche del baile?" _

Esa es la pregunta...

.

.

.

Encerrada en su cuarto, con la seguridad en la cerradura de su puerta, frente a su mostrador, lloraba con la cabeza gacha, tratando de oprimir los sollozos que tronaban en la profundidad de su garganta. ¿Por que todo se le complicaba?

Desde ayer en la noche no había sido capaz de dormir; _Ese Momento _le había robado el sueño.

Ese Maldito Momento...

Por que aun recordaba sus labios sobre los suyos, aun recordaba como la había agarrado, como su cuerpo reacciono ante su contacto, en como cada parte de su cuerpo se volvía a merced de el,sin ella hacer algo...

Algo...

que desde el principio no existía.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Su corazón se desbocaba... Quería explotar dentro de su pecho.

Y su aborrecible sentimiento crecía cuando eso pasaba, por que por culpa de el _ella se torturaba._

Por que su mente no podía aceptar lo que su corazón decía. No podía concebirlo, por que de solo recordar lo que ella vio, de solo rememorar la vileza de quien ella pensaba que era un ejemplo a seguir...desde ese día decidió cerrar todo ese _"cariño" _Todo.

Mas sin embargo, el aquella noche la besa, la beso.

Y solo se oprimía, sufría, mas que nada por que le había gustado como sus labios se habían movido sobre los suyos...

_"...Sintió la mano de el en su cintura, por la tela de su vestido, podía sentir muy ben su agarre, de su mano acomodada cuan pieza de rompecabezas a perfección. Entonces de alguna manera u otra, abrió sus labios, para que el tuviera mas comodidad en moverse sobre ellos.  
_

_La primera vez que se el la había besado..._

_Ella, lentamente, se aferro mas a su agarre, pasando las manos por la firmeza de sus brazos, hasta detenerse en sus hombros, donde allí se quedo, sin desperdiciar mas tiempo; la mente se había desconectado de su corazón._

_No podía hacer nada mas..._

_Era un caso perdido, se fue perdiendo en aquel beso, en aquel contacto de labios; que El había iniciado, y Ella había alimentado._

_Por eso, cuando en aquel segundo de placer, había llegado a fin, se separo de golpe, recuperando toda su 'cordura'._

_¿Que había hecho?_

_Se le quedo mirando fijamente, su respirar irregular, estaba en blanco recriminadose por caer tan sabia a quien detestaba mas.. a el, por besarle, o a ella misma por haberlo disfrutado._

_Ese momento que jamas saldría de su memoria, manteniéndose allí como un recuerdo imborrable el cosquilleo en sus labios prueba de aquello. Lo miraba sin perder algún movimiento de el. Aquello que habían vivido juntos había sido tan "Horriblemente hermoso"._

_Entonces fue que el, la miro de vuelta; no sabia como interpretar la expresión en su rostro... 'Sorprendido ¿quizás?'_

_No lo sabia..._

_Estaba confundida._

_Lo vio dar media vuelta he irse de aquel lugar; sin decir nada, sin darle a entender algo..._

_Abandonándola... Entrenando a las sombras que aquellos muros reflejaban..."_

Las lagrimas caían con mas gravedad que antes. El solo recordarlo le dolía; había sido humillada de la peor manera existente, sin ni si quiera decirle algo, una disculpa ¿Tal vez...?

Pero por que ella no había hecho nada...ni siquiera sabia como restaurar su honor, esa humillación a la que fue sometida...

El como el la había dejado allí, en esa terraza... sin nada mas que un arrebato, del que ella no se pudo defender.

Había sido una estúpida, como tantas otra veces...¿cuando finalmente aprendería la lección?

Por que siempre volvía a caer, no importa cuantas veces ella lograra mantenerse alerta. Siempre se volvía débil ante el...

Y lo odiaba.

Levanto su rostro, contemplándolo atraves del espejo.

'Tan patética llorando por alguien que se fue, robandole el aliento.'

Allí gastando lagrimas, por quien no las merece, sacando lo mas vulnerable de ella como siempre hacia. Por que por mas que trataba se sentía tan temeraria de el...

Los ojos perlado hinchados... llanto que aun sacaba de ritmo la respiración de ella.

Estaba en un deplorable estado, como nunca, daba pena, seguro hacia llorar algún desconocido, y todo gracias a el.

Por que era su culpa, y ella lo sabia. Esa desgracia se la debía a el, total y absolutamente.

Sin Duda alguna lo odiaba...

Mas ahora que antes...como nunca.

Se limpio con el dorso de la mano, los rastros salados. Ni una lagrima mas.

Esa era su promesa. Empezaría de nuevo,

_"Lo que no te mata, te Fortalece."_

Ella no se iba a dejar vencer por el, jamas lo permitiría, no existiría una mas...

y esta vez Uchiha Sasuke, iba a conocer quien realmente era ella.

.

.

.

De todo el silencio que había en aquella mansión, fue brutalmente interrumpido por el timbre. Sonaba insaciable, como una melodía sin tempo. ¿Quien en su sano juicio estaría tocando el botón de llegada como demente?

Hiashi Hyuga bajo el libro que desde hacia rato tenia en las manos, se estaba hartando, y verlo enojado era una muerte segura.

Bueno, no tanto... pero casi casi.

Salio de la biblioteca, para saber la identidad del ciudadano que osaba abusar del timbre. Estaba dispuesto a darle sus buenos gritos, recriminarle por no tener modales, y claro, pedirle de manera 'amable' que se fuera de sus dominios.

¿Exagerado?

No conocía a la persona que estaba al exterior, pero ya le caía mal, por eso, estaba en su derecho de sacarlo de su territorio si le daba la gana, no era exageración patriarca no conocía ese genero, solamente lo 'sustituía' con el termino de derecho. Aunque no tenia nada que ver, pero,¿a quien le importaba? El era el jefe de la casa y el haria lo que quisiera con la persona que estaba afuera, Fin del Asunto.

Vio a su esposa a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Yo me encargo.- le dijo el.

Ella solo se hizo un lado, mientras miraba como su esposo, se encargaba del individuo. Sin embargo, quería estar allí si su pareja hacia algo 'exagerado.' Vio como el abría la puerta.

-Naru-chan.- dijo sorprendida observando al hombre que se alzaba frente a ellos.

Lo habían visto de pequeños,y en si, solo había cambiado de estatura y facciones, pero era el mismo alegre, escandaloso joven de siempre.

-Tenia que saberlo. solamente tu eres el único que toca las puertas así.- dijo cruzándose de brazos el Hyuga.

Con una sonrisa, vestido totalmente en ropa deportiva color blanca, con una boina del mismo color, decorando sus dorados cabellos, los saludo.

-Hola Suegros. ¿Como están?-

-Que guapo estas.- le halago la dama. -Ya no eres un adolescente; Por Kami como pasa el tiempo.- dijo Hiromi mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

-Al parecer su actitud no ha cambiado.- le dijo.

-Sonríe suegro, la vida es bella.- dijo sonriente el rubio, mientras abrazaba a Hiashi.

-Eres un adulto compórtate como tal.-

-Se que muy en el fondo, me quieres como yerno.- le guiño el ojo.

-Ni loco.- gruño mirando hacia un lado.

Naruto rió.-¿Como han estado todos?- pregunto mientras se adentraba a la casa, como si fuera la suya.

Desde que se acordaba, siempre le gusto el hogar de los Hyugas, le daba una idea de como hubiera sido el suyo si sus padres no hubieran muerto. Esa familia siempre le tendría aprecio.

-Hemos estado muy bien.- dijo Hiromi.- ¿A ti como te ha ido?-

-El orfanato ha absorbido mi tiempo, demo, vale la pena.- dijo sentándose en el sofá de sala.

-Me alegra. Es algo muy noble lo que has hecho, Naru-chan.-

-Solamente comparto el amor que me dieron.-

- De cualquier manera es muy hermoso lo que haces.- sonrió.

-Puede ser hermoso, demo, sigue haciendo de las suyas, como siempre.- se quejo Hiashi, entrando a la habitación.

EL Uzumaki rió nuevamente, le encantaba molestar a Hiashi. -Y ¿mi esposa?-

-Debe estar en la habitación no ha salido de allí en todo el día - le dijo Hiromi. -Demo, la llamare para que sepa que estas aquí.- con eso se retiro.

-Arigato.- le dijo el.- Cuéntame suegro, ¿que ha pasado?-

-Deja de decirme eso.- dijo el patriarca.-Me molesta.-

-Por eso mismo lo hago.-

-Deja los juegos. Que tengo que decirte algo importante.-

Se puso serio de pronto.- ¿De que se trata?

-Es con relación a Hinata.

-¿Le paso algo?- pregunto.- Ayer la vi de lo mas bien.-

-No.- dijo para guardar silencio.- Inuzuka Kiba pidió la mano de Hinata.-

Eso no se lo esperaba. -¿El chico perro?

-No le digas asi.-

-Gomen.- dijo.- Sabias que venia a conquistarla y ya se la diste a alguien mas, que tramposo eres Hyuga.- bromeo.

-Esto es serio Uzumaki.-

-Hai, hai.- dijo.- Demo,¿que tengo que ver yo en esto?-

-Ella no se quiere casar con el.-

-Ya veo...- dijo.- ¿Y?

-¿Como que Y?

-Pues, no le entiendo, ex-suegro.-

Se agarro del puente de la nariz.- Escucha bien Naruto.- lo miro.-No lo repetiré dos veces. Convence a Hinata de que se case con el.-

Se quedaron en silencio había mucho que analizar, ambos con caras serias, sin decir nada mas.

-Eso es decisión de Hina.- dijo el rubio de pronto.- Si ella no quiere es cosa de ella.-

-Lo mismo me dijo ella.

-¿Entonces?- dijo.-Si ella no quiere, no presiones.-

-Por lo menos investiga por que no quiere.- le dijo el.- ¿Me puedes hacer ese favor?

Al Uzumaki, le interesaba la situación, mucho. A Hinata la quería mucho, era como la hermana que nunca tubo. Sabia la importancia del matrimonio. Era una situación familiar, pero si Hiashi no se lo pidiera no fuera tan importante. Eso solo demostraba que le tenia confianza y no lo defraudaría, pero por otro lado estaba Hinata.

Supo que había un conflicto, uno que se tenia que resolver, por el bien de todos.

Mas por Hina...

-Hai. Lo haré.-

La Decisión Estaba Tomada.

.

.

.

**Aquí**** tienen mi regalo de Navidad! **

**Espero que las pasen Bien**

**Que los Mayas...no se los lleven**

**Tendría**** menos Lectores T.T**

**Espero que les haya gustado la Continuación!**

**Ahh..no se cuando sera la próxima ****actualización.**

**Así que pido paciencia como regalo de devolución..  
**

**Por cierto... Contesto Los Review, por mensaje PM**

**Si desean pueden darme la opinión de este capitulo**

**Los AMO Con el Corazón Mis lectores!**

**Siempre me duermo pensando en ustedes**

**son mi canción de cuna xD**

**Sayo!**

_**-Emilee**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ustedes deberían amarme...!**

**Les traje el Capitulo!**

**Lo hice a la carrera!**

**Y antes de NAVIDAD!**

**Les digo...no por que lo hice yo, pero me quedo de Show!**

**DRAMA A MAS NO PODER!**

**Por cierto... AQUÍ SABRÁN ! POR QUE HINATA ODIA A SASUKE!**

**_Disclaimer: Lo hago por que admito que Kishimito es un genio, y por que gracias a él escribo maravillosas historias con sus bellos personajes._**

.

.

.

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

Capítulo 15:

-Hinata.- la voz materna sonaba en aquel corredor de la casa, justo al frente de la habitación de su hija mayor.-¿Estas ahí?-se acerco un poco para poder escuchar el interior de aquella recamara, esperando alguna señal de vida.

Todavía tenia ese presentimiento de que algo 'doloroso' le ocurría a su hija; y aun así no sabia que era lo que tenia, estaba muy preocupada.

-Hija.- toco nuevamente de manera un poco mas fuerte sobre la lisa madera que formaba la división.-¿Puedo pasar?- mas silencio era el que se escuchaba por parte de la mayor.

¿Que le pasaba? ¿Por que no respondía? ¿Habría pasado algo malo?

Abrió la puerta de manera lenta, vio el interior en penumbras; eso no era una muy buena señal. Decidió adentrarse lentamente, lo único que retumbaban en aquel espacio eran los cautelosos pasos de ella. Buscaba a su hija con la mirada...

¿Donde se habría metido?

Miro cada rincón de la recamara, no estaba; el único lugar, era el baño.

Camino hacia aquella puerta, estaba cerrada. Se acerco un poco más alargando su brazo, para chocar los nudillos en la puerta. -Hinata.- llamó.

El mismo silencio.

Ya se estaba imaginando lo peor... y en realidad esperaba que lo que su mente le decía no fuera cierto.

Bajo su mano a la cerradura, lentamente iba a darle la vuelta, cuando en ese preciso instante, su hija mayor salió semi vestida.

Hiromi, suspiro aliviada, dejando escapara el aire que había estado reteniendo. El peligro había pasado, o mas bien, nunca había existido.

-Mamá.- dijo sorprendida Hinata, abriendo levemente sus orbes plateadas ante la aparición de su madre repentinamente. -¿Paso algo?

La madre parpadeo de manera notable, notaba algo raro en su hija, estaba mas normal que de costumbre y eso no le agradaba, algo estaba mal. Esperaba notar a su hija, con esa tristeza en sus ojos como los tubo en aquella mañana, donde ella poda descifrar sufrimiento. Mas sin embargo ahora, ella estaba_ 'normal'_. Como si nada, y si no lo veía con una buena perspectiva, su hija estaba actuando muy extraño.

-No.- reacciono de pronto.- Solo entre, por que no contestabas, me preocupe un poco.- le explico.

-Todo esta bien, no hay por que preocuparse, madre.- le dijo ella, mientras se acercaba para encender las luces de su habitación.

-Que bien.- la siguió de cerca, mientras la analizaba de manera cautelosa, no dejando que se le escapara un detalle de las reacciones de su hija.

Tanta normalidad, se le hacia extraño y confuso, pero lo que si estaba segura, es que ella estaba en alerta. ¿De su reacción tal vez?

Pero a ¿que?

Vio como su hija, abría su armario mientras buscaba algo con que adornarse el cuerpo. Decidió por comenzar alguna conversación, el ambiente callado, por esta vez no se le era del todo cómodo.

-¿Sabes quien vino a visitarnos?- pregunto ella.

-No tengo idea.-le dijo ella mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, uno de sus sencillos vestidos, este era de color aceituna.

-Naru-chan vino.- le dijo ella.- Al parecer quiere llevarte a salir.-

-Seguro para recordar viejos tiempos.- le dijo ella, como si no le sorprendiera el que su viejo amigo estuviera en su hogar.

A la dama Hyuga no le gusto esa reacción. -Hija, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Hinata, sabia que tarde o temprano su observadora madre le haría una confrontación, ya se lo podía imaginar, pero como siempre pasaba, ella era la que terminaba sorprendida. No quería mentirle a su querida madre, pero esta vez no tenia opción si ella no quería dar explicaciones.

-Hai.- se volteo a su armario para tomar otro vestido, esta vez de color púrpura.-¿A que va la pregunta?

Podía sentir los ojos de su madre en su espalda, pero tenia que mantener el control, antes de enfrentarse, tenia que asegurarse que tenia todas sus emociones controladas. No quería ceder, aun no era tiempo, de dejarse doblegar por aquellas emociones que carcomían su interior.

-Es que te noté rara, en la terraza.- le dijo ella.- ¿Ha pasado algo que te haya hecho...daño?- preguntó de manera suave. Sabía a los terrenos que ella se adentraba, y estaba consciente de que tenia que expresarse con delicadez.

-Quizás... sea el cansancio.- dijo ella.-Anoche el baile nos llevo toda la energía.-

-En ese caso, te hubieras quedado mas tiempo descansando.-comento la Hyuga mayor.

-No era necesario.- convenció la peliazul menor, mientras decidía finalmente ponerse un vestido color celeste.

Las dudas que tenia al principio se fueron aclarando un poco mas, Hinata, le ocultaba algo. Era solo cuestión de escuchar como ella evadía cada tema relacionado con lo que había pasado ayer. Pero,¿que tan grave podía ser lo que su hija guardaba para sí? ¿Es que acaso no le tenía la confianza necesaria para decirle lo que le agobiaba?

Ante eso ultimo, se sintió _herida_, su Hinata, ya no quería su apoyo, sus consejos. En parte como madre se sintió dolida... Aun así, ella le daría espacio, por que, quizás eso era lo que quería algo de tiempo para organizar sus ideas, sus pensamientos, su sentir, para que, en un futuro cercano ella pueda confesarle aquello que parecía matarla emocionalmente.

-Te ayudo.- le dijo la madre, mientras, se acercaba para subir la cremallera del vestido.-Te queda hermoso este atuendo.- halago.

-Arigato, Oka-san.- dijo ella con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios rojizos.

Ambas mujeres, se miraron por el espejo, quedándose en silencio de común acuerdo, diciéndose mucho y nada a la vez...

-Tal parece que fue ayer cuando te vestí por primera vez.- comento ella, mientras la abrazaba por detrás de manera maternal, asomando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la joven.-Te veías tan adorable con ese vestido rosa chillón que tu padre detestaba.- rieron ante eso. -Demo, ya eres una mujer muy hermosa. Aunque para mí siempre seras _la niña de mis ojos_.- dijo ella, mientras acariciaba sus largo cabellos azules.

Hinata miraba conocía la mirada de su madre a través del espejo.

Así se quedaron, varios minutos compartiendo esa relación que tenían, como madre e hija. Hiromi, sabia que lo necesitaba, y a pesar de todo, ella nunca dejaría de animar a su querida Hinata. Con esas palabras y ese simple gesto, le había dado a entender que ella siempre, de manera fiel, estaría atascada a su lado; eso fue precisamente lo que Hinata sintió.

_El apoyo de una madre, capaz de todo por ella..._

_._

_._

_._

Decir que había pasado una buena noche, era como mentirse así mismo. Ya a las tres de la mañana estaba despierto, mirando la oscura noche, en aquel balcón de la habitación donde había pasado la noche con Uzumaki Karin.

Estaba frustrado consigo mismo, por unas miles de razones vacías, hasta podía asegurar que eran sin sentido alguno. ¿A quien engañaba?

Cada vez, cada una de las veces que el terminaba de tener sexo, sentía un vacío, después del placer, solo sentía eso. Aunque esta vez, no era eso, era la frustración.

Por que mientras se acostaba con la pelirroja Uzumaki, el no pensaba en ello, no pensaba en auto-complacerse, no. El pensaba en ella, en la hija de su socio.

Hinata...

Por que se sentía miserable, alguien si escrúpulos al arrebatarle algo que_ jamás_ sera suyo.

Empecemos claro... El era Uchiha Sasuke, el no le importaba, ni por momento, los sentimientos de alguien, el hacia las cosas, por su provecho. No le importaba quien seria la posible, o el posible, afectado por sus actos. Desde hacia tiempo el no dejaba que los impulsos tomaran vida propia por él.

Hasta esa noche...

La había visto molesta; siempre había visto rencor en sus ojos, todo por algo que el no sabia que había hecho. No entendía como ellos en el pasado se llevaban de maravilla, ahora, no existía un historial de aquellos tiempos. Extrañaba a la Hinata de antes, la que le decía "Sasuke-kun"de manera adorable y cariñosa; la de ahora solo se limitaba a llamarlo por su apellido, arrastrándolo de manera despreciable, como si evitara esculpirlo del asco.

Eso lo enojaba, y a la misma vez lo confundía...

¿Que había hecho mal para que ella lo tratara de esa manera?

Se lo preguntaba y no encontraba una respuesta que lo convenciera, ¿por que ella era de esa manera con el?

Tan solo verla en aquella terraza, le asalto esa pregunta, pero el no decidió darle la cara por como ella lo trataba; no, ese no era su propósito cuando se acerco a ella.

Entonces, ¿cual era?

Lo que el quería, era hacer algo bueno por ella, verla casi arruinada por lo que había pasado con su supuesto _"Novio." _Nunca en su vida había visto a la hija de su socio, de manera tan vulnerable, llorando una vida entera de sufrimiento, como si explotara después de tanto aguantar.

La imagen de ella, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, ese rostro que antes lo había mirado de manera altanera, aquel rostro mismo que antes le dedicaba sonrisas brillantes, y que el, secretamente,le gustaba. Ahora ni por asomo se veía, sin embargo, sea malo o bueno, aquel sufrimiento que remplazaba todo lo que el recordaba de ella.

Solo se había acercado como mudo consuelo.

Y ¿que había hecho ella?

Despreciarlo...como siempre hacía, como era su costumbre cada vez que se le acercaba, independientemente de lo que fuera.

Llegaron los recuerdos como estrellas fugaces, con la diferencia de que ellos se ponían de acuerdo en torturarlo con el mismo recuerdo.

Y es que,'¿como se había atrevido a _besarla?_'

Cerró los ojos ante el coraje, y se sostuvo de la baranda que aseguraba la seguridad de aquel balcón. Aun no se lo podía creer, y es que ¿por que lo hizo?

Buscaba una contestación, una muy buena, para enmendar la estupidez que hizo.

¿De que valía esforzarse en olvidarlo? Cuando claramente esa memoria, lo traicionaba, apareciendo una y otra vez.

*Por que si, el admitía que la forma en que besaron; como ella, había acariciado su bocas con sus rojizos labios, como el agarre en sus brazos se mantuvo caliente, lo había vuelto loco.

Al punto de que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, o mas bien, _ambos_ hicieron. Tomo tu su auto control, el poco que le quedaba, para largarse, negándose alguna explicación, tanto a el como para ella.

Sabia que lo había hecho todo mal, desde el momento en que perdió el control de sus actos y el no podía. Simplemente se negaba a comportarse como un adolescente.

Se negaba a muchas cosas... pero a lo que siempre le daría un rotundo no, era aceptar el hecho de que ella había causado algo en él. Algo mas que el simple cariño que desde siempre le había profesado...

Y por primera vez... tubo temor de sí mismo, y de sus _deseos._

_._

_._

_._

Karin se había despertado al sentir la fría brisa, pasar por su cuerpo desnudo. Lentamente, se deshizo de todo rastro de sueño, al acodarse y tallar sus ojos. Recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior... Por tercera vez, había pasado la noche con el Uchiha.

¿Un logro?

Para ella sí...

Nunca había sido a meritada con un premio, bueno, uno que si valiera la pena. Pero Sasuke... ese había sido su mayor premio, disfrutar entre sus brazos lo que era hacer el amor con alguien como él. Se sentía una vencedora...

Miró hacia un lado buscando la silueta del pelinegro, una pizca de desilusión sintió al no verlo. Aunque sabia que estaba en su apartamento, la prueba era que sus ropas del día anterior estaba mezclada con la suya.

Se bajo de su cama, y se dispuso a buscar su ropa interior, con eso saldría a recibirlo, darle los buenos días.

Ella no era muy madrugadora, pero por él, ¿Que no haría ella?

Bajo las escaleras, encontrándose de frente con un Sasuke que estaba en su balcón, cigarrillo en la boca, una mano ocupada con una taza de café; estaba pensativo. Estaba cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata de baño, que ella le había comprado exclusivamente para el, cuando le hacía algunas de sus visitas.

Vio el reloj; Las 5:40 am

Muy temprano para su gusto...

Se acercó, lentamente, quería sorprenderlo, aunque, a decir verdad, pocas eran las cosas que lo sorprendían.

-¿En que piensas?- le dijo.

Sasuke la miró de reojo.-Nada.- su voz sonó ronca.

Sabía que eso era mentira, pero sacarle algo a Sasuke, algo personal, era como pedirle peras al olmo.-Ya veo.- contestó.-¿No quieres nada más?-

-No.- tan seco como siempre, cosa que le molestaba, aveces deseaba que el fuera mas expresivo; vio como le daba una calada al cigarro.

-Esta bien.- con eso se mantuvo en silencio.

No quería aceptar que aveces la actitud de el, le quitaba el animo, bueno, no era como si ellos, fueran una pareja o algo cercano. Ellos eran "Conocidos Teniendo Sexo".

Por que ella, le había propuesto la idea, y sabiendo como era el, no iba aceptar un trato así como así. Por un tiempo ella lo planeo muy bien. Sabia que el era un hombre de calle, pero también estaba consciente que el no iba a aceptar a cualquiera así como así.

Tan pronto lo vio en aquel bar, hace unos 4 días, desde ese momento el aceptó, luego se encontraron en su propio apartamento, teniendo otro tipo de contacto ademas de hablar.

Ella solo quería estar con él, y el solo quería tener sexo con alguien que no exija nada a cambio.

El trato estaba hecho, esa rara relación estaba formándose, solo era cuestión de empezar a dar el primer de eso, cada cual, volvía a ser como antes, bueno, él. Por que ella siempre trataba de hacerle cambiar en algo, sin embargo, cuando ese momento llegaba el no era el amante apasionado de hace horas atrás. Siempre igual, y eso a ella no le agradaba, por más que pensó que todo saldría de una manera favorable para ella, la realidad era otra, una muy distinta.

Lo cual hizo que recordara lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_"...Estaba allí buscando a Sasuke, ignoraba a las personas que se dirigían a ella, no prestandole la mínima atención, ella ofuscada buscándolo a el. ¿Donde se habría metido el Uchiha?_

_Justo cuando iba a buscar en la terraza, el aludido hacia aparición frente a ella. Vio como el tocaba sus labios con dos de sus dedos, completamente ido en sus pensamientos._

_-Sasuke.- llamó ella._

_El se sorprendió de ver a la Uzumaki de frente, preguntándose si ella había visto, aunque fuera por asomo, lo que había pasado._

_-¿Esta todo bien?- cuestiono ella._

_La observó, bajando la mano de su rostro, ella no tenía indicios de saber si ella estuvo allí o no. Tenia muchas cosas en su mente, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era salir de allí. Si la encontraba una vez más, no sabría de lo que sería capaz..._

_-Vayámonos.- mando el._

_-Demo, Sasuke...- el no espero contestación de su parte, así que solo la agarró del brazo, saliendo de allí, de manera rápida..." _

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- salio de su ensoñación la pelirroja.

-Hmp.- fue todo lo que dijo el, mientras esperaba la pregunta de ella.

-¿Que pasó anoche?- no disimulo ni siquiera un poco, algo le decía que las reacciones de Sasuke ayer no era lo que esperaba.

El Uchiha no dio a entender nada, ni siquiera se sorprendió. Nunca se le fue difícil el conocer a Karin, sabía lo observadora y perceptible que ella podría ser. Sin embargo, no era como si el le fuera a decir algo, por que tan bien era que la conocía, el sabía que ella no insistiría más...

Esa era la similitud entre ella y Sakura: Bonitas, pero no Exigentes...

Por que claro, el estaba al tanto de esa ridícula apuesta que ambas habían hecho, todo por él...

Las ironías de la vida eran aveces tan predecibles...

-Sabias que no te iba a contestar, y aun así decidiste hacerme la pregunta, Karin.- fue todo lo que le dijo antes de retirarse e irse escalera arriba a ponerse su ropa.

Dejando a la chica, mas confundida que antes, preguntándose una y mil cosas...

...y las respuestas eran desconocidas para ella.

.

.

.

Decidieron parar a su lugar preferido cuando eran adolescentes, y se escapaban de la multitud.

Hacia mucho tiempo que lo habían dejado abandonado. Era justo donde era la casa de Naruto, detrás existía una linda jardinera de color blanca pequeña en tamaño, decorada con enredaderas de flores silvestres de colores no tan llamativos, pero eran detalles que embellecían aquella glorieta.

Mientras entraba, el rubio trataba de hacer reír a su amiga, pues esta estaba muy seria, con su mente en otro mundo; lo había notado cuando ella había bajado las escaleras de su casa para recibirlo, desde ese momento, supo que no era normal que ella lo saludara de manera ausente

La conocía, y sabía que ella no era la Hinata que el estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Sabias que Hiashi aún quiere que nos casemos?- empezó el, a ver si le sacaba algo ademas de una expresión seria a la chica.

Ella rió, aun recordaba cuando Naruto le decía eso, su padre lo miraba como si estuviera loco, y la verdad es que al rubio se le escapaban unas ocurrencias, que no podía evitar reír, de tan solo escucharlo.

-Pensé que habías superado tu enamoramiento.-le dijo ella, mientras entraba a la pequeña casa.

-El primer amor jamas se olvida.- dijo a modo de respuesta.

En vez de hacerla reír, ella solo hizo una mueca con los labios, un gesto que el Uzumaki notó.

-Hinata,¿que es lo que pasa?- la encaró; quiso ser preciso y claro, pues estaba preocupado.

-No se de que me hablas.- le habló evitando su mirada.

-Si, Si sabes, Hinata.- le dijo, mientras que con mucha confianza viraba su rostro para que ella lo mirara.- ¿Por que no le hablas a Ino?-

La mención de su querida, mejor amiga, tan de repente, hizo que ella se sorprendiera. ¿Como Naruto se había enterado de eso? Acaso, ¿se había puesto en contacto con la Yamanaka?

-Y-yo...-tragó.- Naruto-kun,¿como te...-

-¿Como me enteré?- termino por ella el rubio.-Eso te lo puedes imaginar, no hace falta ser un genio para saberlo.- camino un poco lejos de ella. - Lo que me intriga realmente es, ¿el por que?- cuestiono a la chica mirándola nuevamente.

Silencio de su parte, sinceramente, el rubio hiperactivo, como tantas otras veces, la hacia ver sus actos desde otro punto, ahora estaba tratando no ceder a las lágrimas frente a el, no justo cuando se había prometido no ser tan débil.

-Explícame Hinata, por que estoy buscando una razón para comprender por que actúas de esta manera, alejando a los que te quieren.- se acerco agarrándola por los hombros.

La Hyuga solo lo miraba, eso era a lo único que ella realmente podía hacer. Quería decirle tantas cosas a la persona que tenia frente a el, pero, si ella ni siquiera le dijo a su madre, ¿como ella podía decirle aquello a su mejor amigo?

Estaba consciente de que todo lo que ella había hecho se estaba volviendo en su contra, y ella no podía cambiar aquello...

No era el tiempo, ella no quería mencionarlo, no quería decir lo que pasaba con ella, con sus sentimientos que se empeñaban en complicar su existencia, no podía decir lo que pasaba, se negaba a decir que su existencia estaba ligada a..._él._

Tomo un respiro hondo, suficiente para calmar las alborotadas emociones que amenazaban con dañar su auto control. -Naruto...- pronunció.- Gomen...demo, no voy a decir.-continuo.-Quiero que sepas, que esto... no es algo que decidí. Se que mis acciones no eran las indicadas, demo, de verdad lo siento mucho.- bajo la mirada, para dejar escapar la insistente lágrima, que bajo rápida gracias a la fuerza de gravedad.

Naruto, se limito a mirarla; sin duda no era una respuesta que esperaba. -Hina, no comprendo. ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡No lo se!- dijo en tono fuerte.-Quisiera explicarlo... No se como puedo decirte si ni yo misma se lo que me pasa.- murmuro ella.- No me preguntes más, onegai.-

Solo de verla así, le traía buenos recuerdos, de cuando ellos eran niños, ella solo se tensaba, lloraba, y sus manos formadas en puños cuando se sentía presionada. En lo personal al Uzumaki nunca le gusto aquella reacción por parte de ella, no en aquel tiempo, menos ahora, cuando aun después de adultos, Hinata actuaba como la niña de siempre.

-Esta bien, no preguntare nada mas.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.- Solo tranquilízate.- fue su única petición.

La peliazul solo se aferró al agarre que el rubio le daba. Sabía que el se preocupaba por ella, después de todo el siempre ha estado con ella, en las buenas y en las malas, compartían secretos, penas, deseos, sueños... siempre había sido de esa manera.

Hasta ahora, que ella guardaba algo que le costaba exteriorizar, le era demasiado complicado el aceptarlo... pero mas difícil le era el ocultarlo. Primero había sido Ino, su madre, ahora Naruto...

¿Por cuanto tiempo más ella sería capaz de guardar ese secreto que la marginaba? ¿Por cuanto más?

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto luego de un tiempo el rubio.

-Hai.- fue todo lo que dijo para darle una sonrisa.

-Te ves linda cuando sonríes.- le dijo el, mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla.

-Deja eso...- rieron ambos.

Una brisa paso rozando sus vestimentas. Todo estaba tranquilo; le sorprendía que no quedara rastro de esa pequeña discusión que había tenido minutos antes, claro eso no quería decir que aquello quedara en el olvido. Por supuesto que no... solo habían dejado a un lado el tema, por Hinata.

Pero ese asunto, estaba ahora más presente en el rubio que antes...

-Ya me dijeron que te vas a casar.- salio el.

-Otto-san no pierde tiempo.- fue todo lo que dijo la Hyuga.

-Hai.-dijo con una mueca en los labios.-También me dijo que no te quieres casar.-

-Vaya... Al menos lo entendió.-bufo la joven.- Supongo que también te mando para que averiguaras mis razones para no casarme con Kiba.-

-Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes una inteligencia increíble- le dijo el Uzumaki, luego de recuperarse de la impresión.

Hinata rió.-Conozco a mí padre, y créeme eso es lo menos que haría.-

-No necesitas decírmelo.- le dijo el.- Entonces, ¿por que no te quieres casar con el chico perro?

-No le digas así.- regaño levemente la peliazul.- El es un buen chico, cualquier mujer se sentiría halagada de que el se interesara en ella.-

-Demo, tu no pareces halagada.-

-Lo estoy... es solo que, yo no soy la indicada para el.-fue lo que dijo mientras rememoraba lo que anteriormente le había dicho al joven Inuzuka.

-¿Segura que es...solo eso?- fue todo lo que le dijo, mientras la miraba buscando alguna señal.-¿No sera que estas enamorada?-

A Hinata se le abrieron los ojos,¿que tenía que ver aquello? ¿Con que propósito 'siniestro' Naruto le cuestionaba aquello?

Soltó una risa nerviosa. -Que cosas dices.- dijo.-Deja de bromear.

El rubio alzó una ceja. -Como digas...- dijo.- ¿Sabes? Estoy recordando algo muy curioso.-

-¿A-ah si?- dijo tratando de controlar sus nervios.

-Hai.- dijo.- Si quieres te puedo refrescar la memoria.-

No supo por que pero al escuchar esa frase de la boca de el, sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su columna, algo que solamente sentía cuando sabía que Naruto no planeaba nada '_bueno'._

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste que te besara?-

'Oh No...'

-A juzgar por tu cara, parece que sí.- le dijo el.-Cuando te pregunte por que, me dijiste que querías aprender a besar.-

-N-naruto...-

-¿Que es eso? Estas roja Hinata,¿tienes fiebre?- claro que la molestaba, tanto tiempo sin divertirse, estaba aprovechando todo el tiempo perdido. -Volviendo al tema...¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?-

Claro que la Hyuga recordaba aquello, como no olvidarse...de la memoria más vergonzosa de su que Naruto se la narraba, sabia que, algo muy malo había hecho en su vida pasada...

-Me dijiste, y cito: "Quiero darle algo a alguien muy especial."- sonrió con malicia.-¿Te acuerdas ahora?

-Naruto...- dijo duramente.-Olvidare que soy una dama...y ¡te voy a matar!- amenazó.

-Oh... yo se que eres incapaz.-

-¿Quieres apostar?- le dijo ella. -¿Sabes lo que yo recuerdo?-

Se alzó de hombros, esperando a lo que tenia que decir la peliazul, sin tener idea de la venganza que planeaba.

-Ese mismo día... después de que nos... besáramos.- aclaró su garganta.- Alguien por ahí...- se acerco a su oído a susurrarle aquello.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en gran manera, mientras que su rostro se ponía rojo gradualmente.

-T-tú...no te acordabas de eso.- la acusó.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica.- Como puedes ver tengo buena memoria, Uzumaki.- se volteo para salir de la glorieta dejando a un avergonzado rubio que solo balbuceaba, buscando un argumento a la tan personal revelación.

-Por cierto... no deberías pensar siempre con la 'otra cabeza' en esos casos, Naru-chan.-

-¡Hinata!- gritó.

La venganza era impasiblemente deliciosa...

.

.

.

El ambiente en los bares, era cada vez más monótono. Bueno, más bien a los bares que su amigo Suigetsu solía frecuentar. Estaba oscuro con unas luces en el bar, mientras parejas bailaban al ritmo de la orquesta que participaba en aquel escenario.

Después de salir de casa de Karin, se fue directo a la empresa. Su socio no solía trabajar los fines de semana, así que, aunque fuera día festivo el nunca dejaba de visitar la institución. Era muy responsable con sus siquiera una noche como la que tubo era suficiente para hacerlo faltar...

Ademas, necesitaba concentrar su mente en algo más...

Sin embargo, luego de revisar papeles, tomar varias tazas café, remplazar proyectos, hacer llamadas, recibir citas... su día se había ido rápido. Justo cuando salía recibió la llamada del Hozuki, quería hablar con el, por eso lo cito en aquel bar. Se fijo en la hora... aun quedaba tiempo.

Buscaba con la mirada a la silueta de quien tenía que lo encontró, el aludido estaba en una mesa, rodeado de mujeres. Chasqueó la lengua... algo así tenía que esperarse de su antiguo colega.

Se acercó hacia el lugar, ganándose miradas de la población femenina, cosa que el ignoro.

-Uchiha...- fue el saludo que le dio el blanquecino.- Chicas...¿pueden darme un momento a solas con el...caballero?- dijo de manera que el pelinegro pudo interpretar como sarcástica.

Cuando ellas se retiraron de aquel lugar. Sasuke, fue directo.- ¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-Vaya, que humor.- fue lo que dijo.- Aunque no debería sorprenderme, siempre has tenido un humor de perros.- termino por reírse, para hacerle luego una seña al cantinero para que le sirviera dos tragos. -Te llame por que quería hablar de un tema en particular contigo.-

-¿Negocios?- quiso especular el pelinegro.

Una linda mesera llego a interrumpir la conversación, luego de eso, volvieron a mirarse. La conversación volviendo a su rumbo.

-No se trata de negocios.- le aclaro.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Recuerdas aquel tema que hablamos cuando llegaste de casa de Sakura?-

-Tsk. No estoy para rodeos, Suigetsu.- le dijo en respuesta.- Habla claro.-

-Hinata Hyuga.- fue todo lo que dijo.

Ese tema... de todos lo que existen. ¿Tenía que ser el que más evitaba pensar? Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado, que dicha la suya.

-¿Que hay con ella?-

-¿Desde cuando la conoces?- contesto con otra pregunta.

El Uchiha solo se le quedaba mirando, ¿que era lo que tramaba?

-Desde niña.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Siempre ha sido así de altanera?- pregunto. -¿Así de difícil?

-¿A que viene todo esto?-

-¿Es cierto que se casara con el heredero Inuzuka?- otra vez evadiendo. Para Sasuke, no le iba muy bien con la paciencia. Jamas fue su fuerte.

-No te contestare nada más, si no me dices, que te traes entre manos.- le dijo el de manera firme.

El Hozuki sonrió de manera altiva, eso no le dio buena señal. -Estas haciendo esa misma expresión cada vez que hablo de ella.- le dijo el.

-¿De que rayos hablas?- estaba confundido, le formulaba muchas preguntas acerca de la hija de su socio, solo para después decirle aquello.

-Ella es tu punto débil.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, una que estaba muy lejos de ser falsa.-La pregunta es ¿Por que?- le dio un sorbo a su bebida.- Me lo puedes explicar.-

El solo se limito a guardar silencio, ¿quien era el para decirle algo como aquello? ¿Solo quería hablar de ella? ¿Con que propósito lo hacía? Suigetsu era un ser raro... siempre lo había sabido. Pero ahora, esto pasaba de la 'rareza'. Tan colo quería saber ¿que?

Estaba confundido, ¿que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?

Por otro lado, era obvio que se iba a poner de esa manera. Tan solo unas horas, había tenido una reacción para con la Hyuga, que aun no aceptaba.

-Yo no tengo ningún punto débil.- fue lo que le dijo.

-Deja de mentirte a ti mismo.- le dijo el Hozuki.- Te conozco, y se que no te agitarías de esa manera.

-No estoy agitado.-

El solo alzo una ceja.- Como digas...solo te digo que, 'Siempre hay una pelinegra que vuelve loco a uno'.- termino por beberse el vaso.

...En ese momento supo que Hinata le interesaba más de lo que el quería aceptar.

Miró su reloj, tenía que estar en otro lugar.

-Ve.-le dijo el blanquecino al Uchiha.- Creo que deberías estar en la casa de los Hyuga, o me equivoco.

-El muy idiota...cree saberlo todo cuando no sabe nada.- fue lo que dijo Suigetsu, mientras lo veía irse.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, el atardecer se tornaba azul oscuro de manera permanente.

La casa de los Hyuga estaba en un ajetreo. Eso fue lo que noto Hinata cuando Naruto la dejó frente a su casa, gracias a el había pasado una tarde agradable, se permitió reír como hace tanto tiempo no hacía. De verdad le agradecía mucho el estar con ella en esos momentos, sonrío, Naruto siempre sería su idiota preferido.

Vio a su madre bajar las escaleras, mientras se arreglaba uno de sus aretes.

-Hina... que bueno que llegas.- saludo su madre.

-¿Paso algo?-miro a su madre, que estaba vestida de un lindo vestido negro.

-Ah...no, tu padre tiene que ir a una cena muy importante.-le explico.- Demo, dime, ¿como te fue con Naru-chan?-

-La pasamos bien.- sonrió.

-¿Como en los viejos tiempos?-

-Como en los viejos tiempos...- sonrió nuevamente.

-Me alegro, seguro que lo extrañabas.- dijo ella.- Por cierto, Kiba llamó, quería hablar contigo. Parece que algo pasó por que se escuchaba serio.-

Hinata recordó la noche en la terraza, antes de..._eso._

-Oh... le daré una llamada después.-

-Bien.- dijo Hiromi.- Hanabi no se ha sentido bien, esta recostada en su cama, tengo miedo de que la atrape una anemia o algo así.-

-No te preocupes, mamá.- tomo la mano de su madre.- Me encargaré de ella a lo que ustedes están afuera.-

-Sabía que podía contar contigo.-

-Sabes que sí...- dijo ella.- ¿Algo más?-

-Creo que...nada más.-

-Esta bien.- le dijo la chica.- Anda ve a ponerte los zapatos.-

-Ah... Arigato.- vio como su madre se ponía en pie de manera rápida, cosa que le pareció muy cómica.

.

Minutos después sus padres se encontraban frente a la entrada principal, a punto de irse.

-No nos tardaremos mucho.- aseguro su madre.

-No te preocupes no hay prisas en llegar.- le dijo.

-Vigila de Hanabi, la pobre aun debe estar dormida.-

-Lo haré.-

-Y...-

-Hiromi, vayámonos.-dijo Hiashi, mientras abría la puerta, Ko esperando junto al transporte.

-Ya voy, querido.- le dijo ella.- Nos vemos hija, ya sabes lo impaciente que es tú padre.-

-Cuídense, y disfruten de la cena.-

-Sayonara.- se despidieron.

Hinata vio como el auto se iba, pasando el gran portón de la entrada principal de la propiedad. Soltó un suspiro había sido un día largo. En aquella casa, con una hermana en su cuarto, se sentía un tanto tranquila ante tanto silencio...

_Ella y sus pensamientos..._

Subió las escaleras para ir directo a la habitación de su hermana. Abrió la puerta lentamente, temerosa de causar algún ruido. La vio recostada, como la bebé, que era, acurrucada entre las sabanas rosadas de su cama. Sonrió, su hermana menor era tan adorable...

Decidió dejarla descansar, por si ella hacía alguna imprudencia y la despertaba. No era algo tan agradable ver a su hermana en un mal humor...

Recordó lo de Kiba, su madre dijo que él la había llamado, ¿sería buena idea llamarlo?

La verdad era que no se encontraba preparada para enfrentarlo aún...

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan cobarde?

Río ante eso...siempre había sido una cobarde, una situación así solo lo confirma.

Estaba en la biblioteca de su casa, sentada en el gran escritorio de su querido padre, con el teléfono en mano. Aun se hacía la misma pregunta con referencia a Kiba. Estaba en un problema que ella inconscientemente había agrandado...

Era un Dilema...

Y ella aún no estaba tan segura de como actuar. Se revolvió sus cabellos, estaba frustrada.

Como todo se había complicado de un momento a otro. Ironías...que no dejaban de seguirla.

Escucho un ruido afuera, el motor de un auto, no le do importancia seguro eran sus padres. Aunque le pareció raro, pensó que no llegarían _tan_ temprano...conociendo a su padre seguro tan solo llegar no le gusto algo y se fue sin importarle nada más.

Hiashi Hyuga era un personaje, y ella le alegraba ser su hija, independientemente de sus terquedades.

Escucho un ruido afuera, el motor de un auto, no le do importancia seguro eran sus padres. Aunque le pareció raro, pensó que no llegarían _tan_ temprano...conociendo a su padre seguro tan solo llegar no le gusto algo y se fue sin importarle nada más.

Hiashi Hyuga era un personaje, y ella le alegraba ser su hija, independientemente de sus terquedades.

La puerta principal había sido abierta, pero en vez de escuchar las quejas de su padre, los suaves pasos de su madre, en vez de eso escucho unos pasos firmes, decididos.

¿Quien sería?

Se puso en pie, para salir de la habitación, dirigiéndose al recibidor.

-Sasuke...- salio el nombre de su gran tormento al verlo allí en su casa.

Ironías...ironías...

El aludido igualmente se quedo sorprendido al ver a la peliazul. Esperaba encontrarse con su socio, con Hiromi, o con la pequeña castaña, pero, tenía que ser la que en estos momentos evitaba ver.

Bueno, era obvio, que al aparecer en esa casa, se iba a encontrar con ella, era más que obvio si esa era su casa, pero por lo menos, esperaba ignorarla, mientras estuvieran los otros integrantes de la familia.

Más sin embargo, al saber, que la casa estaba, prácticamente vacía, en vez de largarse, se había quedado allí, ¿Con qué propósito?

Con el propósito de verla a ella...

-Oyasumi.- fue lo que le dijo antes de que se formara un silencio incomodo.

¿Qué era lo más indicado para decir ahora?

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Hinata evitando contacto visual con el Uchiha,

-Tus padres me invitaron a cenar.-

-Ah...- djo.- Ellos tuvieron que irse. Una cena de emergencia.-

-Hmp.- volvío a ser como antes, ya no estaban más palabras de cortesía. Entonces, ¿que pasaba ahora?

La situación del Beso, no estaba del todo olvidada, por su puesto que no, esa escena estaba grabada en su memoria como brasas. Entonces, ¿sería buen momento mencionar algo al respecto?

Hinata, esperaba que no...Ella era la menos que lo había superado.

En cambio, Sasuke, a el no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias. Si fuera otra mujer, ni siquiera le mencionaba algo al respecto, pero ella no era otra mujer, la que estaba justo al frente de el, era alguien que el conocía, que le tenía aprecio, cariño... No era una mujer con quien estaba acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo, donde para tanto como el y para ellas un beso... no era nada.

Pero ¿para Hinata?

Ella era una dama, no una mujer con la que estaba acostumbrado a pasar la noche. El tenía que ser un caballero, y darle a ella lo que merecía...Una disculpa.

-Hinata...- empezó, mientras pasaba saliva.- ¿Podemos conversar?-

La aludida lo miró desconfiada. -¿De que?-

Aclaró su garganta; tenía que seguir, el había empezado aquello, en vez de dar media vuelta e irse.

-Se que, por alguna razón, no nos hemos llevado bien.- inicio.- Demo, quiero que me disculpes por lo de...anoche.-

Eso era todo... bueno, Hinata acababa de presenciar una disculpa estilo Uchiha. Conociendo lo orgulloso que la persona frente a ella pudiera ser, era demasiado hacer lo que el hizo.

-Esta bien.-fue todo lo que dijo ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Por alguna razón, al Uchiha no le agradó esa respuesta. La miró de frente, otra vez esa mirada altiva...

-No te entiendo.- soltó el.

-¿Que no entiendes?- dijo ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Acepte tu disculpa, ¿que más quieres?- por más que tratara no podía controlar el veneno con el que su lengua hablaba.

¿Que se creía el? Que una disculpa era suficiente como para que ella olvidara de la noche a la mañana, la humillación que pasó.

-Mi disculpa no significa nada para ti.- fue lo que dijo.

-La acepte, eso debería ser suficiente para ti -contraataco.- Ahora... me gustaría que te retiraras, tuve un día agotador, y no se me apetece discutir contigo.-

Paso por su lado, para tomar el camino escalera arriba, pero sintió como el Uchiha tomaba su brazo, por la fuerza que empleo, supo que lo había hecho enojar.

-Tu odio hacia a mí es injustificado.- le dijo el de manera dura, mas serio, apretando los dientes.

-Mis razones para odiarte no deberían importarte.- se zafó en agarre.

-En eso te equivocas.- la encaró de lleno.- Tú no sabes quien soy para juzgarme.-

Esas palabras le dolieron a la peliazul, sintió algo dentro de sí romperse, desagarrarse lentamente.

-Aveces desearía no haberte conocido.- le escupió ella, sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban.-Se exactamente quien eres, y la verdad lo aborrezco.-

Nunca unas palabras de una joven dama como las de ella, habían calado en el.

-No sabías que tenías tan bajo concepto de mí, Hyuga.- no quería admitirlo, pero estaba desilusionado.

-Ahora lo sabes...- dijo ella. -Y con ese concepto, y mis razones, desearía que te alejaras no solo de mí... sino de mí familia.- fue todo lo que dijo, esa petición la hizo sin pensar,si quiera las consecuencias de aquello.

-Esta bien.- se alejó, acercándose a la puerta. Si eso era lo que quería ella, adelante, el cumpliría con aquello, pese a que muchas cosas estarían envueltas. -Mírame bien Hyuga... será la ultima vez que me veas cerca de tí, y de esta casa.- con esa ultima mirada dura, en sus dos ojos negros.

_Se fue de allí..._

La joven se abrazó ella misma, solo cuando escuchó, el motor del auto de Sasuke alejarse se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Un sollozo escapo desde lo más profundo de su garganta, ¿que había hecho?

Se quedo sentada en los últimos escalones de la escalera...llorando.

Por que a pesar de sus promesas, de ser fuerte, de mantenerse al margen, ella siempre cedía, por que sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes...por que _ella lo amaba,_ y se odiaba por ello.

Por que el era su gran _amor imposible..._

...y esta vez lo había alejado, _para siempre._

Allí se quedo, aceptando finalmente su realidad...una que le había tocado vivir de manera cruel,llorando cada lágrima de un corazón roto.

Aun en presencia de alguien que la observaba desde el tope de las escaleras.

-Aniki...¿que has hecho?- murmuro la voz de cierta castaña.

.

.

.

**Tan tan tan TAN...**

**DRAMA a mas no poder!**

**Huy... como me encantaría el ver sus caras al leer esta ultima escena.**

**Pero...me lo pueden decir por_ Review_... verdad?**

**Por Cierto! Hemos llegado a la Mitad del Fic...! **

**Que emocionante no?**

**El capitulo que viene (cap 16) se los juro que lo tendrán en Enero!**

**Espero que algunos de mis lectores hayan quedado satisfechos... Me decían **

**dale mas aparición a Sasuke...**

**y pue' le di... su aparición.**

**Pues nada espero que les haya gustado!**

**Así**** que se me cuidan... **

**Los Llevo en el Corazón Mis Sexys Lectores ;)**

**Sayo!**

**-Emilee, LaCrazyWriter**


	16. Chapter 16

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que hayan hecho sus deseos para el 2013!**

**Yo Hice los míos...****Quieren Saber? **

**Este Año...estoy dispuesta a Terminar Este Fic!**

**Que es como mi primer Hijo!**

**Le tengo un cariño! Y a ustedes también los amo!**

**De eso no Duden**

**Por cierto...Si hay lectores aquí que leyeron mi One-Shot _"Casi Pillados"_**

**Se los agradezco de Todo corazón! El apoyo se hizo sentir... **

**Wow!**

**Ni se como explicarlo... :"D **

**Los que no lo han leído y les interesa saber con que locura salí**

**Invito que pasen por mí pagina c:**

**Ahora... Después de tanta espera Aquí esta:**

**_Disclaimer: Kishimoto cumplió un año más como dueño Universal de el Anime: Naruto. Así que, yo solo tomo los personajes y hago una mejor versión de ellos en este Fic._  
**

.

.

.

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

Capítulo 16:

_"...Estaba una niña de unos 6 años de edad, mas o menos; miraba con sus lindos ojos perlas alrededor de aquel lugar, que era el gran jardín de su casa, donde normalmente ella jugaba con sus juguetes, pero ni sus muñecas, y títeres, parecían animarla. Estaba sumida a un aburrimiento. Ni siquiera su madre podía jugar con ella, por que esta, se estaba cuidando, pues estaba embarazada.  
_

_Era emocionante, cuando escucho, que tendría una hermana, o hermano, así tendría con quien jugar. Pero sus padres le habían dicho que tenía que esperar un tiempo, antes de que llegara y estuviera con ellos. ¿Cuanto tiempo? había sido su pregunta. Cuando sus padres le respondieron, pensó que nueve meses era demasiado, para que ella esperara a jugar con su futuro hermano. Cuanto era su deseo de tenerlo allí para compartir con ella o el, sus juegos. _

_Suspiró..._

_Tampoco Ino estaba cerca. Ella se había ido con sus madres de compras. Ella había sido invitada, pero la mera idea de ir a lugares infestados de gente le aterraba, era muy tímida, como para socializar como lo hacia con una desenvoltura adorable la pequeña Yamanaka. Había quedado en su casa, donde sus cuentos,sueños y fantasías estaban._

_Pero, Estaba aburrida. Ni siquiera sus pensamientos infantiles eran tan entretenidos para que ella olvidara lo que le pasaba en esos instantes._

_Miro al suelo, con una expresión lastimera en su lindo rostro. -No me gusta estar sola.- soltó su tintineante voz, mientras se le aguaban los ojos._

_-Hinata-hime, no esta sola.- la voz de un joven adolescente la sobresalto._

_-¡Sasuke-kun!- dijo la niña, sorprendiéndose de verlo allí. Lo miro desde el suelo; el era muy alto. _

_El chico solo sonrió de lleno, mostrandole a la pequeña frente a el, un hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos. A ella siempre le gustaban sus sonrisas, a pesar de que la hicieran sonrojar, Uchiha Sasuke, era alguien admirable, para ella. Este ultimo se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Trajiste algo para mí?- le pregunto curiosa._

_-Enana...¿te crees que soy tu sirviente?- le dijo el, claro entusiasmo en su tono de voz._

_Ella solo río, de manera suave y queda, tal como lo haría una niña feliz. -No, Sasuke-kun.-_

_-Hmp.- fue todo lo que dijo. -Toma.- le extendió una caja blanca, con un lindo moño azul._

_-¿Caramelos?- pregunto ella, mientras tomaba la caja de sus manos._

_-No.-fue lo que le dijo._

_-¿Por que no?- le dijo ella, su voz bajando una octava._

_-Por que te saldrán caries.- fue la excusa que dio._

_-E-eso no va a pasar.- le dijo ella, mientras empezaba a jugar con el lazo de la caja._

_-¿Por?- pregunto el curioso. A pesar de la gran diferencia de edades, el le gustaba conversar con ella. Aun le sorprendía que contando con solo seis años de edad, sea más inteligente y audaz que las chicas de su edad, que solo pensaban en acosarlo; pues el tenía 15 años._

_-Por que, yo me lavo los dientes todos los días.- le dijo ella. _

_Sonrió de lado.- ¿De verdad?-_

_-Hai.- le dijo.-¿P-puedo abrirla?- le cuestiono tímidamente ella. Recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte, a lo cual ella con una enorme emoción en su rostro, no dudo mucho y abrió el regalo de Sasuke. Quien la miraba, le gustaba su alegría, como le brillaban los ojos. Era una niña que le había tomado cariño, ya que, sus familias estaban relacionadas y tenían una fuerte amistad. Lo mismo pasaba con aquellos dos chicos._

_-Rollos de canela.- dijo ella emocionada.- Son mis favoritos, Sasuke-kun. Arigato- tomo uno, pero justo antes de llevárselo a la boca. Miró al Uchiha que a su vez la miraba a ella. -¿Quieres uno?- le ofreció ella._

_Volvió a sonreír. Era su regalo para ella, y aun así pensaba en el, de la misma manera que el pensaba en ella. Solo con otra sonrisa, más pequeña dijo que no con su cabeza.- Come tú.- le dijo.- Al fin y al cabo, a mí no me gusta lo dulce.- fue lo que le dijo el._

_-H-hai.- con eso, empezó a comerse uno. -Esta delicioso.- dijo ella. -Le guardare uno a mamá. Seguro que le gustara al bebé.- dijo ella feliz. -Arigato, Sasuke-kun.- con eso se callo, para darle otro mordisco a su postre.  
_

_Sasuke solo pensaba en como con esos pequeños detalles, que el, llegaría a catalogar como insignificantes, podían alegrarla a ella, como si el le hubiera regalado una muñeca. Sin duda, ella era una niña singular. -Come despacio.- _

_Y la pequeña Hinata quien, estaba con una felicidad y un cálido sentimiento en su pequeño corazón, al saberse amiga, de alguien que pensaba en ella, y no la miraba solo como una niña adorable. Apreció aquel gesto de el para con ella._

_Un gesto que quedaría grabado por el resto de su vida en la memoria..."_

-No se que le pasa a Sasuke-comentó Hiashi en aquel comedor; aquella mañana de otoño sin darse cuenta que había sacado a su hija de los recuerdos en los que ella estaba sumida.

-Es cierto querido.- apoyo la voz de su madre.-Desde hace un mes que no lo veo por nuestra casa; antes el venia todos los días.-

-Y no es solo eso, en la oficina siento que me esquiva.- dijo el, tomo su taza de café.

Las chicas, allí, estaban atentas a aquella conversación. Cada una pensando lo mismo pero en diferentes perspectivas. Hinata, sentía los nervios, mientras su rostro mostraba neutralidad. Ella sabía que la ausencia del Uchiha, era total y absolutamente su culpa. Pues como recordaba esa noche, cuando sus labios se abrieron sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que ocurriría.

Trataba de olvidarlo todo, mejor era para ella el no acordarse de él. Sin embargo, su padre trae ese tema, uno que ella temía; aquel que le dio como un golpe de realidad, supo en ese instante, por medio de la boca de su padre que Sasuke cumplía con lo que le había prometido, y eso lejos de hacerla feliz, le desgarraba.

-Algo le pasa.- fue lo que le dijo el patriarca.

-¿No tienes idea de que pudiera ser?- pregunto la dama.

-No, si lo supiera, ya Sasuke estuviera aquí con nosotros.-

Hinata miro concentrada su plato, ni siquiera se atrevía darle la cara a sus padres, quienes tenían una preocupación encima, por ella. Ella, quien se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos egoístas, que en realidad no tenían sentido. Lejos de sentirse victoriosa, se sentían como una traidora.

-Dicen que se casa- dijo Hanabi, tras el silencio en aquella mesa, después de haber mirado a su hermana que la ignoraba, hasta que ella la miro rápida ante lo que ella había dicho, la castaña vio de manera gradual como su hermana palidecían cambio, los esposos se sorprendieron.

-¿Se casa?- pregunto Hiashi.-¿Con quien?

Todos vieron como Hanabi, jugaba de manera aburrida con la comida en su plato, como si fuera lo más interesante.

-Con una de esas que andan en caza de un hombre rico.- dejo salir ella.-Es una muchacha muy linda.- comentó ella.- Demo, es una…

-¡Hanabi!- reprendió su madre.- Te prohíbo que hables así de...- paro para buscar la palabra correcta.-Aquellas personas que tengan un historial dudoso.

-Gomen- murmuro la castaña.

-Sasuke es un hombre libre y solo-replico indignado el patriarca.-No, tiene que dar explicaciones de sus actos.-

La peliazul sintió como las palabras que el le había dicho aquella noche, hubieran sido profetizadas por la voz autoritaria de su padre.

-Es cierto, desde la muerte de su padre, nosotros hemos sido su _única_ familia.- dijo Hiromi, ignorante al hecho de que su hija mayor, pasaba de incomodidad a culpabilidad.

-Demo,lo que me intriga es por que el dejo de venir a esta casa.- eso fue lo que termino por matarla de remordimiento a ella,no quiso escuchar mas, así que se puso de pie como si no oyera nada.

-Tengo que analizar algunos documentos que me dejó Naruto-kun.- fue lo primero que había dicho en toda la cena.-Lamento que dejar la cena tan temprano.- se disculpo ella mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Te admiro, Hinata- le dijo su padre justo cuando ella estuvo apunto de cruzar.

-¿Por que, Otto-san?-le pregunto a su padre, quien tomaba de su copa, para refrescar su garganta, luego la miró a ella.

-Es que tu oyes, y actúas como si no fuera importante.- fue lo que le dijo el tranquilamente.-En otras palabras... no te importa los problemas de los demás.-

Ella se quedo callada, mientras se retiraba definitivamente de aquel lugar, rumbo a su cuarto. No sabía que quería decir su padre con aquello. Lo que sí sabía era que el estaba equivocado. Por que ella actuaba como si _su propio problema_ no era importante, no el de los demás, y ese había sido su error. El no aceptarlo todo desde un principio, solo por dejarse llevar por ese instinto de rabia, ella había hecho todo más complicado de lo que estaba. Se había prometido no pensar más en ello, pero aquello parecía imposible. ¿Que dirían sus padres si sabrían la verdadera razón de la ausencia de Sasuke en su casa?

No quería ni pensarlo...

Encima de todo Hanabi había comentado algo, que difícilmente era de creer, quería convencerse que aquello no era, para nada cierto. Pero, ¿quien prometía que eso no pudiera ser cierto? Total hacia solo 30 días que no sabia nada de el... Aun así, el en tan poco tiempo pudiera relacionarse con alguien, más aun con una de..esas mujeres con las que el solía pasar el tiempo. O tal vez ¿con Sakura?

No pudo evitar el sacudir su cabeza... se estaba haciendo ideas, que sabía que a la larga, terminaría por explotarle la cabeza. Todo por el, por que por mas lejos que el se hallara de su círculo, el estaba allí, como una sombra que asechaba, su mundo, su caja de cristal. Mas sin embargo, ella no sabría por cuanto tiempo iba a tener una careta de indiferencia, o como le había dicho su padre...

_'Actuaba como si no fuera importante'._

Subió las escaleras; había escuchado lo suficiente, y como había ocurrido anteriormente, sin querer había aceptado con gran pesar que,obviamente le importaba todo lo relacionado con Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Una hora después, luego de asearse y ya con su pijama,Hinata, fue a darle una vista a su hermana. Tenía muchos deseos de hablar con ella, de hacer preguntas, que ella solo podía contestar. De saber, de una buena vez, de como se había enterado del futuro matrimonio Uchiha. A principio, había decidido encerrarse en su habitación, a mirar documentos, firmar, analizar, y hacer trabajo como toda socia de un proyecto renovador para la comunidad; se convencía de que debía aquella curiosidad sobre aquel tema; pero como tantas otras veces, se había revuelto los cabellos para luego ir caminando pausadamente para la habitación de la castaña.

Miro la puerta, antes de darlevuelta a la cerradura de entrada de aquella habitación, asomo su cabeza, para ver a su hermana en la cama escribiendo sobre una libreta. Seguro, su famoso diario...

-Soy yo...- aviso aun sin entrar de cuerpo entero en el cuarto-¿Puedo entrar?-

La castaña la miró, dejando unos segundos en mutismo antes de contestar un simple 'Hai.'

Se adentro al cuarto, mirando de soslayo la decoración juvenil de este.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Hanabi llamando su atención.

-No.- dijo.

-¿Entonces?- noto la actitud de su hermana, no era como ella estaba acostumbrada, no era maleducada, ni nada. La sentía un poco resentida... pero ella no le había hecho nada. -No es normal que vengas a mi habitación sin preguntarme algo.- dijo la adolescente.- ¿Me equivoco?- la miro.

Ella solo, se cruzo de brazos mirándola desde su altura.- No te equivocas.-

-Ya veo.- murmuro.- ¿Que quieres saber?-

Abrió la boca, pero decidió no contestar.

-Ah ya se.- se puso en pie.-Vienes a saber mas noticias.-concluyo por decir.- Demo, me pregunto de que o quien.- noto el doble sentido de aquella simple frase.

Tensó su mandíbula; una expresión seria en el rostro.- Si lo que quieres es dinero, dime la cantidad que te la daré.-

Dicho aquello, la creciente tensión se volvió latente entre las dos Hyugas.

-Creí que no te importaba los problemas de tu prójimo.- le comento mordazmente la chica castaña.

- Y no me importa.- interrumpió ella imperativamente.-S-solo es curiosidad.- fue la excusa que ella dio, antes de sentarse en el mullido sillón que había justo a su lado, evitando no mirarla de lleno.

Por otro lado, Hanabi, sabía que ella que ella vendría, precisamente para 'aparentar' frente a ella, un tema que claramente le llamaba la atención, como cartel de colores llamativos. El solo hecho de mencionar a Sasuke, había sido suficiente para darle a Hinata una poderosa razón para temer a lo que había causado. No hací todo aquello por mal, sino todo lo contrario. Quería que su hermana dejara de causar una tormenta con ella misma. Que dejara de buscar problemas sonde no los había. Lo hacía por su bien... y quizás un poco por ella misma.

Sospechaba el por que Hinata no quería nada que ver con el amigo intimo de su familia, pero, ella quería que la peliazul se lo confesara, que se lo dijera ella misma, sin la necesidad de dejar cabos sueltos para que ella lo interpretara.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?- le pregunto.

Ella se removió un tanto incomoda, paso saliva, antes de decirle aquello.- ¿Es cierto que Uchiha-kun se casa?-

La miro nuevamente, optando por darle un poco de suspenso a la conversación. -No.-

Vio como la mayor, se paraba de momento, estaba sorprendida.- Demo...tú dijiste que sí.- muy en el fondo sintió un poco de alegría ante aquello, sin embargo tan rapido como lo sintió, lo reprimió.

-Mentí...- le dijo como si no importara.- Aunque eso no quiera decir que el muy pronto lo haga.- exteriorizo ella.

-¿Por que?- escucho la cuestión.

-Pues...Sasuke-san, es un hombre solo, sin compromiso. Algún día podría suceder.-le dijo ella.

-No. ¿Por que mentiste de esa manera?-

-¿Por que le dijiste a el que se alejara de aquí?- le contesto con otra pregunta.

Hinata se sintió desfallecer. Acaso, ¿la habían escuchado?

-Lo escuche todo, aniki.- le dijo ella con voz decepcionada.- Absolutamente todo.- con eso le había respondido la silenciosa pregunta que se había hecho.

-Hanabi...-

-La que debería preguntar Por que... soy yo.- interrumpió.-Acaso, ¿tanto lo odias para que quieras se aleje?-

Ambas se miraron, con diferentes sentir, y expresiones en sus tan parecidos rostros. Querían hablar, pero sin decir nada, querían exigir pero sin ían combatir y refutar, pero sin argumentos validos para aquello. Mas sin embargo, solo se limitaban a encararse, dejando que el silencio hablara por ellas.

Hinata, no tenía idea de nada, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar esa misma consecuencia. Por que sabía que para llegar aquella situación, tubo que hacer aquello que hizo hace unos treinta días...

-N-no se que decirte.- susurro la peliazul mas para sí que para su hermana.

-Solo dime.- contesto. -Prometo no juzgarte.- le dijo.

Y como si fuera una palabra mágica, Hinata Hyuga rompió en llanto frente a su hermana. Instintivamente, ella fue a abrazarla.

Ni en un millón de años, ella pensó en ver llorar a la peliazul, nunca había tenido motivos, y ella siempre se había mostrado fuerte, solida, pero verla de esa manera, solo le dio una idea de todo aquello que ella sentía. Mas sin embargo estaba dispuesta a apoyarla. Por que era su hermana... a quien ella siempre le diría.

-Estoy contigo, aunque hagas estupideces.-

.

.

.

**Awww! Que sentimental soy! **

**Oh Dios que haré conmigo misma...**

**Pues ya regrese! **

**Espero que con esto haya dado inicio al tan esperado Capitulo!**

**Por cierto cumplí una petición a principio...que es MI Recuerdo Favorito! **

**Espero que le hayan gustado!**

**Y NADA!**

**Nos vemos Pronto! **

**Cuidense! **

**Sayo!**

**-LaCrazyWriter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dios..! Que muchos lectores tengo últimamente! *3*  
**

**Mis ojos brillan cuando veo las estadísticas en Fanfiction! **

**Tengo Una Felicidad! **

**PERO...Esto se debe mayormente a ustedes**

**Los maravillos y Sexys Lectores que leen lo que esta Humilde Autora de Bajos recursos Enmmm...**

**Creo que me estoy desacreditando mas de la cuenta.. **

**However... Gracias! Mil! Por que pues, el solo hecho de leer **

**_El Drama de Hinata_ **

**Me Hacen Feliz! :DD**

_**Disclaimer: Tengo muchas razones para aclarar que Naruto no es Mío, pero la más importante es que escribo en esta pagina. **_

.

.

.

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

Capítulo 17:

-Yo...- hablo Hinata, aun el hipido de su llanto mezclado en su tono de voz al hablar.- Se que no he tomado las mejores decisiones. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello.- dijo mas para si que para su hermana.

Hanabi, no sabía que decir. Hinata le había contado todo, desde principio a fin, sin dejar un detalle. Ella nunca la interrumpió, dejo que ella contara los sucesos desde su punto de vista. Es cierto que, en algunos sucesos, ella dejo que una parte expresiva saliera de ella. Pero, ¿como no hacerlo? Si su querida hermana le contaba asuntos, que eran dignos de una novela.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de cosas que ella misma ignoraba,con relación a la peliazul frente a ella. Comprendió el por que de esa tensión cuando Sasuke iba a su casa a cenar. Esa expresión en el rostro de su hermana cuando estaba presente, o cuando hablaban de el. Ella no estaba cómoda en su propia casa, todo por el. Mas sin embargo habia un detalle que la mortificaba por completo.

-_¿_Que hizo que lo odiaras tanto?- pregunto de pronto. Mirando como su hermana se dejaba ahogar por sus pensamientos sus recuerdos.

-¿Que?- le contesto ella.

-Otto-san, siempre nos ha dicho que la amistad entre ellos, eran tan fuerte como la que tu "tienes" con Sasuke-san. - explico.-Dijo que, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, ustedes solían compartir mucho. Mucho antes de que yo naciera.-

-Eso es verdad.-

-Demo... entonces, ¿por que no le hablas?-dijo.- ¿Por que lo odias?-

Sabia que su hermana menor había hecho la pregunta de un millón. Decía poder estar lista cuando la verdad era otra... Se le había hecho tan complicado el aceptarse a ella misma, que estaba enamorada del Uchiha. Desde siempre, ese amor, había sido su sombra, una que la seguía a lo largo de su vida.

Que sabía que seguiría latente, allí, a su lado, sin dejarla en paz. Ella no podía hacer algo por remediarlo, lo que al principio era admiración, se había convertido en su propio delirio. Mas, aun no estaba segura de confesarle a Hanabi, ese sentimiento, que para ella era una maldición.

Hanabi, vio las expresiones que ella hacia. Como se le desfiguraba su rostro. Entonces lo supo, aunque siempre lo sospecho, claro que tenia idea de aquello, su hermana se había enamorado de alguien que no era Inuzuka Kiba. No necesitaba una respuesta por parte de su hermana, no era necesario. Ella ya sabía todo lo que tenia que saber.

Bostezo. -Tengo sueño, Hina.- le aviso, mientras se acomodaba mas en su cama.-Te agradezco la visita, demo, el sueño es bueno para mantener la belleza.-

La peliazul, le pareció raro, que ella actuara así, súbitamente. Mas sin embargo, tenia razón ya era bastante tarde, y ella tenía que cumplir con algunos compromisos con relación al orfanato. Ella estaba convencida de que Naruto, la agotaba a propósito;total, quizás era su culpa, ella estaba consciente de que el papeleo nunca fue su fuerte.

-Hai.- se puso en pie.- Tienes razón, debería hacer lo mismo.-

-Y con buena razón, ya vas para 24, a esa edad se empiezan las arrugas.-

-Muy graciosa.-

-Lo dicen los dermatólogos.- dijo ella mientras se ponía una mascara sobre sus ojos perlados.

-Como digas.- dijo la mayor mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.- Oyasumi.-

-Oyasumi.- dijo Hanabi.

Cuando sintio que la puerta de su habitación cerro, se permitió sonreír. Después de todo, sabía con total certeza que su hermana no quería nada que ver con Kiba, lo cual era bueno para ella. Así dejaría de sentirse culpable de que ella había hecho algo malo, al enamorarse del prometido de su querida hermana.

Pero fuera de eso, sabía que la situación se había complicado. ¿Le daría Hinata a sus padres que fue por culpa de ella que Sasuke se había alejado de allí? Mas aun, ¿que ella estaba enamorada de el?

-Hina... te has metido en un gran problema.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que sueño tomara posesión de ella.

.

.

.

_"...Hiashi le había pedido de favor que buscara a su hija. Se dirigía hacia la escuela de ella en su auto. No le molestaba el ir en busca de ella, pero, que por lo menos no lo tomara como una costumbre. Había llegado de un viaje, después de la muerte de su padre, quedarse en Japón le traía nostalgia, tan solo había sido un año, y se le era complicado superar su muerte. Era lo único real que le quedaba._

_Ahora se dirigía hacia allá, al colegio donde ella solía estudiar. Admitiría que la había extrañado, sus conversaciones, aun le parecían las mas interesantes. Ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo, ademas de que le gustaba como ella era, con sus sonrisas tímidas, esa mirada de curiosidad que tenía, sus sonrojos, su torpeza...  
_

_Ella era rara, esa fue su conclusión. Raramente Bonita._

_Por que el tenía ojos, reconocía que Hiashi y Hiromi habían hecho un buen trabajo, tanto en la crianza y la creación de ella, era franco. Sonrío, estaba cerca. ¿Que haría ella cuando lo viera cerca? _

_Le pareció raro el no encontrarla en el recibidor de la escuelo, seguro estaba adentro, iba a entrar. Hasta que escucho a una chica de cabello violeta correr apresurada mente hasta decirle algo a otra chica de cabello rubio._

_-Hinata se cayó.- _

_-¿Como?- preguntaron otras más._

_-Estaba corriendo, para llegar acá.- le dijo._

_-¿Donde? ¿Esta alguien con ella?-_

_-En el parque.-_

_El no lo dudó ni un segundo, fue a donde estaba el supuesto parque, el conocía aquel edifico, total hacia unos cuantos años el se había graduado de allí. O si no se las ingeniaría. No era un genio por nada. No corría, pero no caminaba pausadamente. De un momento a otro la vio, mientra ella se tocaba el área afectada. La preocupación que sentía a principio, desapareció al darse cuenta de que no había sido grave, total chicas de la escuela siempre han sido unas exageradas no importa la generación. _

_Camino pausadamente hacia donde ella, y cuando quedo justo al frente, vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. _

_-Sasuke-kun.- dijo ella, dejándose llevar por la sorpresa, olvidando por completo su accidente; siempre le pasaba lo mismo._

_-Siempre victima de tu propia torpeza.- le dijo el.-__¿Que haré contigo?-_

___Vio con sumo placer, como ella se sonrojaba.-Gomen.- _

___Bufo, pero no de mala manera. -Tonta, nadie se disculpa por eso.- _

___El tono en sus blancos pómulos se torno en un rosa mas intenso. Eso le agradó._

___-__¿_Puedes ponerte en pie?- le pregunto.

___-C-creo que l-lo puedo i-intentar.- dijo ella haciendo un esfuerzo. _

___Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, dejo escapar un gritillo al volverse a caer; los instintos de Sasuke fueron más rápido, pues la sostuvo a tiempo, tomándola por la cintura. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, fue un momento muy intimo, que solo formo parte de una burbuja en tan solo unos segundos. _

___Con la pena en el rostro de ella, y el con una incomodidad sin razón en estómago. Decidió alejarse un poco, mas por comodidad que por iniciativa. _

___-Creo que tengo una mejor idea.- La tomo en brazos.- Ya que no puedes caminar, tendré que cargarte.- dijo el, haciendo exactamente aquello ultimo._

_Empezó____ a andar con la hija de Hiashi en brazos. El no entendía de donde había salido aquel gesto, solo que, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba con ella, actuaba por instinto. Nunca pensaba realmente sus actos cuando estaba a su alrededor._

___-Arigato Sasuke-kun.- escucho decir de la suave voz de ella._

___-Hmp.- murmuro.- ______¿Por?-_

_________-Esto.- dijo ella en respuesta.- Eres un Ouji.-_

_________El la miro analítico, ______¿Ouji? Nunca había escuchado que alguien lo complementara de esa manera. La vio allí con eso ojos perlados, brillantes. Ella era tan ingenua, tan pura, se veía reflejado en ella, y se sentía incapaz de compararse a todo lo que ella significaba._

_______________-Créeme, Hime. Soy de todo menos un príncipe.- fue lo que le dijo, mientras se iban definitivamente de aquel lugar._

_______________ En ese instante...El se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba como alguien especial..."_

No tenía alguna certeza segura de por que el recordaba aquello, solamente estaba en su apartamento de soltero,tomando una copa de vino, relajándose. Lo común que hacía cada noche; llego a pensar seriamente que el alcohol le estaba pasando factura.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, de aquel suceso. Recordaba a esa Hinata de 16 años, cuando el contaba con unos 25. Tan solo hacer esos cálculos se dio cuenta de que su socio Hiashi tenía razón, había pasado tanto tiempo, y los años no pasan en vano para el.

Sonrió de manera melancólica. ¿Que estarían haciendo en la casa de los Hyugas? ¿Que estará haciendo _ella_?

-Esto es estúpido.-se dijo para si.

-¿Que es estúpido?- la voz de Karin retumbo en la habitación.

Miro por unos segundos a la pelirroja, par después robarle un sorbo a su copa.

-¿Pasó algo?- le pregunto ella.

-Nada de lo que pueda importarte.- se lo pronunció de manera tranquila, aun con el mensaje en claro, de no meterse en sus asuntos, y eso ella lo recibió muy bien.

-Hai.- dijo ella.- La comida esta por venir, demo, podemos entretenernos mientras tanto.- se le acerco insinuante. Dejando un beso suave a un lado del cuello masculino.

-No estoy de humor, Karin.- fue todo lo que le dijo sin alejarla.

La chica, se mordió los labios para evitar explotar en ese instante, no podía darse ese lujo. Hacia bastante tiempo que el y ella no tenían sexo, un mes exactamente, si las cuentas no le fallaban, y siempre era la misma excusa. Y sinceramente ya se estaba cansando. Ella hacía todo lo posible por acercarse a él, pero el se empeñaba en poner esa extraña barrera entre ellos. Cosa que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-Esta bien.- se puso en pie, para dirigirse a la cocina. Ella no iba a formar una pelea, por el momento solo estaría allí cuando el decidiera hablar.

Sasuke, no hizo nada para cambiar aquel escenario, total, no tenía ningún interés en aquello. Quizas nunca lo tuvo, pero ella era lo único que tenía...ahora era lo único.

.

.

.

-Oye Naruto.- llamo Hinata. -¿Que se supone que es esto?- le mostró una hoja de papel, con una extraña caligrafía.

-Ahh... eso.- dijo Naruto.- Debes saber lo que es, es de nuestro tiempo.- ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras recogía algunas cajas.

Estaban en la casa del rubio, Naruto, al parecer tenía unos cuantos juguetes que donar al orfanato. El problema fue que cuando llegaron, el ático estaba completamente repleto de cosas innecesarias, ademas de que las partículas de polvo pasaban de lado a lado.

-Parece tu caligrafía de cuando tenías 6 años.-

-5 y medio.- le dijo el.-Recuerda que yo aprendí a escribir primero que tú.-

-Como no olvidarlo, si me lo recordabas cada vez que tenías oportunidad.-

-Lo se.-

-Eso sí, no se te entendía nada.-rió ella, al leer las letras disparejas que se pintaban con una crayola de color verde.

-Era un niño.- fue su defensa.

-Hai...no te torturo más.-le dijo ella.-Demo, que decía esto.-

-Era una carta para tí.- le lanzo una muñeca de trapo.

Ella la tomo, sacandole el polvo con un paño medio húmedo.- ¿Para mí?-

-Estaba enamorado de tí, mis primera letras te las dedique, ¿que tiene de malo?- dijo.

-Eres tan considerado.-

-Lo sé.- tenía unos carritos de juguete en la mano, cunado le sonrió.

-...y arrogante.- murmuro para ella.

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Nada.- actuó de manera inocente, mientras acomodaba la muñeca en la caja que utilizarían para llevarla al orfanato.

-Hmp..-le dijo.-Te estoy velando.-

-Que miedo.- murmuro nuevamente.

Sintio como una pelota le dio en plena cabeza.

-Ey.- se quejo la peliazul.

-Limpiala, no te quejes, no llevamos ni 15 minutos.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Muy gracioso.- dijo, tomo la pelota para limpiarla. -Yo conozco esto.- dijo ella cuando notó que el juguete estaba pintada con pintura violeta una flor.

-Era de Ino.- le dijo el, ella lo miro de vuelta. Estaba sorprendida, que el tema saliera de manera tan...repentina, miró al Uzumaki, quien solo la observaba con una expresión de pura compresión. ¿Que le quería decir Naruto con aquello?

-Deberías ir a visitarla.- le dijo el como respuesta.- Ella te extraña sabes.-

Ella trago.-Después de lo que paso, no creo que ella quiera verme.- pronuncio de manera débil.

-Ino, es de todo, menos rencorosa, menos contigo. Eres su mejor amiga.-

-Fue por mi culpa que hace tiempo no nos vemos.-le confesó a Naruto.

Quien se quedo callado por unos instantes, total algo así se esperaba.

-Tuviste tus razones, y yo no te pediré explicaciones.- le dijo el, después de unos segundos de puro silencio.-Solo hazle una visita, seguro sera bueno para ambas.-

-Demo...- quiso interrumpir.

-Ella te extraña.- dijo.- Estoy mas que seguro que tu también a ella.-

El Uzumaki podía leerla de tal manera que una gitana lee la mano de alguien. Aveces era maldición, y otras veces era una bendición. Aunque Naruto es Naruto y de cualquier manera, si no fuera por el, ella no se daría cuenta de las cosas que realmente importaban.

-L-lo pensaré.-

-Lo se.- sonrió zorrunamente.

-Deja de decir eso.- se quejo la Hyuga.

-¿Que?- dijo claramente confundido.

Rodó sus ojos.-Nada...-

El solo se alzo de hombros para seguir con su labor, de rescatar juguetes. Sabía que Hinata tenía mucho que pensar.

.

.

.

Si alguien le dijera que se veía daría la razón, anoche no pudo dormir, y no fue por la alergia que le dio con tanto polvo que saco de la residencia Uzumaki. Ella no pudo dormir, no pudo conciliar el sueño, de por si, se le era complicado dormir por lo menos unas cuatro horas, una noche entera con los ojos abiertos le era matador. Muchas sucesos raros le había pasado en este ultimo mes, quizás era por su culpa, o quizás ese era el destino de su realidad.

Hablar con su hermana, con Naruto, le había servido, pero ellos no sabían de algo que aun se le era difícil convivir algo como Sasuke Uchiha. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerle una visita a Ino. Ya era tiempo de arreglar las cosas. Era tiempo de hacer las cosas bien.

Mas sin embargo, era el medio día, y estaba allí en los grandes apartamentos que ella conocía muy bien. Se estaba debatiendo en tocar o no. Pero en esos momentos no podía ser una cobarde, si había tenido el valor de ser una mala persona, y tratar de manera injusta a esas personas que realmente se preocupaban por ella. Podía hacer algo tan sencillo como tocar.

Respiró hondo, miro la división entre el interior y el exterior. Alzo su mano de manera lenta, hacia donde aquella pared moviente. Sentía unos nervios.

¿Ella la trataría bien? ¿La odiaría? ¿La repudiaría?

¿Que es lo que sucedería cuando ellas se vieran finalmente?

Toco de manera suave, la solidez de la puerta. Se acariciaba los nudillos, para tener un poco de serenidad le era tan complicado todo.

-Hinata.- entonces supo que la verdadera complicación apenas empezaba.

.

.

.

**Ya se! Que últimamente lo estoy dejando en la mejor parte...pero ****así me gusta hacerlo!**

**Dejando el Verdadero DRAMA para el otro capítulo. xD**

**Lo se soy mala!**

**Pero se que les gusta leer!**

**Por cierto, he Escrito otro One Shot...**

**este se llama_ Mi Novia Ideal_**

**Después de que escribí, _Casi Pillados_**

**Le tomé gusto a eso de Los One-Shots**

**Ya veré...si hago otro**

**Tengo algunos planes futuros.**

**Pero por ahora, me estoy concentrando en Terminar este Fic!**

**Que es mi máxima prioridad!**

**Así que me despido de ustedes **

**Los Amo Mis Lectores! **

**Ahora y Siempre... Sayo!**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Aquí Estoy! Que bueno que llegue no? **

**Me alegra el traer aquí el capítulo, para que se entretengan un rato más...**

**Espero que la hayan pasado bien, mientras todos estuvimos de Vacaciones.**

**Suerte a todos Esos lectores que, al igual que yo, Empezaron La "Hermosa" Escuela.**

**Si...ese el sarcasmo en lo que escribo. -.-"**

**Aun no supero que se hayan acabado las Navidades...**

**Pero, nada, Mientras este en mi Poder. Traeré los capítulos. Por que esa es mi meta este año :D**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Pese a todo, M.K es dueño universal de todo este maravilloso mundo de Naruto, incluyendo los personajes. Yo solo soy una humilde escritora que le encanta dar escenarios nuevos. c:_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

Capítulo 18 :

Estaban allí, frente a frente, una puerta era la única división física entre ella y la rubia. Solamente cuando la vio se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había hecho falta en todos meses, que no se vieron, o el como ella conseguía que sus días no carecieran de color, animando cada segundo, riendo juntas como niñas, sin miedo y con locura. Junto con ella había tenido las mejores experiencias desde que era una niña... todo gracias a ella.

Sin embargo, ahora estaban encarándose, el tan solo pronunciar su nombre en forma de saludo para volver al silencio. Una incomodidad palpable, ninguna sin saber como proceder; la peliazul insegura y la rubia sin salir del impacto de aquella inesperada visita.

¿Que era lo correcto de ese punto en adelante? ¿Que era lo conveniente en hacer? ¿Sería bueno empezar una conversación aparentando ser casual? Y, ¿si ella no la quería cerca, y le pedía que se fuera?

Esa ultima pregunta, le encontró lógica, después de tanto tiempo, eso sería lo normal en hacer.

-¿Quieres pasar?- la voz de Ino, interrumpió el interrogatorio mental, mientras ella se hacía un lado dando a entender que le daba paso al interior de su casa.

Aunque tenía que reconocer, que su amiga, nunca actuaba de acuerdo a un protocolo. Por eso siempre la sorprendía, y eso era algo, que nunca iba a cambiar, por que así era ella.

Entró a paso lento al lujoso apartamento, un poco insegura al andar, y entrar en el lugar de reposo de su amiga. Miro el interior de reojo, estaba igual que antes, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Eso la alegró.

La Yamanaka, paso frente a ella, mientras se dirigía a la sala de aquel lugar. Ella solo al siguió, quedando de pie frente al sillón.

-Toma asiento.- la invito la rubia. A lo cual, ella accedió.

Miró el rostro de la mujer frente a ella. Este era indescifrable, con una expresión _'poker'_ en el rostro. No estaba muy segura de que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la Yamanaka.

¿Debía ella dar el primer paso y dar inicio a esa conversación _"casual"_?

El reloj gris de la pared, sonaba muy fuerte en su tímpano, gracias a la tensión, a medida que pasaban los segundos. Su situación era complicada, lo sabía, estaba mas que consciente de ello. Pero ella había ido allí para arreglar las cosas. No solo por que Naruto se lo pidió, sino por que, a decir verdad, extrañaba a Ino.

El no compartir con ella había sido estresante, difícil. Ella misma era la culpable, mas aun al saberse la causa de la separación entre ellas. Por que ella admitía, que todo ese dolor se lo había buscado, por ser una ignorante. Ahora su proceder le parecía totalmente inseguro, incierto,hasta poco confiable.

-¿Como has estado?- escucho cuestionar a la rubia. La miró, no sonreía, solo le devolvía la mirada de manera impasible. Sin dejar nada a la luz de lo que ella pudiera clasificar como un _"Todo Esta Bien."_

La realidad era una muy distinta, y ella misma estaba consciente de ello, pues no dejaba de repetirse, ademas de que era totalmente cierto que la situación en esos momentos lo meritaba acordándole lo ilusa que ella podía llegar a ser.

-Te diría que bien, demo, estaría mintiendo.- le confesó de manera queda, su tono de voz no como el usual.

Los ojos azules de Ino, se sorprendieron por unos instantes, para luego volver a su posición inicial.

Dio un profundo respiro. -Y...¿eso por que?- pregunto titubeante.

Hinata tragó de forma inconsciente, no sabía muy bien como proceder; y a la misma vez tenía miedo de explotar, y decir lo que sentía, sin tener el propósito de alterar las cosas.

-No me quiero ir por las ramas, Ino.- admitió de la misma manera nuevamente.-Se que... no he sido una muy buena amiga. Si aun me puedo considerar de esa manera.- comento aquello ultimo, mas para sí.

-Entonces...-interrumpió la rubia.-Vienes a disculparte.- no fue una pregunta, mas bien fue una afirmación, y así lo confirmo, al ver la cara de la pelinegra. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que ella empezara a hablar para oír lo que ella tenía que decir.

Tomó la señal, para tomar un profundo respiro, sabia que tenia que hablar. Era el momento, y ella tenía que dejarlo escapar, por que ese era el momento de la verdad.

-Se...- tomo un suspiro profundo.- Se puede ver de esa manera.- comento ella.

-¿Ver de esa manera?- alzo una ceja rubia, frunciendo el ceño de manera leve.-¿Como quieres que te perdone, si ni siquiera estas segura de que lo que quieres es ofrecerme una disculpa?- quizás exageraba, pero sin embargo, ella le había dolido mas la situación, ya que al fin y al cabo, Ino era la victima, de algo que aun ella no entendía en su totalidad.

Por que cabe destacar, que la Yamanaka, se hallaba muy confundida, desde el principio. Cosa que Hinata presentía...

-Ino...- paso saliva.- Se que te debo una explicación.-

-Si...por que lo único que me cuadra a todo esto, es que tienes un problema de bipolaridad crónica.-bufo.

Ella cerro los ojos por instinto; lo que se avecinaba no iba a ser fácil. Estaba tratando con una exigente Ino, pero una vez mas tenia que vestirse de paciencia, si quería arreglar las cosas.

-Te pido que me escuches, onegai.- por primera vez en mucho tiempo suplico, mostrando cuan desesperada ella estaba. Tenia que hacerlo, iba a cumplir con hablar con ella, el decirle la verdad del asunto. No mejorando nada, para ella justificarse, estaba dispuesta a aceptar su error. Total ella se sentía como la peor traidora del universo, ahora con el poco valor de la verdad iba a revelar a su amiga la verdad.

-Después de esto, estas en todo tu derecho el querer juzgarme.- le dijo ella.-Se que me lo merezco, Ino.- termino ella mostrando la sonrisa de dolor en su boca.

Estaba lista para _confesar_...

Y al ver como la postura de la rubia frente a ella, mostraba interés pese a la seriedad de en la cara...Ella también parecía lista para escuchar.

.

Con las manos juntas, acariciándose entre ellas. Hinata esperaba el veredicto de la rubia, se lo había dicho todo; de principio a fin. Claro al final, no tuvo que decir que significaba Sasuke para ella, pues Ino, lo había dicho, cosa que la tomo por sorpresa, ¿acaso era tan obvia? Al parecer ella siempre fue la única cegada por ese supuesto odio que le tenia al Uchiha.

Lo que en realidad le daba a entender muchas cosas, mientras mas le hablaba del tema a la rubia frente a ella, mas sentía como un peso se le iba de los hombros, dejando paso a la ansiedad, viendo como Ino solo asentía, animándola a continuar con su relato. Hasta ahora no sabia nada acerca de la opinión de ella...Tenia mucho que decir, solo para recibir silencio por parte de ella. Aunque, claro, habia que tomarse las cosas con calma, pero en esos momentos ella se sentía tan desesperada por saber le veredicto de la chica. Después de todo conocía la _'Libre Expresión'_ de su amiga.

Escuchaba las manecillas del reloj en el recibidor donde en el cómodo sillón ella estaba tan incomoda. Donde los ojos azules zafiros de su amiga, la miraban sin realmente hacerlo. Donde los segundos se hacían eternos pese a su rapidez innata. ¿Por que se sentía tan tensa?

Sabia que había cometido errores, unos que a ella le habían parecido los correctos, en su momento. Cuando la realidad era muy distinta, donde quería que su mundo siguiera tan monótono y controlado como ella siempre había vivido, en el cual solo por ese deseo ella había causado todo esto...Donde ella era la juez que alguna vez tubo el poder de hacer y deshacer a su gusto...ahora estaba en la silla del juzgado.

-Es normal que, en un futuro cercano. El decida casarse.-le dijo Ino, quien estaba levemente contrariada ante la expresión desconcertada en el rostro de la Hinata. -Me hubiera gustado que lo que les había dicho Hanabi fuera verdad.-

-¿Por que lo dices?- por alguna razón, ese comentario le molesto. ¿Con que propósito Ino le decía aquello?

-Pues...así todo sería mas sencillo.- fue lo que le dijo la rubia.- Sasuke-kun dejaría esa vida de mujeriego empedernido, y tú como buena prometida estaría cumpliendo tus deberes para con Kiba.-

-Sasuke no puede caer tan bajo.-interrumpió ella molesta- No puede ser tan tonto para casarse con una mujer que no lo merezca…

-Tu lo odias.- fue una observación que bajo coraje ella hizo.-...y eso es un hecho, que a medida que pasa el tiempo me lo demuestras.-

-Yo no lo odio- protesto ella.-Es solo que...-

-Eres la culpable de todo lo que paso, Hina.- interrumpió ella alzando un poco el tono de su voz.- Eso fue lo que hiciste, por eso, lo que pase en el futuro con Sasuke-kun, también serán tu culpa.-

-Ino, ¿de que hablas?- pregunto dubitativa, temiendo aquella respuesta. Pues a decir verdad no la quería escuchar... Ya ella sabia del por que; y la razón por que ella lo sabia; estaba consciente de que ella era la culpable de todo ese problema, desde principio a fin fue así.

-¿Que pasara con el,Hinata?- empezó con una cuestión -Piensa. Sin las visitas a esa casa, obviamente siendo un hombre monótono, a la larga se va a sentir solo. Como dije... Es normal que el decida a conseguirse una novia y casarse.- termino. -En mi opinión, Hanabi fue muy inteligente, al decirte aquello.-

-¿Cual es tu propósito al decirme esto?- pregunto como si le diera miedo el solo hecho de hacer esa cuestión.

-Ya te lo dije Hina... no es necesario que lo repita.- fue lo que dijo con ápice de coraje en su tono.

Claro que lo sabía, después de todo desde un principio, ella había causado todo ese remolino de problemas en que ella se cosa no podía hacer. Ino la miro de forma analítica. Mientras tranquilizaba su tono de voz anterior, después de dejar enfriar el coraje y dejando el reproche en su voz.

Después de todo ella venía a donde ella arrepentida, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella estaba sufriendo toda la situación. A pesar de que ella había causado su "propia ruina". Aun tenía el valor de valientes de admitirlo, prueba de ello era la presencia de ella en su hogar. Aunque, no se dejaría ablandar tan fácilmente...

-¿Sabes?- empezó.- Depues de todo lo que me has dicho.-continuo ella mientras se cruzaba de piernas.- Me parece que tu también tienes tu drama.-

Hinata no supo como interpretar el dictamiento que acababa de escuchar, sabía muy bien que Ino, tenía unas ocurrencias, casi igual a las de Naruto,aunque se atrevía a pensar que eran peor. Pero,¿su drama? ¿Que exactamente quería decir aquello?

-¿Mi que?-preguntó aun sin salir de esa extraña confusión en la que la habían metido.

-Tu drama.- repitió-Todos tienen uno-

-Querida, creo que no entiendo a donde quieres llegar.- y era la verdad.

Vio como Ino, dejo escapar un suspiro largo, tomando aliento nuevamente para hablar.

-Un drama, es como tu propia novela- vio como la pelinegra alzó una ceja, supo en ese instante que la confusión aumentó de manera 'considerable'.- Con la diferencia de que son sentimientos se lo callan... otros se lo cuentan a sus amigos, y otros lo ocultan en su corazón como si fuera un pecado imperdonable.-termino de explicar.

Hinata tenía una leve sospecha de por que ella se lo decía, aun la confusión no dejaba de nublar su raciocino.-Sigo sin comprender.-

-Claro que comprendes.- la contradijo de manera imperativa.- Tal como unos personas se lo ocultan, tu también lo haces.-

-Demo...-

-Sabes que tengo razón.- la interrumpió.-Explícame por que querías alejarte de mí, y me trataste de esa manera.- se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba de una manera altiva.

Los ojos azules de la rubia la miraban tan fijamente, entonces fue que se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la razón, recordandole una vez más que, veía la verdad sin realmente hacerlo. El error había sido de ella, por que su ignorancia había sido tan grande y potente para cegarla. E Ino, la había sacado una vez mas, regresandola a la realidad, y ver su error. Como lo hizo anteriormente, como lo hizo Naruto...

Se quedo en silencio pues ella no sabía como contestarle a ella.

-Eso pensé.-vio como la chica se recostó de manera cómoda y relajada en el sillón, opuesto del de la Hyuga. -El hecho de que estabas enamorada de ese hombre, te hacía rechazar y alejar personas, con tal de guardar ese secreto.-

Miró hacia un lado, de esa manera le dolía que ella le recordara lo ilusa que había sido, lo ignorante. Sentía pena de si misma, por que justo cuando pensó que ella era una adulta, se dio cuenta de que la experiencia no se demuestra por palabras finas y recatadas. Ino se lo hizo ver. Tal como un balde de agua fría...

-Hina...-dijo ella.- Admítelo, el estar enamorada de una persona que ha tenido muchas aventuras,como el. Era el mayor motivo para despreciarlo.- su rostro adopto una expresión de preocupación cuando vio como unas lágrimas recorrían de arriba a abajo su cara.

Quería ponerse en su lugar para saber como, ella debía consolarla como era debido, pero ella tenía que darse cuenta, por sí misma de lo que ella había ocasionado, darse cuenta de que ella era una persona sensible, no una simple mujer débil enamorada. Ella era mucho mas, ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, el admitir que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, no la hacía una pecadora, como ella pensaba.

-Estas enamorada de el.- le confirmo, esperando que ella le dijera su propia confirmación, que ella lo aceptaba. La rubia quería escucharlo, por que solo así ella estaría tranquila consigo misma.

Conoció a los ojos perlados de la chica, como las lagrimas volvían a salir, de la manera silenciosa en como caían, sobre el vestido que la pelinegra portaba.

-Estoy enamorada de el.-dejo escapar con un pequeño sollozo,-...y eso es lo que mas me duele.- no pudo mas y empezó a llorar de manera sonora, a medida que llevaba sus manos a su rostro para retener el llanto, un poco más.

Ino solo la miró mientras la pelinegra sufría en silencio, nunca la había visto de esa manera tan deplorable, tan rota. En esos segundos, a medida que caían las gotas saladas de su amiga, descubrió muchas cosas que ella nunca pensó que eran _importantes_.

...Supo comprender un poco del dolor que ella pasaba.

Las razones se le acumularon en la cabeza...y como si ella llorara como cuando eran niñas, se puso en pie para abrazarla. Hinata recibió el contacto como bote salvavidas, pues ella lo necesitaba...y mucho

.

Después de ese momento emotivo entre las eternas amigas. Ino ayudo a Hinata a despejar su rostro de las lagrimas.

-Sabes, estaba pensado en algo.-

-¿En que?- le pregunto la pelinegra de forma curiosa, aun con voz rasposa por el llanto, y la punta de su nariz con un rojizo matiz.

-No es tu culpa.- le dijo de manera simple, retomando la conversación que agresivamente habían tenido, anteriormente.- Es absurdo, que un hombre se considere solo por no visitar a una familia.- gritó de manera indignada.

-Nunca dije que Sasuke se sintiera como un hombre solo.- dijo Hinata.

-Lo se, demo, lo que me dijiste de el...-

-Fue una discusión, las cosas que están pasando ahora, son mi culpa.- dijo eso ultimo con gran pesar.

-El es un hombre monótono.- comento Ino.

-Aveces quisiera pensar que tiene un lado sensible.-murmuro ella.-Aunque sea pequeño...-

Ino sonrió de manera triste por su amiga. -¿Desde cuando lo amas?- cuestiono.

Hinata la miro, suspirando como si le faltara aire.

-No lo se, Ino.- comento con toda franqueza de expresión. Causando una pequeña risa en Ino.

-Quien lo diría.- dijo la rubia.- Hyuga Hinata enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo con sorna.

Vio como la Hyuga sonrió de manera triste.-No se que hacer, Ino.-dijo.- Después de lo que hice. No tengo idea de como arreglarlo.-

Ino vio como a ella volvía esa expresión melancólica en su rostro. Por un momento creyó ver nuevamente a su amiga, cuando ella se daba por vencida, y como ella se enojaba, por no buscar una solución. La Hinata que ella conocía era perseverante, astuta y decida. No era como ella la veía en esos instantes. Mas sin embargo, había visto como poco a poco se iba desmoronando la Hinata fría de antes, dejandole ver ese lado de impotencia. Entonces fue que decidió ayudarla. Después de todo eran hermanas... y por mas peleas, desprecios y demás, nada lo iba a cambiar.

- Ya se...- pensó de manera rápida.-Tengo una solución.-

La Hyuga la miró con suma atención -¿Que idea retorcida tienes en mente?- si le dijeran que ella estaba preocupada, ella lo aceptaba, mas aun con una idea de la chica frente a ella.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la casa de Sasuke-kun...- paró por unos instantes, observándola de forma seria.-... y pedirle que vuelva.-

-No, de ninguna manera.- negó al segundo de que ella mencionara aquello.- Yo no me voy a humillar.-

-Deja de ser tan orgullosa.- la regaño. -Vas a tener que ir a su casa.- su tono no admitía replica.

La Hyuga con expresión enojada, alejó el rostro de su amiga. -Debe haber otra salida.- insistió.

-Pues te tengo noticias. No hay otra salida.- le comentó.-Sasuke-kun no podrá esquivar siempre a tu padre, ademas de que Hiashi-san es muy terco, eso lo debes de saber como hija.-

Bufo molesta, arrepintiéndose por un momento el contarle todo aquello, aunque no del todo aquello era cierto. Ella lo pensó, esa era la única solución a aquello. No quería hacer aquella sugerencia por parte de Ino, eso jamas. El solo hecho de pensarlo le repugnaba, lo repelaba, ella se convencía de que eso era caer muy bajo, disculparse con un hombre de mundo.

Eso no le sonaba una opción...

Y puede que estaba actuando de manera altiva, pero ella no era digna de el. Es cierto que lo amaba, aunque era un hecho que aun le era difícil de aceptar como en aquel momento. Era demasiado, mucho para ella el hacer aquello. Muy en el fondo sabia que lo que decía Ino era la pura y honesta verdad. Algo que a ella se le hacia imposible de no aceptar.

Aun así...el orgullo de ella era este; No le permitía dar una disculpa a un _"Hombre de Mundo"._

Aunque, ¿Que otra opción tenia? Nadie, aparte de Ino y Hanabi, sabían lo que había pasado. Ademas, era de cobarde enviarlas a ella en su nombre pedirle que regresara. Con una resignación simbolizada por un suspiro de derrota le hablo a la rubia frente a ella, que ya de antemano sabía le veredicto dijo:

-Detesto cuando tienes razón.-

-Y yo amo, cuando me haces caso.- dijo la chica.-Ahora...¡Vete!-dijo empujándola hacia la puerta.

-Demo...- dijo rápidamente Hinata.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto.-Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer, ahora...- fue interrumpida por el abrazo de la pelinegra, que ante eso, quedo totalmente sorprendida, de como los calidos brazos de su amiga la estrechaban.

-Gracias por abrirme los ojos, Ino.- dijo Hinata apretándola un poco mas, pues sin ninguna duda, la extrañaba, y le hacían falta sus consejo, que eran producto de su sexto sentido.-Gracias por perdonarme...Te quiero mucho.-

La Yamanaka, también la abrazo sin responder nada mas, ambas lo supieron, las cosas estaban _bien_ ahora.

.

.

.

Sai entro a la cocina, y rodeo la cintura de su esposa con sus brazos. Había llegado esa tarde para encontrarse con una hermosa rubia con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro, mientras jugaba con su pequeño hijo, Hairo. Al verlo cruzar la puerta, Ino, lo abrazo por el cuello, y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios. Escuchando de fondo las carcajadas infantiles del pequeño.

"¿A que se debe tanta felicidad?" le había preguntado cuando sus labios se hallaron libres.

"Simplemente por que tenía razón." fue todo lo que le dijo. A lo cual el la miro de manera interrogativa. Ella solo le había dicho, que le contaría luego, cuando le diera de comer al bebé.

En el comedor, mientras Ino, ponía la pequeña cuchara en la boca de su hijo para alimentarlo, le fue contando sobre la inesperada visita de su, ahora y renovada, Mejor amiga. Sai se sorprendía con aquel relato verídico de como pasaron las cosas,como se enfrentaron, y como Hinata admitió la "gran verdad y raíz del verdadero problema"

Habia escuchado las teorías por meses de Ino, del por que del comportamiento de la Hyuga, y la mas ridícula y con poco sentido era la de ella _"Enamorada." _

-Tenias razón.- le repitiendo lo dicho anteriormente por la misma chica.

-Siempre supe que Hina estaba enamorada de Sasuke-kun.- dijo simplemente, mientras refregaba algunos platos.- Era tan obvio el como ella lo veía como cuando eramos niñas...-

-Tu también estabas enamorada de el.- Ino noto el tinte de celos en su esposo.

-Platonicamente...- corrigio.-Ademas, yo esperaba por ti.-

El pelinegro sonrio sinceramente ante aquellas palabras. -¿Sabes? A veces creo que puedes predecir el futuro.-

Ella solto una carcajada limpia y pronunciada de diversion.-Quien sabe quizas en mi vida pasada lo hacía.- lo apoyo; antes de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta Hairo?- pregunto volteandolo a ver.

De manera sorprendida, Sai, empezo a hablar.-Ahh pues el esta en…

-Sai, no me digas que dejaste a Hairo-chan comiendo solo.- lo miro mientras se alejaba del abrazo.

-Bueno…yo...- un gruñido infantil lo interrumpio junto con la caida de un plato.

-Hairo, mami va en camino-dijo Ino cuando escuchar a su hijo llorar- y tu.- señalo a Sai.- Estas en muy serios problemas.- se retiro en socorro por su a su pareja, tragando grueso, pues ya se imaginaba la sentencia...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amigas... **

**Que puedo decir amo a Ino,**

** ella se parece tanto a mi...en cuanto ideas se refiere...xD**

**No podía dejarla afuera tanto tiempo, ahora si que va a tener acción.. **

**Por que Ino es la mejor amiga de Hina, y ella necesita **

**de su alocada amiga, y sus consejos...**

**Claro que si... y a mi me fascina escribir sobre ella! :DD**

**Quiero decirles.. que no se muy bien cuando volveré a actualizar...**

**Pero hare todo lo posible... **

**Es una promesa...**

**Quiero agradecer a los lectores que han escrito comentarios en mis **

**otros Fics! Gracias por el Apoyo!**

**Los Amo, Mis Bellos Lectores! **

_**-LaCrazyWriter **_


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! Espero que tengan las emociones Estables! **

**Por Que...?**

**Bueno, hoy si que no se como explicarles la situación mis queridos Lectores!**

**Solo espero no defraudarlos! **

**Así que Disfruten el Capitulo.. **

**Que lo prepare especialmente para Ustedes! **

_**Disclaimer: Este Fic...es Totalmente Mío! Excepto Claro los personajes.. xD Todos el Hermoso Mundo de Naruto es de M.K.**_

.

.

.

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

Capítulo 19:

Entro a ese lujoso apartamento, desde hacía unos días le había dado la llave aquel hombre que la habría deslumbrado en la fiesta de beneficencia de su querido primo. Cuando, quizás, por obra del destino, se había tropezado con el. Las cosas con Sasuke no estaban como la esperaba, en realidad no se imaginaba que solo se transformaría en su "Liberación de tensión" por medio del sexo.

No, claro que no se lo esperaba, después de haber humillado a Haruno Sakura, con ese "infantil juego" pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, ya habían pasado dos meses, desde que aquella extraña relación diera inicio. La verdad era extraña por que no hablaban en lo absoluto. Solo tan pronto entrar el Uchiha la agarraba por el cuello y allí era que empezaba toda la diversión; y de eso había pasado semanas.

Recordaba que, el tan solo hecho de preguntarle algo, notaba como rápidamente estaba a la defensiva, construyendo unas paredes entre ella y el. Ella no tenía idea de como hacer que el pelinegro bajara la guardia. Parecía que jamas lo iba a lograr...y lo estaba empezando a creer.

Desde un principio sabía en lo que ella se estaba metiendo, pero ella tan obstinada que solo pensaba que con el tiempo el cambiaría abriéndose mas para con ella...y quizás que el terminara enamorado de ella.

La realidad estaba muy lejos de esa fantasía que ella misma se había hecho; una fantasía de alguien que anhelaba algo de la misma manera que una persona se deja llevar por la sin embargo, todos esos castillos de cuentos de princesas y príncipes se habían roto de una manera tan..._deprimente._

Ella misma había notado que Sasuke no era lo mismo que hace un mes atrás, ese hombre que era muy apasionado en cuanto a lo sexual se trataba, ella misma se había sorprendido de la calidez que emanaba cuando estaban en un momento intimo. Cuando el la tenía entre sus brazos, adobando su cuerpo con la calentura de su aliento...

¿Como era posible que pudiera existir el fuego y el frío en un mismo cuerpo como en el del Uchiha?

Esa era una cuestión que ella misma se hallo pensando mas de la cuenta. Cuando el se retiraba sin mas, abandonándola en su aposento. Sin ni siquiera decirle algo mas, o invitándola a quedarse en su cama. Eso nunca sucedía...

En el tiempo que ellos tenían esa extraña relación, nunca ocurrió y nunca ocurrirá. De eso estaba mas que segura, por que a pesar de todo, muy en el fondo ella sabía lo que le esperaba junto con el, pero quiso ignorar aquello llevándolo a lo mas hondo del verdadero raciocino.

Después de todo, ella se juraba a si misma que iba a conquistarlo. Estaba muy confiada en ella y en sus habilidades, pero no contaba con que el siempre la despejara de el, tan pronto acababan su "asunto". Eso fue lo que, a la larga termino por desmoronar aquel sentimiento de persistencia; se había dado por vencida ahora.

Un mes...

Fue todo el tiempo que paso, para que ella explotara. Para que recapacitara un poco, dándose cuenta realmente de lo que siempre estuvo allí, pero a lo que ella se negaba a ver. Ahora, ¿que era lo que hacía?

Buscar "lo que necesitaba" fuera de los rumbos de los que ella conocía.

Se había encontrado nuevamente con Hozuki Suigetsu, de una manera que pareciera "casual". No supo por que lo hizo, nunca excavó en razones para saber cual fue su motivación al entrar en aquel bar, donde solo frecuentaban hombres que querían escapar del mundo de los negocios, al exacto tiempo de una noche.

Entonces fue que lo vio con esa sonrisa torcida, ese atractivo de hombre salvaje, su mirada excitada recorriendo por la longitud de su cuerpo. No lo dudo en un segundo, sin ser invitada se plantó allí mismo. Donde las cosas al fin cayeron en su sitio, y ambos se conocieron mutuamente.

Suigetsu, sabía lo que esta chica era para su amigo. Sin embargo, eso nunca le cruzó por su cabeza, cuando a cada minuto que pasaba, conocía de ella. Sintiéndose atraído de una manera..._inexplicable. _Aunque, no tomaba mucho en cuenta aquello. Después de todo, era un hombre de la calle, amante insaciable en cuanto al genero femenino se trataba, cosa de lo que estaba totalmente orgulloso. Dejando de lado, esa fascinación que tenía para con Hyuga Hinata. Se concentró mas llanamente, en lo que aquella pelirroja le tenía que decir. Ella era una mujer de características atractivas, y el nunca le daba le espalda a una mujer bonita. Eso era como un pecado imperdonable.

Quizás, hubiese sido una casualidad ese segundo encuentro, quien sabe, las cosas se dieron por algo, desconocido, que tenía como interés que se encontraran cosa que no iba a evitar de alguna manera u otra. Sin embargo, lo que tenía que pasar, el admitía que lo había planeado. Solo era cosa de ella que lo aceptara.

Pues volviendo al escenario original. Uzumaki Karin, resonaba con sus tacones sobre el suave piso de aquel lugar. Miraba con interés disimulado a su alrededor. Pensando en lo que ese hombre era. Su lado de, verdadero y conservado, raciocino le decía que era una locura lo que ella estaba haciendo. A penas conocía a aquel hombre, por que dos veces al coincidir no era un avance para que ella tuviera la confianza de entrar en el lugar personal de ese hombre.

Eso era un practica, que llevaban a cabo las..._rameras._

Lo raro del caso, era que ella no se sentía como una; con el firme hecho de excusar lo que realmente era aquello, con un 'capricho de curiosidad.' Eso era lo que decía así misma, era patético. No era que se iba acostar con el, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

Se pregunto mentalmente. Por supuesto que no; se dijo rápidamente acallando aquello. Después de todo ella estaba con Sasuke, pese a que el no le hacía el mas mínimo caso. Aunque decir verdad no sabía en que términos estaban las cosas entre ellos. Hacía solo 30 días que el no le hablaba, ella solo iba a su apartamento a mirar las paredes. Escuchar como el hielo en la copa de _'whisky'_ de Sasuke hacía ruido, mientras el la bebía lentamente, perdido en pensamientos que el no compartía con ella.

Miraba sin realmente mirar la colección de espadas que estaba perfectamente acomodada en la pared de al frente. Pensó que era normal, era el trabajo de Suigetsu-kun el tener algo como eso, su compañía se basaba en la importación de armas históricas cierto sentido eso era un oficio, muy..._fascinante._

-Ya veo que te ha llamado la atención de mi...pasión.- la voz de el resonó por aquel lugar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

No se dio el lujo de estar sorprendida por aquello tan inesperado, si algo le sobraba era la seguridad en sus reacciones. -Muy admirable su pasión, Suigetsu-san.- fue lo que le dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El solo opto por cambiar las palabras por una sonrisa, mientras que silenciosamente le ofrecía un vaso de cristal, en su contenido bronce con embriagante esencia.

-Aunque no entiendo a que debo el honor, de que haya sido invitada aquí.- dijo a modo de reproche amable.

Soltó una risa seca.-No estarás pensando que te haré algo, ¿verdad?-

-No le veo lo malo en ser precavida.- se alzó de hombros.-Después de todo, no lo conozco muy..._a fondo._- se tomo la comodidad de sentarse en uno de los muebles de piel que adornaban aquel lujoso recibidor.

Suigetsu la miró largamente, siempre le había llamado la atención las mujeres con carácter era como si, de manera indirecta lo estuvieran retando. Cosa que, ella le daba como señal. Era un chica de facciones exóticas poco comunes, tanto como el, y sus filosos dientes. Sin embargo, algo de ella lo atraía.

Algo parecido le pasaba a la Uzumaki, quien aun no dejaba de admirar de reojo. Como el blanquecino, tenía una elegancia y un poderío envidiable. Ademas de que era increíblemente encantador. Era sencillo el empezar una conversación con el. Se notaba que era muy amante a las mujeres, lo había notado aun antes de que el le empezara a mirar con un brillo malicioso.

Ese brillo de deseo...

-¿No te gustaría conocerme mas a fondo?- allí estaba el coqueteo por parte del Hozuki. Karin sonrió con sorna, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a surgir ese juego de palabras, que solo ellos hacían.

-¿Acaso es una invitación?- le dijo.

-Depende...- aun de pie la miraba muy fijamente. La altura no era un impedimento para la intensidad que se dejaba notar.

-¿Depende de que?-

-De como tú lo decidas.- esa sonrisa de rompe corazones empedernido apareció. Karin se sintió atraída instantáneamente. Como si el solo hecho de ese gesto fuera suficiente para hechizarla.

Puede que ella notara que Suigetsu la deseaba, y lo mismo pasaba para con el. Después de todo, el era hombre y también notaba como una mujer lo deseaba, era cuestión de _química compartida._

_-_Estas haciendo que tenga una gran responsabilidad.- le dio un sorbo al recipiente de cristal.

-Se que eres una mujer con la seguridad suficiente para decidir lo que quieras.-

Entrecerró la mirada.- Exactamente,¿que es lo que quieres de mí?- demandó manteniendo su voz en su volumen neutral.

-No quiero nada que tu no quieras, querida.- rió, mientras el se acercaba a ella.

Aun un poco desconfiada y con un poco de curiosidad por saber el verdadero propósito de aquella visita. Lo miró por unos instantes mas.

-Sabes que no entiendo.- le acuso.

La miro por unos segundos mas.- No eres tonta, eres demasiado inteligente para saber lo que esta pasando entre nosotros.- fue un poco mas directo, aunque no era necesario, estaba seguro de que quien estaba mas al pendiente de aquella situación era la misma pelirroja que había accedido a pagarle una visita.

La chica soltó un largo suspiro como dándose por vencida. Mientras ella se recostaba un poco en el mueble, y se quitaba el abrigo de sobre sus hombros.

-Quizás tenga una idea de lo que esta pasando.- fue lo ultimo, antes de que Suigetsu le sonriera de una manera complaciente mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

.

.

.

-¿Como te fue con Ino?-ese fue el saludo de Naruto, tan pronto ella cruzó la oficina que compartía con el rubio, aquel miércoles por la mañana.

La aludida se quedo unos minutos sorprendida ante tal bienvenida. Vio que el Namikaze la miraba esperando, un lápiz asomándose en su oreja izquierda, el informe detallado de lo que había pasado tan solo hace tres días. Había tenido el chance de visitar el despacho tras días largos de negociaciones con arquitectos y proveedores, cosa que en opinión de la Hyuga, la habían dejado exhausta, pero que hacía para poder cumplir con la noble labor en la que estaba envuelta.

Después de todo, quería mantenerse ocupada, ya que esos días había pensando mas de la cuenta en lo que a Uchiha Sasuke se refiere. Ino le había dado razón para pensar en el, ya que le había ofrecido una idea a lo que podría ser la solución de su problema. Quería pensar que no todo tenía que salir mal. Sabía que lo que había hecho, no había estado bien pero, ¿ir a visitar a Sasuke y pedirle disculpas?

Eso no estaba en sus planes, aun tenía mucho orgullo. Las cosas entre ellos estaba mas que tensa, y ella no iba a humillarse.

-Las cosas están bien ahora, Naruto-kun.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-A juzgar por tu expresión, puedo asegurar que todo esta mejor que antes, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto, sonriendo de igual manera al no ver mas esa expresión de dolor, aunque claro, sabía que ella tenía algo mas, pero esta vez no iba a presionar.

Estaba confiando en que, a la larga, ella le contaría. _Tal como en los viejos tiempos..._

Aunque una parte de el dudaba, ella ya era una mujer, no era como cuando eran niños y se contaban secretos, o algo así. El juego había subido de nivel, y con ello los problemas, las situaciones incomodas, y por sobretodo, la vida amorosa...

-Todo esta bien.- la voz de la Hyuga, lo sacó de sus pensares.-Debo darte las gracias...- la miró sorprendido, estando sentada frente a su escritorio, con los documentos, y archivos firmados, arreglados perfectamente delante de ella.

-¿Por que?- le pregunto.-Yo no hice nada.-

Ella solo se permitió reírse de manera suave, después de todo Naruto era el mismo despistado de siempre.-Fuiste tú el que me dio ánimos para arreglar todo lo que hecho mal.-

-¿Todo lo que has hecho mal?- repitió el rubio, alzando una ceja.-Demo, Hina todos siempre tiene un desacuerdo alguna vez. No por eso has cometido un pecado.-

Ella solo soltó un suspiro. A pesar de todo el siempre le daba ánimos Buscando en ella lo bueno, que hacía tiempo ella había desecho de si misma. Se sintió mal nuevamente. Solo que esta vez recordaba las veces que había deseado que aquellas personas que mas se interesaban en ella, la dejaran.

Lo había logrado con Ino quien era la persona que mas la conocía, la que la entendía como si fuera ella misma, solo por ese miedo al saberse _"descubierta"._Sin embargo, no solo el dolor le afectó a la victima sino también al agresor.

-Es una larga historia lo que pasó, Naruto-kun.- fue todo lo que le dijo la chica peliazul, casi su voz convertido en un atormentado susurro.

El rubio la miró mas interesado, ¿acaso sería esa historia lo que le causaba un dolor,aquello, que era anónimo para el? Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para abundar mas sobre el tema.

Hinata le extendió al rubio un archivo, medio pesado.

-Estas son las firmas de los proveedores.-le dijo, automáticamente el Namikaze lo tomó mirando su contenido. Aun en su mente rondando todo lo que había escuchado por parte de la persona frente a él.

.

.

.

Iba conduciendo después de estar toda la semana ayudando a Naruto con los preparativos de la conferencia de inauguración. Parecía ser muy prometedor toda esta campaña de apertura, pero no podía con exactitud que ella se hallaba emocionada. Bueno, no en su totalidad.

Es cierto que era emocionante ayudar en una labor que puede mantener viva la esperanza de unos niños. Había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlos, quedó muy enternecida. Con una determinación, de ayudar más, dar la milla extra, para hacer a otros felices.

Quizás en eso era mucho mejor que hacerse ella misma feliz...

Suspiró. Era buena en hacer daño, seguro el hallarse infeliz de la vida era su karma.A pesar de que el verdadero motivo era el no pensar en lo que pasaba por esos instantes donde era el clímax de algo que la podía atormentar mentalmente, mas de lo que había pasado. Por que sí, ella aun se encontraba vulnerable al no saberse contenta y satisfecha con todo lo que hacía, o mas bien lo que ella iba a hacer.

Era viernes, casi el final de la semana, donde una persona como ella podría estar tomando tragos con sus amistades. Ir de paseo por la ciudad con un amigo, o un novio. Mas sin embargo, ella no cumplía con esa clase de requisitos. Había buscado razones para seguir con toda esta loca monotonía a la que ella se aferraba, cosa que había sido en su totalidad, complicado se le hacía todo, como si toda la decisión que tomara viniera con represalias desastrosas.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llovía mucho. Lo suficiente para asemejarse a una tormenta. Camino a su casa iba, estaba deseosa de sentir la calidez de su hogar. De pronto, su teléfono celular dio aviso. Lo tomo de su bolso, sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Diga?-

-¡Hinata!-reconoció de pronto la voz de su querida madre. -!Gracias a Kami! Pensé que nunca ibas a contestar…-

La chica rodó sus ojos, si solo había llamado una vez;conocía que tan potente podría ser las exageraciones de madre. Cosa que era cómico y a la vez la encariñaba ante la preocupación de su madre.  
-Mamá…-

-Querida esta lloviendo muy fuerte. Tienes que venir a la casa…- le decía.

-Mamá…- llamó para interrumpirla, quería decirle que ya estaba cerca, pero no tenía la oportunidad de hacérselo saber.

-Tienes que estar pronto, Sasuke-kun puede que llegue a casay...-

Dejo de escuchar, ¿Sasuke en la casa? ¿Acaso, el le había dicho a su padre la situación? Pero, ¿como? ¿No había prometido el que jamas regresaría? Entonces...

Inconscientemente apretó el guía con su mano, mientras que aun sostenía el celular en su oído.

-Mamá...- llamó ella, hasta ella noto como había la seriedad en su propia voz.- Sasuke-kun...-tragó, por alguna razón le costaba pronunciar su nombre.- ¿Vendrá a la casa?-

Se le hizo eterno el corto espacio de tiempo, que tomo para que su madre le contestara. -No, demo, uno nunca sabe después de todo, el tiene una novia.- respiro un poco aliviada, aunque cuando recordó que su querida hermana aun no había desmentido lo que había dicho en la cena, sobre el _'status'_ social del Uchiha, solo pudo respirar con un poco menos de dificultad.

-No lo culpo, es su deber quedarse con su novia a cada momento, me gusto mucho el saberlo, Sasuke-kun ha estado tanto tiempo solo.- volvió a la realidad cuando su madre le dijo aquella oración.- Fuera de eso, donde quieras que estés, apresúrate para llegar a la casa, el clima no parece ser seguro.-

Miro de reojo por la ventana de su auto. Efectivamente era tal como su madre decía, casi no podía ver los lugares en el exterior. Mas sin embargo, su mente no estaba en ello, estaba mas concentrada en el tema de Sasuke. Sí, por que aunque ella no lo pretendiera, ese hombre se colaba en toda la completa extensión de sus pensamientos. Ademas de que la voz de Ino, se colaba, pero no para darle una estabilidad racional a esa conección que hacían su mente...y su corazón.

_"-Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la casa de Sasuke-kun... y pedirle que vuelva.-"_

_"-Deja de ser tan orgullosa.-"_

_"-Vas a tener que ir a su casa.-"_

_"-... No hay otra salida. Sasuke-kun no podrá esquivar siempre a tu padre..."_

Frunció sus labios, ante aquel golpe de frases que Ino le había dicho, como acaparaban su mente. Tendría que recalcar cada vez con aquellos traicioneros comentarios, que su querida amiga tenía la razón. De alguna manera u otra, estaba obligada a hacer aquello, que tanto le costaba. Aun tenía algo de dignidad, deseaba mantenerla, pero no tenía otra salida...Tenía que hacerle una visita a Uchiha Sasuke.

Maldijo internamente, las cosas que ella tenía que hacer, aunque era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de sus acciones. Quería acabar de una buena vez con aquello que vivía con ese remordimiento; por que no, no había visto a Sasuke. Tal como el le había dicho, sabía que lo cumpliría, y en ese instante no pensó en las consecuencias que traía aquello. Solo eran dos personas las únicas enteradas de su propio infierno, o como Ino le había nombrado; _"Su Drama". _Le era sumamente complicado el aparentar, y mentir repetidas veces, ignorar la causa del problema, disimular cuando su padre le decía algo de _el. _Solo en esos instantes se acordaba de lo que ella había hecho, por ser una persona resentida, recordaba el caos que causaban sus acciones.. Dar el tiempo hacía atrás jamas fue una opción que la realidad te brindaba, y eso Hinata lo tenía mas que presente.

Después de todo, es de humanos equivocarse, y sobretodo, es de humano el enamorarse de alguien alcanzable...

Dejo escapar un suspiro, aun con el teléfono en mano, manejando el auto, reduciendo su millaje, le contesto a su madre:

-Voy a ir casa pronto...- empezó lentamente, apretando más el pedal del acelerador, cambiando de ruta.-...demo tengo que resolver una... situación.-dijo eligiendo las palabras apropiadas, después de todo su querida madre no sabía de su caso con Sasuke.

-¿Le pasó algo a Ino?- cuestiono preocupada.

-No, mamá.- dijo con plena seguridad, no sin antes acordarse de su renovada amistad.-Ella esta muy bien, es solo... un _'viejo amigo.'_

-Esta bien...- dijo.-Demo, ven a la casa cuando puedas...-

-Hai Oka-san, tendré cuidado en la carretera.

-Cuídate.- le dijo, con eso terminando la llamada.

Cuando colgó, dejando el celular a un lado, instantáneamente se sintió nerviosa; mientras mas se acercaba a la casa de de Sasuke, los nervios crecían mas de la cuenta. ¿Es que acaso ella se había decido en hacer lo que su amiga le había recomendado que hiciera?

Pues finalmente lo había decidido, después de escuchar como su madre, tenía esperanza de que alguno de esos días el Uchiha iba a aparecer en cualquier momento, pero que no había tenido la " oportunidad" de ir a verlos, solo por que el estaba ocupado con una, _supuesta_, novia.

La mentira de Hanabi, había sido algo que, tapaba lo que realmente había ocurrido. No supo muy bien si su hermana lo había hecho para salvarla, o algo para torturarla por unos segundos. Aun recordaba como ella se sintió cuando su hermana había mencionado aquello. Solo recordandole cuanto le importaba el Uchiha.

Dió una vuelta al guía, tomando una avenida a los apartamentos del norte. Recordaba el camino a casa de él. Siempre había querido pagarle una visita, pero eso era antes cuando era una adolescente, que lo respetaba que veía en el una persona intachable. Ahora iba a cumplir con aquello, pero las circunstancias no eran las deseadas, no cuando sabía que tenía que pedirle algo, se iba a retractar, todo por el bien de ella, de su familia, y si era necesario de él mismo.

Esto estaba muy lejos de terminar, Hinata lo sabía. Tenía que emendar la situación, por su propio bien, antes de que las cosas se complicaran. Y la verdad, no quería decepcionar a nadie más..

.

.

.

_"...Se e__ncontraba temblando como una hoja en plena tempestad, nunca en sus años de adolescencia se había sentido mas asustada. Era un evento muy importante al que tenía que presentarse. Se arreglaba las arrugas imaginarias del vestido plateado que llevaba, prueba del creciente nerviosismo. ¿Que evento era este para que el causara tanta..ansiedad?_

_Era su presentación en sociedad, un evento que era muy importante, casi legendario, en la familia Hyuga, pues ella era la primera heredera mujer del imperio que _había _creado su_ _familiares_ _pasados. Su timidez la hacían sentir mas cobarde,_ _en realidad quería irse a su casa, y esperar a que ocurriera una invasión de amnesia en todas las personas allí, y que, si era demasiado pedir, que se olvidara ese día del calendario._

_Cerró los ojos apretándolos ligeramente_,_ dándose ánimos internamente de que confiara que todo saldría bien, y que no había nada que temer. Sintió el contacto de una mano posarse en su cabeza. Miro hacia arriba rápidamente encontrándose con el rostro de Sasuke. Quien tenía una mueca en los labios._

_La adolescente frente a el estaba totalmente hecha un manojo de nervios. Ya se había imaginado que algo así podría suceder; la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo, era una joven tímida, reservada. Era normal, que en su primera presentación estuviera de esa manera. Aun así no evitar encariñarse de esa sumisa criatura. _

-_Sasuke-kun..- dijo suavemente, sorprendida ante aquel gesto. _

-_Todo estará bien- le había dicho._

_-¿Lo crees?-_

_-Si no lo creería no te le dijera.- sonrío. Causando que las mejillas pálidas de ellas adquirieran un tono rojizo._

_-Tengo el deber-le dijo llamando su atención, haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente- De adiestrarte en la vida de sociedad.-_

_Había quedado sorprendida y maravillada, su padre no le había dicho nada de eso. Allí estaban esperando, aparentando tranquilidad para enfrentarse a su destino, como la heredera que era. Allí estaba él, dispuesto a recorrer ese camino con ella. _

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿me aconsejara?- le había mencionado ella, con unas ansias de saber lo que existía mas allá de todos sus conocimientos, ¿y que mejor que él para decirle todo lo que ella necesitaba saber?_

_Por su parte, Sasuke no supo por que se había sentido extraño ante esa petición de la joven frente a el, que la miraba esperanzada, con esos inusuales ojos perlados llenos de inocencia y pureza. ¿Podía existir alguien que le miraba de la misma manera que ella lo hacía? _

_-¿Quieres un consejo?- repitió el. _

_La chica a su vez asintió con rapidez, entonces ¿que era lo que podía decirle a alguien, que apenas aprendería a vivir?_

_-No hagas mucho caso de los halagos de los hombres.-fue lo que le dijo, al verla de pies a cabeza de una manera no tan obvia. Quedándose serio por unos instantes, antes de proseguir. -Eres muy bonita.- fue la primera que le había dado una halago, por eso fue que se apenó, bajando el rostro.-... y nosotros los hombres somos unos mentirosos-..."_

Allí se hallaba, mirando fijamente la puerta del apartamento, al que tanto había sentido curiosidad, y la vez repulsión. ¿Cuantas mujeres habían traspasado aquella puerta? Se había preguntado con dolor.

Había recordado aquel suceso cuando ella contaba solo con 18 años. Ella nunca supo el por que de esas palabras, después cuando aprendió quien realmente era, la persona que mas admiraba, pudo creer aquellas palabras que la misma persona había dicho. Cuando eran adolescente Sasuke siempre estaba a su lado, siendo sus ojos en un futuro del que ella iba a formar parte, y ambos solían hablar mucho. En ese momento era muy feliz, parecía que cada pregunta de ella, el ya tenía las respuestas haciéndola sentir mejor.

Pero todo eso se desmoronaba cuando recordaba lo que había hecho él, la amistad con las que ellos contaban se vio cortada abrupta mente, y en ese instante en adelante, ella empezó a _guardarle rencor._

No sabia en realidad por que le guardaba ese sentimiento. Cada vez que el iba a su casa, por invitación de sus padres como una persona mas de la familia, molestándose al tomarse esas comodidades. Al principio creía que era por su orgullo, al no aceptar a una persona que no tenía estabilidad,y una vida dudosa. Sin embargo descubrió que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, y le dolía que el tuviera amantes.

Se vio ante la casa nuevamente, mientras dejaba sus recuerdos a un lado. No había llegado allí para quedarse mirando como tonta aquella división que había. Tenía que hacerlo, se dijo como ultimo animo. Había llegado allí, para luego irse; no era como si lo que tenía que decir le tomara mucho tiempo. Solo iba decirle de manera rápida, que regresara a casa. No planeaba decírselo con palabras bonitas, ni nada, sería directa.

Pulso el timbre con mano temblorosa, en ese momento maldijo no tener control de sus actos, era inconcebible para ella que el la viera en ese estado, mantuvo una expresión seria en el rostro, guardando por dentro todas las emociones que tenía. Sabía que el iba a estar en su casa, aunque eso no quisiera decir que no estaba acompañado.

Ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que se enojara, recordando como Ino, le había dicho que el era un hombre monótono después de todo alguien como el puede conseguirse la compañía que se le diera la gana, y ella no podía decirle nada. Por que era su vida, así de simple era el asunto. Cerró sus ojos al sentirse tan..._celosa. _

Sus emociones no tenían control, y ella era fácilmente traicionada por ello causando mas dolor del necesario. Se puso en alerta cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Su corazón empezó a palpitar de manera rápida, lo sentía retumbar por su frágil pecho, que pensó seriamente en que si alguien estuviera a su lado se podría escuchar fácilmente.

Sasuke fue hacia la puerta, pensó que sería Karin, solo para decirle que hoy no estaba de humor, no sabía desde cuando no había tenido relaciones con ella. Quizás desde que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo. Aun le era complicado no cumplir con su rutina. La verdad las palabras que le había dicho ella lo habían mantenido pensando lo suficiente para rechazar la compañía de la pelirroja. Aunque ya era unos tres días que ella no pasaba por esos rumbos, quizás eso era lo mejor, después de todo. La soledad no era para todo el mundo.

Sin embargo al escuchar como tocaban la puerta, pensó que tal vez era ella; pero el no estaba para escucharla a ella o nadie en particular. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a decirle a quien quiera que estuviera en el exterior que no estaba de humor y que se retirara, pero cuando al_ verla_ quedo paralizado por la sorpresa.

Frente a el, estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver, y que casualmente lo ponía de humor insoportable. ¿Que quería ella de el ahora? Le entró curiosidad aquel, mas sin embargo, notó que ella no estaba cómoda al estar allí; instintivamente frunció el ceño. Había un detalle de ella en todo esto que no lo convencía.

Vio como ella miraba hacia a un lado.- ¿Estas ocupado?- pregunto ella. Ni un hola, ni algo por el estilo. No supo por que, pero no le agrado la idea de que eso fuera una visita rápida.

-Pasa.- la invito, mientras hacía un espacio para que el cuerpo de ella pasara. Fue detrás de ella, mirando cada gesto que ella hacía. Hinata por su parte miraba todo con interés disimulado, no quería ser obvia, mucho menos aceptar que estaba emocionada por estar en ese lugar, aunque la situación no era una muy favorable. Con el bolso a un lado, tomándolo entre sus manos como soporte, se decía así misma que aquello sería rápido. Nada del otro mundo...

El apartamento era espacioso, con una decoración masculina sin dejar de ser exquisita. Admitía que tenía buen gusto. Vio por el gran ventanal como la lluvia caía en el cristal, haciendo un sonido inusualmente rítmico. La calefacción encendida, la luz tenue; en otras palabras parecía un escenario..._ romántico. _

Pero no lo era, por que quizás, el esperaba a alguien mas, alguien que no era ella...

-¿Por que estas aquí?-la voz de Sasuke la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.- No debiste venir a mi casa, y mas con esta lluvia.-

-Lo sé.- dijo ella a su vez.-Demo, solo era algo rápido, no es como si fuera una visita..._"placentera"._- a pesar de la tranquilidad de su voz, se notaba el sentido a lo que ella le quería decir.

-Eres desdeñosa.- fue lo que le dijo a su vez, que se preparaba un trago.- Aunque me gustaría pensar que has venido por que aun me aprecias en algo.- vio como el gesto facial de ella se endureció. Hizo una seña para que la peliazul tomara asiento. -¿Dime a que has venido?-

-He venido para pedirte que vuelvas a casa.- fue directa; ese había sido su plan, desde un principio. Sin embargo, se encontró así misma nerviosa, cuando no escucho una respuesta de su parte enseguida.

-¿Por que lo haces?- pregunto. -¿Tienes miedo de que tus padres se enteren de que eres la causante de que me haya ausentado de su casa?- le pregunto con resentimiento.

-Las razones no deberían importarte.- estaba preparada para que algo así sucediera. El estaba a la defensiva, ante tal petición de su parte.-Me imagino que es un logro para ti que me humille de esta manera.- murmuro mas para ella que para el.

El la escucho de todas maneras. -Es una lastima que siendo tan linda, te hayas convertido en una persona tan... egoísta.-

Le dolió como el se lo había dicho, como si le tuviera lastima, pero ella no deseaba nada de eso, ella era así por que existían circunstancias que la obligaron a ello, sucesos en los cuales el estaba...

-¿No has pensado en la sencillez como una cualidad?- le pregunto el nuevamente, llamando su atención.

Ella solo sonrío con sorna. -He pensado en tantas cosas.-le dijo ella, por su parte.-Demo, no tengo por que compartir mis pensamientos contigo.- le dijo ella.

-¿Por que no?-le pregunto Sasuke un poco molesto ante la confesión que ella le había hecho.- Hubo un tiempo en que tu y yo los compartíamos.-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.- ella también lo recordaba, a cada momento; que Sasuke lo mencionara súbitamente le hacía sentir mas emocionada, de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, ella fue alguien importante a la vez, tal como ella lo veía. Tan pronto como lo pensó, lo desechó, recordándose que ella no era mas la niña tonta que se había dejado deslumbrar por el..._tal como las demás._

-Nos ayudábamos mutuamente.- prosiguió el.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora.- lo interrumpió ella bruscamente, escucharlo decir esas memorias tan preciadas para ella, le causaba dolor.

-Puede que para tí no tenga importancia.- dijo el, devolviendole la gravedad del comentario.- Demo,ese momento me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo al protegerte.-

La emoción que sintió cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de el, fue algo indescriptible. Aquello le decía tanto a ella; podía estar segura de que ella siempre significó_ algo para el... Él._ Aun así, una parte de ella le advirtiera que no le hiciera caso, pensó en un escenario donde el decía exactamente lo mismo a otra chica, y sintió repulsión, el enojo volviendo...

-No se a donde quieres llegar diciendo todo esto.-el mismo Sasuke notó la mirada dura en sus transparentes ojos.- Y debo decirte, que nada de eso tiene importancia, no de mí parte.- una parte de ella se sintió como una sucia mentirosa. Como si una parte de ella traicionara a la otra.

El Uchiha, no le contesto rápidamente. Solo se limitó a mirarla largamente, ella le era un personaje tan complejo de leer, siempre haciendo que el se preguntara lo mismo, ¿que daño le había hecho él para que ella le tuviera tanto rencor?

-En este momento desearías que no fueras la hija de Hiashi y Hiromi.- dijo con una voz neutral, no demostrando el debate que tenía en su interior.

Hinata al escuchar aquello lo retó con la mirada, cosa que el notó, dándose cuenta que aquel brillo salía a la luz cuando le picaba el interés.

-Si se diera el caso, ¿que es lo que harías?- pregunto ella, sin pensar.

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado. -No lo se.- le dijo, notando el desconcierto en sus ojos. -Creo trataría de derretir ese hielo que te envuelve.- vió con un poco de diversion como ella cruzaba los brazos atraves de su pecho

-Seducirme, querrás decir.- le dijo ella.

El por su parte se sorprendió, pero no lo dejo mostrar, después de todo encontraba la situación, raramente divertida.-Tómalo como quieras.-

-Creo que no existe esa posibilidad.- le dijo ella, sin abandonar la seriedad.

-¿Para mi o para todos?- preguntó llevado por la curiosidad.

-Para ti en particular.- le dijo bajo coraje.

Se sorprendió nuevamente pero aun así permaneció silencioso, sin dejar de mirarla.

-No se que daño te he hecho para que me odies de esa manera.- le dijo.- Es absurdo, que seas la única en tu familia que me desprecies.-

-Con todas las mujeres con quienes te acuestas, no te importara el aprecio de nadie, y con eso te bastara.- le dijo ella lentamente, a medida que pronunciaba cada una con dolor y amargura contenida. -Lo malo es que esa clase de mujer esta habituada a vender su ternura.- le dijo ella mordazmente.

-No te permito que me hables de ese modo.-le dijo el preso del enojo por esas palabras llenas de desprecio que ella le había dedicado.

-No creí que eso fuera tan importante para ti.- se puso de pie. -Seguro que ya debes amar a una de las tantas que se te han vendido.-

-No amo a nadie.- se paró de igual manera. Esta situación no le agradaba por donde tomaba rumbo.-Y si así fuera, no te permitiría que hablaras de ese modo a la mujer que hubiera elegido, aunque esta fuera una cualquiera.-

Eso la desconcertó, y también hizo la labor de alimentar mas su creciente rencor.

-Que apasionado eres Sasuke Uchiha.- se burló.- Un poco más y me sacas las lágrimas.- fue retrocediendo hasta que se acerco a la puerta, quería irse. Dándose cuenta que el haber ido allí había sido un error.

Aunque el pelinegro fue mas rápido la asió por el brazo, sosteniéndolo de manera firme, sin llegar a lastimarla.

-Déjame salir.-le dijo seria- Y si te da la gana, regresa a casa.-

El por su parte no la dejo libre, y se acerco a ella amenazante, tanto que sus rostros estaba a centímetros, lo cual la ponía a temblar. Aun así con el poco control de emociones que tenía no se dejo amedrentar.

-¿Que?- le retó con la voz.- ¿Me vas besar otra vez?-

Sasuke, se sorprendió así mismo mirando los labios de ella, alejo la mirada de ellos. Dirigiéndola a sus ojos, lo retaba nuevamente, apretó la mandíbula para adquirir control.

-Solo iré por tus padres.- le dijo suavemente.

-No pensaras, que puedo desear tu presencia en mi casa.- le dijo de vuelta, con un tinte de altanería. En ese instante se separó de su agarre.

-Eres tan poco humana.- dijo el pelinegro, aun mirándola fijamente.-Que siendo tan bonita, tan joven y tan frágil hayas a aprendido a comportarte como una mujer...- dejo las palabras en el aire, sabía que ella sabía a lo que se refería.

-Tu no eres quien para hablarme así.- aquello lo tomo como un insulto a su ego femenino.-_ Tú ya no me conoces.- _le dijo ella en un desespero. Ella había perdido ya toda esa falsa fortaleza frente a el. Cosa de la que el se dio cuenta, por un momento llego a pensar a ver a una niña rota.

-Es cierto. Ya no te conozco, y aun así me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó, para que la Hinata que yo conocía se fuera.- dijo quedamente.

Lo miro con tristeza, al escucharle decir aquello. Si el solo supiera lo que el había hecho, el daño que le había causado cuando descubrió la clase de persona que era; sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, cerrándolos instintivamente, era el momento menos apropiado para llorar. Aun así decidio contestarle no se iba a quedar callada...

-Yo te admiraba, Sasuke-kun.- el Uchiha, sintió escuchar a la Hinata de 16 años al escucharle pronunciar su nombre de esa manera, solo que no era del mismo modo cariñoso que recordaba.- Siempre te había considerado un ejemplo a seguir.- siguió con un tono de voz mas bajo.

Guardó silencio, tratando de no conocer la mirada inasistente de el.

-Continua.- le dijo con voz un tanto dura, pero eso era parte de su seriedad habitual.

-Creo que no es buena idea...- le dijo ella.

-Continua.- esta vez sonó como una orden, y ella no se permitió a si misma enojarse ante aquello.

-Tengo que ir a casa.- le dijo ella, apunto de tocar la cerradura de la puerta.

-Tienes que explicarme.- exigió, tomándola por el brazo nuevamente, asegurándose de que esta vez no se soltara.-Es lo menos que me merezco si quieres que consideres que vuelva a tu casa.-

Hinata, no quería rememorar aquel fatídico suceso, de su joven vida. Era inconcebible, que el le hiciera eso. Sin embargo lo hacía, y ella se sentía tan impotente, tan frágil ante su fuerza. Aunque si una explicación era lo que quería, ella le daría las razones de su dolor, se las escupiría de la misma forma tan cruel que ella había roto sus ilusiones...

-Un día, yo misma vi tu vileza.- le dijo duramente.

-¿Mi vileza?- pese a la sorpresa que esa contestación le causaba, no dejo que ella se librara. Buscando su mirada.

-Te vi con una de tus amantes.- le dijo ella, la voz le temblaba.- Desde ese día empece a despreciarte.- alzo la voz un poco mas, conociendo su mirada nuevamente.

Ambos callados, mirándose, repasando lo que había pasado; uno mas desconcertado que el otro. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta de ello, y ella temió que el descubriera lo que con tanto celo y sobreprotección guardaba. El Uchiha por alguna razón no quiso ahondar mas aquello que sentía en esos instantes, solo reacciono por que su orgullo lo obligaba.

-Entonces, consideras que un hombre como yo debe comportarse como un ser casado.- le dijo el.

-No, demo al menos con decencia.-dijo ella.

-Ahora digo yo, no te permito que me juzgues.- le acusó.

-Te recuerdo que tu me preguntaste mis razones y yo te las di.- contra ataco ella.-No te odio.- tranquilizo el tono en su voz. -Demo es verdad que te desprecio, ya que me desilusionaste.-

-Cuando comprendas mas la vida de los hombres, comprenderás que tu... _rencor_ es absurdo.-

-No necesito comprender nada, la ultima lección que me enseñaste fue esa, Sasuke.- le comento con tristeza y amargura. Una que el sintió, entonces pudo comprender...sin decir nada, despertó de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que la puerta era abierta.

-Regresa a casa, onegai.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse. No dijo nada y vio como la espalda de ella se perdía de su vista.

Cerro la puerta adentrándose a la profundidad de la soledad y escapándose por el túnel de los pensamientos, tenia mucho en que pensar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karin! Te he dicho que trates bien a mi SharkBoy u.u"**

**Esta niña...y sus locuras! Pues si... en mi opinion ella me quedo, bien **

**Como decirlo... "SexAddict?"**

**Interprentenlo como quieran xD**

**Pero eso no es lo mas WOW! **

**A Que no?**

**Como siempre el Show se lo llevan Mis Orgullosos Protagonistas,**

**Mas que una discusión, fue mas como quien tiene el mayor Orgullo**

**Tsk..como si yo le hubiera a dar un premio por ello... .**

**Esta bien, creo que algunos lectores saben, por donde va todo esto...**

**y si no...pues les digo que esto Esta Ouch! Que Arde!**

**Por que la decisión ahora recae en Sasuke..**

**Que Hará?**

**Pues.. Esperen el Capitulo 20! :D**

**Los Amo Mis Bellos Lectores! **

**-_LaCrazyWriter_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mis Lectores! Quiero Que Se Pongan de Pie para que Reciban el Capitulo! :D**

**Ahora.. Quiero dar instrucciones Claras!**

**Es solo Una, No se preocupen ... xD**

**Disfruten el Capítulo! ;)**

_**Disclaimer: M.K. creó este maravilloso mundo de Naruto. Yo solo Los tomo prestando para que sean parte de mis ideas. Nada Grave xD**_

.

.

.

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

**Capítulo 20 :**

Dejo escapar de sus labios un suspiro; estaba aburrida. Ni si quiera la idea de ir de compras, o navegar por la red, eran lo suficientemente consoladoras para que ella escapara de esa pesadez que tenía. Ni ganas tenía de molestar a su hermana. Era increíble como una joven como ella se sintiera agotada, sin nada de energías.

Ni ella misma comprendía como ella había llegado a esa lamentables condiciones...

Se dio la vuelta, para quedar boca arriba sobre su cama, mirando al techo como si eso fuera lo mas interesante. Sentía pena de sí misma. Si tan solo los milagros existieran para que saliera de esa pesadez que tenía. Nadie había organizado una fiesta, su hermana estaba ocupada para que ambas salieran de compras... y Kiba no estaba.

Kiba... aun era un tiempo que no lo veía por su casa, y sentía una creciente ansiedad cuando se lo nombraban. Bueno, no era como si alguien tenía conocimiento de ese enamoramiento que tenía con el Inuzuka. El era un chico que le había llamado la atención, y ella no se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para dar un paso, despues de todo, razones de mas tenía para no hacerlo.

Empezando por el hecho de que cortejaba a su querida hermana, factor mas que suficiente para que ella ni siquiera le guiñara el ojo. Pero claro, no todo se quedaba hasta allí, también contaba con el hecho de que Kiba, estaba enamorado de Hinata. Factor de sumo valor, para alejarse de manera definitiva.

Es que no podía. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al acordarse de aquello. Se tapó el rostro con sus manos. Era meramente imposible el no pensar en el, en su aire varonil y salvaje a la vez. En como su sonrisa se torcía cuando encontraba algo divertido. Tan buen bailarín que era, en como sus manos se afianzaban en su cintura cuando se movía al ritmo de la música.

Se pregunto si su hermana estaba tan demente para no ver esos detalles, o solo el problema era ella que estaba encantada con él.

Había altas probabilidades que la segunda fuera la mas acertada. Era increíble en como había llegado un chico que la hacía suspirar de esa manera. Ella siempre había sido la que chica que todos deseaban la mas llamativa, la que hacía caer a los chicos. Sin embargo, ella recibía el mismo golpe al fijarse en el que era el "novio" de su hermana.

La vida se empeñaba en burlarse de ella, cosa que era demasiado cruel, para ella, el fijarse en algo prohibido.

Mas de una vez estuvo tentada a preguntarle a su hermana como besaba Kiba, pero el solo hecho de poner un escenario de su hermana y él compartiendo un beso... la volvía _celosa._

Pero ella no era celosa...El simple hecho de pensarlo la hacía sentir mal con ella misma. Algunas veces pensaba que ella solo había venido a la vida para complicarlo todo, pero una vez mas siempre pensaba que ella había sido lo mas decente que existía por esos lares.

Sonrío ante aquello, hasta ella misma reconocía que en vanidad nadie se dignaba a ganarle. Se puso en pie, para salir de su habitación. Había tenido suficiente con sus pensamientos corrientes, y sus no tan..._"creíble".  
_

Bajando las escaleras, escucho el eco de sus pasos, al bajar cada escalón. La casa era para Hinata, su madre y ella. Su padre estaba en la oficina. Aun así las tres de ellas estaban haciendo sus cosas; ya se imaginaba a su madre en experimentando el cocina, su hermana en un mar de papeles, a punto de explotarle las manos de tanto firmar.

¿Y ella?

Pues matando el tiempo haciendo..._Nada. _

-Soy un parásito elegante.- se autodenomino así misma, llegando al final de la escalera. Donde justo en ese instante tocaban la puerta, curiosa y sin esperar nada mas, fue a paso ligero a saber la identidad de la persona al otro lado.

-Que sorpresa, la pequeña Hanabi.- se quedó embobada mirando, a Kiba. ¿Acaso lo había llamado con el pensamiento?

Si ese era el caso, lo haría mas frecuente.

-Para tú información tengo casi 17 años.- le dijo ella. Solo por que le gustara no lo iba a tratar como una adoradora del sol. Ella sabía ocultar sus emociones internamente.

Escucho la risa de el. -Lo que tú digas niña.- siguió molestándola.

-No soy una niña.- dijo ella un poco sonrojada del coraje.

-Aveces te comportas como una.- contra ataco él, sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Hanabi se quedo sorprendida mientras se le quedaba mirando de una forma indescifrable.

-¿Me estas diciendo inmadura?- le dijo ella, decidiéndose entre sentirse disgustada o dolida. O quizás una mezcla de ambos, era mujer y sabia que cuando le decían algo así, quizás no con las intenciones de herirla, o hacerle sentir mal, pero era humillante... para ella.

-¡No!- dijo de pronto él, pues no le agrado la mirada que ella le dio en esos instantes, no fue lo mas correcto el decirle eso, a ella, quien era prácticamente su cuñada. -Quiero... decir que, aveces...-gruño de frustración.- Lo dije sin pensar, gomen.- termino el desorden de palabras disculpándose; sabía que aveces no tenía un buen tacto al hablar, pero era lo suficientemente humilde para aceptar que el había hecho mal.

Por otro lado, para Hanabi, el simple hecho de ver como su expresión cambiaba, fue lo que la hizo olvidar aquello. Después de todos eran humanos, y cualquiera podía cometer un error al hablar. ¿Como no perdonarlo? Lo hubiera hecho instantáneamente... pero, digamos que ella si sabe como jugar sus cartas.

-¿A que has venido Kiba-kun?- le dijo ella, con voz neutra. Tenía una idea, pero había que esperar para llevarla a cabo a la perfección.

-Yo...vine a ver a tu hermana.- le dijo el después de hacer un ademan en vano, se notaba que aun se sentía pésimo por lo que le había dicho.

-Ella no está.- mintió. Sabía de sobra que mentir estaba mal, sus padres le habían inculcado bien, pero solo por esta lo haría, era necesario para lo que su mente maquinaba con tanta emoción.

-Ya veo...- se sintió mal al ver como sus ojos decaían de tristeza, aunque si le decía que estaba, no le iba a hacer caso a ella.- Entonces creo que, paso otro día.- estaba a un pie de irse cuando la voz de la castaña lo detuvo.

-¿Sabes? Estoy un poco aburrida aquí en casa...- le dijo ella, al ver como el solo volteaba para mirarla con clara confusión y extrañeza. -No tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad?- nunca se sintió tan nerviosa al ser tan directa.

-Yo...creo que no, demo, ¿para que?- no dudo en preguntar, aun un poco confundido.

-Por que daremos una vuelta.- le dijo con casual simpleza.

Kiba de la impresión dejo escapar un confundido "¿Qué?" a lo que ella le había dicho. Por su parte, la castaña adolescente rodó sus ojos.

-Es lo menos que me debes por hacerme sentir mal.- estaba sobre actuando un poco las cosas pero,¿que podía hacer? Le gustaba el chico, estaba tratando de ganar tiempo junto a él. -Entonces, ¿nos vamos?- le urgió.

El Inuzuka que aún no cabía de la impresión ante la manera tan directa con la que aquella menor le hablaba, no supo como darle una respuesta.

-¿Y el permiso de tus padres?- tenía que ser precavido, pues de la manera en como le hablaba, podía apostar que era mas rebelde que su hermana mayor, con esa personalidad tan sanguínea. Casi parecida a la de el cuando el tenía la misma edad.

-Ni te preocupes por ello.- se alzó de hombros, restandole importancia.-Ni que fuera a hacer algo malo.- añadió.

-No...claro que no.- dijo rápidamente, aun un poco desconfiado con la, aparente, pegajosa personalidad de la Hyuga menor. -Demo, ¿a donde quieres ir?- le pregunto observando como ella, caminaba hacia su auto.

-Tú eliges...- dijo.- Seguro debes conocer muchos lugares interesantes.- lo miro directamente, en otras palabras urgiendolo con la mirada para que avanzara, no quería que su hermana notara la desaparición con su 'novio'.

Kiba, que aun estaba inseguro, vio de reojo la mansión de la Hyuga. Estaba quieta, parecía que no había moviento fuera de lo normal, y con eso se refería a una Hiromi preocupada y un poco desesperada ante la locura que su pequeña retoño planeaba, una a la que el, sin querer, estaba incluido.

-¿Quieres ir a los helados?- le pregunto a la chica.

-Te dije que no soy una niña.- fue lo que le contesto como manera de negación.

-Hai..- rió ante aquello, después de todo verla molesta por algo en cierto modo le daba gracia.- Pues ya se el lugar indicado.- dijo mientras le abría la puerta a la chica.

-¿Cual?- pregunto curiosa mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-No es la juguetería, no te preocupes.- bromeo el a su vez, mientras rodeaba el carro, para el acomodarse en el auto.

-Muy gracioso, Inuzuka.-

El solo río, volviéndose serio por unos instantes.-¿Estas segura que no deseas pedir permiso?-

-Confía en mí, ellos no se darán cuenta de que me fui.- le dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Ellos?- recalco el.-¿Tu padre también esta? Pensé que trabajaba...-

Titubeo por unos instantes.- Son los privilegios de ser tu propio jefe.- río ella nerviosamente.

-Claro...- dijo, para luego encender el auto.

Hanabi respiro tranquila, cuando Kiba no insistió, sabía que estaba loca por toda la situación aquella, pero eran locuras por amor, o eso se decía ella. Ahora estaba con el, y quizás estaría en graves problemas cuando regresara, pero serían por una buena causa. Ademas, Hinata siempre le ayudaba cuando se daba esas escapadas clandestinas. No dudaba que en esta ella la iba ayudar, después de todo eran hermanas.

Dejo de sentir las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón cuando cruzaron el portón de la casa Hyuga. La ansiedad se había ido...

.

.

.

-¿Has visto a Hanabi?- la voz de su madre la sacó de los documentos, carpetas y demás trabajos. Se acercaba la conferencia de prensa, y estaba dando la milla extra para que todo saliera perfecto. Era algo de suma importancia para ella, y no quería hacer quedar mal a Naruto-kun.

No había visto a su hermana en buen rato, ahora que su madre le cuestionaba.

-No.- le había dicho. -Demo, supongo que habra salido con las amigas, estar aquí mucho tiempo sin hacer nada le es intolerable.-

-Hai, supongo que tienes razón.- dijo Hiromi.-Supongo que vendrá pronto, ella sabe que tiene limites de llegada.-

Ella solo asintió.-Ellas los sabe, Oto-san se los dijo claramente para que los olvidara después de la ultima vez.-

La dama Hyuga, se sentó cerca de ella, mientras ka veía rodeada de mucho papeles, una de té a un lado en la mesa mas cercana, carpetas semi abiertas, y el cabello azulado de su hija mayor recogido con un lápiz.

-¿Como vas con eso?-le pregunto.

-Llevo dos días manejando esto, así que digamos que regular.- le contesto con simpleza.- Estoy cansada.-

-Deberías tomarte un descanso, te puede hacer daño.- le dijo ella con esa única preocupación de una madre.-¿Quieres que traiga algo ligero de comer?-le ofreció.

-No, no tengo hambre.-dijo.- Arigato.-

-Deberías comer.-le insistió.-Últimamente no te alimentas bien.-

-Es que no tengo apetito.-se excusó.

Le toco la frente con preocupación.-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto.-

-Perfectamente, solo un poco cansada, por mirar las misma oraciones, firmar, recopilar...- dijo.-Demo, no es nada grave.- le dijo.

No le iría a mencionar que trabajaba hasta caer rendida para no pensar en lo que había pasado hace unas semanas. Había hablado con Ino, el día después y ella solo le había dicho que tuviera paciencia, mientras cargaba al pequeño Hairo en sus brazos. Le había mencionado que el solo necesitaba tiempo. Pero, ¿para que?

Ya ella había pedido disculpas, aunque no de la manera en que esperaba lo había hecho. Solo para ella tener que esperar; para ser sinceros ella pensó que el vendría tan pronto, pero no fue así. De ninguna manera lo fue, y eso la llenaba de ansiedad, y de preocupación.

¿Que tanto le tomaba a él? ¿Acaso quería humillarla de esa manera al hacerla esperar?

Pues al parecer sí, cosa que no le causaba ninguna gracia. En ningún momento, pensó que todo volvería a hacer como antes, pero al menos tenía un poco de esperanza, el arreglar un poco las cosas, a pesar de que eso dejara en peores condiciones la relación que ella llevaba con el Uchiha.

Admitía con toda franqueza de expresión que ella no había actuado de la mejor manera, y todo por celos, desprecio y orgullo. ¿Tan dolida estaba?

La respuesta era mas que acierta, por que le dolía no estar al alcance de su amor platónico. De que no la viera como mujer, y ahora en vez de lograrlo estaba mas lejos que antes de eso. Ahora, el le tenía_ lastima_. Cosa que le era demasiado dolorosa en aceptar.

-¿Y no estas enferma de aquí?- sintió la mano de su madre justo en donde estaba su corazón.

Por un momento temió que su madre tendría algún conocimiento de sus sentimientos.

-Mamá...-

-No ha pasado nada grave con Kiba, ¿verdad?- preguntó la madre de pronto.

Había notado desde hacía semanas, que las llamadas de ese chico eran mas frecuentes que antes, mientras disminuían las visitas a esa casa. Por lo que pudo deducir que ese supuesto noviazgo, no había terminado en muy buenas condiciones últimamente. Le encanta la idea de que su hija se casara, pero sabía que la búsqueda del indicado no era tan sencilla. Ademas no estaba de mas preguntar, ya que también se había dado cuenta de las pocas salidas de su hija, que eran casi rutinarias. Claro que sabía de la labor que hacía con tanto cariño y esfuerzo, cosa la enorgullecí embargo, independientemente de ese proyecto, sabía lo que pasaba con su hija, como toda madre, tenía un leve conocimiento de que algo le atormentaba a su primogénita. Cosa que le intranquilizan.

Por otro lado, Hinata no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Kiba, y en lo que esos instantes significaba en su vida. Al grado de sentirse mal, después de todo, él, uno de sus mas grandes amigos, era parte de su _"Drama"._ Cosa que le hacía sentir, extremadamente culpable, con el problema, con su realidad. Una que ella había creado. Pero,¿como explicárselo a su madre?

-No pasa nada, mamá.- le dijo ella, aparentando tranquilidad, mientras cerraba una carpeta, cuyo contenido eran de gráficas anuales.

-Demo, hace tiempo que no viene por aquí.-le dijo Hiromi.-No tuvieron un pequeño desacuerdo,o ¿algo así?- volvió a cuestionar con genuina preocupación.

Hinata, trataba de no mirarla, como si el hecho de hacerlo la revelara frente a los ojos de su madre; lo que en realidad era un cargo de conciencia. Ella misma lo aceptaba. Tanto el dolor de su corazón como el de su cabeza, se mezclaban haciéndola sentir tan miserable. Recordó ese pequeño roce entre sus labios y los de Kiba...

El solo trataba de conquistarla hasta el cansancio, y ella solo, no hacía nada, no lo intentaba. Por que ella no se habría, por que la disponibilidad de sus sentimientos había sido arrebatada como un robo, un arrebato que _ni esa persona sabía..._

¿Por que todo se le complicaba tanto?

Suspiro con esfuerzo, -Es que...-empezó a titubear una excusa.-...ambos hemos tenido muchos compromisos, ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de vernos.-le dijo, en parte era verdad; ya que ella evitaba todo posible encuentro con él. Kiba la buscaba pero ella le huía, quizás por que era una cobarde y no quería hablar de ese momento...

Le recordaba, el haberle respondido el beso al Inuzuka que al mismo Uchiha...aun se reprimía de ello.

Su madre asintió. No supo como interpretar si lo había entendido o no le creía en lo absoluto. Aquello le ponía ansiosa, le hacían pensar en cosas que verdaderamente le turbaban el pensamiento.

-Me gustaría que pasara,hace tiempo que no lo veo.- le dijo.-¿Por que no lo invitas a cenar?- sugirió; un detalle que la alarmó a gran escala.

-Mamá...- empezó. Pensaba que su madre no la iba a presionar con lo del matrimonio, y eso era lo menos de lo que quería conversar.

-No como si fueran novios.-dijo rápidamente.-Ya se que el no te ve de la misma manera con la que el te ve.- le tomo ambas manos.-Demo, lo conozco desde tierna edad, y quiero hacer ese detalle.- terminó de explicarle.

No pudo evitar sonreír, su madre era tan detallista, tan perfecta sin ni siquiera esforzarse. La admiraba y la amaba por lo que ella era, por lo que siginificaba, la miraba y se preguntaba si ella hubiera llegado a ser de esa manera, antes de que el su drama, personal, empezara.

-Hai.-dijo, no encontrando excusa para negarse ante la petición de la dama frente a ella.- Le daré una llamada para ver si puede venir, uno de estos días.- sonrió forzadamente, a decir verdad a ella no le gustaba esa idea, como la cobarde que era ella no quería enfrentarlo.

-Me parece excelente,querida.-musito la dama con una sonrisa cálida.-Ahora te dejo trabajar, aunque si por mí fuera ya esos documentos estarían en la basura.- comento de forma sincera.

-Mamá...-le advirtió la hija en broma.

-Hai.- y con eso salió del cuarto de su hija mayor, pensando en tejer unas prendas para el próximo invierno a la vez que se concentraba en la actitud de su hija Hinata. Sea lo que fuere que le pasara sabía que era algo emocionalmente fuerte, y ella no tenía idea de que, y como proveerle alguna ayuda.

.

.

.

No estaba de un humor laboral, ansiosa de salir ante los últimos minutos de su turno, mucho menos alegre. Desde hace tiempo le había dado el trato antisocial a aquel sentimiento. Todo le parecía igual de gris que las cosas anteriores a su pasado, antes de él. Quien había sido su bendición y su desgracia... ¿Por que le era tan difícil el olvidarlo? ¿Por que simplemente no se daba su lugar y empezaba a quererse?

Hasta ella misma se daba cuenta de que su autoestima estaba por los suelos, después de ser elevada de una manera casi divina, terminaba en esas condiciones. Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad, mínima, pero que estuviera allí. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Al parecer sí...

El aire al abrir las puertas del hospital le dio de lleno, las ultimas brisas del verano se hacían sentir de una manera potente. Ver todo alumbrado levemente, por los últimos rayos de sol en aquel día. Estaba sola, pero esa era la costumbre de todo el tiempo, cosa que no quería cambiar por que ella misma no quería cambiar aquello. La resignación era un largo proceso para ella. Mas cuando se amaba mas sinceramente... y a la vez el descubrir que nunca fue correspondida.

Suspiro, encontrándose de frente a la alta y misteriosa figura de Shino. Le entró curiosidad.

-¿Que haces aquí, Shino-kun?- pregunto ella, sosteniendo su bolso.-¿Hay un familiar que se encuentre mal de salud?- cuestiono nuevamente, después de todo estaba allí por algo, y eso era de lo mas normal.

-¿Tienes planes?- le pregunto, tan directo.

Sakura se quedó extrañada ante la pregunta, mientras lo miraba, sin realmente leer su reacciones, ya que, como era costumbre Shino usaba esos lentes tintados a cualquier hora del día, ademas de que el era inexpresivo.-No...- le contesto lentamente.

-Vamos a tomar un café.-la invito el, dejándola completamente anonadada. -¿Te apetece?- fue considerado en preguntar.

Ella pestañeo callada por unos momentos. ¿A que se debía esa repentina visita de él? El buscarla tan directamente la desconcertaba, pero de una buena manera...

-H-hai...- dijo ella reponiéndose.-Me parece agradable.- y con eso en claro,ambos se acompañaron junto con sus silencios de un corazón arreglándose y un consuelo desinteresado...¿Era mucho pedir?

Despues de todo No...

.

.

.

El carro de Kiba se estacionó a solo metros del portón de la mansión Hyuga; admitía que había pasado un gran rato con la chica castaña. A pesar de ser un poco caprichosa y la mayoría de las veces un poco vanidosa, le agradaba. Algo raro le pasaba con ella, pues a las personas que eran de esa manera las evitaba, quizás al ella ser su cuñada, pudiera ser que cambiaran un poco las cosas, ademas le tenía _algo_ confianza. Ya que ella era la persona, después de Hiromi, que conocía a Hinata.

-Y...¿como ha estado Hinata?- pregunto mientras le daba con la punta de los dedos al guía del automóvil.

La chica, que había estado metida en su propio mundo con Kiba, donde prácticamente, se había imaginado su vida entera junto a él en las horas que habían compartido,entre visita al hospital, los dangos, los caminos hacia el templo...para que saliera el tema de su hermana, donde le traía nuevamente a la verdadera realidad, y esa era que el Inuzuka no pensaba en su vida entera, con Hanabi...era con Hinata.

Aunque ella decidió actuar de forma neutral, pese a que el abrupto tema la sacaba de tiempo.-¿Quieres decir que no se han visto?- le respondió con otra pregunta.

Kiba titubeo por unos instantes; ¿como podía contestar a aquello sin dar la idea equivocada? Estaba con la hermana de la chica de "su vida" cualquier cosa que dijera pudiera echado en su contra.

-Bueno...-empezó mientras se clareaba la garganta con algo de esfuerzo. -No necesariamente es por que no hemos hablado ni nada, solo era...preocupación.- termino de decir, aun un poco incomodo ante la atenta mirada de la adolescente a su lado.

-Claro.- fue lo que dijo Hanabi a su vez.- Me alegra que te preocupes por mí One-san.- le comento después de unos instantes.- Se ve que la...quieres.- termino pensando seriamente en resignarse. Kiba adquirió un poco de color en sus mejillas.

-¿La querrás eternamente, Kiba?-no uso honorífico al decir su nombre, la pregunta le era crucial, ella no necesitaba mostrar respeto ante algo que le era tan..._personal. _

Por otro lado, la simple cuestión le sacudió por dentro.

¿Quererla Eternamente?

Siempre ha estado esperando por ella, siempre ha opinado que es la mujer perfecta para todo tipo de hombre, dichoso era el que la lograra enamorar. Mas sin embargo, el quería ser el suertudo. Por que el la quería, pero ¿la querría siempre? Creía que sí...

Hasta que esa niña castaña frente a él le había hecho esa pregunta,¿Por que no decía lo que toda su vida había querido decir? Miro a la chica, no encontraba una razón para no decirle.

Pero entonces, ¿Que se lo impedía?

-Creo que es hora de que entres, Hanabi-chan.- le dijo el, evitando posible respuesta.

Esa no era la respuesta que buscaba, aunque la realidad era que no estaba segura de escucharlo decir lo que ella, no quería. Quizás así era lo mejor, pero sentía curiosidad. ¿Por que Kiba la miro de esa manera? ¿Por que ni siquiera dio una leve pista de su contestación?

-Hai.-dijo ella, no ahondando la profundidad de sus pensamientos.-Ya deben estar esperándome.-dijo saliendo del auto, el portón estaba abierto.

-Hanabi...- llamo su nombre.

-Dime.- le dijo ella, haciendo lo posible para que sus fantasías sobre un beso robado, no se llevaran su raciocino mental.

-Si te metes en problemas, hablaré con tus padres.-

La pequeña esperanza se esfumo. -Hai.- dijo un poco desilusionada.-Aunque no creo que sea necesario.-

Vio como se alzó de hombros.-Como quieras, demo, Hiashi-san, querrá una explicación.-

-Por Otto-san no hay problema.- dijo ella. -Sayonara.- se empezó a retirar, dejando a un Kiba mirando su espalda.

Con solo pensamiento en mente; la mirada tan triste de ella, en comparación a la vacía de su hermana mayor.

.

.

.

-¿Donde estabas?- la voz de Hinata capto la atención de los oídos de Hanabi.

Se quedo sorprendida por unos instantes, miro hacia a un lado a su hermana, quien estaba tomando una taza de te en el comedor, leyendo unos papeles, asumiendo que estaba trabajando como lo había hecho en los anteriores días.

-Salí.- fue la simple respuesta de la castaña, a medida que se acercaba.-¿Qué le dijiste a Oka-san?-

-Lo mismo.-dijo.- Llegaste a tiempo. Otto-san aun no ha llegado.- le aviso.

-Eso es bueno.- tomo asiento al lado de su hermana.

-¿Y bien?- insistió.-¿Con quien estabas?-

Le hubiera gustado decir con quien estaba, pero no era lo mejor. Ademas de que abriría muchas cuestiones, y ella no estaba de humor para soportar un interrogatorio. Mucho menos el comunicarle al mundo entero lo que le pasaba con Inuzuka Kiba.

-Con alguien, que aun no te diré.- le dijo de una forma que a ella misma le pareció infantil.

-Esta bien.- dijo la peliazul.-No presionare mas.- prometió mientras la miraba un poco curiosa. -Demo, a la larga me enterare.- advirtió.

-Hiashi se ha tardado mucho, ¿verdad?- salio de improvisto la voz de la dama Hyuga.-Hola, Hanabi-chan.-se acerco a besarla en la coronilla del cabello. -Tú hermana me dijo que saliste, ¿la paste bien?-

-De maravilla.- contesto.

-Me alegra.- dijo con una sonrisa. -Ya son las seis, y tu padre no ha llegado. El siempre esta puntual en la casa.-

-Seguro se le habrá amontonado el trabajo en la oficina.- dijo Hinata.-

-Ademas, ya creo que debe estar en camino.- ofreció Hanabi como medio tranquilizante.

-Pudiera ser.- dijo Hiromi.

Se escucho la puerta de el recibidor abrirse, seguido por un par de pasos.

-Te lo dije.- la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Hanabi no tenía precio.

Ambas se retiraron del comedor, para recibir al patriarca de su casa. Hinata retrasándose para ordenar los documentos en la carpeta, quería el visto bueno de su padre. Fue a la cocina para llevar la taza, cuando regreso camino al recibidor se encontró con el cuadro de su familia y...

La carpeta amenazaba con caerse al suelo, mientras la mayoría de su cuerpo la traicionaba con la impresión de la imagen al frente. Unos ojos negros la miraron fijamente...

Sasuke Uchiha estaba en casa.

.

.

.

**Sasuke Is Back!**

**Quería que me saliera un poco mas dramático...**

**Pero tuve piedad! **

**Quienes ansiaban el regreso de Sasuke en la Mansión Uchiha**

**Pues aquí Ta'**

**Gracias por leer y recuerden que los amo con el corazón de una humilde y sencilla**

**Escritora como Yo! **

**Los Amo! **

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Mi Gente! Llego lo que sera uno de los capítulos mas graciosos en la existencia de este Fic!**

**Como siempre leo sus bellos comentarios! Y Siempre le dejo saber por mensaje lo mucho que los amo**

**Y lo que significan para esta escritora! :'3**

**Ustedes Sí que son un Amor! **

_**Disclaimer: M.K. es dueño de este hermoso mundo de Naruto, la historia es totalmente sacada de los archivos de mi imaginación. :D**_.

.

.

** El Drama de Hinata:**

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

**Capítulo 21: **

En aquel comedor de la gran casa en la que ella siempre ha estado viviendo la gran mayoría de su vida, estaba mas incomoda que nunca. La razón estaba frente a ella, mientras los demás se deleitaban en el alimento que su madre había hecho. Todos parecían alegres, serenos, tranquilos, como si nada hubiera pasado, todos menos ella.

No le parecía nada agradable aquel escenario, en el que ella estaba como el personaje amargado, no sonreía, no hacía un disimulo. Nada.

Sin embargo, no era como si otros lo notaran, cada cual ensimismado en el quehacer de comer, o de hablar. Su padre llevando el control de ella; Hinata, ni siquiera hacía un ademan de querer participar. Ademas no era como si quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Entonces Sasuke, cuál fue el motivo para que dejaras de visitarnos por tanto tiempo?- la cuestión enredada en la voz de su padre, hizo una parálisis en su mano, el cubierto mas tieso que nunca. Miro al Uchiha, quien mantenía un rostro neutral, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de conocer su mirada para sonreír ladinamente, al tiempo que tomaba la bebida en su copa.

La verdad del asunto era que estaba muy nerviosa, ¿acaso Sasuke tendría la intención de contar lo que había pasado en la misma casa, y daría información de la razón del por que el no había ido a su casa?

-Por nada en particular.- fue lo que dijo como toda respuesta.

-¿Acaso no será una mujer parte de esa ausencia aquí?- hasta la pregunta que su padre hizo le sonó quisquillosa. Miro a su hermana menor de reojo, quien a su vez mantenía la vista en su plato, con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

Era de esperarse, después de todo la pequeña Hyuga, no era conocida por ser una santa. Mas aun al decir esa mentira frente a sus padres, sobre una posible novia que Sasuke tenía, todo por salvarla a ella. Pero, ni si quiera las represalias de una mentira le afectaban, se notaba divertida en cambio.

Hinata pensó en lo sin vergüenza que Hanabi, podría llegar a ser. Sin embargo, con esos defectos ella podría vivir, después de todo ella misma había cometido cosas mas graves. Así que, ¿quien era ella para reclamar una mentira blanca?

El silencio hizo acto de presencia, los padres una respuesta del pelinegro que estaba cerca, Hanabi ocultando al mundo la prueba de su travesura, y Hinata, sinceramente no tenía idea de que hacer, trataba de mantenerse neutral, pese a la ansiedad que tenía en esos instantes. Claro, estando al pendiente a lo que el pelinegro tenía que decir.

-¿Una mujer?- pregunto confundido Sasuke que aun no captaba que nuevo rumbo se llevaba esa conversación.

Su padre se aclaró la garganta, a medida que abría la boca nuevamente para hablar. -Ha llegado a nuestros oídos que has estado pasando el tiempo con una mujer.- empezó a decirle el patriarca Hyuga.

Ella solo se mantenía en total y completo mutismo; mirando como se transformaba el ir y venir de aquellas miradas, una de confusión y una de total picardía. Era un suceso que le parecía tan extraño, la mantenía seria, mas a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

La ceja de Sasuke se alzo, ante lo que escuchaba. ¿A que punto quería llegar su socio?

-Supongo que por eso estabas ocupado.- termino de explicarle, donde por fin el Uchiha se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Pero, el no tenía una 'novia oficial', jamas se le había cruzado por la cabeza aquello, el era un hombre de una mujer por noche. Siempre había sido su rutina, y como conocía tanto a las mujeres, sabían que algo novedoso, que lo impresionara lo suficiente, jamas lo vería. Pues como había creído siempre, no existía mujer que fuera lo suficiente para que abandonara su soltería. El _'amaba'_ su libertad. Mas al escuchar lo dicho por la persona que estaba a su lado, le entró en la cabeza que quizás ese alguien le había dicho eso con un propósito...

Sus dos ojos negros se fijaron en Hinata, quien de manera estratégica, estaba frente a él. Quien como siempre lo evitaba. ¿Pudo ser ella la que...?

Dejó aquel pensamiento corto, había una posibilidad, como que no. Después de todo, hubo un tiempo en que tenía una relación de 'Sexo Sin Compromiso' con Uzumaki Karin; y como siempre las personas entrometidas formaban parte de su vida, la sociedad se habría enterado...aunque eso era lo de menos. Independientemente de como, se hallan dado las cosas, para que ese estúpido rumor saliera y llegara a oídos de la Familia Hyuga, era algo que tenía que desmentir; no podía hacer quedar mal su orgullo.

-Si pensabas que irías a mí boda al final de año...- dijo la voz de él, con esa sonrisa galante y superior, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.- Déjame decirte que estas equivocado.- dijo.-No pensé que fueras el tipo de personas que hiciera caso a lo que dijeran.-

Todos vieron como el padre Hyuga, sonreía de lado de forma no tan evidente. Algo estaba tramando el patriarca, y así lo podía afirmar su esposa que estaba a su lado. Estaba un poco reservada en cuanto a ese tema de 'La Vida Privada de Sasuke', aunque su esposo no comprendiera aquel detalle.

-No nos puedes culpar.- fue la respuesta del patriarca.-Hace tiempo que no dabas un pie en esta casa.-

-Independientemente de mis asuntos...-empezó a decir un poco cortante.- Eso es algo que no debería importarle.- pese al tono neutral que empleó se dio a conocer, no solo a Hiashi, sino que a la propia Hinata, que eran sus cosas. Cosa que a esta ultimo comprendió totalmente, y eso lejos de alegrarle, la enardeció en una creciente cólera.

Respiro hondo; no le daría el gusto de mostrarse afectada por sus palabras.

-Bueno, me parece bien que Sasuke-chan, este haciendo algunas...'cosas'.- dijo al titubear Hiromi, que decidió intervenir, solo por si acaso se transformara en algo serio lo que habían empezado esos personajes tan orgullos, como lo eran su esposo y el Uchiha. -Sin embargo, nos alegramos de tu regreso a la casa.- le sonrió de forma maternal, que el pelinegro sin darse cuenta le respondió de la misma manera.

-Me alegra saber que soy apreciado en un lugar.- comento Sasuke.

O era ella, o se daba cuenta que Sasuke le mandaba unas indirectas. Sin duda lo que pasaba era personal. Entonces, cayó en cuenta que al el regresar la haría sentir incomoda. La sonrisa sardónica de el se lo confirmaba...

'Bastardo' pensó ella, mientras que con su cubierto hacía un sonido brusco en la vajilla.

-Gomen.- se disculpo silenciosamente, al ver como los demás pares de ojos se fijaban en ella. De la misma manera en como miraron, prestaron su atención a su plato, ignorando una vez mas la incomodidad de ella, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Saliendo de la 'incomodidad' de cierta individua. Vamos al otro punto de vista de la situación. Sasuke, quien sinceramente, admitía que aunque era un poco 'infantil' las reacciones de la hija mayor de su socio, le divertían. No era nada de malo al admitirlo, después de todo ese era su pensar.

No alardeaba que era la persona que mas sabía de ella, pero prácticamente, sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que le estaba deseando el mal, sus ojos lo expresaba de manera clara. Sin embargo, no se sentía incomodo o molesto como otras veces, ya que ese había sido su propósito.

¿El no era una persona mala?

Quizás no... pero nuevamente, quizás sí. Aunque, ¿que importaba? El nunca se las daba de santo. Había una neutralidad. No era malo, pero no era lo más correcto. De cualquier manera, trataría de jugar de la misma manera que ella; jamas había tenido algo en su contra, y este no era el momento para tenerlo. Tenía 32 años, era una persona adulta, así que no dejaría que las cosas se salieran de control...

Eso no significaba que iba a jugar _tan_ limpio.

.

.

.

Después de haberse sentado en la sala, disfrutando de la compañía de los demás integrantes de la familia. El tiempo se había ido en conversaciones de negocios, o simplemente por hablar. Hanabi se había disculpado retirándose temprano. Solo quedando los demás integrantes, entre ellos la callada Hinata, quien solo se mantenía en completo mutismo. Dejando a las demás personas a llevar la delantera en la conversación.

A Hiromi le pareció extraño que su hija, solo se cruzara de brazos sentada sin hacer nada mas, aunque le dio un poco de crédito el hecho de que había estado toda la semana haciendo trabajo a mas no poder. La admiraba, pero sabía muy bien que mucho trabajo a la larga le iba a costar. Así que no menciono nada, pero algo le decía que aquello no era algo tan agradable.

Era ya de noche, las estrellas brillando tintineando la luna mostrando una sonrisa a medias...solo unas semanas mas y sería completa.

-Ya es tiempo de retirarme.- dijo a modo de despedida el Uchiha.

-Hai.- dijo el patriarca mientras estrechaba la mano con su socio. -Recuerda venir mañana, y no te conviertas en un extraño.- le advirtió.

-Yo lo acompaño.- la voz de Hinata sorprendió a los tres, ya que el silencio fue su representación en todo lo que había durado la visita.

Sasuke por otro lado se extraño, pero no dijo nada. Termino de despedirse, para caminar detrás de la Hyuga mayor hacia la puerta del recibidor.

Fue silencioso, ninguno mencionaba palabra, solo los pasos de él, y los tacones de ella resonando por el largo pasillo hacia la salida. Miraba la perfección de su caminar, sin duda era muy elegante hasta en esos simples detalles. Si tan solo dejara ese carácter, sería la mujer indicada para cualquier hombre...

_"Incluyéndolo a él..."_

No supo la razón del por que ese pensamiento había asaltado a su mente; para empezar él era nueve años mayor que ella, claro también estaba el hecho de que ella parecía odiarlo. ¿Cómo se podía amar a alguien que odias?

Un poco ilógico ¿verdad?

-Te quedaste todo ese rato para vigilar que no dijera nada fuera de lo normal.- le comento, cuando ella había parado hacía a un lado de la puerta, justo cuando era el momento de "despedirse".

-No se por que debería contestarle eso.- dijo ella a su vez. Cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-Como quieras.- dijo silenciosamente, dando inicio a su partida.

-Yo no se lo dije a Otto-san.- la voz de ella a sus espaldas lo retuvo por un poco mas de tiempo. Sabía que se refería a lo de la supuesta mujer que Hiashi había mencionado en la mesa durante la cena. La verdad que estaba curioso por saber el por que ella le había dicho eso, ya que, algo parecido le había echado en cara cuando lo había visitado en su apartamento.

Dio media vuelta para encarar a la peliazul, quien lo miraba de vuelta, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-No se si creerte.- le respondió el.-Te has vuelto tan egoísta que no se que es lo que cometes y no.-

Se mordió los labios para no gritar lo que su enojo casi la obligaba a hacer tan pronto ella escucho aquello

-Como quieras...-dejo en el aire la frase que anteriormente él mismo había mencionado.-Demo, era necesario que lo supieras, independientemente si creyeras en mis palabras o no.- lo reto con la mirada, gesto que no le gustaba que ella hiciera.

-No se que me sorprende mas, la frialdad en tu actitud o el odio en tus gestos.- comento el; puso las manos dentro de sus bolsillos delanteros, empezaba a hacer frío.

Ella solo soltó un suspiro, respirando hondo. No quería perder la cordura.-No pensé que fuera a venir tan pronto.- le dijo.-Parecieras que estabas ansioso por que te lo pidiera.-

Sasuke sonrió ante la burla.- Nunca lo hice por ti.-dijo el con simpleza.- Lo hice por tus padres.- recalco.

-Lo sé.- admitió con pesar.-No te voy agradecer por venir.-

La miro alzando la ceja, presentía que algo se avecinaba.-Nunca espere un gracias de tu parte.-dijo.- Y puede que nunca lo escuche, demo, el día en que lo hagas sabre que la Hinata _"verdadera"_...- paró.- Ha regresado.

-Que obsesión tiene con la de antes y la de ahora.- le puntualizo ella.-No se por que te molesta que haya cambiado, si lo hice fue por que quise, por que crecí como persona.-

Se quedo callado, observando los gestos faciales de ella; supo que su comentario la había herido, pero ese era su pensar en cuanto a esa situación.

-La diferencia, entre la Hinata de ahora y la de antes es...- empezó a decir, mirándola neutral mente, de forma atenta al reaccionar de lo que podía salir de su boca.-...es que la de antes no se empeñaba en _buscar mis defectos._- finalizó, observando como los ojos perlas de ella se abrieron en gran manera.

Con una silenciosa huida, se dirigió a su auto, en el proceso de salida, mirando de reojo como la hija mayor de su socio estaba en el porche de la mansión. Hasta que la perdió de vista...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya lo se! Hice el capítulo un poco mas corto. Pero... Quería solo poner SasuHina...nada de otras escenas entre los demás personajes! **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ^^**

**Bueno quiero dedicarle el Capítulo a Tres Personas!**

_**Marce, Aiko Hyuuga-Chan &**_ _**Dattabane-ttebayo**_

**Los tres son unos lectores super especiales.! **

**Marce que es una Guest que siempre ha dejado Review en cada loco Fic **

**Aiko..que en poco tiempo se convirtió en mi hermanita**

**Y pues el Chico ttebayo que compartimos cumpleaños! **

**Así es Gente! Cumplo Hoy 13 de Marzo **

**Y pues por que no! El Capítulo es un Auto regalo para mí! :D**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado Todo el Chapter!**

**El Próximo Viene por ahí después de Publicar un One-Shot! **

**Los Amo Queridos Lectores!**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Creo que debo una disculpa! T.T **

**He estado completamente atada de manos**

**Siempre me pasan unas cosas mas raras! **

**Pero Ya llegué! **

_**Disclaimer: M.K. es dueño del mundo de Naruto, sin embargo, tengo la imaginación suficiente para hacer este Fic. ;)**_

* * *

El Drama de Hinata:

Sinopsis: Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

**Capítulo 22: **

Tan pronto como le fue posible, a la mañana siguiente estaba en casa de su rubia amiga Ino. Necesitaba hablar de manera urgente, quería desahogarse ¿y que mejor que con su mejor amiga? Tenía una necesidad tan grande de sacar todo lo que ocultaba en su interior, suceso que desató lo que había pasado ayer en su casa con Sasuke. Su querida amiga estaba enterada de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, que ella venía a decirle que _él_ había regresado.

Sabía muy bien que Ino no la iba a juzgar, que ella le daba la libertad de hablarle sin temor alguno, que ella podía ser ella misma sin la necesidad de esconderse y ser una persona seria. Que pena que su temor la haya cegado al punto de tratar a esa verdadera de manera cruel y despiadada. Sin duda lo que había hecho sería algo que quedaría en su conciencia. Jamas se lo perdonaría, pero el consuelo de su abnegada amiga le había enseñado y dado una segunda oportunidad. Cosa que agradecería por el resto de sus días. La actitud de ella le había recordado a ella en sus años de adolescencia cuando era una chica sumisa y reservada con la única cualidad de la sencillez que la hacían ver como alguien puro... contrario a la persona que ella adoptado ser en esos instantes.

Había llegado justo cuando el esposo de Ino, Sai, salía. Este ultimo la había saludado cortés mente, a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa incompleta. Cuando los ojos azules de la rubia se conectaron con los perlas de Hinata, la Yamanaka se dio cuenta del silencioso llamado de ayuda por parte de la peliazul. Con un rápido beso en los labios de su esposo como gesto cariñoso de despedida, la hizo pasar al interior de su casa. Le ofreció algo, y sin esperar respuesta alguna sirvió té de manzanilla para ambas. A un lado el pequeño Hairo que jugaba con la pelota morada que perteneció a su madre, y que Naruto se la había regresado como muestra de regalo al pequeño.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Pasó algo?- pregunto con tono preocupado Ino.

Hinata, quien había optado por quitarse el abrigo gris que portaba, se mantuvo callada por unos segundos, de pronto sintió calor. Miro fijamente a la rubia frente a ella, una vez que había dejado lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sasuke regresó.- fue la frase que dijo ella, y Ino entendió ya de que se trataba todo esto. Un asunto que era necesario para su 'ojo critico' o eso solía decir ella.

-Ya veo.- dejo escapar ella una vez que hubo analizado todo perfecta y minuciosamente. Desde su punto de vista no era algo grave, pero si se ponía en el lugar de su amiga, sabía que debía de tener muchos nervios. De un día común ocurra algo tan repentino como la llegada de Uchiha Sasuke, cualquiera se ponía nerviosa, y mas con todo lo que Hinata le ha hecho...

-¿Habló con tus padres?- preguntó. Después de todo no era ningún secreto que el Uchiha era vengativo, y el había tenido una oportunidad legendaria para vengarse de Hinata.

-Parece ser que no le dijo nada a Otto-san.- fue su respuesta, pero aun con eso Ino notó que ella seguía inquieta,ansiosa...

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?- tuvo la necesidad de cuestionarle.-

La peliazul frunció los labios, mientras movía su pierna cruzada en círculos en un gesto de aparente inquietud. -El y yo...-

-¿Se besaron otra vez?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos Ino.

-No...- dijo rápidamente, a la vez que su perfilado rostro de porcelana se tornaba rosado.-Discutimos.-

-¿Cuando no?- bufo la Yamanaka.-Ese es el único medio de comunicación que ustedes tienen.-

Hinata no dijo nada, ¿para que alterar mas la verdad? Si lo que ella decía era totalmente cierto. Aun así, viéndolo de ese modo, ¿cuando fue la ultima que ellos habían tenido una conversación normal? ¿Una en la que ella no le hablara de manera estrujada y sin indirectas? Ella era la culpable de que las cosas se dieran de esa manera...

-¿Y que te dijo?- pregunto la rubia.

Soltó un respiro, abandonado las cuestiones que su mente le formulaba.-Dijo que solo había regresado por mis padres...- dijo ver la mirada de Ino pidiendo mas detalles, rodó sus ojos. -y... que no tenía intenciones de decirle nada a Otto-san de lo que ha...pasado.-

-Por su puesto que no, si Hiashi-san se entera de que su querido socio beso a su hija. Se descontrola todo.- comento ella.

-¿Puedes dejar el tema del beso, onegai?- protesto Hinata. Le estaba empezando un dolor de cabeza...

-Mira, Hina... no pretendas conmigo. Por que las dos sabemos mas que bien, que ese beso significo mucho para ti.-le dijo imperativamente, señalándola...- ¿Por que se te hace tan complicado para ti el aceptar que estas enamorada?

-Por que me enamore de alguien que nunca me querrá.- dijo ella, la voz quebrada al final de esa oración.

Ino sintió la necesidad de morder sus labios, y así lo hizo. Por unos pocos minutos con indefinida duración, analizo la situación nuevamente. Aquí ocurrían muchas cosas, y todas y cada una de esas cosas estaban entrelazadas con lo mismo.

- Y ¿Por que te besó?- se dio cuenta de que ese detalle...¿Por que Sasuke Uchiha la besó? ¿Qué propósito tenía al hacerlo?

-Ino...onegai...-

-No dejaré el tema.- dijo de manera terca.- O, ¿acaso no te has hecho la misma pregunta?-

En realidad, se la había formulado, ciento de veces al punto de no poder dormir. Pero la razón, ninguna le parecía lógica, ya que Sasuke era hombre sabía muy bien de como doblegar a las mujeres, y seguro lo intento con ella al ver que ella no era como las demás... y una vez mas volvía como al principio, ¿por que lo hizo? ¿Tenía una intención de burlarse de ella?

Eso le dolió...siempre le había pensando el hecho de pensar que Sasuke de un momento a otro le hablara solo por querer llevársela a la cama. Pero ni eso pasaba, por que Sasuke nunca se había fijado en ella como mujer. Otras mujeres mucho mas jóvenes que ella habían pasado entre sus brazos... y ella nunca fue alguien que ocupara ese puesto. Ni como amante, ni como esposa.

-Deberías preguntárselo Hina.- la voz de la rubia habló desapareciendo sus cavilaciones.-Se nota la duda en tus ojos.-

-¿Y que me asegura que eso significo algo para él?- escupió de pronto Hinata.

-Hinata...tú sabes muy bien que yo fui testigo de cuanto formaba parte de tu vida Sasuke desde que creciste. El jamas te falto el respeto. Puedo decir con seguridad que te hacía mas regalos que tus mismos padres. Él te tenía cariño... aun puede que lo sienta por ti, pese a como eres con él.- dio una risa corta ante eso. -Demo...las personas cambian y los sentimientos también a menos que tu no encuentres la respuesta a esa pregunta, Hina. Te quedaras como en el principio.-

Las palabras de ella las tomo de manera desprevenida. Quizás lo que ella decía tenía un sentido muy importante. Ademas ella tenía derecho a saberlo. ¿Verdad?

-Mientras tanto...- dijo.- No seas tan dura con él. Nunca se sabe cuando el diga algo en tu contra. Aunque dudo que lo haga.- sonrió ampliamente al tomar al pequeño hijo y darle un abrazo maternal.

-¿Por que lo dices?- estaba curiosa ante la seguridad de Ino al decir aquello.

-El aún te aprecia demasiado.- fue su única explicación. Pero justo cuando la Hyuga iba a hablar un mensaje de texto hizo aparición.

_"Te necesitamos en la oficina."_

_-Naruto_

Respiro de manera profunda, se puso en pie, tomando su abrigo.

-Tengo que irme.- le aviso a su rubia amiga.

-Naruto no siempre puede depender de ti, querida.- le dijo ella con un fruncido de labios.- Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con él.

Hinata sonrío solamente. -Dentro de solamente horas días se hará la apertura del orfanato, es normal el ajetreo en la oficina.- fue la explicación de la peliazul, a la vez que acariciaba la suave mejilla de pequeño Hairo, quien solo se dejaba hacer con un gesto infantil adorable.

-Bueno, espero que todo salga bien.- de igual manera se puso de pie para despedirse de su amiga con un abrazo, aun Hairo en brazos. -Cuídate, y piensa en lo que te dije, onegai.-

-Lo haré.- prometió Hinata.

Ambas se acompañaron hacia la puerta, despidiéndose por una ultima vez, antes de que ella se fuera hacía la oficina.

-Esa tía tuya...- le habló al bebé la Yamanaka.-tiene una historia de amor tan complicada.- con eso cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

Cerró el celular tan pronto envió el mensaje de texto. Estaba en la cafetería donde solía frecuentar; justo en ese momento en que Sasuke entró en ella. Con la intención de tomarse un café, como era su costumbre. Cosa que Karin Uzumaki sabía perfectamente.

Al Uchiha no le causó nada el ver a la despampanante pelirroja, después de todo el no se mostraba débil por la atención de mujeres, menos en un lugar publico como aquel. Sintió como ella se había puesto en pie, acercándose hacía donde él, caminando con esos tacones de aguja de color rojo. Karin sabía como llamar la atención de quien quería, y no se dejaba intimidar por actitudes como las que tenía el hombre pelinegro frente a ella.

-Sasuke...- saludó ella.

El solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, sinceramente no le daba importancia a lo que ella le quería decir, mucho menos tenía antojo de jugar de palabras con las mujeres, había mucho contenido en su cabeza que no lo dejaba quieto.

_"Quien sabe quizás la conciencia está pasando factura..." _fue lo que hizo eco su propio subconsciente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Hace tiempo que no se de ti...- menciono Karin, mirando hacia al frente con sus brazos cruzados, después de soltar un bufido.

-No me ha apetecido.- fue lo que dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Ya veo...- comento.- Sabes que puedes llamarme...cuando gustes.-lo miro con sus llamativos ojos.

A su vez que Sasuke, la miro de reojo sin expresar nada.-No tengo interés de tu oferta ahora, Karin.-

Frunció los labios pintados de un naranja rojizo, esa respuesta no le había agradado para nada. ¿Por que le había contestado de esa forma? ¿Quería decir aquello que ya se había 'aburrido' de su trato?

-Como quieras...- mascullo, taconeándose hacia la salida. Indignada al notar que el solo la dejaba ir así por que sí. -Bastardo..- murmuro ella, abrió la boca para que el vaho saliera.

¿Como de pronto algo que había comenzado bien se tornara de esa manera? Quizás iba siendo hora de aceptar que Sasuke no esta enamorado de nadie, menos de ella...El sexo sin compromiso no enamora. Mas aun si pasaba como en su caso que solo dejaban de hablarse después del coito. Aunque claro ella había intentado de todo, para por lo menos agradarle como ser humano y no una muñeca sexual. Estaba harta, pensaba que iba... ¿A que? Si ella sabía mas que perfectamente en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero como ella era una ambiciosa, como siempre le decía su primo sin pudor alguno. Puede que sea verdad, pero las cosas que ella hacían era de ella, pero esto se le había ido de las manos...

Y la verdad, ya ella se estaba aburriendo...

Su bolso empezó a vibrar, ella lo busco por unos pocos segundos para encontrarlo y abrirlo. Su mensaje había tenido respuesta.

_¿Tu Lugar a las 9:00?_

_-Suigetsu_

Bueno, quizás ahora tenía una pequeña nueva diversión. Sonrió con sorna antes ese ultimo tenía derecho a divertirse un poco, _¿verdad? _En ese instante se puso las gafas de sol, mientras llegaba su auto...

Había que hacer unas compras _sensuales._

.

.

.

-¡Hinata! Que bueno que llegaste.- le dijo con demasiado de alivio el Uzumaki.-Ya te extrañaba ¿sabías?- le dijo desde su escritorio el entusiasmado rubio.

-Creo que Ino tiene razón, deberías de dejar de depender de mí.- le dijo la Hyuga sentándose en su improvisado escritorio frente al de Naruto.

-Ella solo está celosa que interrumpí su _'Girl Talk' -_hizo comillas.

La peliazul solo se rió, jamas se podía mantener seria ante las ocurrencias de él. Eso era algo que se regía por ley.

-Aunque lo dejare pasar por esta vez, se que tiene que quererse mas para que no sufran una ruptura más.-

-Créeme, no cometeré el error dos veces.- le aseguro Hinata, tomando el cartapacio y abriendo para leer el contenido.

Hoy su mano dolería por las muchas firmas que iba a plasmar, solo estaban aceptando las condiciones de la ayuda de ciertos inversionistas, y el papeleo jamás se hacía esperar. Todas las mañanas algo con urgencia tenía que resolverse, aunque aquello era sumamente normal ya que solo estaban a _un_ días del gran evento.

-Lo sé.- dijo el rubio a su vez que analizaba su propio trabajo.

-No empieces con tus aires de sabelotodo Uzumaki.- advirtió la Hyuga jugando, sin despegar la vista del documento.

-¿Yo? Demo, si soy lo mas humilde que ha existido.- dijo el con fingida sorpresa.

-Seguro...-

La única respuesta del rubio fue su usual risa estruendosa, antes de volver cada quien a su quehacer diario. Si no fuera por esos ratos, que tedioso el trabajo sería...

.

.

.

El timbre de su casa sonó; ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Los deberes de la escuela estaban hechos, ya se había conectado a hablar un rato con alguna de sus amistades vía Internet...y como se estaba haciendo costumbre miraba con fingida atención el techo de su cuarto. Hasta que ese sonido le trajo de vuelta a una realidad, y una pista para saber quien probablemente estaba afuera de la casa.

Bajo las escaleras a paso rápido.-¡Yo abro!- grito ella a su madre, quien seguramente estaba en la cocina.

Paró unos instantes para arreglarse el cabello, su blusa verdosa, y sus pantalones cortos crema. Tenía que estar presentable, y claro, la posible persona no podía notar que estaba haciendo una carrera solo por verlo, tenía que disimular...

Abrió la puerta cuando estuvo total y completamente segura de que toda ella estaba bien, cuan fue su sorpresa al saber que le había atinado a la identidad de la persona que estaba frente a ella. Kiba Inuzuka, vestido unicamente con una camisa de botones azul claro y unos pantalones de mezclillas negros, unas gafas de sol protegiendo sus ojos marrones.

_'Sexy'_ fue el pensamiento de la Hyuga menor al verlo. Estaba guapo en ese atuendo casual, y como buena_ 'Gurú'_ de la moda, también pensó con demasiado entusiasmo que él tenía buen sentido a la hora de vestirse. Sin duda, cada vez pensaba que el era tan perfecto, aunque para ella seguiría siendo atractivo si se vistiera de payaso.

-Hola.-saludo el castaño alzando sus gafas, mirándola con natural claridad.-Parece que se esta siendo costumbre el que me recibas.-

Ella sintió su rostro arder al ver esa hermosa sonrisa. Estaba demasiado atractivo, tanto que al parecer eso hacía daño a su salud.

-¿Esta Hinata?- hasta ahí llego su burbuja romántica. Hasta ella misma sintió como su cambio de humor cambio de manera repentina, ya no estaba tan entusiasmada y risueña.

-Pues al parecer se te hace costumbre en venir a verla cuando ella no está.- con el tono serio se lo comunicó. Es que la verdad era que si no fuera por Hinata, el no estuviera allí, hablando con ella, y dejando que, sin saberlo, ella disfrutara de la vista del buen cuerpo masculino de Kiba. Sí tan solo, los protagonistas de ese escenario fueran solo él y ella...

-Debe de estar ocupada.-aun con todo y enojo, se sintió mal al ver esa mirada triste en los ojos de él. La verdad se sintió mal por abrir la boca de esa manera.-Tiene un proyecto entre manos muy importante.- termino por explicarle.

El solo se limito a sonreír, no de manera triste pero tampoco de la forma que a ella le gustara.-Ella siempre ha sido muy trabajadora.-comentó.

-Mucho.- asintió la Hyuga menor; se sentía un poco incomoda con toda esta situación, pero pese a todo ella quiere y ama a su hermana mayor. Aunque este El de por medio...

-Siempre la he visto como ella se esmera por merecerse esos logros. Ella los hace valer de manera especial.- dijo Kiba.- Es una cualidad compartes con Hinata.- esta vez se dirigió a ella.

-¿Yo?- parpadeo confundida por la emoción de escuchar aquello.

-Hai.- vio con sumo placer como sonrió.Una sonrisa dedicada especialmente para ella.

-Arigato.- no podía darse le lujo de ser descortés, claro que no, menos con el.

-Hace calor...-dijo de pronto el castaño.-¿Quieres ir por un helado?-

Hanabi solo frunció los labios de manera juguetona. El a su vez se echo a reír. Ella solo pensó que esa acción le dio encanto a la imagen de chico divertido a el.

-O lo quieras. Yo invito.-añadió el a la invitación. Pues como el había pensando la chica le era de su agrado, sin añadir el de detalle de que fuera su cuñada.

-Suena tentador, demo, espera un momento.- le dijo ella, si por ella fuera hubiera dicho que si al instante, pero tenía que avisar. Hinata quizas no llegaba a tiempo para cubrirla esta vez.

Vio como se alzo de hombros, dispuesto a esperar a la vez que entraba. Llegó hasta la cocina.

-Mamá. Voy a salir con Kiba a dar una vuelta.-

Hiromi quien estaba muy entretenida con la mezcla de los prontos panecillos le dijo distraidamente. -Hai. Diviértete- dijo ella.

-Arigato.- con eso corrió de vuelta a la salida y cuando se cerró la puerta la dama Hyuga cayó en sí.

-Espera...- dijo.-¿Con Kiba?-pregunto sorprendida al aire, mirando hacia donde se había ido su hija menor.

.

.

.

-¿Donde están Hinata y Hanabi?- una vez se había sentado a comer, Hiashi noto la ausencia de sus dos hijas. Había llegado, y no había escuchado nada que hiciera referencia a que sus hijas estaban allí. Saludó a su esposa como le era costumbre, a lo cual ella le había dicho que la cena estaba lista. Hiromi había saludado al Uchiha, diciéndole que le alegraba verlo en su casa. Invitándolo de manera amigable a que se acomodara en el comedor de la terraza, donde dentro de unos minutos con la ayuda de algunos sirvientes ella llevaba la comida. Tanto Hiashi como él, habían hecho caso a las palabras de la dama, acomodándose en las cómodas sillas con una agradable brisa del atardecer acariciando sus rostros.

Sasuke, que había estado callado todo ese tiempo, miro de reojo la casa. Supo en ese instante que la única presencia que había era la de ellos ó el ceño, ¿Donde se encontrarían para no estar en su propia casa? Aunque, ¿por que le preocupaba aquello?

Claro, era solo y únicamente para ver a la hija mayor de su socio. Le hallaba cierta diversión el ver como ella se molestaba con su simple presencia. ¿Que era lo que le había hecho él para que ella llegara hasta ese extremo?

_"-Un día, yo misma vi tu vileza.-"_ recordó lo que duramente ella le dijo el día en que le había pedido que volviera a la Mansión Hyuga.

¿Su vileza? ¿Que exactamente había querido decir con eso? Aun esas palabras no cesaban de hacer estrago cada vez que pensaba en ella. Lo cual se estaba convirtiendo en algo..._Muy Frecuente._

-Hanabi salió.- fue toda la información que dijo acerca de su hija menor, aun se le hacía un poco complicado el aceptar que ella se había ido de paseo con Inuzuka Kiba, si para ella fue complicado, sabía que para su esposo iba a ser 'Terminal'. Lo cual le recordó que tenía que hablar con ella. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que su hija menor tenía ese tipo de confianza con el castaño. Cosa que hasta cierto grado tenía que controlar.

-Era de esperarse, ella nunca se cansa de hacer amistades nuevas. Ya debe de tener una congregación.- fue lo que había dicho el patriarca. Sasuke sin duda no se metía en lo que Hanabi Hyuga representaba a la familia en esos momentos. Era una niña que tenía unos ideales muy particulares, eso si que lo admitía.

-¿Y Hinata?- la voz de su socio pregunto, en ese tema si que no podía evitar prestar atención, o mas bien disimularlo manteniendo el rostro impasible, llevándose a la boca con el tenedor un tomatillo.

-Cariño, recuerda que tiene la campaña del Orfanato Uzumaki.- le señalo de manera tierna el punto que de manera despistada su esposo había dejado pasar.

-Cierto. Naruto y ella están trabajando en eso con mucho entusiasmo.- dijo el mientras revolvía la ensalada.- Espero que se cumplan sus planes con éxito, y que Naruto no lo eche a perder-

-Dudo que el haga algo con una labor por la que ha luchado toda su vida por cumplir.- le dijo la Hyuga.

-Tienes razón, después de todo mi hija es la que esta al mando de eso. Ella es muy perfeccionista, y no dará pie para tonterías.-comentó con cierto orgullo Hiashi.

-Ten por seguro que así sera, querido.- sonrió Hiromi. Ambos depues volviendo a su alimento.

-¿Tú que crees Sasuke?-la pregunta que su socio empleo lo tomo desprevenido. Parecía que era ley que siempre que hablaban de Hinata, el tenía que dar su opinión.

-Creo que puede manejar esa responsabilidad.- fue todo lo que aportó, ¿que mas podía decir él? Tenía que mantenerse impasible ante cualquier cosa que ocurriese, mas aun cuando era en referencia de ella.

-Agradezco sus palabras Uchiha-kun.- se volteó cuando escucho la voz femenina de la persona que servía como tema de conversación en esos instantes.

Por instinto, todos voltearon a ver a la primogénita del matrimonio Hyuga. Ella solo caminó pausadamente, para darle un beso en la mejilla tanto a su madre como a su padre. Todo a la vista de él.

-Siéntate a comer.- invitó su madre.

-Gomen, demo, Naruto y yo comimos algo. Así que no tengo hambre.- se excusó ella.

-¿Como va todo?- se apresuro a preguntarle su padre.

-Toda va más que bien.-se volteo para encarar a su padre de lleno.- Mañana es el gran día.- anunció ella.

-Entonces tendrás un día ajetreado.- dijo su madre.

-Lo se.- dijo con un suspiro cansado, se pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja.- Si me disculpan estaré en mi habitación, quiero relajarme antes de todo el caos que pasará mañana.- sonrió.

-Sobretodo prepárate mentalmente, ese Naruto tendrá mañana la doble de dosis de su molesta inquietud.- le recomendó su padre.

-Hai. Lo tendré en mente.- dijo, empezó a andar nuevamente.-Buenas Noches.-

Todos respondieron el saludo de ella; y después de que se fue de aquel lugar, ignorando totalmente al Uchiha, gesto que le molestó.¿Tanto se creía ella para echarlo a un lado de esa forma? Sin embargo, Sasuke tomó la palabra después de tanto observar.

-Parece agotada.- dijo él.

-No te dejes llevar por las apariencias.- advirtió su socio.- Así como la ves puede ser muy eficaz aun en su ultima batalla.-

-Hmp.-fue todo lo que dijo, aun sin entender lo que había querido decir.

-Hiashi déjate de tonterías.-regaño su esposa juguetonamente. -Ella solo esta cansada. Después de todo ella no es de piedra.-

-El proyecto del orfanato, se llevara a cabo mañana entonces.- dijo mas para sí que una pregunta para el matrimonio frente a él.

-Hai. Tiene mucho que hacer...- no era por ser descortés pero el había desconectado lo que su socio empezaba a que se le estaba formulando un plan para, digamos divertirse.

¿Qué pasaría si el apareciera en el evento?

Una sonrisa no dudo en mostrar, de solo pensarlo.

* * *

**Así que...¿Se imaginan lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capitulo?**

**¿Si o No?**

**Pues digamos que estoy Ansiosa para empezar escribir el **

**Capítulo 23 ^^ **

**¡Gracias A Los Lectores que Siguen tanto este Fic como los otros!**

**¡Son unos amores! **

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Tengo Que Admitir Que Estoy Ansiosa**

**Al Publicar Este Capítulo...  
**

**Es Uno De Mis Preferidos :3**

**Lo Escribí Con Tanta Emoción... **

_**Disclaimer: Me gusta Admitir que Este Fic es Mío; No tanto como también decir que Naruto es totalmente de M.K.**_

* * *

El Drama de Hinata:

Se conocían desde niños. ¿Porque ahora que eran adultos, Hinata despreciaba a Sasuke?

.

.

.

**Capítulo 23: **

No mentiría. Para que decir que no lo había pasado bien, cuando claramente estaba totalmente entusiasmada. Anoche fue increíble, mágico tal vez. Solamente el hecho de pasarla bien con Kiba, estar con él. Pese a que algunas veces su escena con el se nublaba al solo hecho de que el Inuzuka mencionara a su hermana; pero fuera de eso, le había agradado. Cada minuto fue tan especial, las sonrisas que el le daba, las risas que le sacaba cuando decía un chiste. Simplemente le gustaba como se sentía con todos esos detalles, la manera en que él la hacía sentir.

-Si solo me hubiera besado.- dejo en el aire su deseo, la menor de la familia Hyuga.

Termino por arreglarse el cabello, tenía que ir a la escuela. Después de todo solo le faltaba un año para terminar, y salir del nivel de colegiada. Su mente estaba muy lejos de eso. Ya no pensaba en cosas tan triviales como las que ella pensaba antes... Ropa, Chicos y Salidas. Todo eso se vio remplazado por la agridulce realidad de saberse enamorada del novio de su hermana. Le encantaba el estar con él, y adoraba a su hermana, ¿pero?

Muchas cosas estaban envueltas... Incluyendo el hecho de que el no la veía como mujer, alguien que el pudiese besar, abrazar... El no la veía como ella quería. Eso le dolía. El solo la visualizaba como familia, bien lo había probado cuando se había despedido de una manera poco agradable para ella.

_"Descansa, Cuñada..." _

Sonrió con dolor. Cuñada... Termino equivalente a familia. ¿Es que le era tan difícil el hacerle saber que ella no solo quería ser su pariente?

En este caso sí...

Ella misma lo sabía, pero como ella le gustaba la adrenalina. Quería seguir con ese juego del que orgullosamente había formado parte. Y sabía que estaba mal, pero eso era lo que quería hacer.

-Estúpido lazo..- se halo el pedazo de tela de su cabello, lo lanzaba lejos en alguna parte de la habitación. Aquello no tenía que ver nada con lo que su mente le dictaba en esos momentos. Ella solo quería...

_¿Que Quería? _

Por el momento, una sola cosa, que sabía que no lo era posible tener. Gruño de frustración, los ojos le picaban por que quería llorar. No se hallaba contenta consigo así misma en ese uniforme escolar le era constante recordatorio de que ella era una chica joven... una niña.

Kiba no necesitaba una niña en su vida...

De pronto le entraron unas ganas de crecer, ser una mujer hecha y derecha, con todas las de la ley, como su hermana; quizás pudo haber sido eso el que Hinata lograra conquistar a alguien como Kiba Inuzuka. Cuando claramente, era algo que a su parecer no lograría.

No estaba en sus manos ser una persona que cautivara de un momento a otro a alguien como él. Simplemente no... Ella misma era realista, era mas que obvio que el castaño nunca iba a pensar de una manera distinta sobre su persona, para ser sinceros el simple hecho de asociar una pareja: de una joven de 17 años con un hombre de 24, era muy escandaloso.

¿No es así?

Simplemente las cosas que antes la hacían feliz ya no lograba su cometido. Odiaba mirarse en el espejo, en donde demostraba cuan chiquilla era. No deseaba ver esa imagen. Quería madurar, tenía una gran ambición en esos momentos, una que la carcomía por dentro. El desear tantas cosas era algo que le parecía tan fácil. Pero ella quería cumplirlas...cosa que ella sabía muy bien que no era el momento.

De un impulso, le dio una palmada al espejo, un golpe a su relejo mostrando lo molesta que estaba...

-¿Hanabi-chan?-

-No me llames así...-ese mismo nombre era lo que le decía Kiba, y sinceramente lo odiaba; le recordaba que aun la veían como a una niña. Tan metida estaba en sus pensares que no se dio cuenta que era su madre la que la estaba llamando, quien en esos momentos entraba a la habitación sin perder la calma,la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

-¿Pasó algo?- esta vez el tono de voz de su querida madre hizo que volteara a verla al tiempo que resoplaba, para calmarse un poco.

-Nada.- se sentó en la cama. Al tiempo que evitaba mirar a la dama; algo dentro de ella le impedía el mirarla. Quizás por que sabía que la persona que mas la que conocía era aquella que en esos instantes se sentaba a su lado.

-Bien...-no la presionó. Tampoco le iba a revelar tan rápidamente que ella sabía que algo le pasaba. A diferencia de Hinata, Hanabi era mucho mas difícil el sacarle el pensamiento. Pues, era una chica que se le complicaba el expresarse de la manera en que quería. Ese era un detalle que Hiromi Hyuga tenía muy presente. -¿Que pasó con ese lazo?- le pregunto al verlo tirado a un lado en el suelo.

La chica solo lo miró de reojo al tiempo que hablaba.-No quiero ponérmelo.-sabía que ese no era el problema, o mas bien la razón de su mal humor. Pero ni modo, no le podía decirle aquello a su madre.

-¿Sabías que este lazo lo utilice el día en que conocí a tu padre?- le dijo al tiempo que le tomaba del piso, y lo acariciaba como si fuera el recuerdo frente a ella,con mucho cariño con ayuda de la punta de sus delicados dedos.

Era unas cintas entrelazadas, de color amarillo brillante. Uno que ella había hecho a mano. Lo había conservado con el propósito de regalárselo a su hija...y así precisamente lo había hecho. Recordó con cariño a la pequeña Hinata con el pelo azulado corto y ese lazo. Hacía un lindo contraste.

De la misma manera, cuando Hinata se lo había pasado a Hanabi. Recordó la combinación. El castaño de ella sincronizado de manera bella con el gran moño. Desde que nació ella había tenido mucho cabello, y su hija mayor al ponerlo en aquella cabeza peluda hizo que ese sentimiento saliera. Sin duda era un lazo que era perfecto para las tres.

-Ya me has contado la historia...- le dijo ella a modo de contestación.

-Siempre dije que fue un detalle hecho a la medida para nosotras las Hyugas.-dijo sonriendo.- Me alegra que aun lo conserves.-

-Si quieres te lo puedes llevar.- le dijo la castaña.- Creo que estoy muy grande para usar esas cosas.- le dijo al tiempo que se ponían en pie, simulando buscar un accesorio para combinar con su uniforme.

-¿Ya no te gusta?- pregunto la madre.

-No es eso...- se volteo de medio cuerpo.- Es solo que...

-¿Que?- quiso saber. Aun con el lazo en manos, sentada perfectamente sobre la cama de su hija adolescente la miró curiosa con esos ojos transparentes.

-No siempre seré una niña.- dijo, sintiéndose exasperada al responder.-Es normal que mis gustos...cambien.-

-En eso tienes razón.-apoyó la peliazul.

-Hai.-¿Que mas podía decirle?

-Tienes solo 17 años querida.-recordó la mayor.

-Lo se.- dijo.- Soy joven para disfrutar de muchas cosas.-le comento despreocupadamente. Simulando de nueva cuenta, claro está.

-Entonces, ¿por que tienes un afán por crecer?-le miro. No con reproche, sino con suma curiosidad.

Era una madre, ella había estado con ella, nueve meses.. no solía ser la mejor madre, pero el comunicarse con sus hijas siempre había sido su mas sutil táctica para conocer lo que nadie de su hija. Por ende, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba con cada una de sus dos hijas. Ademas deseaba saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hija menor.

-No es un afán, Oka-san.- contradijo ella débilmente.-Es algo.. que pasara.-

-De eso no tengo duda.-le dijo ella.- Lo tengo muy presente que ustedes no quedaran para siempre como unas niñas. Demo, he estado con ustedes. Se me hace difícil el pensar que mis pequeñas saldrán de aquí y exploraran el mundo. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando las ayudaba con sus primeros pasos.- rió ante aquello ultimo.

-¿Que quieres decirme Oka-san?- pregunto la castaña muy lentamente, como si temiera saber la respuesta de algo que ya sabía.

Solo vio como en el rostro de la dama se formaba una sonrisa.-Nada en particular...- le dijo simplemente.

-Entonces no se por que me dices eso.- se volteo nuevamente para buscar en su caja.

-A buen entendedor, pocas palabras...-el refrán salió de sus boca, cosa que le sirvió como un golpe de realidad a la chica castaña.

-Mamá...-reclamó.-Me gustaría que fueras directo al grano.- encaró.

Miró el como la dama solo guardaba silencio. Los ojos de tan iguales de madre he hija se conocieron, conectándose en solo unos pocos minutos. -Sabes que no tengo la necesidad de decirte algo.-dijo ella con su suave voz.-Creo que no le tengo que repetir a mi hija lo que ya ella sabe.-

-Oka-san...- la manera en como ella le dijo aquello causó sorprendente en ella. Como ese sentimiento que te da cuando no esperabas algo,de esa manera se sentía ella.

-Solo quiero que sepas, que cualquier cosa que este pasando...- paro unos instantes para encararla nuevamente.-Siempre seras mi niña; teniendo los años que tengas, eso nunca cambiara el hecho de que eres mi pequeña hija.-

-¿Por que..?- sintió la dificultad en tragar.-¿Por que me dices eso?-

-Solo quiero que lo tengas presente.- con eso en dicho se puso en pie. Para acomodarle el lazo de amarillo brillante. Se lo colocó de la forma mas suave que había, como si fuera el toque de un ángel. Ella misma se dejó hacer, pues nunca negaba el tacto de su querida y amorosa madre.

-Arigato, Oka-san.- se tocó suavemente la tela. Mirándose en el gran espejo, no se veía como unos minutos antes. Lo que le había dicho su madre, le mostró algo que al parecer antes no veía. O mas bien, no quería ver. Apreció mucho esa visión en frente de ella. La de si misma plasmada en la fina y frágil hoja transparente. Se alegró de ser ella misma. Y simplemente todo lo que había pensando había quedado totalmente en el olvido.

-Te ves muy linda.- dijo abrazándola por los hombros, mirando de igual manera el espejo. El reflejo las mostraba a ambas.

-Lo sé.-la vanidad en el tono de su voz, le hizo saber a Hiromi que por el momento todo estaba como se supone.- Después de todo, tengo una belleza que te debo agradecer.-

La mayor de las Hyuga's se rió de manera sonora, de tan solo escuchar nuevamente las ocurrencias del integrante mas joven de su familia.

.

.

-¿Quieres que me encargue del cóctel?-

Una mirada de advertencia fue lo que recibió como toda respuesta. Al tiempo que despues se volteaba la persona y le daba instrucciones a los coordinadores de los detalles del evento que dentro de unas pocas horas se llevaría acabo.

-Anda, onegai.- la voz suplicante de un hiperactivo rubio hizo petición cuando vio la negativa sin necesidad de palabras.- Prometo que lo haré bien.-

-Naruto...-por primera vez la voz femenina, que había encontrado un minuto después de estar horas caminando por el gran local asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, y claro en buen procedimiento. Se esperaba que fuera un evento importante, y ella se sobre exigía con tal de superar esas expectativas.-Si por ti fuera, el cóctel tendría todo tipo de ramen como único alimento.-

-¿Y?- camino a su lado.-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-vio como la peliazul tomaba un gran jarrón de cristal en su manos.

-Que a no todos les agrada el ramen.-dijo a su vez que le pasaba aquel objeto, pidiéndole con señas, que lo acomodara encima de una de las mesas que estaba mantelada con unas exquisitas telas de color cremoso.

-La persona que no le guste el Ramen, no es humano Hinata-chan.- comento 'sabiamente' el chico, cumpliendo con lo pedido.

-Y la persona que adora ese alimento, está destinada a que sufra un exceso de colesterol.- movió con uno de sus dedos la figura, centralizandola a la perfección.

-¿Por que eres aveces tan aguafiestas?- le pregunto directamente, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, para que de pronto lo que parecía ser una chica que trabajaba con arreglos florares se acercara a cumplir con su trabajo. No perdió tiempo para seguir detrás a Hinata, quien volvía a asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

-No lo soy...-dijo ella.- Sabes que tengo razón y por algún motivo tu no quieres aceptarlo. Por eso te molestas.- tomó la carpeta de color negro que una secretaria le había dado.

-Eso no es así.- negó imperativamente él, al tiempo que la volvía a seguir. De la misma manera que la seguía como últimamente lo había hecho los pasados 60 minutos.

-Puedes ponerlo en esa esquina...- le dijo la Hyuga al señor que cargaba con unas bandejas de color plata. Cuando había terminado de hablarle, Naruto la tomó de los antebrazos, para asegurarse de que ella tuviera su total atención.

-Hina...quiero que te tomes un respiro.-No quiero que tu padre me corte la cabeza si te pasa algo.-

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo parar ahora, Naruto-kun.-le dijo ella,mientras se liberaba suavemente del agarre.-Tengo que asegurarme que los regalos para los administradores estén en la mesa de la tarima, que los nombres en las mesas estén como debe ser. Ademas, sabes que tengo que revisar a los de seguridad...-

-Me crees incompetente para no asegurarme de todo eso?- le cuestiono el, mientras la observaba extrañado.

-No..-negó tan pronto como esa frase salió de él.- Sabes mas que bien, que esa no es la razón.-le explico.-Solo quiero asegurarme que todo salga bien.-

-Demo, no al punto de agotarte.-dijo el exagerando.-Mi vida es muy valiosa en estos momentos.-

Hinata por su parte rodó sus ojos ante lo dicho por el rubio frente a ella.-Te aseguro que no pasara perfectamente bien.-le aseguro ella.- No puedo darme el lujo de descansar, con todo este ajetreo.-

-En ese caso, temo que tendré que despedirte.-le menciono el, de una manera seria que contadas eran las veces que el adquiría esa emoción, en el caso de la Hyuga ella se lo tomó muy real.

-¿Que?- fue lo que salió de su habla incrédula.

-Por una hora...-terminó de decir con una sonrisa zorruna que tanto era parte de él. Al tiempo que retomaba el camino sin abandonar el divertido semblante.

La chica un tanto indignada ante la decisión del rubio, taconeo detrás de él. -Eso es absurdo.- dijo ella.-Sabes muy bien que lo puedo hacer sin problemas.-se puso delante de él, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo hago por tu bien.- fue todo lo que dijo, mientras empezaba a retirarse.-... y por el mio.-un murmuro que ella escuchó muy bien.

-¿Y que se supone que haga en una hora?- le pregunto ella, antes de que se alejara por completo.

Sin mirarla, y caminando lentamente.-Las mujeres son muy creativas, y en una sola hora pueden hacer maravillas.- con una seña de una palma abierta se despidió.-Te veo en una hora,Hina-chan.-

-Demo...-pero ya era imposible el mencionar algo más, la cabellera rubia había desaparecido de su rango de visión. Resopló al darse cuenta de aquello y caminando de vuelta para buscar su bolso en una de las mesas que estaban siendo arregladas. Se tomó el consejo del Uzumaki; y mientras salía de aquel local se formulo seriamente de que libro Naruto sacaba tantas ideas raras.

.

.

Era normal entre socios el tomarse un café para relajarse de tantos asuntos en la empresa. Su padre lo había hecho de esa misma manera, o esa era lo que recordaba de el cuando estaba en plan laboral. Y la costumbre de esa tradición seguía en pie. La mayoría de las veces eran ratos de silencio, pero en otros momentos los utilizaba para preguntarse cosas, distintos asuntos que indirectamente le interesaban a uno de los dos.

Esta vez, era uno de esos últimos sucesos. Por que había algo de lo profundo de su ser que se moría por preguntarle al patriarca Hyuga que estaba sentado frente a él. Pero claro, un Uchiha no era muy obvio en esos aspectos. Siempre encontraban una manera discreta de saberse las cosas, sea cual fuere el tema.

Bajó la taza después de robar un sorbo del contenido marrón. Miró disimuladamente a la persona frente a él. Hiashi Hyuga, un personaje muy había pensado que no existía algo que pudiera sorprenderlo Era el tipo de persona que no se impresionaba fácilmente, casi como si hubiera tomado toda una vida entera para que cosas tan triviales no causaran la más mínima impresión. Era un carácter,una persona que valía la pena admirar. Sasuke lo hacía. En cierto modo, se consideraba del mismo tipo de persona que su socio.

Sin embargo, solo existía algo que cada vez que lo veía se quedaba muy impresionado. Aquello tenía nombre y apellido. Hinata Hyuga. La hija mayor de su socio. Es que aun le era casi imposible de creer como una persona como ella diera tantos cambios, esa actitud de ella para con él lo intrigaba a gran escala. Mas aun con las cosas que habían pasado, y no solo hablaba del pasado, sino también de lo que sucedía ahora en sus días.

De una manera u otra, Hinata, se había metido en su vida de la forma mas misteriosa posible, hasta el grado de que no lograba con éxito la mayoría de las cosas que hacía, o mas bien que solía hacer. ¿Cuando había sido la ultima vez que había tocado a una mujer?

Le era imposible el recordar..¿Por que?

Por que el recuerdo de ella venía a su mente como una visión perturbarte; el rencor en sus ojos transparentes, la manera en que su labio inferior temblaba levemente del coraje. La tensión en su cuerpo. Simplemente su recuerdo llegaba a su mente sin ser llamado. El no sabía el por que de eso. Pues, a decir verdad nunca antes le había pasado; jamás.

Hasta que solamente con ella llegara a recordar esos simples detalles de ella. Detalles que sin saberlo, le llamaban la atención... y mucho.

-Estas mas callado que de costumbre.-la observación de su socio lo saco de ahogarse en su mar de pensamientos.- ¿Una nueva conquista te esta dando mas trabajo de lo acostumbrado?- supo que fue con juguetona sorna lo que le había dicho.

Pero, ¿Que es lo que diría Hiashi si se enteraba que la dueña de sus pensamientos era su hija? Seguro no estaría bromeando con tanta familiaridad como lo hacía en esos instantes.

Pocas habían sido las veces que había visto a la persona frente a él, y no era un buen panorama. Hasta llegaba a sentir pena por la persona que era blanco de su cólera, las pocas veces que lo había presenciado. Y el tocar el tema de su hija de la manera en que el pensaba hacía unos instantes, era mas que un solo motivo para que su socio le diera el peor de los tratos. Lo conocía y sabía que con su familia, el Hyuga era celoso en demasía.

Demasiado era poco, a decir verdad.

Así que, no era tan saludable para él, pensar en ella. En sentido físico. Mientras no mencionara nada estaría de los mas bien.

-Sabes bien que las mujeres caen con tan solo mirarlas.-fue lo que le comentó. Claro que, sabía que el acento de la arrogancia había caído en su hablar. Pero el era Sasuke Uchiha, una persona que le sobraba perfección en todo lo que hacía; ya aquello era ley de vida.

Escuchó como la persona frente a él reía cortamente.-Me pregunto cuando sera el día en que caigas a los pies de una mujer.- dijo.-Ese orgullo tuyo quedara desaparecido.-

No encontró unas palabras para refutarle lo que le había dicho el Hyuga. Simplemente por que no encontró algo que tenía la fuerza de voluntad par a mencionarle algo, por que quizás muy en el fondo presentía que esa mujer estaba muy cerca de su vida.

-Hyuga-san.-la secretaria había entrado, para entregarle una carpeta que seguramente era para firmar.

Ambos no cambiaron su porte, mientras la mujer aparecía en la escena. Sasuke ignoró la mirada lasciva que esta le había dado. Ahora no era el momento que le interesara algo como aquello, su tiempo de trabajo era sagrado, y ninguna mujer por mas hermosa y sensual que fuere, no podía cambiar aquello.

Era una norma moral, muy sagrada para él. Ademas de que no iba a ser agradable, romperle el corazón a alguien a quien, por obligación, estaba acostumbrado a tratar. De solo pensar en ello le daba un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Sin un minuto más por gastar, la adulta se fue de esa oficina, dejando a los socios en su compañía nuevamente.

-Considerare seriamente en contratar mujeres de edad avanzada.-dijo de pronto Hiashi, quien abría la carpeta, observando el segundo papel.- No quiero que la oficina se convierta en un mar de hormonas revueltas.-

El solo esbozó una sonrisa torcida, a modo de respuesta.

-Para ti es divertido, demo, tengo que recordarte que esto es un lugar serio.- le dijo el como ultima respuesta, al tiempo que observaba los demás papeles.

-Lo tengo presente, no es necesario que me lo repitas.- fue su convincente contestación.

-A mi me parece que algunas veces lo necesitas, Uchiha.- comento despreocupadamente la persona que lo acompañaba.

El pelinegro a su vez notó que después de decir aquello, Hiashi le cambiaba el semblante, no era tan drástico pero el lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo lo había perturbado, al punto de causarle una pequeña molestia.

-¿Pasó algo?- sabía que estaba de más el preguntar, mas sin embargo lo hizo.

-No tendré tiempo para ir a lo de hoy.-fue lo que dijo; sin comprender el Uchiha le pregunto que a que se refería.-Hoy es el evento de Naruto Uzumaki.-

-¿Y? ¿Cual es el problema?- quería ir directo al grano.

-Tengo una reunión a la misma hora que se llevara a cabo el evento.-le explicó.- Hinata tendrá que disculparme.-

Entendió; sabía muy bien que ese mismo día se llevaría a cabo el evento que la hija de su socio había estado organizando con tanto esmero. Sin duda, era mas que claro para él que ese era un proyecto muy importante para la pelinegra.

También estaba consciente que la persona frente a él estaba mas que invitado. Entonces, ¿que el esperaba? ¿Que Hiashi también lo invitara al evento, sin saber que el quería molestar a su primogénita?

Parecía buena opción, pero que ahora esto pasaba. Algo le decía que no iba a ser posible. Bueno, no para él. Entonces, ¿se daría por vencido? ¿Se convencería a si mismo que lo que quería hacer era una reverenda estupidez?

Debería de hacerlo; es más debería olvidarse de esa inmadura fascinación que sentía por Hinata Hyuga. Si seguía haciendo caso a sus impulsos, como si fuera un adolescente que no desaprovechaba cualquier tipo de oportunidad simplemente para divertirse. No le aseguraba que saldría de allí con puro éxito.

¿A menos que...?

-Tengo que salir.- avisó mientras se ponía de pie para seguir con ese nuevo plan que no lo dejaría tranquilo, o eso era lo que presentía.

-No quiero ver a la secretaria llorando.-le advirtió como modo de respuesta.-Te lo digo en serio.-

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, Hyuga.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que se fuera.-Es algo mucho mas importante.-

.

.

-¿A donde vas?- fue lo que escucho a su espalda, mientras ella se abrochaba el sostén.

-Tengo un compromiso.-fue lo que le dijo ella. Su cara no se veía para nada complacida, en realidad no lo estaba, y no hacía algún movimiento para disimular aquel sentimiento. De solo pensar en ir a ese sitio, la amargura usual de ella le venía al doble.

-Mas bien me suena como a una obligación.- aporto Suigetsu Hozuki mientras se recostaba cómodamente en la cama de la chica, sonriendo de la manera en que el acostumbraba.

-Y estas en lo cierto.-dijo ella a su vez que se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia el cuarto que era su armario.-El idiota de mi primo hizo una inauguración para abrir el orfanato.-

-Que noble de su parte.- sus ojos violetas dieron una vuelta, a modo de sarcasmo.

-Pienso que es una manera de gastar dinero inútilmente.-dijo ella, su voz retumbando desde adentro.- Demo, es su dinero, así que, que siga con sus locuras. Solo espero que al final no le muerda en el trasero.-

-Me encanta cuando hablas sucio, Karin.- le confesó el Hozuki.

-Ya tuve sexo contigo, no hace falta que sigas coqueteando conmigo.- le reprochó ella al tiempo que tocaba la tela de un vestido verde.

Escuchó la contagiosa y estruendosa risa de él.-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

-Si quieres decir que solo por que te digo las cosas en la cara...-dijo.-Entonces te creo. Demo, no te ilusiones, pensando que solo lo hago para calentarte.-

-Que desilusión saberlo.-dijo el.

-Tú problema.- salió ella del armario vestida con un traje de un color gris opaco, con unos tacones negro a modo de juego con su atuendo.

-Supongo que también le diste la advertencia a Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?-tan pronto la pelirroja había escuchado aquello se quedo tiesa, paralizada por unos breves segundos, para después recuperar la compostura, como dando a entender que no le importaba lo que quería decirle con ello.

Despreocupadamente, y bajo la atenta mirada de Suigetsu fue hasta la esquina donde se hallaba el tocador de ella, y tomando un cepillo empezó suavemente un movimiento de mano para cepillar las hebras coloradas.

-No me vas a contestar.- no era necesario el preguntar, ya claramente sabía que el Uchiha era un tema un tanto especial para ella. O en este caso, obsesivo.

-No le encuentro la importancia a aquello.- siguió fingiendo ella.

-Pues para mí tiene importancia.-le dijo él; lo vio por el reflejo del espejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos por encima de su pecho desnudo, la sabana violeta tapando de su cintura hacía abajo.

La mano de ella quedó quieta, pero luego siguió en lo suyo, por que no quería dar una impresión que no era. Pero, ¿para que Suigetsu le importaba ese tema? ¿Por que repentinamente traía a Sasuke en esa conversación?

-¿Y?- fue su contestación.

-No quiero andarme con rodeos.-fue todo lo que dijo, mientras la expresión de seriedad en su simpático rostro se volvía mas evidente.-Se que te acuestas con él.-

Volteo en la banqueta para mirarlo con total y completa atención. ¿No se supone que aquello era un secreto?

-No te diré como lo se.- dijo.-Aunque me pregunto,¿como te las arreglas para que el no se cuenta de que estas jugando el mismo juego conmigo?- la sonrisa de el no era de lleno, como las propias de su personalidad, esta era mas macabra.

Ella volvió a su posición, estaba aparentando, algo que ella no sentía. Sin embargo, no le daría el gusto a Suigetsu de ver como ella estaba tensa y nerviosa ante lo que el le había dicho.

-Estas diciendo muchas cosas sin sentidos últimamente.-fue lo que atinó a decirle, pasando uno de sus dedos sutilmente por sus labios recién pintados.

El solo se rió nuevamente, la situación la tomaba muy ligera, como si no le diera la importancia necesaria. Sin embargo, era común en él hacer aquello.-Conmigo no te hagas la tonta, mi sensual zanahoria.-dijo.- No estoy echando en cara algo.- Karin vio su sonrisa atraves del espejo, de la misma manera que notó sus ojos violetas, estos se reían de ella, pues el disfrutaba de lo que estaba pasando, de su incomodidad. Ella misma lo intuía.

-¿Por que no te quedas aquí?-dijo el, retomando nuevamente la palabra.-Me encargare de entretenerte personalmente.-no le hacia falta mirar para saber que el blanquecino la estaría invitando a hacer lo que se moría por hacer, pero que lamentablemente no podía.

-No tengo nada con Sasuke.- le dijo ella. No supo por que se lo había mencionado, pero tenía una necesidad de aclararlo.-Hace bastante tiempo que no tenemos contacto.-

Le preocupo no escuchar una respuesta por parte de él. Por eso, con una lentitud que hasta ella misma notó, se volteó en su asiento para mirar su expresión. Cuando lo captó a él, aun recostado en su cama, con su rostro neutral, cosa que la extrañó, él no parecía molesto, para nada. Pero ella no sabía muy bien como identificar la expresión en el perfilado rostro del Hozuki.

-¿No tienes nada con él?-la Uzumaki notó la mirada oscura de él, de pronto se sintió un poco extasiada. ¿Como una mirada masculina la hacía sentir tan desnuda?

-Se puede decir que...s-sí.- ¿por que tartamudeó? esa misma pregunta se la hizo, cuando cayó en cuenta de ese detalle.

-Ya veo.-la sonrisa de él volvió, tan socarrona y llena de vida como la que estaba acostumbrada la Uzumaki.-Demo, tú, ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?

-¿Por que te interesa saber?-le contraataco con otra pregunta, una que hizo muy a la ligera, presa de la defensa. Sin embargo, la reacción no le causó algún efecto, ni si quiera un simple movimiento hizo; Karin sintió la mirada penetrante, esos ojos violetas la analizaban, y el nerviosismo que había logrado controlar, creció de nueva cuenta.

Hizo un gesto con los labios como restandole importancia.-No es nada complicado saber que él te interesa mas que solo una relación sexual.-fue lo que le dijo. Pero cuando pensó que lo dejaría hasta allí...-Te gustan los retos, Karin, y como tal pensabas que podías lograr que el se interesara por ti.-

En un impulso la chica, volteó el rostro, la realidad era que no quería seguir escuchando. No le apetecía escuchar lo que Suigetsu sabía que era su realidad. Una que ella misma se había buscado, que sabía que iba a terminar de esa manera, pero que, neciamente había ignorado, confiando en sí misma.

-Ya se...-dijo cuando presintió que el iba a hablarle nuevamente, solo por evitar escuchar lo que no quería.-No necesitas decírmelo.-solo sintió como él besaba uno de sus hombros descubiertos, a lo cual ella no le hizo caso.

_"De tu pena no necesito..."_

_._

_._

Estaba en una esquina, justo al lado de la cafetería donde solía pasar sus mañanas, sin embargo estaba fuera de su horario habitual. Eran las 2:30 de la tarde. Con un cigarro en su boca, que calmaba su impaciencia, estaba en posición de espera.

¿Sasuke Uchiha esperando a alguien? Ver para creer, ¿no es así?

Ni el mismo creía que estaba allí dejando pasar tiempo muerto. ¿En que rayos pensaba? Mas importante aun, ¿Tan necesario era? Una de las muchas cosas que le desagradaban al pelinegro era el gastar el tiempo... en nada. Pero eso era lo que él hacía. Tenía una ansiedad encima con el solo hecho de saber que estaba faltando a sus principios, a una de sus mas preciadas reglas de oro.

-¿Sasuke?- la voz que llamo su atención era la de la misma persona que estaba esperando. Volteó a verla. Hinata Hyuga lo miraba extrañada, no le fue poco común el ver como la mirada transparente de la chica se transformaba en una de puro rencor.

El a modo de saludo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, al tiempo que sacaba el cigarro de su boca, tirándolo al suelo y apagándolo con uno de sus pies. El aunque serio, y con una mirada de ultra tumba, solía tener respeto hacía las mujeres, en ese sentido claro está. Fumar frente a una mujer no era nada agradable, menos para la hija de su socio.

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí?- tan directa y sin perder el tiempo, Hinata le cuestiono.

-Pasaba el tiempo.-eso había sido una mentira, pero en ese campo, el era muy bueno. Cosa que el usaba a su favor.

Hinata por su parte lo miró extrañada, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el no pasaba el tiempo así como así..El era una persona correcta, siempre centrado en cumplir con lo que sea, tenía el talento envidiable de hacer cualquier cosa de manera perfecta y sin tacha. El hecho de que se comportara de esa manera, le parecía que era algo que el en su vida haría.

Pero entonces, ¿que realmente hacía Sasuke allí?

Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que estar en otro lugar, pues Naruto la esperaba. Dentro de una hora empezaría el evento, y sabía que ella debía de estar allí, después de su 'despido' estaba mas que segura que el rubio estaría halándose los cabellos de la desesperación.

Quien sabe, quizás el Uzumaki lo había hecho todo bien, y ella se preocupaba por nada. Pero como quiera no se confiaba. Así que con esa idea renovada en la mente, decidió despedirse del Uchiha frente a ella, lo más rápido posible.

-Tengo que irme.-le dijo ella al tiempo que taconeaba hacía su auto. Pero cuando ella no esperaba una respuesta, el pelinegro la agarro por el brazo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.-

Sin duda alguna, aquí había algo bastante fuera de lo normal. El ver a Sasuke así de pronto, como si de la nada, diciendo que, aparentemente no hacía nada. Y ahora, el mismo hombre frente a ella le pedía algo, ¿a ella? Lo miró a la cara. Su rostro se mantenía neutral, tan sereno como siempre lo recordaba. Dedujo que si estaba allí, a unas cuantas calles de la oficina.

-No tengo tiempo.-le dijo a punto de tomar su camino. Cosa que él notó de manera rápida.

-No pido nada del otro mundo.-dijo el, sin dejar esa calma en su voz.

Ella alzó una ceja, la situación y la manera en como se daban las cosas, aun le parecía extraño. Pese a que ella mantuviera su actitud el parecía traspasar de ella.-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?- se aventuró a preguntarle, aun sin dejar esa desconfianza.

Vio como solo se alzo de hombros. Respuesta que ella entendió, y sin ningún tipo de interrupciones por parte del Uchiha. Camino hasta su cercano auto.

-Es la primera vez que te compadeces de mi.- le dijo el mientras veía como ella abría la puerta del conductor, para proceder a entrar en el interior. El la imito, y sentándose en el asiento del pasajero, justamente a su lado.

-Te equivocas querido, te he compadecido muchas veces.-fue un murmuro que tenía toda la intención de ser escuchado por el -¿Dime en donde te dejo?- le pregunto.

-Yo voy a donde tu vayas.-la sonrisa de lado evidenciaba la gracia que le causaba hacer lo que hacía. Supo que al verla con el ceño fruncido, un poco mas dubitativa, con esa molestia que solo ella era capa de transmitir, que había logrado, exactamente lo que el quería que pasara.

-Voy a dar una conferencia.-le dijo ella, lentamente, no solo por preocupación, estaba tratando de hacerlo desistir de lo extraña de su decisión por que claramente ella no entendía el por que de su comportamiento, el como el había aparecido así de improvisto, casi rogándole que le hiciera un favor. La verdad estaba más que confundida, cosa que el sabía que causaba.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que ellos estuvieran juntos, los dos... solos. La ponía nerviosa, le costaba no trabarse con las palabras, controlarse. Se le era demasiado de difícil.

-¿Tus caridades?- pregunto, con el tinte del interés. A cada segundo que pasaba Hinata se encontraba mas que desconcertada. ¿Desde cuando el se interesaba por sus asuntos?

-Exacto.-dijo tranquilamente, mientras conducía por las calles.

-Iré contigo.-lo que el le decía no admitía replica. Pero aun que ella notara aquello, ella no retuvo su lengua, al enterarse de lo que el planeaba.

-Te aburrirás…-le dejo suave la advertencia.

Sasuke no le dijo nada por unos momentos.-Me gustaría presenciar tu sonrisa.-dejo escapar, sin darse cuenta de como a la Hyuga se le alborotaba el corazón de solo escuchar aquello.

-Tu no sabes si sonrío.-dijo en defensa. Al tiempo que ignoraba las reacciones de su cuerpo.

-Te conozco... tienes una personalidad noble.-dijo él. Pero sin abundar nada más por unos instantes, cosa que puso tensa a la chica que estaba a su lado, la cual ocultaba manteniéndose neutral. No le dejaría mostrarle al mundo, menos al él, lo mucho que aquella frase había causado.

-Lo malo es que la ocultas, como si fuera un pecado.- termino por decirle.

-Yo no oculto nada.-le pronunció duramente, negándose a mirarlo. Sintiéndose como la peor persona al sentirse desilusionada al descubrir lo que el veía de ella.-¿Donde te dejo?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Pienso acompañarte.-a pesar de que no le gustaba repetirse, le parecía divertido al ver a la chica con el ceño fruncido como en esos momentos.

-Que terco eres.-masculló casi inconsciente, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sus labios habían pronunciado sin permiso, temió la reacción del pelinegro.

Como simple respuesta el se rió ante ese comentario, el cual estaba muy lejos de alterarlo, como ella esperaba. Lo siguiente que paso, fue que, sin darse cuenta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos habían compartido un buen momento, casi como si no hubiera pasado todo su drama...

* * *

**:P :3 :l :D**

**Long Time No See, Mis Lectores...! :33**

**Pero si les gusto este capítulo.. **

**El Próximo Promete ser Mejor! **

**Ya lo verán... :DD**

**¡Gracias Por Leer Mis Hermosos Lectores!**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
